Waiting is worth it
by Wikikid
Summary: Izuku has an amazing quirk, and it was very strong, some may describe it as overpowered. Unfortunately, it has come with a price. The manifestation of his quirk has left him with a scar that will stay for a very long time. A bit OOC!Katsuki – well you'll understand why. Quirk!Izuku. It's basically me wanting more mob psycho 100 anime, but I wrote this instead. Kacchan curses a lot.
1. Kindergarten days

**Summary**

Izuku has an amazing quirk, and it was very strong, some may describe it as overpowered. Unfortunately, it has come with a price. The manifestation of his quirk has left him with a scar that will stay for a very long time.

A bit OOC!Katsuki – will you'll understand why, Quirk!Izuku. It's basically me wanting more mob psycho 100 anime, but I wrote this instead. Disability/paralysis.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The last thing Katsuki saw before it happened was wide scared emerald eyes. They were moving away, falling off from the bridge as he tries to grab frantic limbs, but to no avail. The swishing of dark green hair moved with the wind would cover those eyes multiple times as he fell.

Katsuki realized by then that he was no hero.

It felt like hours passing by just watching Izuku fall until he finally hit the ground, and while the ground was faraway, Katsuki swears that he heard the scrunch of bones as if Izuku was just sitting right next to him in class.

His hair fell on his eyes, covering it, and Katsuki was afraid that they were just open, watching the sky with no spark of life behind them. He would never imagine shitty Deku to be so lifeless, he always mumbled when it was inappropriate, or declared that he'll become a hero when he grows up, just like All Might. Just never still, or quiet.

But now, because of Katsuki, Izuku won't ever become a hero.

He couldn't hear the screams and yells of everyone around him, a grown up came running trying to reach Izuku before he touched ground, another one just gotten to them trying to calm everyone from crying.

His hands just dangled from the bridge.

That was the day the five year old Bakugou Katsuki could have killed someone, and did something worse.

Not a minute passed by and things started to float. The trashcans and the benches wiggled for a moment before they started floating, then one by one, people were joined them as well, getting away from ground. He can hear the panic arising from a kilometre away, then the water starts to hover as droplets, trees were yanked off the ground, taking its roots with it.

The woman from before tries to grab him along with the others.

"There's a villain attack." He can hear from somewhere, but Katsuki didn't focus on that.

He only focused on Izuku's rising form, blood accompanying it, he decided then that he'll at least grab onto him, to give something to his mom, instead of letting Izuku fly away and then make her cry for not even seeing Izuku for the last time.

So with his quirk, he explodes the space behind him, pushing himself downwards, the woman behind him freaked out still trying to snatch him.

He didn't care.

He finally reached him, grabbed him, and felt how cold his body was. He was tearing up by then, trying to cause more explosions to warm him.

But the only thing that soothed him was hearing Izuku's heartbeat.

It took an hour before a hero comes who could pull them down with his gravity quirk. They couldn't pull him away from Izuku and they finally convinced him to sit in the ambulance only holding his hands as they drove to the hospital.

He was forcefully pulled away from Izuku by his crying mother, and the green haired boy was pulled in a stretcher with a mask on his face, ready for surgery. Izuku's mom was also crying, being consoled by the hero and his dad.

By the first hour, the hero thanked him for his courageous action, for protecting his friend, and keeping him warm enough to stay alive.

By the second hour, the medical staff in the hospital sedated him for being too anxious and exploding things from his nervousness.

By the time he woke up, they were still in surgery.

By the time they announced the surgery's success, the police chief came with officers behind him.

By the time they finished, the doctors told them that Izuku will live, but might never walk again.

By then, Izuku's mom started crying again, and Katsuki blamed himself. Just because Izuku was a useless Deku, doesn't mean he deserves any of this. Heroes were supposed to protect civilians, not hurt them. Katsuki hurt someone, and he knew that he'll never be a great hero, not when he failed in protecting another helpless civilian, and worse, _he_ was the cause.

They were fighting about something stupid that he doesn't remember anymore, and he got angry and lets an explosion go off in front of Izuku's face. Deku blinks and steps back from the surprise, falling off the bridge, because the stupid fucking rail was too big.

By the time they pushed Izuku into a room, it was the second day, and he doesn't fucking care about school because Deku's in the hospital, and _he_ might never be able to go to school. What's the point of school when he can't hear the idiot mutter next to him half of the time, or find him when he just turns his head and see him draw on his stupid notebook, or have someone follow him around.

Izuku might never be able to follow him around, he won't be able to stand, none the less follow him through the park or any other place.

He felt lost and guilty.

 **0o0o0**

The police officer came in with another officer and a doctor. They let everyone sit down, them included, before they talked. The first police officer, who looks like the boss, had a dog's head. While the other officer just looked like a square bland faced man.

"It is more likely that you haven't watched the news Mrs Midoriya."

"Just Miss." She mumbles, Katsuki scrunches his nose, remembered that Izuku's dad left them a while ago because of something Izuku wouldn't tell.

"Yes," The officer coughs. "Miss Midoriya. It was found out and announced that there wasn't any villain in sight, and it checks with all the witnesses' reports."

"Then what happened there? What forced everyone back before they could get to my son?"

"I had a hunch and asked for the doctors in the quirk's registration office to come and test it out. What is your quirk Miss Midoriya?" He asks, Izuku's mom bites her lips before answering.

"I pull small items to myself." The officer nods.

"You do know in the past, the quirks used to be much stronger, and broader. As in, a pyromancer would have complete control over fire back when quirks appeared, but now days, you have variations of it, like how young Katsuki's quirk is just explosions." Katsuki grumbles, knowing that the officer saw him yesterday and embarrassed from letting anyone see his moment of weakness yesterday.

"It's just a variation of pyromancy, or probably an energy controlling quirk. Just like how your quirk is a variation of Telekinesis." He took a moment to search for something in their faces, Katsuki frowns. Izuku's mom was the first have a clear expression on her face, as if she understood what the officer was hinting at. It was the doctor who spoke next.

"This might also be the reason why your son's quirk was late. A quirk that wasn't a variation hasn't appeared in decades, and back then we didn't conduct tests on such quirks because it was getting rarer by that time. Less people came forward with it fearing for their lives and being targeted. But what was noticeable about them was that a person with a source quirk could have spent their lives, even reaching their thirties, without unlocking them."

"T-That's why Izuku didn't show any signs?"

"We still don't know much about source quirks, as they have become scarce and few. The variety quirk became dominant in modern society. So we didn't know if anyone with a source quirk could keep the extra bone." It was the younger officer who answered.

"Maybe there are people in the world with an original quirk, but they never came in for testing because we either assumed that their quirkless at first, causing their psych to think that they didn't have any and stop developing their ability, or their quirks came early and didn't need to come in for testing to see if they had the bone." The doctor continued.

"My son never gave up…" Izuku's mom whispers, Katsuki knew how true that statement was.

"And that helped develop his quirk, and probably made it stronger. When a person is in a life threatening situation, they use their quirks, especially children. From the witness reports, it appears that your son has unlocked his quirk, it was however too late by then."

"He was the one who caused the park to levitate?"

"He levitated everything, mam. People, old rooted trees, the river, nearby cars, lamps. That was how massive his quirk was in manifestation, and for this reason Miss Midoriya, we urge you to hide this fact from the world."

"What?"

"Don't register as a source quirk. We'll obviously call it telekenises, like yours, but everyone will thing that it's a variety quirk. Only the top facilities will know the truth."

"Then why are we here if you want to keep this a secret shit head?" Katsuki suddenly calls out, his mother smacked the back of his head.

"That was rude you brat."

"Shut up Hag, you curse when _you_ are being rude."

"Can you two stop it, this is a very emotional situation for Midoriya-san, we should be trying to console her instead of duking it out." His father interrupts them, Katsuki blew him a raspberry and turned to the officer demanding the answer with his eyes.

"Well young Katsuki," He says after coughing into his hand. "You were already there in the incident, and with the unfortunate news that Izuku-kun won't be able to walk, he would need someone to help him. Your parents agreed that you might be his companion."

Katsuki scrunches his nose.

"L-Like, help him? Be there with him when he asks?"

"Yes."

"… protect him?" He asked in a small voice, looking down at his hands.

It's the least he could do.

 _He_ was the cause of Izuku's current and future pain, _he_ needs to take responsibility.

"Yes, and that's why you need to know this secret Katsuki-kun. Remember, it is a national secret that no one must know about."

"T-Then what do we say when someone sees him use his quirk."

"Just describe what he is doing and keep doing that in front of the person, nothing else. Not until he is grown up enough to be able to protect himself."

"I'm going to protect him Shitrag, he won't need to keep his quirk a secret."

"Katsuki! Honest to god, looks how you raised your son woman."

"Me?! You cursed in front of him as a baby!"

"Mom, Dad, stop!" He screams at them and then turns at the dog faced officer. "Like I said, I'll protect him! Because I'm going to be a hero, and heroes always protect others. So he won't need to hide." He said adamantly, crossing his arms and plummeting on the chair, looking crossed face.

The officer stares at him for the longest time before sighing and shaking his head.

"Honestly, kids these days." He mutters but stands up, ruffling his hair. "We'll, I'll hold your words onto that Katsuki-kun. It's not me who's life is on the line, it's your friend's. So you better make good with that promise."

"I will." He grouches, another smack was received by his mother, she then turns to Izuku's mom.

"I hope you don't mind that Midoriya-san."

"P-Please, just call me Inko. If Katsuki-kun is really going to keep his promise, then I think we'll be seeing each other more."

Katsuki scoffs.

It's not _**If**_ , it's a _**will**_.

 **0o0o0**

In the following week, his mom would always visit Deku's mom to bring food, or just be with her. Izuku's mom would either be at home, making calls for different people, or be at the hospital with Izuku.

He didn't sleep well. He would always dream of that day, watching Izuku fall off the bridge, but this time, he would hear him begging for help, calling for him.

" _Kacchan! Save me!"_

" _Please help me!"_

" _Hel-"_ and a splat, the crunching of bones, blood spurting everywhere, and this time, the eyes would be visible and open, watching the skies lifelessly with no signs of coming back.

He started sleeping with his parents again because of those dreams.

He didn't go to school either, and from what he heard, neither anyone else who was there when it happened. The school excused them anyways, so it doesn't matter.

Katsuki would spend time helping his mom, visit Deku, or go to the library and find books about paralysed people. He doesn't know how to use the computer, and he doesn't own a phone or a tablet to search on it either, so the library was the best place to go without swallowing his pride and asking someone else to explain to him.

His father had problems at work sometimes, because the press found out about their names and tried to get an interview. While his dad was calmer then him and mom, he was the kind of person people would advice not to anger.

If the press thought it would be easier to talk to his dad, they were dead wrong. After three days of crowding his work place, he basically exploded on them and they left him alone.

It was routine by then, wake up, help mom, go to the library, go visit Deku, come back home, ask dad about his day at work, then go to his room to sleep, but then drag his blanket and sleep with his parents.

Until one day, when he went to visit Deku, he found him watching the window.

Deku didn't notice anyone coming, his mother was obviously somewhere near since her bag was on the chair, but the green haired boy just kept looking at the window with the news station as background noise.

He chokes up, alerting Deku to his presence. He whips his head to the side and gives him a wide smile.

"Kacchan!" He reaches out for him, and Katsuki suddenly finds him flying towards the green haired boy. He starts screaming but holds onto the bed's railing before hitting the idiot.

"Oops." Deku had the audacity to say.

"Oops my fucking ass! Control your shit." He screams at him after being dropped on the floor. "If I didn't grab this stupid bed I could have hit you, idiot!"

"I-I didn't mean too." Deku says shyly. Katsuki growls at him but had to control himself as well. He was a hero, heroes don't hurt others. He needed to calm down and started acting like a hero.

"I'm so glad to see you! I woke up like three hours ago, and mom was crying the whole time. Then doctors and nurses just kept coming in and out asking me questions. I didn't know how to answer all of them."

"Like what?"

"… Like if I remember what happened?" Katsuki pales, Izuku bites his lips, just like his mom, and then looks up. "D-Do you know what happened? They wouldn't answer …"

 _He almost killed Izuku, and ruined his life and his dreams, that's what fucking happened._

"Y-Your quirk activated," He starts, notsaying anything about what he did. Because if he did, Izuku will never look at him the same way, and he can't handle that, never that. "They said you couldn't control it, and you flung yourself, t-that's why- t-that's why you-"

"Can't walk anymore?" Izuku said softly, Katsuki gulps and nods, looking down. He sees Izuku's hands clutching his blankets tightly.

"You basically ruined the park."

"Oh …"

"I-It was awesome anyways, you should have seen it, if you did you'd think a big time hero or villain were on the scene, like one of their fights was going on nearby, no one knew that it was you."

"… Does that mean I'll never be a hero?" Izuku asks tearing up, Katsuki freezes up. When Izuku's tears started to drop, he gets hysterical. "There's no way a paralysed person c-can be a hero. I can't walk anymore, I-I can't be a hero like this, I'm a failure Kacchan, I'm just like you said, I'm a useless Deku."

"Shut the fuck up." He yells at him, shutting Izuku's rumbling compeletly, looking at him shocked. "Shut up! You honestly think that just because you can't walk, that you can't be a hero?! You're the stupidest stubbornest person I know, if you give up now, then I'll never forgive you."

Which was a laughable matter, because it wasn't him who was supposed to give forgiveness, _he_ was supposed to receive it, _after_ earning it.

Izuku still looked at him with shock, and Katsuki starts to sweat, not knowing if he blew it or not.

But Izuku starts to giggle, and then laugh loudly, wiping newly formed tears on his face that were the result of happiness and not sadness.

"Stubbornest isn't a word Kacchan."

"Shut the fuck up." He grumbles, sitting down on the chair and glaring at the green haired mess.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or not, but if Izuku is laughing, then it's a start.

 **0o0o0**

"Izu-chan! Let the doctor work in peace." Said child giggles, still letting the cart behind the doctor float. The doctor only sighs, shaking his head. Katsuki was very amazed by this and would try to jump and catch it, but every time he was close to it, Izuku would move it forward.

"Okay, we need to see if you can steal a candy shop."

"No stealing." Izuku's mom was the one to sigh this time. Having two powerful children was not an easy matter on anyone. His mother was so glad to just dump him in the hospital with them, she of course had a job that she can now finally return to after taking care of both her son and friend, and couldn't push the unpaid vacation further than a week.

He sometimes wondered what Izuku's mom works as.

"Hey auntie, won't your boss be angry with you?" He suddenly asks, now ignoring the floating cart and walking to the dark haired woman. She blinks in surprised but smiles fondly at him.

"What a caring child, but it's okay Katsuki-kun, he's letting me take time off as long as I could, so I can take care of Izuku."

"Oh … will you can go back now, I'll take care of him." He told her, but she shakes her head and then ruffles his hair.

"Katsuki-kun, you need to do more things than just protect him. Izuku can't walk anymore, meaning normal things that we usually do won't be easy for him anymore." Katsuki frowns and asks for examples.

"Taking a bath is going to be hard, he won't be able to put himself in the bathtub on his own. The floor is too slippery as well. I'll have to carry him and shower him until he can do it by himself."

"Oh … just taking a bath?"

"We'll have to change his room into the first floor now. I'll have to put him in bed too, and help him wear his clothes. He can't help me in the kitchen anymore and so I'll have to make everything without his help unless he can do it at his height. Then we'll have to think of a way to take him to school every day without being late-"

"I-I can take him to school." Katsuki volunteers, and Inko smiles at him.

"Thank you Katsuki-kun. That's very nice of you."

"I-I know it's going to be harder, and there's more things to worry about now, b-but I want to help, as much as I can."

"Your mother couldn't have asked for a better son, even if you both are a bit rough on the edges, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend for Izuku." She finally told him, but an unsettling feeling just came to Katsuki.

He really doesn't deserve this praise.

Izuku had his cheeks puffed because the doctor said he won't give him the good deserts if he kept annoying him. Katsuki just laughed at him for being obnoxious.

"You deserve it."

"No I didn't. I was helping! I was moving his stuff for him, _to_ him. I should get a badge."

"You should get knocked out to sleep." Katsuki replies but then climbs over the bed, pushing Izuku a bit and settling there with a magazine in hands.

"What did you get this time?"

"It's a magazine, but it has All Might's picture of the last fight."

"Cool!" Izuku immediately grabs onto the magazine and flips to the interview page on his first try. Katsuki found that very impressive really. While the dark haired boy started reading excitedly, he kept watching him and noticing how excited he was.

Everyone was very worried over him, and he was so normal about it, sometimes he wondered if that's normal. So he decides to ask.

"Why are you acting like nothing's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You can't walk anymore. Your mom is worried sick because of that you know. The teachers also don't know how to act anymore. They're idiots anyways so I'm not surprised about that."

"What do you mean Kacchan? Everything's fine."

"The hell it's not." He snarls, but Deku blinks at him innocently and sheepishly lets his hands wander over his.

"It's going to be fine … because you're here. You won't let anything happen to me anymore, right?" Katsuki gulps, Izuku turned to look at him straight to the eyes without blinking. He was attacked with the full force of his stupid puppy eyes, and couldn't help but agree. Izuku smiles widely at that, and it felt like the sun was radiating right in front of him.

It was painful, a sun radiating straight in front of him would hurt, that's what the science teacher said.

"And I have a quirk now! I can practice by using it."

"Huh?" This time, it was Katsuki who felt dumb.

"You know, I can fly myself to the bathroom, or upstairs, or anywhere anyways. As long as it's not in the streets or anywhere public. I can use it. Maybe I can even get special permission to use it everywhere since I'll need it. I can even help my mom in the kitchen now, since she doesn't let me get close to the oven, I can just fly anything inside it and turn it on while I'm on the other side of the room. … That's if I can control it enough anyways."

"Huh?" He never actually thought of that, and that was an amazing idea. Izuku grins and turns back to the magazine, gushing over All Might's pose after he defeated the villain. He realized that Izuku's hand was still on his own, but he didn't mind it.

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki hated Izuku calling him Kacchan, but he hated it more when others thought that _they_ could use it. Only Izuku calls him that, and only _he_ calls him Deku now. He wouldn't let anyone do that anymore.

So when someone insulted Izuku, right in front of him, he blew up his desk.

He was of course sent to the principle's office, his parents were called in, but his mom got angry after he explained what happened and demanded an apology from both the principle and the kid with his parents.

He learns that day that people can be very mean for no reason, and he was just like them.

That day, after doing his homework, he went to visit the Midoriya's house. It was the first day that they brought Izuku home.

He didn't even knock on the door before he heard crying.

When Izuku's mom opened the door she looked hazardous, Izuku on the couch crying and apologizing.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to eat, but his spoon bended. I tried to tell him that it's fine but he's still crying." She looked tired. Growling, Katsuki stomps his way to sit next to Izuku on the couch, snatches the spoon, and force bend it to crudely look like a normal spoon.

It still has a bent edge to it.

He then pushes it back in Deku's hands.

"Was that hard to do?" He growls at him but then crosses his hands and looks at his dangling feet. Izuku's crying was starting to recede and was now apologizing to both him and his mom.

"Just eat, Deku."

 **0o0o0**

"Kacchan, Kacchan! Look at the butterfly." Izuku says excitedly. Katsuki ignores it while pushing the stupid stroller to the park. Izuku, the idiot, instead of helping him by moving the stroller with his quirk, lets go of it and tries to reach the butterfly.

"Push yourself!"

"But the butterfly-" Izuku didn't complete his sentence before Katsuki tries to burn said butterfly. He missed, because the stupid thing flew off before it was touched, and the flower got burned instead. Izuku blinks before tearing up.

Shit.

"W-Why would you hurt it?" The dark haired boy asked, his breath was starting to get laboured. He needed to deflect this, _fast._

"It didn't matter, it saved itself didn't it." He grouches, and instead of letting him continue crying, he pushes the stroller away so he wouldn't look at it and give him more reason to cry. "It flew off anyways, it's not hurt."

"But you tried to hurt it."

"Did it get hurt Shit head?!" he yells at him, but now the tears were starting to fall, Izuku sobbing. Katsuki scoffs and cuffs Izuku's ears.

"Stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

"W-What if it did get hurt, it'll get burned, o-or … it wouldn't be able to fly anymore." Izuku mumbles. This stops the blond in his spot.

 _Just like how I stopped Izuku from walking._

"Kacchan?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Deku." He moves once more. "I won't hurt another fucking butterfly if it makes you really sad."

Izuku gave him a bright, teary eyed, smile in return.

 **0o0o0**

"What do you mean you won't come back to school?!" He explodes, not literally, but Izuku flinched from the loud yelling.

"I'll go in elementary, but not kindergarten."

"WHY?!"

"Kacchan, our kindergarten isn't wheelchair friendly." He mumbles, rubbing his right arm. Katsuki snarls but couldn't refute what he said. "A-And I need to go to t-terapy?"

"You don't even have a wheelchair! Why would you need that?"

"They said it should help me get used to not walking anymore. T-Then they'll try to help me walk."

"Help you walk?"

"They said because I can feel temparature."

"Temperature you dumb Deku, it's when it's hot or cold."

"Yeah! That's it. Wow, you're smart Kacchan." Izuku said happily. Katsuki didn't want to admit that he read it multiple times in his borrowed books and asked his mom what it meant. It said that sometimes, paralysed people couldn't feel heat or cold or even pain in their paralysed areas, meaning that there wasn't any hope of gaining mobility in it.

He didn't understand how that works, but if Izuku _can_ feel heat and cold in his legs, maybe he _can_ walk again.

"That's why they're going to put me in terapy!"

"Therapy."

"Therapy! You're better at this than me." Izuku giggles, he then points at the table that they were sitting on.

"Mama wants to go furniture shopping too. She wants me to come, do you want to come as well? It's going to be on Saturday."

"Why would you need new furniture?" Katsuki scrunches his nose, Izuku shrugs and then tries to reach for the grape in the middle of the table.

Oh. Paralysed friendly furniture.

"I really hate my medicine." Izuku moans after Katsuki pushes the plate closer to the green haired boy. "They all taste nasty."

"It's for your health Deku."

"But it's awful. I have to take them three times a day, and like, the tablets are too big to swallow, even with water. At least I'll only need it for a while. The doctor told me that when I get better they'll stop giving them to me."

"I thought medicine is expensive?"

"They are, but dad's paying for them, so it doesn't matter." Izuku says nonchalantly, he throws a grape in his mouth and grins at the sweet flavour. Katsuki on the other hand, was shocked by the announcement.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad."

"Where's your dad?"

"… I don't know. Mom says that he won't be living with us anymore but he'll visit sometimes. I … think that he left because of me."

"Huh?"

"Why else would he leave? At first, I didn't have any quirk. He can breathe fire! Do you know what an amazing quirk that is?"

"Yours is better." Katsuki refutes, but Izuku shakes his head.

"He's supposed to be this cool strong quirk user, and his son has none. Of course his friends would laugh and make fun of him. So what better way to make it stop than leave me?"

"T-That's not true." Katsuki negates, but Izuku just gave him a bland look, plopping another grape in his mouth.

"Not true? Kacchan, you didn't start hanging out with me until I showed my quirk."

"You're a fucking idiot you know that. I was with you before that too."

"Really?"

"Who do you think kept you warm till you reached the hospital you shit for brains?! I visited every day before we even found out you had a quirk. Don't you dare think that I'm only friends because of your fucking quirk." He growls, the other teen blushes in embarrassment and regret.

"S-Sorry."

"Whatever. And your dad is stupider than you too. He should come back now, but he doesn't deserve to come back because he left from the start." He said, huffing. He really hated Izuku's dad.

"Either way, he won't come back. Even if I do have a quirk now. He wouldn't want a paralysed son. But mom said he has to pay for life support. He's rich anyways, it doesn't matter."

"How doesn't it matter?!"

"It's not like I even remember how he looks. He left when we went to kindergarten. So I don't remember him much."

"Two years ago!"

"Yeah."

"That's a really long time ago …" Katsuki frowns, but the other just shrugs.

"I like your dad better anyways, he's nice and comes with your mom to visit every other day. Better, he stayed with you and your mom. He's more of a dad to me than my own dad. It doesn't matter if my dad paid for everything either, if he won't come to visit then he should at least do that. I don't want mama to work harder than she is right now so she can pay for everything."

"… Your dad is a dick anyways, so stop talking about him." Katsuki grumbles, but Izuku giggles, nodding in agreement. After some time, and after Katsuki snatches the rest of the grape, Izuku snaps his fingers remembering something.

"Will you help me pick a new wheelchair?"

"What?" He could tell that his eyes were wide from the surprise question.

Izuku nods.

"Mom thought that it wasn't comfy setting in this hospital issued one, that's why we're using my old stroller. I don't know, but I think she just wants to give me a choice or something. She even gave me a catalogue, but she told it doesn't matter now because we're getting a new one next year, for when school starts. It'd be embarrassing if I went to school with a stroller."

"Oh … okay." He says, looking at Izuku's mint green stroller. He didn't really like it's colour, but apparently, it was his mom's favourite colour. He also didn't like the strap on them. "Great, because I read the whole catalogue and-"

 **0o0o0**

"Katsuki. We need to go to Izu-chan's house, now." His mother yells, grabbing his hands and yanking him from his comic book.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Not now brat, Izuku needs your help."

"I said I was reading that Ha- Wait, what?"

"He's upset and his mom couldn't calm him down, she said that he wants to see you." She then wrenches the door open and started speed walking to the Midoriya's house.

He can already see the sign of Izuku being upset, on his way to his house, being lifted up the air, he can see things already floating. It gets worse as they get closer, he can even see birds trying to flap their wings and move but stayed in place. The tell tale sign of the green, black and white aura surrounding the place and suffocating it.

"Why is he upset now?"

"I don't know, but you will figure it out brat, and _you_ will make sure that he'll get happy again, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbles, but holds tightly on his mom.

When they did get there, Izuku's mom pointed at his room while holding onto the door's head.

"I can pull you to his room, it isn't hard." She said, and she did. She used her quirk to instead of pulling things to herself, she would pull herself to walls or other unmovable objects while holding onto them.

"Izuku? Kacchan's here to see you." His mom said to the closed door, but they only heard sniffling.

"Go away!"

"Please Izuku-kun, he came all the way from his home just to see you, you could at least see what he wants."

"I don't want to see anyone today!" He screams, but Katsuki already got irritated. He slams the door with a bit of an explosion.

"You are going to open this door and talk to me you ungrateful brat."

"Katsuki!" His mom yells at him, but he ignores her.

"Do you know what's happening outside you idiot! You cry at me and think I'm cruel when I didn't even hurt the butterfly, but you're stopping everyone from moving outside of your house. The birds can't move."

"So what?!"

"So what? SO WHAT?! Do you think mama birds are not worried about their babies? Or the baby birds aren't worried about their mamas? How about puppies, or kitties? What about other butterflies? No, forget about all of them, how about your mom you dumb fuck?" They stayed in strained silence for a few moments before everything drops with the affect of gravity.

Katsuki hit the floor with his nose.

The door opens slowly, but no one stood behind it. Standing up and rubbing his nose, he stomps inside to see what the deal with Deku was. He found him under his bed sheets crying.

"So, what the fuck?" He asks, but Deku just sniffs and buries himself further under the blanket.

"Deku?"

"I tried walking, and I couldn't even stand."

"…"

"Mom always cries because I can't walk, so I tired to walk to make her stop crying. I kept trying since morning."

"… You really are an idiot." He grumbles and climbs into bed, shoves the blankets off and lies next to said idiot.

"Of course your mom is crying, she loves you, so you should try to at least not worry her more. It's not your fault or hers that you can't walk, but it's your fault that you made her scared now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, you Deku. Apologize to your mom." He grumbles, after a few seconds, he felt Izuku shuffling, trying to get himself up. He sat upright and helped him.

"Mama?" He calls, both boys saw dark hair move into the door's frame, with his mom peeking in.

"I-I'm sorry for making you worried." His mom chokes and runs inside, pulling him into a hug. Both Midoriya's started crying, leaving Katsuki to feel like he was intruding into something very private. Huffing, he crosses his hands arms and looks to the side. However, he felt an arm around him, pulling him into the hug.

"Thank you Katsuki-kun."

"Whatever." He says, blushing. He felt the back of his head being cuffed, and knew it was his mom.

"You should be grateful brat."

"What _ever._ "

 **0o0o0**

They were in the theme park when it happened. For Izuku's sixth birthday, they decided to go the sea resort. It might have been expensive, but apparently, both their parents collected enough money for this trip.

They already got on three rides, and just finished a tour. They were inside a shop that their parents said that they can get one item each.

"How bout this? It's cute." Izuku said, putting the hat on himself. Katsuki scrunches his nose. "Those are mouse ears, you're not a mouse." He told him taking it off, but wore it himself anyways.

"You look cute too!"

"No. I don't want any girly cute things."

"But-"

"Fine, whatever. Yes they look cute on you." He grumbles putting it back.

"How about that hat! It's from that Halloween movie."

"I thought it was a Christmas movie." Katsuki frowns.

"No way, the hero is a skeleton." Izuku said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"But he dressed up as Santa." Katsuki exclaims as he snatches the hat. It had the skeleton guy standing in that stupid hill, he was standing like he was singing at the moon, just like in the movie.

"Sure whatever. I like it."

"Kacchan, look! Can I have that tie?" He points at a tie that was next to Katsuki's head, he could reach it if he stood on his toes. He jumped and got the nick tie but turned around to snap at him telling him that he can use his quirk and get it himself, but was cut off by a woman.

"Excuse me, but how old are you?" She asks Izuku, Katsuki glares at her, flexing his fingers ready to push her away. Izuku on the other hand, the dumb idiot, answers excitedly with his fingers.

"I'm turning six today!"

"Then why are you sitting in a stroller?"

"Huh?" Izuku blinks, his expression showing confusion.

"Honestly, your mother should be ashamed to let you sit in a stroller at this age. It's people like her that turn children into lazy people."

"What? But I-"

"And you shouldn't even be sitting here, you even have the gal to ask your friend to pick something for you, why don't you just stand and do it yourself?" She demands, grabbing onto Izuku's hands and unclasping the straps with the other hand, yanking him off the stroller. Izuku didn't even have a chance to stand and immediately drops on the floor, shutting his mouth roughly and looking like he was in pain with how rattled it was.

Katsuki stilled, seeing Izuku on the floor, before turning slowly at the woman, who looked horrified at what she just did.

" **You bitch?!** " He screams, collecting as much explosive power he could muster into his hands and pushing her to the ground, her dress catching in fire. The shelves around him were now soot covered, and half of it was gone. She screams loudly as she drops on the floor, trying to smother the fire. The alarms start to wail and people around the store start screaming.

They must all be scared that this was a villain attack.

He glares at her and was about to burn her hair off when he heard Izuku sob.

"K-Kacchan?" He calls. Snarling at the woman and letting one explosion go off in front of her face, he runs back to Izuku helping him up to his stroller.

"We need to get out before that bitch tells security on us." Izuku sniffles and holds tightly onto Katsuki's hands.

"I want mama."

"Yeah, sure, we're going to her now." He says hurriedly, pushing the stroller away from the woman and trying to ignore the running and frantic people.

"Kacchan, I think I'm bleeding from my mouth." Izuku complains. Katsuki curses and brakes, moving in front of him he puts his fingers inside his mouth forcing it wide open. He found out that Izuku bit his tongue, and there was a big teeth mark on it with blood coming out. Frowning, he looks around for something to stop it from bleeding.

"I-I don't know what to do." He finally admits, he couldn't ask a grown up, because they were all trying to get out. They were too stupid to realize that there wasn't anything attacking. He couldn't see their parents, and _they're_ probably worried and looking for them outside.

"Close your mouth, don't talk and don't swallow the blood."

"But-"

"Just until we find our parents!" That shuts him up and he nods, closing his mouth and staring at him with big wide eyes. He turns to look around and finds an opened window.

"Deku, fly us out of here!" He points at the windows, Izuku turns to look at the window and nods. He closes his eyes in concentration, the familiar green, black and white aura now surrounding him. Izuku's hair moves like it was against the wind, but the wind was coming from downwards. At that second, he flails for a moment because his feet left the ground, but grabs onto Izuku as they flew outside.

Once outside, he lands safely down and looks up about to yell for their victorious escape, but pales when he realized that Izuku forgot his stroller.

"You fucking idiot!" He yells, running at the spot that he was about to drop, but catches him before doing so.

"Did you really forget your stroller?!" He said angrily, but Izuku looks down in shame. Breathing in harshly, he tries to calm down so not to scare his friend.

"… She said I shouldn't be using a stroller."

"That dumb bitch doesn't have a say on what you do, you need that stroller Izuku!"

"But I don't want people to stare at me anymore."

"Guess what idiot, people will always stare! Even when you get your wheelchair. And you know what, they should, because you are an amazing person, with an amazing quirk and an amazing mind."

"You don't mean that …"

"I don't? You want me to prove it to you? How about the fact that we both flew out of the window just now?"

"… Ha … Haha-" Izuku then bursts in laughter, remembering what just happened. "You blew out the shelves, I thought you were going to be a hero?"

"Well, duh. I was protecting the innocent, wasn't I? And All Might always gets something broken from the fights he gets in."

"True … but it was so awesome! Since when can you make your explosions that big? Like one second, I touched the ground, the next, boom! Everyone's panicking and the alarm goes off and the woman was screaming."

"Don't mention it. No really, don't." He said, moving Izuku so that he can carry him on his back instead of his arms. He heard Izuku laughing again.

"What?" He snaps, but he felt his friend patting his head.

"You still have the Halloween hat." He looks up and realized that he really did steal something from there, he remember something else and shoves the neck tie upwards to the idiot.

"Here's your stupid mousy neck tie. I hope it was worth all the trouble."

"I don't know, bleeding from my mouth wasn't really worth it." He says, Katsuki curses for forgetting about that, and ran to the bathroom.

It took an hour before their parents found them, his mother scolding him and Izuku's mom fretting over him. Apparently, they found the stroller, but it was stepped on and broken now, so they thought something bad happened and made all the security search all over for them.

On the way home, Katsuki held onto Izuku's hands while the green haired boy slept, his new necktie around his neck. The blonde scrunches his nose and kicks his feet, realizing how weak he was and how he couldn't protect Izuku in time, _again._

He _has_ to train harder now, just to stop any other dumb bitch from hurting Izuku again.

* * *

 **AN:-**

So yeah, this started out all of a sudden.

I am not disabled, or paralysed. My uncle was paralysed and he died a while ago, my grandpa now needs a wheelchair, and my brother was temporarily paralysed in his right arm.

That still doesn't make me an expert about these situations, so if you see any mistake or misconceptions, please tell me about them and explain it so that I can fix it.

Now that I said that.

\- I published this in AO3 as well, and I might draw on that sight, in case you're on to that. Currently, there's only one picture, and future one's will most likely be sketches. This is probably the reason that a three chapter story with a 30K+ words doesn't have reviews.  
\- I'm pretty sure this fic is going to be shonen ai and other pairings, no slash. If you're reading for that, I'm sorry.


	2. Elementary years

**Chapter 2**

He drove by the elementary school, taking a small glance at the children that were leaving. It was an unusual site for one Yagi Toshinori, his friend usually took a specific sets of road for time efficiency, even on vacation time. So for Tsukauchi Naomasa to pick a new road to drive by meant either of two things.

One, he found a new restaurant or store that he really liked and is planning to buy something from it. Usually it was a seafood speciality restaurant/stand, something that Toshinori himself doesn't like, the smell is always nauseating. If not that, then a store that has a fish sale so that Naomasa-kun would cook something. It was something that Toshinori does not like either, for he usually carried the items as Naomasa contemplated the taste he would make with the products in front of him.

Reason number two, it involved a case. He either wanted to watch out for a suspect that has escaped the law's clutches. Even with his lie detecting quirk, some crooks just had too much power and walked out any prison holding cell. He could have also been looking after the victim of an older case, as a result of guilt willing up inside the detective.

Watching Naomasa-kun closely, he noticed when his eyes locked onto something, and immediately turned to look for that specific something.

It was a woman. She stood by the elementary school, looking like any other waiting parent.

Huh?

Toshinori had to muster all his strength so that he wouldn't laugh at his friend. Who would have thought, Tsukauchi Naomasa, someone everyone in the station agreed was married to his work, was actually looking forward to see a woman.

"You know Naomasa-kun, I'd usually advice you to go after the single ones."

"What?" The detective turns and looks at him questioningly, seemingly confused by his words.

"That lady already has a kid, you should look for a woman somewhere else than here." It took a moment before the detective understood the implication of the blond's words. His squared face started to redden, shaking his head.

"N-no, it isn't as you think Toshinori-san. She's a mother of a victim from a year ago." Oh, it really was reason number. That sounded concerning.

"Is her child still being targeted, is that why you're checking on them?"

"No, they're not. It's unfortunate however, that her son was gravely injured. Last I heard from them is that he's going to a normal school for his first grade. So I only wanted to know if they were alright." He blushes, rubbing the side of his head before moving that hand on the wheel.

The street light turned green, and he stepped on the gas pedal.

"I can't tell you anything about it, sorry Toshinori-san." He gave an apologetic smile. Toshinori smiled back, not minding. What he did mind though, was the fact that the detective still used that honorific. It has been years now since they met, and since he found out about his secret, yet he still called him by that annoyingly polite honorific. At least it wasn't something like –sama, that would have been irritating.

It doesn't help that no matter how many times he told him to just call him by name, his request gets ignored.

"Well, if the child can still go to school, than there isn't any cause of concern now is it?"

"Heh, you say that now, but I have a feeling that he and his friend are going to cause me a lot of trouble in the future." He said, beaming when his eyes spied a fish market from afar.

Toshinori sighs.

"How about sushi for tonight?"

"No."

"I'm cooking today."

In honesty, Naomasa still felt very worried for the Midoriyas. He was one of the first responders to the accident. When he did, he saw how destructive Midoriya Izuku's quirk was, even as a manifestation.

It was feared by the chief and the National Security that such a destructive and powerful quirk could be given to a child, even in its earliest stages. They opted to keep watch over the family for a very long duration. He was glad when the chief decided to meet the family first, and then gave the usual rules given to the families with a superhero as one of its members.

The chief was accompanied by him for the only reason that he was the first responder, and that the mother would be more relaxed with his presence.

So when the family were finally let out, he knew that they were still being watched. He was a lie detector after all, he knew when he was lied to, and if the chief said that they weren't watching them, he knew that he lied.

Only recently did that lie turn into a truth, and only now did he start to fear for that family's safety.

While Midoriya Izuku was by all accounts, a very sweet child, his friend could land him in many trouble that could cause negative consequences in the future. Not to mention that any villain, or person with any ill intentions, could find out about the paralysed child and try to kidnap him.

So he starts checking on them when he can, just not so much that they would notice his presence.

"Naomasa-kun? You just forgot a whole fish in that pot." Toshinori said, grumbling as he took out the bones. Naomasa looks up and chuckles a bit when he realizes his mistake and went to get that last piece.

"You're still thinking about them?"

"I am."

"If you _are_ that worried about them, why don't you just visit them?" The blond asks him, Naomasa rubs the back of his head from the discomfort.

"It'll feel weird just suddenly popping up with no reason."

"You are visiting old victims, of course there's a reason, just tell them that you wanted to see how they were doing and that's it."

 **0o0o0**

"No fair Kacchan, I can't race!"

"You are on _wheels,_ Deku. You can beat me if you just tried. Don't be lazy." The blond growls, but Izuku still didn't seem readily accepting of the idea.

"But what if the road isn't flat?"

"What if?"

"Then I'll drop, because there's a bump that'll break my speed."

"Like that will hurt you. Just fly."

"And the tire?"

"Get a new one."

"I can't just get a new one, it's expensive. I can't make my mom buy a new one just a month after getting the whole chair."

"Yes you can, make your douche dad buy it."

"I don't even see my dad to ask him for it." Izuku yells, moving the tires with his hands and grumbling behind the blonde. "Besides, I don't want to talk to him, because mom will then have to see him, and she always gets sad when she does."

"Fine, whatever. How about," Katsuki looks around trying to find an activity that Izuku will not feel prissy about. He saw a flower just right in their path and he grins. "I'll try to burn that flower, and you'll have to save it."

"How can I do that?" Izuku asked confused, Katsuki had to breathe in slowly, letting his hands grab his hair in ire.

"With your quirk you idiot!"

"Oh."

"How the fuck did you get the top honour list?!" He said in frustration, throwing an explosive at the by standing daisy. Izuku flails before letting his hands light up in the black, white and green aura, plucking the daisy off the ground.

"No …" He said softly, not meaning to pluck it.

"What's wrong, you saved it?"

"But now I can't put it back, it doesn't have a home now."

"You are such a-" Katsuki shuts up, but snatches the flower from the air and stomps his way to the green haired boy. Izuku tilts his head in question, wondering what his friend will do. He was surprised when Katsuki stood in front of him, on his tiptoes, to reach his head, and then pushes his hair back, putting the flower above his ear. He then drops his hands into his pocket raising his head to the side.

"Why the fuck is your chair so high?" He demands, not looking at him/.

"Mom said so I can grow into it." Mumbled the boy, touching the flower. He gave a small smile liking where it is now. "Come on, I want to show mom!"

"No. We didn't even go to the other side of the park."

"But there's only the river there." whined the green haired boy, Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Duh, I want to play in the water."

"But it gets cold, and it'll get dark soon, and I can't go down to play there."

"Use your fucking quirk to float to the water you Deku! How many times do I have to explain this?!"

"I can't just keep using it all the time! The officer said that-"

"Public shouldn't know, blab bla, your safety, blab la, against the rules, shitty shit talk. You can get your special permission license when we finish fifth grade, so why not practice now?" He said as he started walking towards the river.

"Is that why you keep using your quirk?" Izuku turns around, following him.

"No. I read that up to fifth grade, kids have as much freedom using their quirks as they want. At middle school, we have to stop using it as but still can use it because it's 'too hard' controlling quirks at that age." He said making air quote as he started walking backwards, facing Izuku and ignoring everything behind him.

"Where did you read that?"

"I snitched one of those bully's school book."

"Kacchan! You can't do that, you'll get him in trouble with the school and their parents." Izuku frowns, worried about what that person is going through now. Katsuki scoffs.

"That fuck won't even notice it till the next class, then they'll get detention, like _they_ _**deserve**_."

"That's still mean Kacchan."

"They tried to push you off your wheelchair!"

"Still …"

"Look, Deku, if they are basically hurting another person who are less physically able to protect themselves, then they're bullies who deserve to get punished."

"… Why do you keep using big words?" Izuku deflects the topic with the grace of a puppy trying to walk on slippery water. Katsuki grimaces but decides to play along.

"Because, you are a dumb Deku, and just because you're higher than me in the honour list, doesn't mean you're smarter."

"You didn't answer."

"You're ignoring what I was saying before that!"

"I'm not less physically able! I can protect myself!"

"With what? Your quirk? You don't even want to use them."

"Because it's not fair if I did." Izuku said, his expression fallen. But Katsuki still glares at him.

"And do you think it's fair for them to bully someone on a wheelchair? What If they did it again on another kid who's on a wheelchair, they wouldn't have the same quirk as you, would they? How will _they_ protect themselves? So you have to set an example to show why they _**shouldn't**_ hurt someone who seems weak, even if they were or not."

"… Fine …" Izuku puffs his cheeks and lets go of the wheels, letting them move by itself. Katsuki turns around so that his back faced the friend.

"Kacchan … I don't feel good." He heard his friend say. Katsuki looks at him and noticed how red Izuku's face was as he held onto his stomach.

"Did you eat something funny?" He asked concerned, but Izuku shook his head and tries to lean to the front as much as his straps allows him.

"C-Can I go home? I want mama."

"… Fine. I'll push you, you just try to sleep." He sighs, changing his direction. He tried to grab the handle, but glared at how high it was, he instead opted to just push the seat instead.

"Next time, get something your size, I bet you won't even grow fast."

"Nu'uh, I will."

"ah'ha, you won't."

"I'll be taller than you in the future."

"No, _I'll_ be taller than you. Both of my parents are taller than your mom."

"My dad is tall too."

"You don't even remember how he looks."

"You got me there." Izuku chuckles but coughs into his hands, Katsuki shivers, maybe Izuku's getting sick. It _is_ getting cold after all.

 **0o0o0**

Second grade was entered without any fanfare, other than Izuku's use of blankets started to rise. The green haired boy now started reading books with Katsuki in the library ever since he found out that he frequented it. They fought on who knew more difficult words, or who can sound more sophisticated.

"You're such a nerd." Katsuki said one day when he saw Izuku holding a Heroes History book. The green haired boy blinks and looks down on his book.

"You go to the library."

"Yeah, I look for comics and mangas." He replies, showing off the new manga volume that finally came out. Izuku frowns but decides to read the book, rather than get into another argument. His face morphed from a mildly interested expression into one seeming to be on a brim of excitement.

Katsuki scoffs, muttering 'lame' when he saw that. How can _anyone_ get excited reading a history book? Even if it did have heroes, a history book is a history book.

"Kacchan look! There's this vigilante back before the golden age, he was blind."

"Blind?" He looks up, interested with what was being said. Izuku nods happily.

"Yeah! And everyone respected him too, because they never knew he was blind, he just kept wearing goggles and only showed he was blind when he was too old to fight. Isn't that cool! No one ever bothered him about his disability, so it made it easy for him to do his work. Do you think I can do that too?"

"…" He keeps forgetting that Izuku wants to be a hero too, but he doesn't know how that will happen. Even if he did promise to help him, he doesn't know how to start. First of all, no school will accept him into the hero department if he was on a wheelchair, right? Second of all, how can he himself protect Izuku if they were both fighting villains?

"I think you can, but how can you hide your …"

"… do the same thing!"

"What? Wear goggles over them? Those are legs Deku."

"Nooooo _oooooooo._ I'll wear armour on them, and then use my quirk to fly everywhere! I'll just stand, I won't walk anywhere."

"People will get suspicious, Deku." Katsuki starts, watching as Izuku's face deflates a bit. "They'll start asking questions if they never see you walk."

"Oh." He looks downtrodden now, and Katsuki now felt guilty.

"Look, why don't you make it look like you're walking. Practice till then. Just walk, don't run, when we need to run, you can just fly."

"… kay." He mumbles, rubbing his arm. "Do you think it'll be okay though, will my doctor say something about it?"

"Doctor?"

"I still go to therapy, Kacchan. They keep giving me messages, it feels weird, because I can feel them touching my legs, but it's very faint, you'd think they're insects walking all over you."

"That's creepy." Katsuki grimaces, when Izuku grins in response.

"Hey Kacchan, do you believe in that myth?"

"What myth?" Katsuki asks. Izuku puts a finger on his lips and looks upwards, the grin still plastered on his face.

"The one where if you felt insect steps on you, but didn't find any, it means it's the ghost of the insects that you killed in the past."

"That's creepier." Katsuki said, shoving the giggling boy and turning to the other side.

"I don't want to believe in that."

"It's okay if you're afraid kacchan, I can protect you from the ghosts." Izuku giggles, but Katsuki glares at the ground, fuming inside.

"I'll be the one doing the fucking protecting, not you shithead."

"All I hear is 'I'm scared Izuku, help me!'"

"S-Shut up, or… or …"

"Or what?"

"I'll stop calling you Deku and start calling you Izuchan!" He declares, Izuku gasps.

"You wouldn't."

"My mom already does it. She won't get angry at me if I called you that." He blows his tongues out and stomping away with the manga.

"No, Kacchan, wait!"

"Get that stupid book of yours, we're going home."

 **0o0o0**

In the third grade, Izuku started learning how to cook.

"I got your text, what happened?" Katsuki yells, slamming the door open. The Midoriya's living room was empty and void of either Midoriya member. Freaking out, thinking something happened to Izuku, he runs to his friend's room only to find it empty.

Suddenly, he hears something falling in the kitchen. Turning sharply, he ran and skidded on the corner just while trying to reach the kitchen, he enters a smoke filled room.

"Deku!" He yells, hearing the other cough, panicking even more, he enters the fog that blocked his view and bumped into multiple different furniture, trying to follow the noise.

"Kacchan?" The voice sounded startled. Figuring that bumping around like this will waste precious seconds, he moves himself to the windows, its placement ingrained into his mind, and pushes it open.

It took a minute before the air cleared out, and he found a soot faced and teary eyed Izuku sitting next to the fridge.

"K-Kacchan …"

"What the fuck was going on?! You sent a text saying you needed help and I come to see you almost choked yourself?!"

"I … I was trying to cook." He said quietly, Katsuki blinks.

"Say that again?"

"I-I tried to cook, and I wanted to surprise you, so you can be my first taster. B-But I put too much sauce in the pot."

"You are telling me, that you were fucking cooking?! When you can't even look above the stove!"

"I so can."

"But do you?!"

"I do!"

"Whatever, so all this smoke is from a fucking sauce, now what?"

"Ugh … It's finished now …" Izuku looks at the pot above the stove, Katsuki glances at the completely darkened pot and turns sharply at Izuku.

"No."

"Please … I worked really hard on it …" Izuku sniffles. That caused a new wave of panic in him, so Katsuki went to the pot and pulls it off of the stove.

"Kacchan! You need to wear mittens."

"You're an idiot, my quirk gives me fire and heat resistance." He grumbled, sitting it on the table. When he looks inside the pot, he steps back from what he saw inside.

It was rice.

It was red.

It was fucking hot flaming red.

"What the hell did you use?"

"Hot sauce …" Izuku mumble shyly, Katsuki turns and gapes at him.

"Why are you using hot sauce?! This is rice, what were you trying to make?!"

"Y-You like spicy things."

"You, edible spicy things."

"It's still edible."

"You didn't taste it yet." Katsuki points out, Izuku blushes and raises his hand, making the spoon fly to the pot and scope a big serving of the rice inside. Katsuki didn't even let it fly away before grabbing onto it.

"You are not eating that, you'll die."

"What? But you said-"

"I'll eat it you Deku!" He yells at him and chomps on the spoon. Chewing a bit, he tastes the rice and blinks.

"Eh." He sounds, Izuku gets alarmed.

"I-Is it b-bad? It was my first time cooking without mom, and I didn't remember the steps well, but I hoped that maybe it was-" He kept mumbling in the background as Katsuki climbed over the table to scope another serving and eat it.

" _Ehhh._ " How the fuck is this mutated piece of shit tasty?

"A-And then mom said she's going out with a friend and I thought that since she's not home, I can cook without her fretting and freaking out all over me, b-but if you didn't like-" He stops and sees Katsuki scooping another serving with horrified eyes.

"Y-You don't have to eat it if it doesn't taste good." He heard him mumble. Katsuki scrunches his nose.

"It tastes good, Deku."

"You don't have to lie either." He rubs his arm, starting to get nervous.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this!" Katsuki snaps before holding the whole pot and hugging it to himself, he continued eating in delight. Tears were now dropping from his eyes with how tasty it was, his mouth full, so he wasn't able to say anything else.

He heard Izuku giggle, but he ignored it, until he heard the loud snap shot from a camera. He looks up and found Izuku holding a very expensive looking camera.

"Why the hell did you take a picture of me?"

"You look cute Kacchan." He was pretty sure a vein popped out of the side of his head, but aggressively took another bite glaring at Izuku at the same time. The green haired boy kept giggling.

"Where did you even get that?"

"My dad sent it as a late birthday gift."

"Huh? He remembers that?" Katsuki frowns, putting the pot and spoon down, he noticed how his clothes were now dark and scorched, he shrugs, he always got his clothes burned anyways, his mom will get angry but she wouldn't ground him. He stood up and walked to the floating camera, taking a hold of it and looking closely at it.

"It looks like a professional camera."

"Yeah, I think it's from dad's job." Izuku nods before swiping his hands upwards. It took a second for Katsuki to get used to floating, and doesn't even bother seeing where Izuku is moving him.

He stopped looking at the camera when he found himself on the chair instead of the table.

"Mom's going to be angry if she saw mud on the table."

"It's not my fault that you were in trouble, I didn't have time taking off my shoes." Grumbles the blonde, putting the new camera down. He looks around the kitchen and realized that cleaning products and items were everywhere, cleaning any evidence of what happened.

"Where's your mom anyways?"

"Hmm, she said that her friend is taking her out for launch."

"My mom is still at home, I thought my parents were your mom's only friends?"

"Not anymore. This guy was coming over for a while, I didn't know him but I guess if mom's okay with him, then I'm okay with him. He's a detective!"

"… Deku … your mom's on a date."

"…" He could hear the crickets chirping when he sees Izuku's blank expression.

"N-No way."

"Sorry Deku, but your mom's on a date."

"Dates are for dinner, not lunch." Izuku denies, Katsuki smirks at him.

"Oh poor Izuchan, he isn't his mommy's only man in her life now."

"S-Shut up. My mom won't date some stranger."

"I thought they were friends, neh, Izuchan." He stops when he saw tears forming in Izuku's eyes, he flails before jumping from off the chair trying to calm him down, but Izuku starts wailing anyways.

 **0o0o0**

People were gathered around the barrier, either whispering or cheering for their hero. Izuku tried to go to the front but couldn't even get anyone to look at him, none the less ask them to give him space. Disappointed, he stays behind the mass, waiting to see at least a few glances of the hero as he jumps up. He already has his camera take a video of the fight from up above, but that was all he could.

He wanted to see it with his own eyes, write everything that happens, and make notes and analysis at the same time.

If only Kacchan was here, he'd make people run away just from his sight.

Sagging his shoulders, he grabs onto the wheels and turns around, ready to leave. That's when he found a boy with dark bags under his eyes, his hair was blue that seems to be on the verge of purple, his eyes were the exact same colour. He kept staring at Izuku, petting the cat he had between his hands.

"You look sad." He announces, Izuku tilts his head but then nods.

"Y-Yeah. I can't go to the front."

"Why not?"

"They're blocking the way, and no one is listening to me, so I can't ask them to let me through." He said rubbing his arm, a nervous habit that he realized he was forming. The blue haired boy frowns and decides to go to the throng of people, tapping on the first person he stops behind to.

When the man doesn't react, the boy talks to the cat, saying something that Izuku couldn't hear. After a few seconds, the cat mewls and jumps to the ground, walking to the man's leg and started clawing at it like it was a scratching post.

The man yelps and turns around, about to stomp the cat, but the boy snatches it before he could. The man angrily yells at the boy. Izuku feared for what might happen to the boy, so he rolls his chair to the front in case he needed help.

"Watch where that fur ball is doing."

"My name is Shinshou." The boy said monotonously, the man sneers.

"I didn't ask you for-"

"You will help that boy go to the front of the line, and make sure he's safe doing so." The boy continued in a dulled voice. That's when the man's expression morphed from one that is of anger into blankness. The man then moves towards Izuku, he starts to panic.

"W-What?"

"It's okay, he's going to help you now." The boy said, still petting his now purring cat. Izuku calms down and let the man grab onto his wheelchair's handles.

He did manage to see the whole fight, and cheered whenever the hero was able to land a successful punch to the villain. The man left after a while, looking very confused as to what happened, but Izuku never noticed that. Only when the fight ended and the police came to clean up the area did the mass of people started to dissipate. Izuku excitedly wrote down everything about the new wood like hero.

Smiling, he turns around to find the same boy from before, sitting down on the curb of the street with his cat mewing and bumping its head onto his back. He had his arms on his knees and his hands holding his head looking tiredly at the shop in front.

Izuku decides to open a new page and drew a fast sketch of the boy, writing Shinsou at the top. Trying to figure out what his quirk was, it might have been a form of mind control, with how he just ordered that man around. Maybe it was some form of attraction or confusion quirk that _could_ push people to do things, if it was done right.

He wheels himself to the boy.

"T-Thank you for helping me. That was a really cool quirk you have. Is it mind control?" Izuku said shyly, the boy glances at him and then gave him a confused look.

"Yes, it is. No one ever told me that." He said, Izuku frowns at what he said.

"No way. It's so cool. What do they usually tell you?"

"That's a really great villain quirk." He said and looks back at the shop in front. Stares at it and found that it was a cat café.

"Well, you can use it for good, I mean, you used it just now to help me get to the front. I don't think that's a villain move at all."

"R-Really?" The boy looks at him, something on his eyes changed, like hope was started to bloom in them.

"Yeah! You can totally be a hero with a quirk like yours!"

"… Thank you … M-My name's Hitoshi Shinsou."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, please take care of me." He said, giving a mock bow, since he couldn't really lean to the front with the straps, so he only lowered his head. Shinsou stood up, the cat now mewing louder than before.

"D-Do you want ice-cream?"

"Sure." Izuku replies happily, so Shinsou moved to the back and held onto the handles, moving him to what was probably an ice-cream stand.

"Eh, you're tall." Izuku commented, looking at him with surprise and awe, the boy blushes and nods. "Kacchan isn't that tall, he just pushes the seats, but I think he's getting taller now. It's not fair though, I'm not getting taller."

"You'll get taller when you grow up."

"But I want to grow up now." Izuku huffs, Shinsou chuckles softly, he stops for a moment, doing something Izuku couldn't see. He then yelps when he found a bulk of fur dropped onto his lap.

"This one is very noisy, but please keep on her. She likes to be petted behind the ears. She doesn't have a name yet." He said and then went back to push Izuku. The green haired boy stared at the fur ball with wonder before he started petting her like Shinsou said, the cat stopped being noisy and instead started purring for the rest of the way.

They ended up in the mall, sitting in a newly opened ice-cream shop.

 **0o0o0**

His mother held onto his hands, they were both silent contemplating what the doctor just said. Izuku couldn't believe his ears, while his mom started tearing up.

"S-So there's a chance that he could walk again?"

"It's going to take a lot of work Midoriya-san, and unfortunately, it'll be very expensive." The doctor said, sighing as he pushed the file towards them. "Do not worry though, I added your name in the foundation list, there's a really high chance that they're going to accept your case and allow us to start the surgery."

"What if they didn't?"

"Well, even if they didn't accept you Izuku-kun, you are already having a very great progress for someone who started off like you. Most people give up half way through and stop going to therapy, and you actually have some feelings in your legs from what I have read."

"Does that mean something important?"

"It's very important. As cliché as it sounds, when someone doesn't feel their legs, that means they completely stop walking all together. Some do have sensation, which allows them some movements. That was why we usually recommend you the belted wheelchairs, we feared that if you twisted your back in a way, that you'll lose that sensation."

"Does that mean I don't need the straps anymore?"

"No you do not. You're more than stabilised by now. Your therapist recently gave me the reports and told me that you're ready for surgery. So if you want to stop using those straps then you can. We just advise you to only start stretching with your back when in the presence of the therapist, so that she can correct you if you did do something wrong."

"Oh … mama?" He wonders looking at her, when he did, he blinks at the sight. His mom was crying now, trying to wipe away her tears as she smiled at him.

"My Izuchan c-can walk soon?"

"Not soon, mam, though it is considered soon for this medical condition. As I said, once we get news from the foundation, we'll go through surgery and then return him back to therapy so he can start learning how to walk again, that however, could take years. It's most likely that they will accept because Izuku-kun is still young, his records shows great progress in his health and the surgery well most likely be a success if it was done now."

"And if we refuse surgery?"

"Izuku-kun will still be in therapy, and we'll try adjust him to a new kind of leg braces that are being developed now. However, those braces are in experimental stage. On the other hand, we can use normal ones if your son underwent surgery."

"T-thank you, doctor, thank you so much." His mother started, the doctor was surprised and then tries to stop her from thanking him so much. Izuku on the other hands, looks down on his hands that were lying on his thighs.

H-He could start walking?

It's been so long since he did, he barely remembers doing it. He only remembers walking behind kacchan, and never remembered where they walked.

They were babies back then.

Suddenly, he felt a cloth under his eyes, looking up he found his mother smiling at him. They weren't in the doctor's office anymore, they were on the train. He must have been so engrossed in memory that he didn't notice being moved.

"Y-You can't tell Kacchan!" He screams, surprising his mother.

"Why not? He'll be so happy hearing the news."

"B-Because- what if they didn't accept." His mother stops smiling, frowning in worry. "A-And if they did accept, I want to surprise him! I want to show him that I can walk on my own."

"Izuchan."

"No, mama, you don't understand. He's always hovering over me. Always! He worries so much that it's suffocating, and he does it to the point that he doesn't do anything for himself anymore. He stops talking to people instead of making friends, he stops going to the park because it's hard for me to move around there, he doesn't enjoy anything when we go on school trips because he watches over me, he's so … so …" Izuku makes a sound of frustration, covering his face with his hands.

"It's not fair. He doesn't take care of himself, the only thing he's really doing is training so that he can get to Yuuei. S-So I want to learn how to walk on my own …"

"… Izuku, that's still too big of a secret to keep from him. What if he finds out on his own, he'll be very upset that you never told him." She advices, but Izuku shook his head.

"I want to surprise him. He's been telling me to start using my quirk to look like I'm walking. I didn't do it before because the doctor said not to. Now, maybe I can do it. I just … I want to surprise him, I want to show him that he doesn't need to worry all the time. That I can go to school, a-and be a hero with Kacchan without him worrying. That I can be strong and won't need protecting." He chokes at the end, feeling a sob that was about to come out.

"Oh Izuku," His mother whispers before pulling him into a hug, Izuku sniffles and hugs back tightly.

"I believe that you _can_ be a hero, even without walking. Katsuki-kun won't think any differently either way."

"I'm just … I really …" He shuts up, not knowing what to say anymore. His mother pats his head, knowing how that felt.

"It's alright Izuchan, you have till high school to surprise him, I know you can do it."

"Yeah. I can do it."

 **0o0o0**

"So we're finishing up fifth grade huh …" The blonde says, his eyes traced the cloud in the sky, watching it float away. Izuku points at another one from where he's lying down.

"That one's a bunny."

"Argh, I hate bunnies." He grumbled, looking for another shape in the clouds. Izuku pouts, no doubt, and started sulking. That's when he saw a butterfly shaped cloud.

"That one's a lame ass butterfly."

"Butterflies are beautiful, Kacchan. You shouldn't call them that." Izuku admonishes,

"I'll call them whatever the hell I want."

"Can't we go look for another spot, the sun is in my eyes." Complained the green haired boy, Katsuki sits up and glares at him, he then dragged himself so that he can sit where he could cast a shadow over Izuku.

"Better?"

"Thank you, Kacchan. You're a very caring person." Izuku said smiling. Katsuki scoffs and glares upwards at the clouds.

Izuku doesn't know how wrong he is. He doesn't understand that he's a really bad person in general. Everyone who sees them always talk behind their backs about how he'll grow up into a delinquent, and how they should take Izuku away from him.

They all say that his quirk is powerful, but they all think that he would turn into a villain.

They all think that he's hurting Izuku. Will … they were right. He did hurt Izuku, he hurt him so badly that he'll never walk again. It's because of him that- that-

"Kacchan, I'm going to perform surgery after school ends." Izuku suddenly interrupts his thinking. Snapping his head to face his friend, he found that Izuku was looking directly at the sky.

"W-What?"

"I don't know if I'll survive it."

"What do you mean? Why are you going into surgery? How come now! Not before?!"

"My therapist needed to permit it, that's why. They're saying that there's nothing going to happen, but I'm still scared." Shakily, Izuku lets his hands wander so that he holds Katsuki's hands. "I'm scared that it'll fail, I don't know what will happen next. I heard the doctors talking, they said I'd be put in a coma if it did fail."

Katsuki doesn't even breathe, the complications of what has been said washes over his mind. Trembling, he clutches tightly onto Izuku's hands.

"It's going to be okay."

"Is it?"

"Yes, shithead. Because I'm going to fucking wait outside that shitty operation room, and I'll wait till you come out. I can get my revenge just in time if the doctors do something wrong."

"Kacchan, you shouldn't hit doctors. They're doing their best to help and heal people."

"Y-Yeah, will they failed epically." He didn't realize how tightly he was holding onto Izuku's hands before he heard him whimper. He loosens his grips instantly, avoiding Izuku's eyes.

Great, he always hurts him, even when he doesn't want to.

"You'll wait for me?" His friend asks in a small voice.

"Of course you Deku." Izuku makes a nervous wet laugh, obviously close to crying. Katsuki's shoulder shakes before he pulls Izuku up into a seating possession, holding him in a hug.

"D-Don't cry you Izuchan, how many times do I have to say that."

"You're crying too." Izuku hiccups, wiping his face. Katsuki scoffs but doesn't deny it. He looks around and remembers that they put the wheelchair next to a tree. He breathes before standing up, carrying Izuku at the same.

"Kacchan, where are we going?"

"Shut up. You keep complaining about the sun. We're sitting under the tree."

"But you'll burn it." Izuku said frowning, he wraps his hands around Katsuki's neck. The blond glares at him but stomps his way to the tree anyways. "And you wanted to watch the clouds too, the tree will block your view."

"Do you, or do you not want the sun out of your fucking eyes, crybaby?"

"I'm not a cry baby!"

"You so are, you cry over everything. Men don't cry over everything."

"Mama said that it's okay to cry."

"It's because your mom is a cry baby too. My mom said not to cry over trivial things." Katsuki proclaims, laughing loudly. Izuku pinches his ear, the blond yelps in response.

"What was that for shitty Deku?! I almost dropped you."

"I can fly, mean Kacchan, and stop insulting my mom, she's way cooler than your mom." They finally reached the tree, Katsuki cautiously laying Izuku next to it.

Katsuki plops himself next to the other, and instead of watching the clouds they start watching the people in the park from afar. There were too many kids playing on the playground, something that they never really did, what with Izuku needing a wheelchair and how the other children bullied him, especially when carries him over every game.

They also saw parents on picnic mats, getting food ready for launch.

"Next time, we should so a picnic. You should bring your mutated rice."

"But that tasted horrible." Izuku said self-consciously, he never ate it himself, he only makes it for Katsuki since he doesn't want to scare his mom, and he didn't really believe that it tasted good. Katsuki smacks the back of his head.

"It tasted great, dumb Deku. I want some."

"I didn't make any, sorry."

"Whatever." He breathes in, enjoying the view.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, he did realize it was for a while when he saw the parents calling their children to come eat. Katsuki however, felt too lazy to move and find a food stand to eat from. Izuku might have brought something too, and hid it under his chair like always. He turns around, about to ask him, but stops and gawks.

Izuku was leaning on his shoulder, his eyes closed and his chest moving slowly, a small trial of drool was apparent, while his hair mussed where it was touching his shoulder.

Katsuki gulps, not knowing how to react.

Izuku looked cute. He was so peaceful and cute and pretty just sleeping-

" _I'm scared that it'll fail, I don't know what will happen next. I heard the doctors talking, they said I'd be put in a coma if it did fail." Teary green eyes told him, wide and scared._

Katsuki gasps, he didn't want that to happen. Not ever. He found himself wrapping his hands around Izuku and hugging him tightly, his heart speeding up.

What if they failed?

They can fail, he remembers that day so long ago. He remembers letting his explosions out from fear, thinking how Izuku was in the surgery room. He remembers his mom and the nurses trying to calm him down, and remembers how they had to force him to sleep.

He remember the doctor coming out, telling Izuku's mom that the surgery was successful, but Izuku will not be able to walk anymore.

 _How can a surgery be successful when the patient can't walk anymore?!_ He wanted answers, he wanted them so badly, wanted to apologize to Deku for being horrible, and causing his injury. He wanted to wrap him in a cocoon ever since, make sure nothing ever touch. He wanted to hit himself every time he thinks that he can be a hero, because he wasn't.

He was a very horrible person.

Of course he doesn't fucking trust doctors, or hospitals. He doesn't trust them anymore because they didn't help Izuku that day, not completely. They failed him.

And he was afraid, so very afraid that they'll fail him again, and-

" _-I'd be put in a coma-"_ He spent a whole week without moving, and it was the worst week of his very short lived life.

Izuku coughs, opening his eyes slowly, and drowsily focused on Katsuki.

"Kacchan?" Panicking, thinking that Izuku would continue sleeping, he immediately lets go and hits his head. Izuku squeaks.

"What was that for?" He said, holding onto where it hurts with new tears now forming. It looked comical enough for Katsuki to know it wasn't serious.

"That's for drooling on me, shitty Deku. Now get up, I want to eat." He demands, standing up and leaving Izuku behind.

"Mean." He heard him complain, but he saw him flying to his wheelchair, so he didn't bother replying.

His hands went up to his chest, trying in vain to slow his rapid heartbeat and hiding his blush from Izuku.

What's wrong with him lately?

 **0o0o0**

"Thankyou Inko-san, I don't know what I would have done without your help." Izuku heard once he entered his house. Blinking from surprise, he quietly pushes himself to the living room doorframe and knelt enough to see what was going on.

He found the detective that has been hanging out with his mom a lot. He was bowing down, his hands clenched tight by his side. Funny, he didn't find any police car outside, but he did notice a black one that was parked a few buildings away.

His mom looked nervous in her spot, looking at something on the couch.

"Shouldn't we bring him to the hospital? It would be better."

"N-No worries mam, I only need a few hours of rest. I am sorry for our intrusion, it is very rude and you must be-" Then the sound of wet coughing was heard. His mother squeaks in her spot and immediately knelt next to the couch.

"You're coughing blood!"

"It happens, don't worry."

"Don't worry! Naomasa-kun, you should have taken him to the hospital immediately, coughing blood is not normal." She despaired, reaching for the tissue box. Izuku didn't know what was going on exactly, but from what he saw, he knew that there was a bleeding man on their couch that needs help.

Raising his hands, he opens the medical cabinet that was located in the bathroom and cautiously pulls on the first aid kit inside, letting it hover to the living room where the detective was also freaking out. When he turns around, most likely going to bring first aid as well, he bumps onto the kit with his forehead.

"What the?" He sees the floating items and pulls them from air, looking at it with oddity.

"Where did this come from?"

"Sorry." He heard from the door frame, looking up he saw Izuku, trying to peek in without being seen.

"Izuku-kun. You're early?" He said, waving at him to come in. Izuku sheepishly comes in, using his quirk to push the wheels. The detective looked at his hands and grimaces. "I'm sorry you had to witness all of this."

"It's okay, if your friend is hurt, then we should help him. Is he going to be okay?"

"He is, he's been through this before. It's only that this time there's more blood than before, but other than that, he's fine."

"He's fine." Izuku heard his mother mutter darkly, before she helped whoever was on the couch up. Izuku blinks in confusion, seeing yellow blond hair. It was a daisy yellow, he saw many colours but never daisy yellow hair. It was too yellow to be real, but his own hair was green, so who was he to say anything about it.

He remembers the daisy Kacchan almost burned once.

The man's eyes were also sunken, very badly, and in a few years of whatever mistreatment he's been doing to them, it would completely be sunken and hollow with only his bright blue eyes shining out. His face looked like a skeleton, and both his cheekbones and chin jutted out sharply.

"Hello, you must be Izuku-kun. I'm Yagi Toshinori, sorry for ruining your blanket." Izuku gapes at him, seeing his all might blanket ruined, drenched to the brim with blood. He didn't know whether to be angry at the man or be worried over him for all the blood coming out of his mouth.

"You should take better care of yourself Yagi-san, people worry about you." The living room fell into silence, Izuku looks up at him innocently as the blond looks back to the small boy, his eyes wide, bright blue shining ominously were surprised.

"Thankyou Izuku-kun for those kind words, I haven't heard them in a long time." Izuku frowns but smiles at him next, not liking what he heard. No one should live their life like that, someone _should_ care about Yagi-san, did he not have any friends or family?

No, he has detective-san, and now he can be his mom's friend too.

"Are you mom's new friend?"

"Ah-"

"Yes he is, Yagi-san and Naomasa-kun are both staying for dinner. So can you help me set up the table, honey?"

"Yeah!" Izuku yells, pushing himself to the kitchen, the detective following behind, worried that the paralysed boy would hurt himself when he does what he was being asked. Yagi was still staring at the duo, blinking a bit before being moved to the bathroom.

"Wash yourself Yagi-san, I'll bring some clothes your size." The older Midoriya said, Toshinori nods in agreement as he was settled on the toilet.

Before she stepped out, the woman stopped, looking down as she brought her hands to her chest. She turns around giving him a smile.

"T-Thank you, Yagi-san, for protecting my son."

"It's Naomasa-kun who you should be thanking, he was the one driving by to check on you two and noticed the villain near Izuku-kun."

"S-Still, thank you for defeating him. A person wouldn't have thought that you were a hero from looks alone."

"Er, this is my secret identity, so it's better that no one suspects as such. Please, call me Toshinori, Yagi-san sounds very formal." He laughs, rubbing the back of his head. Inko blushes at his request and bows down.

"T-Then please call me Inko in return." She runs out of the bathroom to bring the clothes. Toshinori stares at the bathroom tiles, watching it slowly get soaked with his blood.

Villains trying to kidnap children with powerful quirks, despicable.

There was already a large commotion when Endeavor's son getting injured as well, but now? How did they even find out about Midoriya? Even he needed some time to get clearance and learn of what was his situation.

Breathing harshly, took off his white shirt, dumping it on the floor. It didn't matter if it got dirty now, it was already bloodied.

He paused once he realized something.

Naomasa-kun called the older Midoriya as Inko-san.

Chuckling, he realized that the detective really did make a new close friend.

* * *

 **AN:-**

Mutant Rice has been brought to you by the user [bakugou_kacchan] of AO3.

I'd like to think that Tsukauchi Naomasa is a very respecting person, and that when he makes friends he'd call them by their first name using –san as an honorific. Also, I don't know what his quirk exactly is. I only gave him the lie detecting ability because on the official twitter account, it said that he's nicknamed the true man. I'm using my creative license here.

Todoroki being attacked is actually his mom dropping boiled water on him, I think Endeavor would be the kind of person who wouldn't let information like that get leaked, so instead explained that a villain attacked his family.

Shinsou was looking at a cat café, but he was too young to be going there alone without adult supervision, at the same time, there was a villain attack nearby. *Shrugs*  
Do we have baby shinsou fanart?


	3. Junior High is almost done

**AN:-**

I stopped using honorifics because it gets tiring after a while, I only used it in the previous chapter to show some personalities and relationships. From now on I'll be using the western way of calling someone. Mr, Mrs, maybe Mx at some point, who knows.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The start of the new school year was not beautiful. Instead of the usual, parents always fretting about and taking a billion of pictures of them in their new middle school uniforms in front of a sakura tree, Katsuki found himself alone in front of a large school building. Izuku was not by his side, and his mother ruffling his hair and smiling sadly.

"I'm sure he's going to be alright, you're going to see him before he goes in."

"Why did he need to do it anyways, why not before?" Katsuki mutters, his mother pulls him closer in a half hug, she sighs. "Why couldn't he be here with us?"

"Katsuki, Izuchan is probably very sad as well. Do you think that he likes staying in the hospital instead of being here?" Katsuki still looks at the ground, the anger that was brewing inside of him gradually drops.

"Don't you at least want a picture to give to Izuchan?" His mother nudges, Katsuki shakes his head.

"I'll wait for next year, I want to take it with him."

"No, he'll blame himself that you didn't take it." Clenching his fists, he turns around and crosses his hands, looking at her angrily.

"Fine, take that fucking picture." He growls, she smacks the side of his head.

"Stop cursing you brat. If I hear one more teacher complain about your damn mouth-"

"You and dad curse more than me!" He was smacked to the side again. "Just take that picture you hag."

After taking the picture, showing an obviously angry Katsuki about to explode and destroy the trees nearby, he waves his mother goodbye and follows the other students to the ceremony.

He sits and realizes that Izuku's chair was right next to him once again. Shaking his head at how coincidental that was, or maybe their names always aligned to make that possible. Either way, he was happy to find out about his neighbour.

The thought that the seat might be empty for the next few months however, sullies his mood greatly. After introduction, where he notices that some of his old classmates are with him, and more new students from different schools, he stood up in his seat to give his own introduction to be done with.

"Bakugou Katsuki. I don't want to make friends here, so leave me alone." He then sits, glaring at anyone who even thinks of giving him a funny look. He doesn't need to make friends here, he has Izuku, he won't need any other friend.

At break, most of the class ignores him. However, one idiot decided to talk to him, even after everything he said in class to alienate everyone. She was of course, one of his old classmates, so she was used to his behaviour by now.

"I see Midoriya isn't here with us. Is that why you're angry?" Katsuki ignors her and chomps on the rice, he already misses mutant rice. "That's perfect, now we can finally talk like normal."

A nerve popped on his forehead, probably, but he continued to ignore her. He did tell Izuku to try his best not to get in trouble.

"I mean, we used to be friends in kindergarten, remember. Then Midoriya had to take _all_ your attention away from us. He's so whiny all the time, and he cries too much. I don't see what you like in him, I bet you're glad that Useless isn't with us anymo-" She suddenly screams, an explosion was set off next to her ear. She drops on the ground covering her left ear, tears coming out of her eyes from the pain.

"Who's crying now, bitch." He growls, everyone started to move away from them, making sure to not get harmed by the hot-headed blond and the unfortunate girl on the floor. Her friends on the other hand, tried to help her.

"What's your problem Bakugou?! Just because your boyfriend isn't here doesn't mean you can just take out all your frustration on her."

"Shut the fuck up, you're not involved in this." He angrily yells at the beanie clad boy. The boy glares.

"No. I've had it with you. I thought you'd probably calm down after a while. Get over yourself, just because your boyfriend left you, doesn't mean that you have an excuse to hurt someone else. I wouldn't even blame Midoriya for leaving, who wants to stay with someone like you anyways?"

That's when the fight starts.

And that's how he found himself in front of his homeroom teacher who sighs in disappointment at the whole class.

"I am very disappointed, you're not little kids anymore, you can't just go and fight others like you used to, it will not be tolerated here from now. You all should have known better." He then turns at beanie boy.

"From what I heard, you kept degrading a student's reputation, that isn't something you can do so lightly. Especially to a fellow disabled student. Midoriya Izuku will be back with us in a minimum of two months, when he will be cleared from the hospital. You should be ashamed Shishi, to talk badly of a sickly colleague." The boy looks down, probably from humiliation and regret, then the teacher turns and stares at Katsuki, who growls at him.

"I had notes coming from your old school about you. After reading them and the accompanying notes on Midoriya, I realized that you'll be a problem child for a while. I am willing to forgive you, and won't add this to your record, if you promise to behave from now on."

"…"

"It is hard to have a friend at the hospital. Especially someone you have been with for your entire childhood. I understand that. However, if you continued to be as problematic as today, I _will_ make notes of this, then you won't have a large chance to enter your choice of school."

' _Fuck.'_

"From now on, I want my students to be working together, not fight each other. This will be the last fight I hear of in this year, understood."

"Yes, sensei."

"Dismissed."

He made sure to leave the school just as his old classmates did, stops them in their tracks and glares at them.

"I warned you before, and I'll warn you now. Make up more stupid rumours about Izuku, or even think of bullying him, and you are all dead meat." He leaves.

He arrived at the hospital just in time, before they put him under anaesthesia. Izuku waves at him and mouths him something. After squinting, he figured out that Izuku said 'Wait for me.'

Which was a very stupid thing to tell him, of course he'll wait for him. Forever.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, he lost count of how many times the nurses tried to shoo him out of the hospital, since it _was_ a school night and he still wore his uniform, not to mention that he wasn't sitting in emergency. After the third coffee, he gave up and fell asleep.

And was woken up by his mother.

"Honestly, I won the bet on your father. He bet that you'll come and sleep home." She chuckles, dropping a bento on his lap. Katsuki grumbles as he starts eating. "I'm taking you home so you can get ready for school. You'll come back when it's finished."

"But I told Izuku I'll be here."

"Izuchan wouldn't want you to mess school. He has an excuse, you don't. Besides, he won't wake up from surgery immediately, I know."

"Yeah right."

"I do know. You'll go to school or else I'll tell Izuchan that you didn't go like the brat you are." Katsuki clamps his mouth shut and continues eating. He wouldn't risk it, and he didn't want Izuku to get angry at him. At the end, his mother did take him home, to school and even picked him up again to see Izuku's mom and his dad by the operation room.

"They finished two hours ago, but they're still waiting for him to wake up."

"… Does that mean that he might not wake up?" It was something that he kept thinking about. He remembered a year ago, when Izuku cried telling him about the coma possibility. How the doctors didn't think he was listening.

Izuku's mom didn't say anything, but he could see how stressed out she was, holding onto her bag tightly. He experienced a smack to the head, but this time by his father. They stayed for half an hour more before two more people came in looking for them.

It was a very skinny blonde and a familiar blocky faced person. They walked straight to Izuku's mother and greeted her. After a few minutes, his mother snapped her fingers.

"I remember you!"

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Bakugou, and young Katsuki. It had been a long time since I last saw you." It was at that moment that he remembered the man.

It was the police officer from years ago, the one who came first in the scene trying to calm him and get to him but couldn't. The same one who visited them and told them about Izuku's quirk, with the dog headed police officer. Katsuki then looks at the blonde, he must be the one Izuku talked about constantly. He knew by now that the detective was visiting them, he honestly thought that he wanted to date Izuku's mom, but after seeing how she and the blonde eyed each other shyly, he's starting to have other thoughts.

"Naomasa, Toshinori, I thought you two were busy."

"Too busy for Izuchan?" What's the deal with everyone calling Izuku like a girl? Yes it was cute when they were little, but Izuku's a boy, and they're growing up, they should stop using that nickname.

Not that he wanted Izuku to stop calling him Kacchan.

"Why're you here?" A smack to the head.

"Don't be rude, brat." His mother told him, he just growls at her. When will they realize that he'll never stop being rude, and that they were wasting their breath by now.

"I wanted to see Izuku. I just finished filing papers for a closed case. Toshinori has finished his job by now and wanted to know if Izuku is alright." What did the blond do for a living? Can he even walk around without any health risk? He looked like he could drop at any time now, and it was disturbing.

"Toshinori, did it involve that case?" Izuku's mom asked.

So he was another detective.

"I caught some people, but we still haven't gotten any confession." The blonde said and then promptly sat down, the detective rubbed the back of his neck.

"It did help with our case though … What are we doing? Talking about cases? You haven't told us about Izuku's operation yet?"

"Oh, sorry. It's successful. They're scared that there were some complications though, and they're waiting for him to wake up in the operation room's lobby before taking him out."

"Could we see him?"

"I'm afraid only I could. You'll see him in a room, not inside the theatre. Family only policy, the same as ICU."

"But he doesn't need Intensive Care, so why only family members?" Katsuki budges in, Izuku's mom sighs, sagging her shoulders.

"I don't make the rules Katsuki, they said only family members, or in case of having none, a close friend."

He doesn't say anything, he was satisfied with what he heard, not happy, but it was enough.

It didn't take long before something happened. Katsuki witnessed the hospital staff surrounding the blonde police officer after he coughed blood like it was nothing.

His partner didn't react, so maybe it _is_ nothing, but he did cough blood. The nurse thought it _was_ something though, and they all tried to help him, they even got a doctor nearby. The blond tried to explain that this was normal.

He then watched the morbid scene of nurses strapping the blond to a gurney and pulling him away as he tried to change their minds. Izuku's mom shook her head as the detective Naomasa took off his hat with one hand and scratched behind his ears with the other.

"I should go and clarify. He's fine because of his quirk, they shouldn't worry, its being treated as if he was experiencing symptoms of aging in another hospital."

"You definitely should Naomasa." The detective didn't waste time in following the staff. Katsuki slowly looks away as he contemplated what he saw.

So Izuku did tell him the truth, a man who usually coughs up two litters of blood and lives like it's nothing. It was in an entry in his superhero notebook, and Katsuki didn't really believe him then. The notes were ridiculous, he wrote on how yellow his hair was, and how bright his eyes can be at times that it scared him, especially if it was at night.

Like Izuku had a need to be afraid. Shaking his head, he looks up at his friend's mom, and noted how she was a bit worried. He wouldn't blame her, if Izuku keeps coughing up blood at every convenient time, he would be worried too.

It took an hour before Izuku woke up, they explained that they accounted his quirk to work against the drugs so they had to give him another dose half way through operation when they noticed the signs of waking up. It seems that he has an adult amount of anaesthesia in his body, but the only reason he woke up after so long was that the drugs used the second time was stronger. If they used the previous one again, he would have woken up near the end of the operation. The Anaesthetic did prepare two drugs in case this happened.

Didn't they give the drugs in gas form, why would they need to give it to him in doses?

A silly question that the doctor shook his head at, seeming to have judged him as an idiot after asking.

"He has a breathing mask."

"Oh."

After settling Izuku in the room, and doing the usual check up, they left the family and friends alone. Izuku's mom sitting next to him as his green haired friend kept on blabbering about nonsense.

"Do you think Kacchan's hair is fire proof too?" That question was one of the many odd things that kept spouting out of his mouth. Since he did mention it, Katsuki was actually curious about that. He wasn't willing to set fire on it though, since there's a high possibility that it isn't and he'll either scorch his roots into a black colour, or turn bald.

"Is Mr Yagi dating you?"

"Izuku, not now."

"Wait, Inko is dating that skeleton? Inko! Are you dating that guy?" His father interrupted. "Oh god, my best friend is dating someone, how come I only knew now?!"

"Don't be dramatic, Mr Yagi looked like a very nice person." His mom interrupts.

"He keeled over coughing blood, woman! How do you expect him to take care of Inko?! She'll have to take care of him, you heard the detective, he said he has to be treated like an elderly person."

"Come off it, honey. Inko can take care of him if he needs it, and he's obviously someone who can take care of himself anyways if he's a cop. His quirks helps him." His mother retorts, Katsuki rolls his eyes at their banter. Any second now and they'll start cursing.

"You two are missing the point. I'm not dating anyone. Toshinori is just someone I met through Naomasa after a case, he needed to rest a bit after arresting a villain. That's all, we're just friends."

"Inko-chan, you guys are not 'just friends'," his mother did air quotes. "You guys had that lovey dovey eyes all over each other, it's really cute, reminds me of Kacchan looking at Izuchan."

His blood ran cold.

He swiftly turns and starts shouting.

"I DO NOT HAVE LOVEY DOVEY EYES YOU HAG!?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU PUNK, I AM NOT A HAG. You definitely look at Izuchan like he's the most precious thing in the world."

"I do not?!"

"Don't worry son," His father starts, and he turns to give him a betrayed look. "I don't judge you for your choice of partner, it was obvious since you were kids that you liked him."

"Dad! I don't like Izuku like that?!"

"You don't like me?" Was the small voice that was heard, everyone present turned to see at a still out of it Izuku who looks betrayed at the blond. He seemed to be close to tears. What everyone noticed was that the items in the room that were not bolted started to twitch in place.

"N-No! I like you! I like you! Stop crying you stupid Deku!" Izuku calms down, the room following suit, and starts giggling. He raised his hands, and somehow, in some way, he can still use his quirk even in this state. Katsuki was yanked off his chair towards Izuku, finding himself being hugged by the green haired boy.

"I like you too Kacchan, you're my best friend!" He giggles again.

The nurse ran into the room, freaking out after seeing the heart monitor having a higher activity than usual.

She saw Kacchan being hugged by Izuku, his leg was floating up, his shoe stuck to the ceiling.

She then kicked everyone but Izuku's mom out.

 **0o0o0**

After a month, Katsuki was replacing the flower in the vase while Izuku's eyes were glued to the screens. A knock was heard, and they heard Mr Naomasa speaking.

"Come in!" Izuku yelled happily, still not focusing on anything but the news. The detective came in with casual clothes, smiling at them. It still looked bland to Katsuki, but who was he to judge when his own eyes screamed ' **murder** '. He thinks that it helps his job a lot, especially if he's an interrogator specialist as he claims.

"How are my two favourite boys doing?" He asked, in his hand was a bag that obviously came from a sushi restaurant. Katsuki sighs.

"Huh, oh. Hi Uncle Naomasa! Whe're Mr Yagi."

"Yagi's busy with work." He looks up at the screen and sighs. "He's there right now, but I was ordered not to be present."

"How come Mr Yagi goes to the scene while you're out of it?" Katsuki asks, it was something he always wondered. Izuku sees it as normal, probably because he was used to it by now. He on the other hand, wondered why a sickly man was always there.

"It's our quirks, Yagi's quirk is hardening his body. He can't be hurt by the attacks. I on the other hand, am much more suited talking to suspects and gathering evidence. That's why I'm the detective and he's not."

"What's your quirk?"

"Uncle Naomasa is a lie detector." Izuku supplies without really realizing it, his eyes still glued to the television. The detective winces, then shakes his head as he gets closer to the boy and ruffled his hair.

"You would be an amazing detective, or analyst, if you only stopped mumbling everything." Izuku looks up and blushes from embarrassment once he realized what he just did.

"Sorry. I don't really notice when I do it." He mumbles again, the man smiles and ruffles his hair again before standing up and setting the table. Katsuki frowns for a bit, before looking down at the flower he has in his hand.

It's a daisy. It was a white one, and he flushes at thought of putting it behind Izuku's ears again.

It was like tradition by now, every time he finds one, no matter the colour, he would always shove Izuku's hair and then set the daisy behind his ear, letting it settle there for the reminder of the day. Izuku would usually forget he had it until he took a bath or something.

He didn't want to do it with the detective present though, by now, all he saw of him was that he was a traditional Japanese man. A rare sight in their society today, since quirks changed many things, but traditionalists were still present till this day and Detective Naomasa exudes the feel of one.

…

Screw it.

Why the fuck would his opinions matter anyways. Shrugging, he goes and walks up to Izuku, moving his hair once more and putting the daisy behind his ear. Izuku blinks, before feeling the flower and smiling widely at Katsuki.

"Thank you Kacchan."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You look stupid in them anyways, so that's a bonus for me." Katsuki turns to find Detective Naomasa watching them curiously. He was ready to fight him, his hands twitching to let an explosion loose, but blinks when the man just turns around, making no fuss at him.

Little did Katsuki know, was that Naomasa's quirk wasn't an emitter type, it was the kind that doesn't turn off. He knew that _'You look stupid in them anyways'_ was a really big lie.

And the _'so that's a bonus for me'_ was so genuinely true, it shone brightly in his mind.

"Young love." He whispers whimsically under his breath, smiling at how adorable they both were.

 **0o0o0**

Rehab. It was something that he didn't like. The councillor in school already tried to admit him into one, thinking that he _did drugs._ What a fucktard. He won't let anything ruin his quirk, and he won't blow his chance to get in Yuuei for a temporary entertainment. It ruins lives anyways.

So maybe he could burn up the drugs in his systems, but he wasn't really a pyromancer, they're the ones who are more known to do that.

Izuku probably knows the answer, he'll ask him if he can take drugs later.

Shaking his head, he looks back at the building.

He was very familiar with this building. Ever since they were children and he would usually drop off or pick Izuku out of this building when his mother couldn't do it. It was usually for Izuku's therapy sessions, and sometimes for other appointments that he never cared learning about them.

Izuku's back there. The first day he came out after surgery, he looked very tired and ready to drop on the floor. That was saying something, since he would then need to drop off the wheelchair as well for his face to meet the ground.

So he might have been worried, a bit. It's not like he was afraid that something would happen to Izuku, he's strong, his quirk was amazingly overpowered if he was focusing on it … or not focusing at all really – evident by the many times he was flown over a room by Izuku's enthusiasm.

Really, if Izuku could walk, he would be the perfect poster boy for upcoming heroes. He was smart, quick in both reflexes and thinking, his quirk was powerful. All in all, Izuku never really needed protecting.

But he does, he does need protection. Katsuki will be hell bent if he ever left Izuku's side and found out later that he was hurt out of his sight. Izuku was already hurt once, and he will never let anything hurt him again, _not as long as he can prevent it._

"Kacchan?" Looking up, he finds his friend, sporting a surprised look.

"I'm here to pick you off, Nerd. Let's get move." He huffs and walks over to his friend, grabbing the handles.

"It's still too early to be out of school yet." Comments his friend, looking up at him accusingly. Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"I'm the smartest student in class since you're out of commission, Sensei was willing to let me out earlier than usual."

"That's amazing Kacchan! I knew you were better than you let on." Gushes his friend, his eyes sparkling with amazement. Katsuki scoffs, but enjoys the attention none the less.

"Everyone else are dumb, that Bitch from the fifth grade is with us though."

"Kacchan, don't be mean."

"She is a total-"

"Katsuki." He shuts his mouth, Izuku never really used his name unless he was very serious. Scoffing, he continues talking.

"Dolt, airheaded, pig. She made up rumors about me, trying to lie about how I tried to assault her again."

"Again?"

"She deserved it the first time, but I didn't attack her a second time. Problem was, everyone believed her, since she's the first one to grow boobs out of all the girls in our class."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Izuku asks, frowning in confusion. Katsuki sighs.

Sweet innocent Izuchan.

"Doesn't matter now, just know that she can use them against guys and intimidate girls with it."

"Huh? How can her chest do that?"

"Can you let me finish this?! Shitty Deku."

"Fine, fine, please finish your amazing story." Izuku says sarcastically, Katsuki ignores it.

"So they all believed her, because I _did_ attack her on the first day. They were all ignoring me in class and everything, that stupid delinquent treatment that we usually see in TV shows. But someone found out that I was with the school's councillor the time that I supposedly attacked her."

"Then what happens?"

"Now they're treating _her_ how they treated me. Talk about two faced. Our class is pretty unreliable." They stopped when they felt the earth quake. Izuku's head immediately snaps towards the most likely place that could have has an accident in, and he was right once more.

They saw a large villain from afar, grabbing hold of others in their large arms.

Izuku yells excitedly, his body already leaving the wheelchair. Katsuki immediately grabs hold of him.

"You dumb fuck! It's illegal to use quirks when a villains attacks, unless you were attacked yourself."

"… I really hate that rule … do they just expect us not to help other people if _they_ were in danger?" Izuku says sadly, floating back to his seat and looking dejected. Katsuki grumbles and continues pushing his friend away from the scene.

"It's not like that will apply to you anyways, you're getting your license soon. I'll need to get to a hero high school and then get a provisional license."

"I'll have to get that too you know." Izuku said annoyed. Katsuki almost forgot that, to tell the truth. He was still not convinced with the idea that Izuku would join the hero department. He _can,_ he has the ability to.

It was just that Katsuki was very paranoid and protective of him to the point that he really wants him _not_ to join.

"Cheer up Deku, a pro is going to save the day, you can still help kittens from a tree or something."

"Stop making fun of me." Izuku huffs, but still giggles. Katsuki avoided a major cry alert.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku was very excited. He was really, very, stupidly excited.

He was going to take his first picture at school in front of the cherry blossoms. With Kacchan too!

They thought that the surgery was a fail after three months of hospitalization. He started to think of how pointless it all was, and how he should have never raised his hopes up in the beginning. That was until the doctor finally declared that he could start his rehab sessions.

It was hard. Balancing school and going to the facility three times a week, without failing his grades or falling behind in training was difficult, but he managed to go through it.

His mama was so proud too, it was amazing knowing that he can finally make her smile for real.

And soon … soon he'll see Kacchan's smile. He laughs to himself, snatching his note book, the 11th edition, that was on its last few pages, and hugged it to himself.

After so long of Kacchan pestering him, he finally changed the label to 'quirk analysis for the future' instead of Hero analysis. He kept bugging him on how nerdy and childish it sounded, but it wasn't!

Still, some of his classmates did laugh at him once they saw the title, so Kacchan was right.

Of course he was right, he was Kacchan.

So the class kept making fun of him for being childish, especially that girl that Kacchan still kept calling her that rude name. He usually drops using a curse word and start using actual nicknames after meeting someone for a while, like how he'll call someone a fucktard then find a genuine fitting nickname –Deku.

But he always called that girl the same way, and he can honestly see why. She acts like one, and it's annoying how she always butts in between them when they're trying to talk or hang out. His friend got so annoyed, that he scared everyone away …

… again.

By this point, he'll only have two friends before graduating middle school. He wondered how Shinsou is doing right now, and if his classmates were bugging him about his quirk again. He hopes that he stopped using them on the whim when it concerns irritating people. He always ordered them to leave him alone and he would return to whatever he was doing. He hopes that his new classmates are nicer than his older ones.

That doesn't matter anymore, he's going to the seventh grade, and they all grew up by now. Everything should be fine.

Flying down the stairs, he caught his mother's figure, making a bento box. He smiles as he floats next to her.

His mother has gotten a bit short, her form becoming chubbier than before. When he asked her once, she only said that she was stressed out a bit. He wonders if it's the same as Mr Yagi though, that they're aging too fast. Kacchan's mom still looks the same to him after all, and so does his dad and uncle Naomasa.

"Morning mom!" He yells and hugs her after she puts down the knife. His mother didn't jump, too used to this by now.

"Izuchan! Are you excited?" She asks instead.

"Of course I am. The therapist said that I might take a year before I can start using braces, maybe even months! I'm still on the honour roll, and hopefully, I'm still in Kacchan's class."

"You two are always in the same class, so you might be." He flies to his wheelchair, settling in and smirking when he found no straps on them. It feels so good growing for once, and the result was a new wheelchair with no straps. Kacchan was confused at first but didn't say anything. Good, he didn't want to tell him why yet. It's hard enough trying to omit the truth for a while, and gets harder and harder as time goes by. He doesn't know how long it will be before Kacchan finally demands answers.

"You look great, Izuchan." His mother says, smiling and giving him his bento. Looking up, he saw something akin to pride shining in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." He mumbles, pulling his bag from the couch and hugging it to himself. She was always so proud. He didn't understand it at times. He remembers as a child, how she always worried about him, and how she blamed herself when he didn't develop a quirk, and might not possibly ever do so. She was always so stressed, always looked at him with guilt, always sad. Now, it's embarrassing whenever she looks at him like that. He doesn't really deserve it, he was disabled after all, how can someone be proud of that?

His father certainly isn't.

" _He doesn't deserve you."_ He hears in his mind, Kacchan's young aggravated voice showing the sheer venom in them. " _Your dad is a douche anyways-"_

He giggles, Kacchan really knows how to insult someone.

Looking up, his saw his mom looking at him with a tilted head, looking curious.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"No. Everything is perfect." She smiles fondly and moves to open the door, waiting for him to follow. Once outside, she took the handles of the wheelchair and starts moving. She really loved doing that, never letting him use his quirk to push himself. Even though he hated when anyone else did it, even Kacchan at times, he would never begrudge his mother from it. Sometimes, it felt like it was his and his mom's bonding time, something she can do with him instead of playing sports or doing any activity that needs the use of his legs. Now that he finally got his Disability license, and _can_ use his quirk as much as he likes without any problems against the law, he still didn't want her to stop.

"Do you want to help me cook something today?"

"I don't know. Anything without fish though, Uncle Naomasa is coming tomorrow." He heard her boisterous laugh. She understood, his uncle really likes fish, and even though _he's_ the guest, he still brings dinner or launch on his own. "Do you think he met a new hero recently? I heard that something happened yesterday that needed Best Jeanist in sight. It would be so cool if he met him there!"

"I'd doubt that he met him. Remember, he's a detective, not a response officer."

"But, Kacchan told me he was there at the … accident." Izuku mumbles the last part. He didn't see how his mother's hands tightens around the handle, or the agonised expression passing her face.

"It was because he was nearby when it happened."

"Will, I think he's a hero. He responded when his job says otherwise, and his bosses always trying to keep him away until all the villains are gone, that means he's a good guy doesn't it. Although, not a pro hero."

"He is. He's a hero where it matters." Izuku can hear the smile in her voice. "He wanted to play baseball, but didn't know how to ask."

"Baseball? I can't play that."

"You actually can, but you'd have a problem running around the bases."

"More like can't," Izuku mutters. "It's illegal to use your quirk in sports."

"You're not playing in an official game, Izuchan. You're just playing. I don't think Naomasa would really arrest you for that." She chuckles, Izuku just grins. He looks up, enjoying the pink coloured leaves. It was the best thing about spring, and even though there are many other trees all around, Sakura trees were always a dominant part of their city.

That's when he noticed a kitty, mewling pathetically on a branch.

Huh, can his friend see the future?

"Mom, look." He points up, his mother looks and sees the kitten on the branch. She starts to worry. She saw Izuku lifting up both his of hands, the familiar black aura starting to form, and she immediately grabs hold of them, bringing it down.

"Mom?"

"Izuchan, I know that you can help the cat, but your quirk is very powerful." She scolds, Izuku blinks, taking a moment to understand, then looks down in shame.

"S-Sorry. I didn't think it through." She sighs, not blaming him. Izuku has a good heart, and wants to help as many people as possible. His dreams consists of being a hero, even if he was paralysed – hopefully not for long. He's usually calm and collected, thinking about everything before acting, but when someone needs help …

She sighs.

His mom looks up at the tree and raises her hand. Unlike him, his mom doesn't have any aura that surrounds her when she uses her quirk. Recently, he doesn't show as much as he used to unless he was excited or have been using a large amount of power. So she might not ever use that much power, she could be powerful. He likes to think so, however, he knows that if she did, she wouldn't use it.

It confused him at times, she could have been a pro hero if she wanted to, but she isn't.

He blames his father for that. Though he couldn't complain much, he was born as a result after all.

The kitten meows loudly, sounding frightened as it was pulled slowly downwards, probably thinking that it was going to fall to death before it realizes the slow decent. Once it was in her eye level, his mom grabs it gently, hugging it to herself. She slowly turns and smiles at him.

"You should be gentle, Izuchan. Not everyone is strong like Katsuki. This cat could have been hurt from how fast you could have pulled it, and you pull things in frightening speeds. It's still a baby, and it could have gotten hurt."

"Sorry, I didn't really realize that." He rubs his arms, she smiles kindly and outstretches her arms.

"Now, pull slowly." Izuku raises both his hands, but hesitates.

Unlike his pushes, his pulls were very strong, and he attributed that to his mother's quirk. Only now did he realize what he could have done. He knew that his quirk is powerful, that's why he only told others that he pushes and pulls instead of saying that it was Telekinesis, but he never really thought that he could have hurt someone with it.

"Come now Izuchan, just focus on being gentle." She tells him softly. Gulping, he puts one hand down and focused on his power output, making sure that he was using little power, but not so little that the kitten would fall.

The flight was slow, and uncertain. His hand shaking and wanting to blow, using all his energy. Yet he succeeded. He gives a timid smile at the cat as it bumps its head to his stomach.

"M-Mom, I did it!" He cheers, smiling brightly at her, no shyness in place. She hugs him, her son's happiness was contagious after all.

"Yes you did."

When they arrived at school. Kacchan and his mom were already there. He stares at the kitten in his arms and narrows his eyes at it before sighing. He grumbles as he stands next to Izuku to take the picture. Just as both mothers were going to snap one, the cat jumps at Kacchan's face.

 **0o0o0**

In eighth grade, everyone started to act weirdly.

Kacchan was acting weirdly. His classmates were acting weirdly, and his teachers were vey tiered looking. He knew it was stress, and that this year wasn't going as great as the last one. Sometimes, Izuku heard one of them mutter 'hormones' under their breaths.

What does human growth have to do with how everyone was recently acting?

He ignores it all, and continues his rehab schedule, kept himself at the top of the class _and_ is about to finish his 12th quirk analysis notes. Soon, he'll be off the hook machines and stop depending on them to walk those small steps. Walking between two rails over and over again for two years now was starting to make him feel antsy. He wanted to be off of it, he wanted to walk without them.

He really, really wants to walk outside, walk in front of his friend and family and see their reactions. Smiling, he draws a sketch of a very surprised looking Kacchan, his red eyes wide and his mouth firmly closed. Frowning, Izuku erases the straight line that was the mouth and then draws an open one, looking like Kacchan was gaping.

Cute.

"What are you laughing about, nerd." Kacchan grouches, slumping on his seat and putting his legs on the table. Izuku sticks his tongue at him and returns to his notes. "Oi, I asked what're you doing."

"Nothing, meanie." He replies, flipping to another page and landed on the hero costume. His mother drew the basic outline of it a long time ago, and he never found himself drawing a new one. Only continued to elaborate on the first draft.

Maybe if he added bunny ears?

"What happened to that stupid cat? Is it finally gone?"

"Yeah. I gave it to Shinsou last week."

"…" The atmosphere in the room changed, everyone who was close and felt it backed away slightly, confused for a moment and then realizing where it came from. Izuku however, didn't feel a thing.

"Shinsou?"

"Yeah. He's the friend I told you about, remember. When we were in elementary. He finally got a cell phone now! I asked him if he wanted her and he accepted. He really likes cat."

"I never really met this Shinsou." Katsuki said, in a low aggravated voice. Izuku still didn't notice, as he only focused on the drawing.

"You never did. I tried to get you two to meet, remember? But you never came with me when I was watching heroes. I think he lives at the center of the city. I always find him walking back from home at that area."

Izuku didn't look up to see the expression Katsuki had on his face. One that could only be called envy. Katsuki had to breath in slowly to repress his emotions.

"I should go with you next time then." He said, once he knew he could control himself. Izuku's head snaps up to look at him.

"You will? That's great!" And he continued blabbering about all the things that could happen as they went hero watching. When Katsuki was sure that Izuku was droning, he decides to stand up and push him out of class to continue the chatter, not really wanting to stay cooped up _and_ get his ears to fall off at the same time.

When the brake was over, they returned to class with no problem.

The problem was in the class. Izuku rolls himself to his desk, opens up his desk, and finds a letter inside. Katsuki, being the invasive jerk that he usually is, leans on his shoulder to read.

"Someone wants to meet with you at the roof?" Katsuki asks slowly, in a low, annoyed voice. Izuku doesn't have an answer to that. "What kind of shithead asks a disabled person to go to the roof?!"

"Kacchan, calm down, I don't think who wrote this realized that."

"What if something happens? What if you accidentally fall?!"

"Kacchan, there are rails up." Izuku then saw something that caught his breath. Kacchan looks at him, complete anguish flashed in his eyes before returning to rage.

"Do you think there weren't any rails at the bridge?!"

…

"I … don't remember …" Izuku mumbles, putting the letter down and rubbing his arms uncomfortably and looking down.

This was always a touchy subject. He doesn't remember anything about that day. That doesn't mean Kacchan doesn't. He was there when it happened, he remembers everything, and probably in details as well. It wasn't fair, for him to remember nothing and for his friend to always feel tormented by the memory.

Why does he always make someone feel guilty? Was he a bad influence? Is he bringing misery to people's lives like this?

He hears Kacchan's breathing, slowly inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. Something the councillor had drilled in his friend's head to start controlling his emotions.

"Sorry." He mutters, Izuku felt confused.

"I should be sorry."

"No. It isn't your fault, _**nothing**_ is your fault." There it is again, Kacchan taking the blame. The blame of what? He doesn't know, but Katsuki blames himself so much, and thinks that he doesn't deserve any kind of redemption. It irritated Izuku. He wanted his friend to tell him what's wrong, what's bothering him?

He can help.

Sagging, Izuku fixes his wheelchair so that he's facing the board.

"I'll be there."

"Really, Kacchan. Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't care, I don't want some piece of shit to bully you when i'm out of sight." He growls, and Izuku sighs. Really? Protective Kacchan on the go.

After school ends, Izuku floats his chair to the roof, waiting for whoever wrote him that letter. He doesn't know if his friend his friend arrived yet, and he doesn't even worry about it. If his red eyed friend says he'll come, he'll come.

Taking his note out, he starts writing down a new idea on how to use his quirk. He stayed like that for a while, thinking and writing, until he heard footsteps coming. Looking up, he blinks in confusion when he saw his old classmate.

He always wore a some kind of hat, and more recently, a beanie. His classmate scratches the back of his neck, showing his limb stretching quirk. If he remembers correctly, he fought with his friend in the sixth grade over something neither of them wanted to disclose.

"Y-You really came Midoriya." He said, looking down. Izuku tilts his head, didn't he hate him, he was Katsuki's friend after all?

"Did you want to talk to me, Shishi?"

"Y-Yes. I wanted to say something. I-I-" The boy drops his hands, his limb returning to normal, now he started to fidget. "I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to hang out?"

… huh?

"Hang out? Sure. Where do you want to go?" Shishi looks up, his face turning red a bit.

"Midoriay, I-I meant by hanging out, l-like a date."

…

"Oh …" Shishi deflates, looking dejected. "I-I understand if you don't swing that way, p-please don't hate me for this."

"No! It's not like that!" Izuku blurts, only now realizing his silence could mean something bad in Shishi's mind. "I am sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

Shishi sighs, nodding in disappointment. "Thank you for being honest with me, Midoriya."

"You could find someone else who's better than me, you know." Izuku tried to cheer him up, but his classmate only blushes, nodding.

"I don't think I'll find someone as nice as you are, Midoriya."

"Huh?"

"You're really nice, and sweet, even with Bukagou as your only friend. You always help others when they ask, and you gave me your bento once when I forgot my money." His blush was now darker, Izuku joining in. "Even though everyone tells you that you can't be a hero, you still try your hardest to achieve your dream. I admire everything that I have said about you. That's why I wanted to ask you out."

"T-Thank you, I-I don't know how to reply to your kind words," He stutters. "I don't see myself as great as you just described me."

"You deserve to be told that every day."

"You're embarrassing me, Shishi." Said boy chuckles nervously and stretches his limbs, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"This is really awkward." He comments, but smiles gratefully at Izuku. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, in class?"

"Yeah, totally." He replies, the boy smiles widely and sheepishly starts walking away. Izuku watched him go and hugs his notebook to his chest tightly, still feeling his face heating up.

That … that felt very nice, although a bit awkward. He just … he just got his first confession, albeit it was from a male. He would have thought that _he_ would go confess to someone else first than be confessed to.

He startles when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and finds Katsuki staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Your face is red."

"Ugh …"

"Should I go and punch Taffy limb for what he said to you."

"N-No. He didn't say anything mean, he was actually really nice. I don't see why you two fight a lot."

"Because Taffy limb likes to butt in on things that doesn't concern him. He can get himself chewed up for all I care."

"Kacchan, you're being mean again."

"Whatever," Izuku raises both hands, lifting up both himself and Kacchan to fly down to the school ground. Katsuki doesn't really react, which makes Izuku pouts. He loved when he gets a reaction from his friend.

They start walking away, ready to crash at home to play video games. Half way towards home, he Katsuki mumbles "You _are_ great, you Deku."

Izuku pretends that he didn't hear him, the tips of his ears reddening.

* * *

 **An:-**

Sorry about the notes.

I'd like to think that in this world, they have a special license for disabled people to use their quirk if it helps them. Like a mute who was a telepath! That'd be weird … You know, I could have written that instead of Izuku being paralysed and using telekinesis. There you have it, a free story idea. Someone get to it, chop chop.

What's the deal with [No public display of quirks]? What exactly is public display, they can't use their quirks with their friends in school? So I'd like to think that up till middle school, they let students use it and encourage control, getting stricter as they age.

Shishi is supposed to be the character that Katsuki was friends with in elementary and middle school, one of those two lackeys that hangs around him. He didn't have a name, so I just translated limb growth into Japanese and took the word Shishi as a name. I honestly don't know what Shishi means the limb or the growth part of the phrase.


	4. The start

**Chapter 4**

Masaru is a calm man. His co-workers think of him as a cool and collected person. He does his job diligently, and cares about his family and friends. Aside from his wife, his best friend is Inko.

He walked her down the hall in her wedding day for god's sake! She is one of his closest friends, period. He was also the man that punched her scum of an ex that dared to just up and leave her, just because his son, his life and blood, was quirkless. Inko was of course upset about this, not knowing whether to cry over her predicament at that time or to laugh at the indignant face of her ex.

He didn't worry much over his family's safety. Mitsuki was a minor pyromancer who knows how to punch someone in the places that _will_ do damage. His son Katsuki, has inherited her brashness and ferocity, coupled with his own explosive nature, made him a dangerous person to anger.

So their safety was guaranteed.

Inko and her son's safety … not much. It was the reason he decided to live close by, fearing that anything could happen to them and he was too far away to reach them in time. Mitsuki at first was against this decision, the first time he saw his wife being jealous of all things. Yet, after meeting Inko, and bringing Katsuki to play with her son, she understood completely his reasoning.

He failed in protecting her from that asshole of an ex, and he will not fail scrutinizing every other male who has any kind of attention on her.

It was no surprise that after that incident – a horrible day that Katsuki still has nightmares about till now – that he would recognise the detective who has been with them at the briefing. He was very suspicious of him, but after seeing him interact with Izuko, and see the genuine concern the detective has over the two, he decides that he was a safe man to keep nearby.

And Izuko adores the detective anyway, he couldn't begrudge him of a father figure.

It was when he discovered about Inko's crush over a – skeleton – man that he starts to worry.

First of all, that man could be a decade older than her. Inko is still in her thirties, the man looks like he'll fit in a nursery house. It might be rude to say this, but he is concerned for Inko and Izuku's safety only, not the man's feelings.

Second, he coughs blood. He is obviously in a serious health risk, and Inko doesn't need to fuss over someone else, not when her own disabled son needs all the attention – which he gets from her anyways for she is an amazing mother. That man will definitely stress her more.

Third, he knows nothing about him. He knows that he works with the police, or is a police officer himself, a friend of the detective. He was probably half Japanese, not from looks but from his vocabulary, either that or he has lived for a while outside of Japan.

Fourthly … his forth reason was …

He didn't have any, instead, he has a counter argument to himself.

The few times Skeleton man did come, it seems to be with a goal to see Inko smile. Not to mention, he spends time with Izuku, always talking and playing with him, sometimes with the Detective joining in. They all paint a very beautiful and serene picture together, and Mr Yagi doesn't intend in causing any harm.

He _is_ a police officer after all. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Detective Naomasa has been setting them up without their knowing.

With all these thoughts in mind, he decides to butt in the next time the man visits, and give him the much deserved _talk_.

That was how Masaru found himself sitting next to the blonde as Inko readies herself for an 'outing'. Masaru scoffs. It's nice to know that Izuku inherited his cluelessness from her, for he was sure that Mr Yagi trying to take her out for coffee was in the intent of a date, not a chatter between friends.

"So … what do you work as?" He looks sideways, the man had his hands together in a nervous habit. He jumps at his sound and chuckles.

"Right now, with the police. I'll start teaching at UA next year." Masaru raises his brows, surprised by the answer. Didn't Yuuei only accept Pro-Heroes as teachers? Frowning, he starts to form a picture in his mind. After much thought, he decides to ask.

"Are you a hero?"

"I didn't say that." Mr Yagi says confidently, Masaru narrows his eyes at him.

So he _is_ a hero, and in his civilian identity.

"Does Inko know?" He questions, turning around and pinning him down with his no-nonsense stare that Katsuki hates. It always left his son feeling guilty, or so entrapped that he'd blurt everything out. While Katsuki did have his explosive nature, he was his father, he has to learn how to curb it as his son aged, and his wife was worse anyways. He was forced to become the only rational and calm person to live under their roof, not an appealing job to be forced in.

Mr Yagi was not immune. Evident by his stutter and wild hand movements.

"She does! She does know! That's how we met. I-" He stops as if remembering that this was supposed to be a secret. It was at this moment that his demeanour changes.

Gone was the meek thin frame of a man, replaced by an silent and irate skeleton, shadows covering his face with his eyes glowing a bright blue and staring at him with something unrecognisable. It didn't help that the man appeared taller than he is.

"How did you make me answer like that?" He demands, and Masaru cursed. He wasn't dealing with children now, this was a grown man, and from what he has gathered, an experienced Hero, of course he'll realize that there was something off.

"It's my quirk, I can force someone to answer my question by pressuring their emotions. People always answer when they are too happy or too angry. However, if they are sad or depressed, it could lead to series consequences."

"With a quirk like that, you could have gotten a job with the police." Mutters the man, leaning back on the chair, the shadows disappearing from sight.

Masaru doesn't find any appeal in police work. He's happy with where he is. Not to mention the fact that his quirks works when he himself is pressed for the answers, it couldn't be triggered otherwise.

He once got an answer from his professor in that way.

"So she does know, and she seems okay with. I don't. How do I know that you won't bring any harm to her or Izuku because of your job?" He questions, looking away. The man doesn't answer as he looks down at his hands. Minutes later, Masaru was about to declare him unfit for his friend, but was cut off by the man's words.

"The first time I saw Izuku, a villain was about to attack him. Your son was with him at that time as well."

This surprises him, as he has never heard this before.

"Naomasa was driving by, making sure that the two are safe. He does this with every victim he was concerned for. It was hardly the first time he did it. When we did pass by the two, I noticed someone who was about to attack. Fortunately, he saw the police car and didn't, it gave me the time to chase him while Naomasa made sure the children were safe. He came back to pick me up after the two reached your house and found me injured. Your neighbourhood is unnaturally far from any medical centre, so he took me to Inko."

Masaru slowly turns to look at the man as the story progress, the man gradually gaining his attention.

"Naomasa of course explained to her what happened, and I was bleeding all over her house. She never said anything about it, she only worried about my health. It was something nice, only Naomasa would ask after me, and now to have someone else start to ask for your health, and make sure you're okay after living in loneliness for decades now … I start to treasure these moments."

"… What about Izuku?"

"What do you mean what about Izuku?"

"His biological father left him because he was quirkless up till his second year kindergarten. Then when it was apparent that he does have a quirk, he still denies ever visiting him for his disability. He uses it as an excuse and expresses his disappointment with it. So if you're into Inko and are planning to push her son away, you might as well-"

"I was planning on making him my successor."

Masaru blinks. That was … a surprise.

"Even if Ms Inko didn't recuperate my feelings. I was going to ask him to be my successor."

"As in, he takes your title?"

"Yes."

"Katsuki will shit bricks if he heard this." He says loudly, ignoring the skeleton's choked voice. His son will definitely get pissed if he heard of this. While he is very supportive of his friend, he still worries. Their dreams of being pro heroes was a slightly jarred painting for his son, as he seems to have taken it upon himself to protect his friend from _everything._

It was a concern, especially for a parent, to find that your son is obsessed over someone. He did ask him at the end, and found out that Katsuki feels an immense amount of guilt for the incident. Something he shouldn't even feel, they were only kids at that time and he couldn't do anything to save Izuku. Heck, he even protected him until help arrived, not leaving even then. In fact, they had to force him away.

"Your title, whatever it is you codename is, is it risky?"

"Heroes are always in risk." That wasn't reassuring. Izuku is a second son to him, his real son is too blind to admit his feelings as well, not to mention that he is paralysed. If _he_ himself have problems with the idea of letting him fight out there against villains that aren't above killing … he wondered how everyone else were feeling..

"You do know he's paralysed."

"I would have asked even if he was quirkless." This snapped his attention back to the man. Maybe Mr Yagi was a support hero, and that's why he didn't know him, his work could be _safe_ for Izuku. "Real heroes don't do what they do for fame and money, but to help people, no matter what. Izuku has shown from an early age that he will always help people. He is a child whom cares about the well beings of others. He doesn't see an all-out fight as the only way to solve things. In addition, he helps strangers with his quirk and chucking it to the fact that he was disabled and is allowed to use it, that the police couldn't arrest him for his actions. This actually worries Naomasa and Inko a lot, it did worry me until I saw him help someone once."

"Okay, stop. Just, stop," He understood. The man wants Izuku as his successor, fine. He's still a good boxer, and Mitsuki can do a lot worse than he can if something did happen to Izuku. He wouldn't even think what Katsuki would do if something does happen, hell will be raised that day.

Knowing that Izuku is safe, he changes the subject, returning to the old one is more like it. "You want to get into Inko's panties? Then you need to stop acting so formal with her. She loves her son, alright? Anything against the little kid is against her. But seeing how you're intending to make him your sidekick, I don't think you'll have much of a problem. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt by a villain, he has this weird thing that happens to him when it happens. He basically snaps and loses control until he has no more energy left or have Katsuki start talking to him."

"What?" Yagi's voice was shocked, confused and a tune of a newly evolving fear lingering in.

"She doesn't like roses, too romantic in her opinion, get her any other flower that's cutesy, like lavender or something, just make sure it's colourful."

"Excuse me, but-"

"No fish restaurants, she already has enough from Detective baseball."

"Can you at least let me tal-"

"She doesn't admit it anymore, but she always hoarded soft teddy animals. Izuku has a stash of it in his closet, I think. Katsuki kept complaining about how girly that was. I personally think it's Inko buying him toys."

"That's actually cute." Mutters the man, Masaru clicks his tongue.

"But know this, Mr Yagi. Inko has been my friend since middle school. I've been with her through all her troubles, and I personally punched her ex. I will not hesitate punching you as well. Both my wife and son will not be pleased either." He was pretty sure that the light reflected off of his glasses, preventing the man from looking into his eyes. Yet he still enjoyed the gulping motion the blond made, nodding.

"I see."

"I'm hoping that you hear too."

 **0o0o0**

Izuku nervously rubs his arms.

This weekend. It was this weekend. His mom was so excited and he was going to surprise Kacchan. It was now a matter of how to announce the news to his friend without angering him.

He found himself in the same spot that they used to hang out at years ago. The park, watching the skies on the hill. Katsuki sitting upright instead of laying down, to prevent the sun from shinning onto his own eyes.

"Do you know how we never played in the park?"

"Yeah." Katsuki says, not focusing on him.

"How we never went to hikes?"

"Yes." The blond says, turning around to look at him.

"H-How we don't know the comparisons of our heights together?"

"I'm 172 cm, sooner or later, I'll be taller than average anyways, so you're not going to reach my height, ever. You're tiny, Izuchan." Katsuki boosts, grinning at the fact, most Japanese _men_ don't reach that height, and he was growing further than that.

"I am not." Huffs the dark haired boy, but Katsuku sent him a look that says 'stoop fooling yourself'. "Okay, yeah, so I'm still 166, that doesn't mean I'm not getting there! You're the abnormally large one."

"You're stuck with your puny little height, all that's left is for you to dye your hair blue so I can call you a smurf."

"Rude, Kacchan."

"At least I'm not a crybaby." Izuku's hands does a fast jab to the side. It results into Katsuki's head being smacked, even if his hands were never near his head. It was a new move that he started to learn. A physical barrier that he could create away from his body. Sometimes, he forgets that his quirk wasn't a variety quirk, it wasn't a quirk that was stuck with a limit or a concept.

He could do anything imaginable with a it.

He only recently started getting imaginative with it. His license allowed him to use it publically, so the police officers wouldn't arrest him any time soon. He makes sure to use his quirk in a new, different way than what he usually does, just to discover new techniques. His notebook was starting to fill up, and he was excited with the prospect of starting a new one filled mostly with his own quirk.

Kacchan's own quirk doesn't evolve, it only gets stronger the older we grow, and uses less sweat than what he used to need when they were children.

"So why did you ask those things?"

"…" How does he say it without his friend exploding on him. "I … wanted to walk, for a long time now."

"Understandable."

"Before the accident, I used to resent people with quirks." Katsuki doesn't reply, more likely that he doesn't know how to reply to something like that. "Then, when I did get a quirk, I started resenting them for their ability to walk."

"It's not your fault that you can't walk, Izuku."

"I … still feel guilty. I make mama cry … and I make you sad." Kacchan's breath hitches, he looks away. "I feel guilty for making everyone feel like this. They always whisper behind our backs, and you always act like it doesn't affect you."

"It doesn't matter, Izuchan. You're still amazing the way you are. Whatever those people have to say, it's wrong anyways, people think that I'll turn into a _villain_ , _**me?!**_ " His friend mumbles, making Izuku's heart fill with happiness.

"I still wanted to do something, to make you two, your parents, and even Uncle Naomasa and Mr Toshinori happy. I wanted everyone to be proud of me … so I trained." Katsuki looks back in confusion, a question was about to form on his tongue.

"Rehab, Kacchan. I trained in rehab. They had a device like a hook, you would get strapped on it on you would walk between two parallel bars. Three times a week since the surgery. It was difficult. I couldn't carry myself in the first few months, I always depended on my quirk. I felt like a failure."

"Izuchan …"

"But I trained, I trained for years now. I didn't let not one appointment go to waste. I built up my hand muscles enough to carry me, then tried my best to just stand. It took so long just to take a few steps and- and-" He tears up and brings his hands to his face, trying to rub them away. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up, and knew that he was now in a seating possession being held by his friend.

"Look at me Izuchan." But he refused, hiding his face behind his hands. "Fucking look at me?!" Flinching, he slowly moves them away to do as he was told. He was struck by what he saw.

Kacchan was crying.

Kacchan never cried. He raged, curses, explodes, and fights. But he never cries. Yet here he was, sun shining behind his head making an odd placed shadow on his face with tear tracks visibly trailing down his cheeks.

"C-Can you walk?" Izuku was now struck with realization and an immense amount of remorse. He didn't mean to bring his friend's hope up, not like this. Instead of admitting the truth, he starts crying again. This time flinging himself on his friend and hiding his face on his shoulder and pressing him close to himself.

"I-I can't, Kacchan. I failed. I j-just take stupid small steps every time I try. A-And I need these stupid braces to strap on myself, a-and crutches! I can't walk without them because I'm a failure!?" He felt the gravity shift around him, something he always did when he felt his quirk going ballistic. Sometimes, emotions escaped him, and he couldn't focus on control, not when he felt too much about something else entirely.

"Shut up. Just fucking shut up." Kacchan moves him away, now looking directly at Izuku with his hands on his shoulders.

Kacchan, he always did wake him up before he _could_ lose any control.

Little by little, he lets go, his hands shaking as he does so, and watching him with complete awe and amazement. Izuku doesn't understand what was so great about himself to cause these kind of emotions in his friend. Didn't he hear him? He failed, he couldn't walk even after so long, so long of hard work and pain of trying over and over with failure as a result, to only be rewarded with meagre success at the end.

"Hey, Izuchan, do you remember when we were kids … When you needed straps on your wheelchair?" Kacchan asks, and he nods.

"Do you remember how I used to carry you everywhere?" He nods again. "That time we've been here, you couldn't even sit without help."

He looks down at his lap, and realized what his friend was trying to tell him.

"I was helping you sit up for a long time, but as time went by, you didn't need help. You started sitting on your own, did you know? You stopped needing help to reach things, because you started learning how to use your quirk and leaning your back. When we were kids, you didn't even feel your legs most of the time." He then puts his hands on his ankles.

"What about now?"

"I-I can feel your hands."

"Then you've fucking improved?!" He yells, making him flinch again. "Do you honestly think that I care about you not able to run a freaking marathon? Do you?! I was there when you couldn't even sit up on bed, you big dumb … _**DEKU?!**_ " This time, he felt like jumping, but Katsuki pulled him back into a hug, surrounding his arms around his back, now sobbing loudly.

He felt speechless, no words forming in his mind, none the less come out of his mouth.

He felt himself slowly hug Kacchan back, letting his friend cry for the first time for a very long time.

"I don't care, alright. You start walking like a mouse, and I'll kick anyone who makes fun of you for that. Just- Just don't hide anything from me anymore."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, i-I thought it'd be a s-surprise, but t-then I got frustrated b-because-"

"Shut up, Deku."

Gravity returned to the area around them, neither of the boys noticed a bird's nest gently falling back on its previous branch … nor the figure standing further away watching them.

 **0o0o0**

"This is really embarrassing." He hears from behind the door. Katsuki doesn't want to force him to come out, not for something like this.

Aunty Inko was directly in front of the door, her hands on her chest and intertwined with each other. Mr Yagi, her new boyfriend apparently, something that his father hated very much for a long time yet is surprisingly lenient with right now, was looking at both the door and Aunt Inko with worry. He stood by her as an emotional support.

Everyone else were a bit behind, waiting for those two to by the first witnesses before them. Both his parents were anxious, he himself felt like detonating something from worry, his hands producing more sweat from the apprehension.

The only two who weren't fretting over anything was Detective Naomasa, and Katsuki doesn't know whether it's because the detective has a bland expressionless resting face or that he was consciously hiding his unease, and a trainer at the back.

They were at the Rehab centre, and today was the day Izuku got his leg braces.

"I-I don't want to come out." He heard his friend say, he was probably too scared to do anything anyways. "It feels awkward."

The trainer sighs dramatically.

"Don't worry Ms Midoriya. Your son is quite amazing actually, for someone with his condition to start even standing up so soon is a miracle. It might be his quirk at work."

"His condition?" Katsuki wonders aloud, looking at the woman. She has milky white eyes with no irises visible. Looking at them makes him wonder if she was blind or not, and if she was, how did she start working in a rehab centre, the idea sounds ironic to him.

"If his back was still stiff, he would have been stuck to the wheelchair forever. If not, underwent surgery, and didn't advance rehab training, he would have been stuck with a HKAFO brace. Fortunately, he did do everything, and is now using a KAFO Brace."

"What's the difference between those two?" He asks.

"HKAFO is a Hip-Knee-Ankle-Feet-Orthotic, which means his brace will go up to the hips. KAFO is from above the knee to the feet, Knee-Ankle-Foot-Orthotic. Things would have been harder with the first one. He would have needed to visibly wear it above his clothes as well, and I know that Izuku wants to be a hero, if people knew that he needs braces, it would have made his life harder."

"You're okay with him being a hero? Even if he's paralysed?"

"Have you seen that kid's quirk? We both know he doesn't need walking to do some saving." She winks at him, Katsuki huffs and looks at the door, Izuku's mom still trying to talk him out. "Unfortunately, even with the braces, he wouldn't be able to walk for long, he's classified as an Ambulator with the need of physical assistance. That means he'll always need someone to help him walk, in case of any emergency. I was hoping that we could have reached the need for supervision only, but I don't want to risk his health."

"He still needs help?"

"He'll still need to use his wheelchair as well. He can definitely walk inside buildings with both braces and canes, but he'll get too tired after that, he'll need a wheelchair."

"So what's the point of all of this?!" He demands loudly, silence followed his question as everyone turns to look at the two of them. "What's the point of him training so hard when he still needs someone to walk, you're telling me all this time was wasted?!"

He breathes harshly, only then noticing the stilted silence of the room. Looking around him, he noticed the look of pain and disappointment hidden in everyone's eyes and growls at them.

"Well fuck you guys?! Izuku doesn't even need to walk, he can fucking **FLY**." He stomps to the door and angrily slams his arm to the door. "Get out nerd, we're ditching this place."

The involuntary smack to the head was received by none other than his mother.

"You are one insensitive little jerk."

"I don't care?! Alright, I don't fucking care." And the involuntary fight has been issued, with only him and his mom fighting, his father trying to dissuade them at first but giving up later – or at times joins them. The surprised reaction from strangers that must be accompanied, this time by the doctor-

And the surprising laugh that came from behind him.

He whirls in his spot to see him next to Aunty Inko, with giggles escaping his lips, both her and Mr Yagi joining in while Detective Naomasa only smiles.

Izuku was there, standing, his full his full tiny 166 cm height.

Katsuki was gobsmacked.

He didn't know how it was possible, but Izuku managed to look more beautiful than he already was. Even though he didn't know if it was _because_ he was standing, or that he was laughing his heart out. His freckles prominent and distinguishable from the light flush appearing on his face. His closed eyes that tears ready to come out from the laughter.

Then everything freezes.

 _More beautiful? What the fuck?_

Izuku was not beautiful, he was handsome- No wait. No. Izuku was okay, he was an okay looking guy. Katsuki did not find him beautiful or amazing. No-No-No-No! The crybaby will whine if he ever said that to him.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that Kacchan." Katsuki blinks and realizes that Izuku has walked to stand in front of him.

"This is weird." He mumbles, his friend tilts his head in questioning. "I meant, I'm used to looking down, and I'm still looking down. You're weak ass short."

Now, it was Izuku who was gaping.

"I can stand up, and _that's_ what you're going to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say then? Let's go in a race? Do you want to get stuck standing in a mall? I told you before and I'll tell you know, Deku, I don't care if you can walk," He cares, he cares very much. "As long as you're happy, and do what you like, I don't care. Screw whoever says otherwise."

He was a hypocrite.

But it was worth it, it was worth it because Izuku's shy smile was a therapeutic experience when it was so close to his vision.

"A-Anyways, we agreed that you'll fly most of the time. You'll only walk a few times so that people wouldn't question it."

"That's a really smart way of thinking young Katsuki. It can help Izuku in hiding his civilian identity as well, if he wore a full mask that is. Then when he is out of his hero duty he'll be on a wheelchair or using braces, no one would really suspect him to be a hero like that." Mr Yagi says, his hand was on his chin and he was probably thinking aloud. His impossibly blue eyes glowing and staring down at the ground. His father scoffs.

"That comes from experience I presume."

"Masaru." Both his mom and Aunty Inko scold him, but his father only pulls a face at them, and then aggressively pulls the same face on Mr Yagi, who only blinks in concern.

Aunty Inko then turns around and smiles broadly at them, she walks up and hugs her son, Izuku laughs and hugs her back, letting go of the crutches, Katsuki moved fast so that it wouldn't hit the ground.

"W-We need to celebrate this. Let's go out into a restaurant, whatever you want Izuchan." His mother tells him, Izuku grins and stares at Detective Naomasa.

"Let's go to a beef speciality restaurant." The detective's hand twitched. "I know someone who'll really like it."

Aside from him and his parents, everyone turned to stare at the detective, even the doctor herself. She snorts loudly.

"Naomasa? Likes meat? I didn't know you had such a change of heart since graduation."

"I really don't." Mutters the man but sighs gravely.

They ended up in a vegetarian place anyways, only Mr Yagi and Aunty Inko enjoying it.

Katsuki suspects that their first date was here.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku was watching that video.

It was a very old one, older than a decade even, and it still gets views. Inko bets that half of it were from her son himself. She looks to the side and finds his new braces. Something he'll only use at school, he wouldn't be able to use it much in the city without tiring himself.

A warm feeling fills up her heart.

Izuku can walk. He can walk and she felt so much joy, enough to bring her into tears. She kept hugging her son for the rest of the weekend, and she never excused herself not once.

She felt so much pride for him, after working for so long to achieve what he did, it was painstakingly difficult. Every doctor told her that he was a hopeless case, but she did her best to stop her son from hearing those negative thoughts.

Yet, she knew he heard them. Their house was small, and she could always hear his crying whenever they returned from an appointment.

Her son doesn't remember a time where he used to walk, at least not well enough. The idea of him in a wheelchair has always been the norm for him, and she would think that he never really wanted to walk.

Not when, like Katsuki have said, not when he can fly.

Still, the nights where their house's items found themselves magically floating around, always in a specific pattern. Sometimes in high speeds, threatening to crash and leave rubble behind, sometimes in a slow pace, showing how tiered her son has been that day.

She always feared the times he would lose control of himself, it wasn't as often as it has been when he was a child, but was still there.

It reminded her too much of her Ex-husband. Shuddering a breath, Izuku's attention snapped to her direction, and smiles widely at her.

She couldn't help but feel silly, Izuku, like his father? Never.

"Mom! Want to watch with me?" She usually declines, when you have all the lines committed in memory along with the laugh, it's a sure sign that you have seen it too much. She still found herself walking to her son. He starts flying and hovers over the chair, grinning.

"Izuku, how many times have we gone through this, you should sit down on your chair."

"But we don't have another one, where will you sit?" Such a caring child, what did she ever to deserve him, he definitely hasn't inherited any of this from his father. She sits and immediately figured out on which part of the video they were in.

A man crying, exclaiming the impossibility of the situation. Another yells and shouts, pointing to a place, and a hero emerges, carrying many victims turned survivors with a wide smile.

Her own smile broke down into a straight line.

All Might was a strong man, the ultimate hero of his time … but he isn't anymore.

Without feeling it, she brought her hands to her chest, feeling sadness creep in.

All might throws a car outside, and she gasps.

Images of her Izuchan being in the same situation, where an enemy is in rampage, the darkness clashes harshly with the light of the fire. Civilians are in need of saving, and her own Izuchan, trying to save everyone while deflecting the enemy at the same time. Needing to do split decisions that decides the end of lives, his life included.

She couldn't, she doesn't want him to be in those situations. She was too scared for his well-being, this is her son, her only child, her whole life centred around one person that she could never imagine to be more hurt than he has already felt. Not when she couldn't save him from a fall that broke his back and forced him in a chair for up to a decade and more, not when she couldn't protect him from all the bullying that he has been enduring.

"Izuku, we need to talk." She says softly, pausing the video. Her son tilts his head, his body following suit, his hair now falling sideways and his possession was slightly ajar, his feet going up and his head moving down.

She stands up and pulls him down to his bed, keeping her hands on his.

"What do you think about Toshinori?"

"… He's a great person. He's a police man too, and Uncle Naomasa wouldn't befriend anyone who wasn't genuine. So I think he's great."

"Honey, I'm going to tell you something, but the rest is going to be told by Toshinori himself."

"Mom, if it's about you two dating, I don't really mind. Like I said, he's a great person, and he's actually very knowledgeable about many Quirks, he's really observant." Inko blushes, she does tend to forget about them dating. Nothing much changed between their relationship aside from visiting new cafes from time to time, and she felt happy with just that. Izuku doesn't seem to mind, as he has said. He has probably figured that this would happen at some point in his life and went with it. Shaking her head, she continues talking.

"He's going to teach at Yuuei next year." She told him, he frowns, his eyes then slowly starts to widen. She could hear the cogs in his mind working as he starts to analyse what he just heard.

"B-But- Only pro heroes can teach there!"

"What does that mean, honey?"

"Mr Toshinori is a hero? H-How can that be? I write down every known hero, even some underground ones. Is his quirk a stealth kind? No that's not write, he can withstand physical attacks, but he coughs up blood later – That's really concerning mom, we should take him to a doctor – it doesn't sound stealthy." He starts mumbling under his breath, and Inko couldn't help but smile at him.

"Izuchan … will you let me continue?" Izuku snaps his mouth shut and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Anyways," She chuckles. "Since he's going to work there, he can add you to the recommended list." That definitely left her son speechless. He looks at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. The recommendation will guarantee you a seat in the school after all, and they test you in which department you'll end up in. No wonder her son couldn't formulate a thought.

For the first time in her life, she could honestly say that her son's brain has stopped formulating thought.

"He can recommend you for your smarts, so that you wouldn't need to do the physical exam." He blinks and starts expressing his refusal of the idea.

"I can't. Mom, I can't! T-Then, what's the point of training for very long, I can't let it go to waste, and I want to go in with Kacchan. I can't leave him alone there, he doesn't really need my help to get in but I don't want to leave him behind like that!"

"He'll recommend you for the hero department, but for your smarts alone."

"I'm not even that smart!"

"We get Uncle Naomasa to back up Toshinori's recommendation, he's a really well known detective you know. You're plenty of smart and Naomasa already talks about your analysing skills."

"Mom, still, I … I'll feel like a cheater. That I don't deserve that spot." She honestly doesn't know if he _has_ inherited anything from his father. Aside from those freckles, and the wild mane of hair, she couldn't see anything from him. Sighing, she hugs her son.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll do the exam, and I'll ace it!" He gave her his contagious smile, but she needed to tell him something else as well.

"How about Toshinori? You're okay with him?"

"As in, am I okay with him being a hero _and_ dating you? Yes! I'm absolutely okay. How did you find out anyways, or did he tell you about it?"

"No, Izuku, I didn't know how to bring this up before, but I guess now's the time to do it. There isn't an easy way to say it, but … you have been targeted since you were a child."

"What?" Shock was evident on his voice.

"Since you started exhibiting more of your quirk. You were supposed to be a secret, and you are. Toshinori is the only hero who knows, and both Naomasa and the police chief do, along with some officials. But somehow, someone did find out, and they've-" she starts tearing up, making her son panic.

"It's okay mom, nothing happened to me yet, I'm okay, please calm down." After hearing those words on repeat, she did calm down, but her tears were still there.

"They've been trying to kidnap you."

"Why didn't I know any of this?"

"Izuchan, you were a child at that time, and we already had someone protecting us …"

"… You mean Mr Toshinori?"

"He's been protecting you and Katsuki since you were children, away from your sight apparently if you have never noticed him, but he would chase any villain away and try to find out who has been trying to take you. Up until now, we know nothing."

"Even with Uncle Naomasa's quirk?"

"Even then. That's why … that's why I didn't want you to take the exam. I'm scared, honey. I'm scared that people will start spreading talks about your quirk. Even as a secret you've been targeted, what would happen if more people knew?"

"…"

"T-Then we'll have to be extra careful about protecting you, maybe even change homes at some point-"

"Mom," He cuts her off. She looks at her son to see him give her a look of determination. "I-I don't need protecting anymore. Don't worry about me, because I'm strong. Kacchan's always with me too, and he's a worry wart. Also, since you told me, Mr Toshinori is protecting me … I wouldn't be easily harmed."

Inko sobs and flings herself on her son, giving him an even tighter hug than before. He hugs her back, not having the heart to push her away. They end up laying on the bed until they both fell asleep, Inko still tearing till the last of her consciousness.

Her son is safe, she doesn't need to worry. He was a strong child, and has an amazing control of himself. She shouldn't worry like this, but she couldn't help it.

A mother always worries.

* * *

 **AN:-**

Concerning the braces, like mentioned, it's the KAFO type that you can hide under your clothes. I stared at way too many braces to make these, every time thinking "Please god don't let this happen to me in the future".

I was very hesitant to choose between Naomasa/Inko or Toshinori/Yagi, the latter won by way of suggestion and popularity. The relationship has been happening for years and Izuko saw it a mile away, when they did start dating, nothing changed in their life dynamics, it's only a title they started using only. It's also why he never called Toshinor Uncle, he thought it would be awkward if he did.

It's after this chapter that things start to pick up, I know, this must have been one hell of an epilogue without calling it one.

I fell asleep proof reading this, and woke up with the realization that today wasn't the deadline (I try to finish and update on Fridays).


	5. Mr Toshi is !

**Chapter 5**

Usually, Izuku would pass the train station to get to school. Today however …

"Who is it? Who's fighting?" He asks enthusiastically, watching a shark like villain going crazy the same time someone jumps above the crowd in high speeds, already figuring it out. "Kamui Wood! The young and talented rising star!"

The man standing next to him chuckles, he turns and looks down at him. "You were the one who was asking, and you gave a perfect answer. You're an Otaku aren't you?"

"Eh-" He gives a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Ugh, w-well," He couldn't really answer that without confirming that yes, he is a fan. He stops and looks up, watching with excitement as the hero's hand expands. He saw it, and knew immediately which attack the man was going to use.

"There it is! Pre-emptive-" He was about to yell, raising his fist in excitement, joining the hero in his special move. That was before something large, large enough to block the sun, comes striking from the side hitting the villain.

"Canyon Canon!" A female voice was heard, and Izuku blinks, and had to grab on to his wheelchair's handles with the resultant quake that has come after both figures struck down the ground. Impressively enough, only the ground had been demolished. He looks at the new comer and couldn't help but gape by the fact that she towers over the buildings, she was larger than the villain as well, her horns protruding upwards as if trying to get even more height than she already has, and her eyes were either pink or violet, something he couldn't judge form below.

Was that a new hero? Did the new hero just stole another Kamui's finishing move? Huffing, he laughs at the reaction and wonders how those two heroes will interact in the future, since her first debut literally _is_ a steal.

After the police has cleared out the premise and the news network got their interviews, Izuku found himself writing down his new notes in notebook #13.

Smiling, he hugs the notebook to himself and pushes the wheelchair using his quirk. He was so glad to have forgone his crutches today, standing that long might have hurt him, and he wouldn't be able to write comfortably at all. If he did use them, he would end up floating, and then the police will reprimand him again for his public use of quirk.

He still wore the braces though, to get comfortable with them and in case he would need to stand in the future.

Reaching school, he saw Kacchan, sleeping on his chair with his head down and his leg on the desk, probably a result of late night studying. Chuckling, he leaves his wheelchair next to the door and floats to his desk. Kacchan's ears twitched a bit from the sound.

Just like a dog, now that he thinks about it.

His teacher kept talking while he continued his notes, Katsuki waking up halfway through but stared up at the ceiling instead of acknowledging the start of the class. He was brought back to reality when everyone started using their quirks in the classroom. A pyromancer had her hands upwards, letting flames fly and then fall around her, almost burning his book. Izuku snatched his notebook before the flames could land on it. He glares at his fellow student but turns his attention to the teacher.

"Using your quirks at school is against the rules." He scolds them, but didn't pack any heat in his words, just smiling at all his students. Izuku really wanted him to berate them at that moment.

"Sensei," Everyone stops cheering as they all turned at the speaker. Kacchan smiling viciously at everyone but him. "Don't lump us in with the others, they're pretty much going to end up at the bottom of the pyramid."

Izuku sighs, why did Kacchan had to cause a commotion every chance he got?

Everyone at class started yelling at him, and Izuku couldn't really fault them. He may not remember it well, but Kacchan did use to treat him worse than that. They were kids at that time though, so it might have been their underdeveloped consciousness at work.

Kacchan is still very mean in general.

"You should all shut up, you extra two bits." Izuku drops his head on the desk. _Why_ does he antagonize everyone?

"Oh that's right, you're going to U.A. aren't you?" Their teacher said, looking at the listing paper. The classroom fell into silence, and not a second later whispers started to pass around. Izuku still didn't left his head, not finding any reason too.

"Of course I am." His friend yells, jumping onto the desk – and that's not fair why doesn't he get reprimanded?

Kacchan starts yelling about himself surpassing All Might. Izuku chuckles softly. He never understood that, why All Might, why doesn't he just choose to be a number one hero only instead of focusing on defeating the hero?

What Izuku never realized was that Katsuki was specifically choosing All Might because he was Izuku's favorite hero, and Katsuki wants only himself to be his friend's hero.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. as well." He looks up at the mention of his name, the same time everyone turns around to stare at him. He could feel the tense atmosphere closing in on himself.

Then everyone starts to laugh, and they're laughing at him.

"Midoriya? No way!" That's when the mocking followed.

He gulps looking down and hiding his head under his arms. This wasn't the first time someone laughed at him, and this really wouldn't be the last time they ever did. Ever since he was little, and people always laughed. At first, for his lack of quirk, then, for being a late bloomer. It's when he got into Junior High that they really started mocking him because of his disability.

While the students who were with him when they were children didn't really think any less of him – unless he counts the annoying girl who keeps hanging onto Kacchan's hands – everyone else just looked at him with pity.

He can see it in their eyes, how they thought that he'd never make it.

It was hard not to lash out on them. He _knows_ that he can be a hero, he doesn't need to be constantly reminded of his inability to walk. And he can walk now! He can! Only for a few minutes and then he'd get tired but he can and tries his best every day to raise the time. T-They don't need to know that, they can just- just-

"You can't just go into U.A. with just studying, Midoriya."

He felt tears coming in his eyes, still hearing the mocking laughter. He felt like he was in a nightmare, glowing red eyes staring at him with the atmosphere turning purple, the laughs now turned into a hollowed echoing sound-

Until an explosion erupted, from none other than Kacchan.

"Shut the fuck up. Deku's going to get in while you extras will end up in some lame unheard of school. Get it? So **shut up**." He growls. Everyone did stop, fearing getting hurt by him, he kept growling as he sat back down, his narrowed eyes gliding over the room every so often.

Underneath his arms, he smiles.

When the class ended, Kacchan still kept glaring, daring anyone to make a move on his friend or try to ruin his wheelchair like they tried before. When they were all gone and the two were left alone, he sighs and stands up.

"I got to go to the dentist, see you tomorrow?"

"Eh, you're not coming today?"

"Look, Deku. I know you're very happy with your mom getting a boyfriend and all, and I can see you enjoying a family picnic and all that shit, it's spring, so yeah, cheesy scenes isn't my thing. I don't want to see your mom and future step dad sucking face either." Izuku blushes at the mental. Oh god, he never thought about that.

"They're not going to do that when I'm around."

"Argh, they're adults, Deku. They're going to keep thinking about doing it until you disappear from sight."

"That is disgusting, don't say things like that."

"What, Izuchan is still shy about shit like that? How many times did you get confessed to?" Izuku's face probably turned darker with the question. Shishi wasn't the only one who has confessed their feelings to him, and he honestly doesn't know what to do. While didn't want to disappoint anyone, he doesn't really see any point in dating now, not when he had a goal to accomplish.

"Whatever."

"Whatever is right, clueless Deku. I'm out of here. Enjoy the front seats of the kiss show with your parents."

"Ka _cchaaaan,_ that's very gross, and he isn't even my dad yet!"

"Hah! Yet!" Kacchan laughs loudly while walking away, Izuku huffs and hovers to his wheelchair. Mean Kacchan, and his mean unnecessary comments. Always putting weird ideas in his mind.

His mom wouldn't do that to him anyways. They're going to a picnic with Mr Toshi and then stay for the Yozakura. Then Kacchan will get jealous and annoyed for messing out on it since his parents also wanted to come as well. He opens his notes, reading through it while letting his quirk move himself away, going to a shortcut he has been using for years now whenever his friend couldn't walk with him.

He was so engrossed with writing, that he hasn't noticed the green sludge crawling over the pavement underneath him, he does however, hear something.

Stopping, he gasps, seeing a-a-

"Villain!" He couldn't remember what happened next. His wheelchair got knocked to the river besides them, he could see the wheel popping out. His legs were lifted off the ground, but not because of his own quirk carrying him, but by a liquid trying to choke the life out of him. His bag dropping on the floor, his notebook on the edge of the pavement and his pencil rolling away.

He panics, and tries to get away, waving his arms in uncoordinated directions while trying to attack with his quirk, causing wind pressure that could detach a small part of the villain's appendages. Yet, the villain kept reforming back to his original body.

"What a strong quirk you have, you'll be dead in 45 seconds anyways, so can you stop using them and let me control your body." He hears the thing voice grates his ear, darkness was surrounding him, his vision going blurry.

"Don't worry young man, for I am here!" Next thing he knew, the villain explodes, and he felt himself being pushed away by whatever force this person has caused. With his hazy vision, he blinks blearily as he falls down, seeing a familiar shape with impossibly yellow hair.

"M-Mr Tosh-" He hits the ground.

 **0o0o0**

He felt a pat on his face, waking him up. Izuku coughs and slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the sunlight.

He always hated sleeping outside because of this. As a child, he couldn't roll or sit up to avoid the rays of pain coming from the orb, and he always needed someone to help him. But this time, something blocks his vision, a smiling face that didn't really reach the eyes of his savoir, as worry seems to paint his expression.

"A-All Might!" He gasps. "You just saved my life." The worry disappears and was replaced by ease.

"Good, good. You were brave, young man, trying to attack the villain without hurting him even in that situation."

"It was kind of stupid." Izuku mutters, sitting up with difficulty, but the large man helped him sit, and he couldn't help but squeak, he didn't know if it was from happiness or embarrassment. He turns around, looking for someone.

"I'm still glad, you have managed to apprehend him until I have reached you. But please, don't go after villains after this." Izuku blinks, did … did All Might that he went looking for someone to fight?

"I-I wasn't." He squeaks loudly, but the man only smiles and stands up, carrying a soda bottle with … is that the villain? How- How is his iris replaced with an X mark? Is that his quirk?

That is the silliest thing he has ever witnessed a quirk doing.

"I have to go now, young man, make sure to go home safely, your mother would be very stressed if you didn't." He says and was about to jump, but Izuku blinks as the sentence caught up to his mind.

Your mother well be stressed out?

His mom is always stressed out, no matter what. He doesn't think that today will do any worse than the usual, so he gambles.

Not a second later, he found himself latching onto All Might's leg, pulling his things to himself at the same time. The wind attacking his face and mercilessly trying to throw him off the hero. All Might noticed and blanched at him.

"What are you doing? You should be down." He tried to push him but Izuku freaks out.

"It's too far a drop!" He yells. "And I- wanted to t-" his face was being slammed by the wind, how can All Might take all of this?! "Talk to you!"

"Alright, just close your eyes and mouth." He heard, and Izuku does so, burying his face on All Might's pants.

After a while, he found himself on the roof, sitting down with wobbly legs, not able to stand after all that he has experienced just now.

"I'm sure the owners of this building well help you out, now I have to go to bring this culprit to the police."

"W-Wait! I want to ask you something." He said, trying to reach out to his hero. The man's back facing him, and he couldn't help but let out everything on his chest.

"Can I become a hero, even if I was disabled?" He shouts letting his head fall down and pressing his eyes closed, All Might stops in his spot, turning around to look at him. "Can someone like me become a hero even with such an obstacle?"

That's when he heard a loud, wet cough, and what was a distinct cloud made out of smoke suddenly appearing in place where his hero stood. Izuku blinks, dragging himself away from it with his hands, surprised by its appearance. It dissipates, his eyes widening at what he saw.

For instead of his hero all might, another stood in his place, a very thing – skeleton, he could hear Uncle Masaru and Kacchan yelling – person bleeding from his mouth, and he gapes.

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"Hello, Izuku-kun." Mr Toshi said, still coughing, and Izuku's mind immediately starts going into overdrive, picking up every detail that he has noticed about both All Might and Mr Toshinori, trying to compare them and gather a complete picture. He remembers when he was released from the sludge villain, and suddenly everything _made_ _sense_.

He felt so, utterly, _stupid._ The answer has been in front of his eyes for years, _**years**_. How could he not have seen any of this coming? All Might definitely has a civilian identity, there's no way he could walk around all day without causing any kind of commotion from others and end up in the media, and he already knew that his mom's boyfriend was going to teach in Yuuei, that he must be a hero If he was qualified to go there.

He just- he never thought that the – skeleton, they scream again – man could be the one and only ALL MIGHT!

"Oh my god." Realization dawned on him. "My mom's dating the number one hero." He whispers in horror, looking down on his lap, as more realization hit him. "Oh god, my mom was sucking face with All Might."

He heard a choking sound coming from Mr Toshi, and he couldn't help the flush overcoming his face. "I was going to a picnic with All Might today. All Might saw all my memorabilia since I was _five._ All Might ruined my blanket when I was five. Oh god, oh god, oh god-"

"Izuku …"

"When were you going to tell us? Does mom know? No wait, I'm so stupid, she said you wanted to talk to me, of course she knew. How could she never tell me, she _knew_ how much I looked up to you, she-"

"Loves you very much." He looks up to see Mr Toshi standing there, his chin dripping with blood as he helps him up to his feet, he followed suit with shaking legs. "And wanted to tell you so badly but couldn't because I asked her not to, to keep my secret. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"T-Talk. All Might wanted to talk to me, I never thought I'd ever say that." He mutters, and looks at his all-time hero, and instead sees someone whom has been with him since childhood.

"I-Is coughing up blood a consequence of your quirk, is that why you aren't seen so much lately?" He has to ask, what else could be the reason?

Mr Toshi's – All Might's, he's All Might – smile wanes for a moment before sighing sadly.

"This is a part of the talk that I wanted to talk to you about. It isn't a consequence of my quirk, but a decade old injury." Izuku gasps in horror when Mr Toshi lefts up his shirt to show him a deep swirling scar on his abdomen. "It's also the reason why I don't appear much. I'm on a three hour time limit, and have already spent my daily one today chasing this villain, I'll need to take this sludge villain to Naomasa before-"

Mr Toshi's hands has been moving to his pocket and freezes in place, paling within seconds. Izuku looks down, and realizes why.

The soda bottle that was jailing the sludge villain wasn't there anymore. Izuku's takes a deep breath and holds it in.

Did … did he cause the bottle to fall when he grabbed onto All Might?

"I-I'm so sorry," He starts to cry. He couldn't believe it. First, he was attacked by a villain and couldn't even fight him properly, now, he was the reason it to escape after All Might has fought and has probably spent a whole day chasing it. All that time has gone to waste because of him. He has ruined his wheelchair too, his mom would be so disappointed once he tells her. Wheelchairs are very expensive, repairs are expensive, replacing parts were expensive, but a whole wheelchair?

How can he call himself a hero when all he causes were problems left and right?

"Izuku, just fly home, I'll take care of this. Can you make it till home, right?" Izuku nods slowly, still tearing up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know, it's all my fault."

"No, young Izuku. It isn't, it's mine, you haven't done anything. I've lost time instead of doing my job faster and you got attacked because of it. Don't cry." He asks, seeming to get that hysteric edge he usually gets when his mom starts crying as well. Blinking the tears away, he nods, and with a shaky breath, starts floating.

"Tell your mother that I'll be late, and we might not have that trip as we have planned." Izuku nods again and starts flying away.

 **0o0o0**

Toshinori sighs.

"So much for having a long conversation." He says, ready to retrace his steps and go look for the villain. He stills however, when he feels an explosion rock throughout the city.

"Don't tell me." He looks up, his glowing eyes growing even brighter in worry, and see a cloud of smoke rising up in the air.

He ran as fast as he could.

He still had a bit of his power even in this form, and used as much as he could without reaching the passive limit on his body. Yet he still struggles, his breath stolen away by every step taken, even after he reaches the scene. His scar was emitting pain all throughout the rest of his body and he couldn't help but clutch it in vain, trying to subdue it.

He could see the heroes in the scene, and right in his sight, the sludge villain that has escaped him this afternoon.

Pathetic.

How could he lose a villain so easily?

He was pathetic. A hero shouldn't feel so helpless, shouldn't be unable to give the help that they promised. He shouldn't be here, without the ability to transform back into his hero self. Now, the enemy has gotten away, and has caught someone in the wake of his mistake.

"Why isn't anyone helping the kid?" He heard a woman ask, someone else answers, but he couldn't focus on them not when his failing was glaring right at him in the form of all of this destruction, decorated in flames, rubble and the smell of smoke evading the air.

He could he let something like this happen?

How could he-

His thoughts were cut off, just in time to see a form with green dark hair, _flying_ towards the villain, and he gasps.

 _ **Izuku?!**_

No! Not him, not-

 **0o0o0**

Izuku's unconsciously moved to the sight of the explosion.

It was a habit, he must concur. Something that he has been doing since he was a child. That's how he met his cat loving friend, who has been very busy lately with his studies to get to his school of choice. That's also how he always gathered as much information as he has, always filling his notes to the brim, and completing twelve notebooks, a thirteenth was in progress.

His floating body stops behind the crowd, held behind by the police force trying to keep them away from danger.

"Why isn't anyone helping the kid?" A woman in front of him asks. Izuku glances at the scene and freezes.

It was the sludge villain.

"The kid's quirk is acting up because of the attack and whatever the villain is doing to him. None of the heroes could get closer without harming him, their quirks aren't working." The man next to her replies.

Izuku was by now, shaking in his spot.

Because of him.

This was happening because of him. He couldn't have let All Might do his job and now the enemy is out here, _choking_ someone else like how he tried to choke him this very morning.

Both his hands moves up, covering his mouth. He felt the taste of vile vomit coming up. Fear, panic and guilt mixing in his psych and causing his distressed reaction. The smell of smoke filling his head.

' _I'm so sorry,'_ He thinks, but no could hear him, defiantly not the victim. _'It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, so sorry, I'm-'_

That's when the villain moves slightly upwards, showing a wild mane of blonde hair and closed eyes.

Familiar hair, with a familiar face.

When the victim's eyes opens up, showing a fear filled emotion behind blood red eyes that shined a bright orange.

He gasps.

Before he could even know it, he throws himself between the crowd, escaping the hold of the police officer, feeling the air hitting his face, smoother than what he felt this morning but the intense feeling multiplied.

"KACCHAN!" His friend's red eyes were now wider, desperation coming in, and he did the first thing he could when he couldn't stop himself from flying.

He throws his bag, successfully hitting the villain's eyes.

The monster yells from pain, giving him an opening, one that he has taken advantage of by blasting small area from the sludge's body, letting Kacchan have a bit more space to move freely.

"DEKU! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" He yells, but Izuku couldn't, he grabs onto Kacchan's hands, trying to fly backwards hoping that his friend would be pulled.

He needs to do this, he _has_ to do this, not after Kacchan gave him that look.

Not after everything Kacchan has ever done for him, he couldn't. He felt tears sliding down his face. He couldn't believe it. Even in this situation, he was crying.

"Not when you looked like you were asking for help." Just as he said that, he felt the villain's tendrils slamming onto his stomach, pushing him away, with his hands letting go of Kacchan. His friend's hands trying to reach back with his fingers.

' _I'm sorry.'_ Was the last thing he thought, falling on the ground and watching the villain's hand about to slam him down, knowing that this could be the last thing he would see.

 **0o0o0**

" _You can't just go into U.A. with studying alone, Midoriya."_

" _Midoriya! No way!"_

" _Are you sure you want to be a hero? There are other better and much more suited jobs for you."_

" _I'm scared, Izuchan, I worry about you."_

" _You could be a great analyst,"_

" _Your son might never walk again."_

" _He's a hopeless case."_

I-

" _I'd advise you stop perusing a cure."_

" _He'll need straps, he can't even move his back."_

P-Please-

" _Spinal cord injury-"_

" _Useless Deku thinks he can be a hero, when he can't even walk."_

I can! I can! Please, listen to me.

" _Let's see if he can fight back without his wheelchair."_

" _Hero Analytics for the future? That's really childish Midoriya."_

It's not childish, he can be a hero, he wants to be a hero, just like All Might, and just like Kacchan. He wants to help people, he wants save as much as he can, he wants.

A voice he hasn't heard in a very long time spoke.

" _I don't want a quirkless child."_

Pain laces into his mind and heart, tears falling down.

He was pathetic, he was so pathetic, he can't do anything, not in time, not when needed, because he was pathet-

 **0o0o0**

"I am pathetic." Izuku hears, snapping his eyes open, he found himself being supported by large arms holding onto him from the back, without touching the ground, and his leg already trying to slip upwards to the sky as a result of his quirk. All Might stood above him, blocking the sludge's attack with his other arm.

"All Might …?"

"Because, unlike me, you did what heroes should have done. Pro heroes are always risking their lives for others!" He yells, managing to grab hold of both him and Kacchan, his glowing blue eyes moving upwards ready to punch, and blood dripping down his chin.

"Detroit Smash!" Izuku felt himself being pushed away from the resulting air current, his body wobbling to the back and Kacchan managing to hold onto him before they could be separated again. He didn't do as he should have and kept his eyes and mouth open, feeling the full force of the hit.

When the pressure was gone, they both dropped on the ground, feeling like their life has just been sucked out of them. All Might standing in front of them, giving his back. Kacchan's hands were shaking, but they were still on him, as if he was making sure he was alright.

There wasn't any fire anymore … in fact, rain has started to pour.

"Amazing!" Someone yells. He felt a droplet of water hitting his forehead.

"You mean … he changed the clouds movement with punch alone…" he could hear the horrified whisper. All Might slowly brings his fist up, making everyone cheer.

Izuku just wanted to give up and sleep right then.

Three villain attacks were enough for one day, thank you very much.

After that, the heroes managed to collect every scattered part of the villain, giving it to the police. Something that was incomprehensible to him. If heroes had problem containing the sludge quirked villain, then how can police men do so? Was there someone with a jailing quirk in the force? Is that how they manage to contain criminals?

These questions were never answered, not by a police officer, and neither by Uncle Naomasa.

Both he and Kacchan were moved to the curve, him being scolded by the heroes while Kacchan was getting praise. He was pretty sure that his friend will explode any second from how irritated he seems.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Izuku winces, the roadblock hero still spouting off his admonishment. Kamui wood looked just as irritated.

"And using your quirk! You only use your quirk when you are being attacked! Not to save someone else!"

"B-But heroes always save someone else with their quirks!" Izuku hastily replies, still nervously looking down and feeling himself sweat. The muscled grey haired hero groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kamui Wood was the one who spoke.

"We are licensed to use our quirks young man, the saving business isn't a child's play, we take our jobs seriously and make sure there is the least amount of collateral damage as possible. I'm afraid we'll have to take you to a juvenile case for vigilantism, even if your intentions were admirable." He sighs, looking at him sadly. Izuku freaks out, he couldn't go to court! What would his mom say? He already lost a wheelchair today, and almost got killed, now this!?

"I-I'm licensed too! J-Just wait-" He reaches for his backpack, opens the zipper and blinks at the bento inside.

Oh yeah, he was meaning to give Katsuki his rice today, but didn't have the time to.

Shaking his head, he takes it out and puts it on the ground, rummaging through his other things.

Kamui Wood and Death Arms give each other apprehensive looks that Izuku couldn't see.

That's when he found it, he cheers in glee and takes out his wallet, opening it and taking out his blue license card.

Death Arms curses while Kamui Wood slouches a bit.

"Paramedics! We need paramedics here!" Death Arms calls out, two of them looks up and runs to them after applying bandages on someone else. The wood hero crouches in front of him, pushing his license back into his wallet, and holding onto his shoulder.

"Listen, young man. Technically, I can't arrest you, but … please, please watch yourself next time. Do not throw yourself in danger needlessly." Izuku frowns.

"But I can take care of myself." The man tightens his clutch.

"You are too young to understand this, but just having the license doesn't enable you to always use your quirk. These license are issued to make sure your life is easier than it is, not for you to needlessly abuse its use."

"B-But-"

"What's your disability?" The wood hero cuts him off, and Izuku gulps, looking down and feeling tears ready to be spilled.

"I'm paralyzed … from the waist down. My quirk lets me fly." The hero nods and looks up at the approaching paramedic.

"You'll need to bring a wheelchair." He tells him, and the man nods, stepping down to check on Izuku to find out the exact injury, the other one going to the ambulance to bring one.

"I use braces, I don't need a wheelchair."

"After what happened, please use one, for the ease of my mind." Kamui Wood asks, Izuku's mouth were downwards and nods.

 **0o0o0**

Walking – wheeling – home, in his newly issued – temporarily – wheelchair, Izuku hugs his notebook to himself.

He was such a failure, and now, heroes had talked him down from using his license like he has done for the past year. He rubs his eyes and blinks, now wishing for tissues badly.

"Mom must be so stressed, but she didn't see the news yet, because she didn't send any messages." He mutters loudly, rubbing his arms. How was going to explain the whole day to his mom, plus the fact that they couldn't go to picnic _or_ do the Yozakura that they've been wanting to for a while with the Bokagous.

He bets that mom and Mr Toshi wanted to do it much more than he did.

"Deku!" he hears, looking up, he smiles tiredly at his running friend, anger and rage apparent on his face.

"You are a fucking _idiot?!_ My eyes looked like they were calling for help? HUH?! OF COURSE THEY WERE CALLING FOR HELP! I was _**choking?!**_ " He shouts, and Izuku cringes. Great, being scolded by pro heroes was not enough already.

"I-I- thought you would get hurt idiot …" He was surprised to find Kacchan's bag dropped on the floor, his friend kneeling in front of him, his hands reaching his face and holding it.

"You are a damn idiot. Please don't risk your life again."

"Kacchan …" Not him too, he could handle heroes telling him that he can't be a hero himself, he doesn't need his best friend to tell him the same thing.

"You have the biggest brain that I know, why didn't you fucking use it?! Next time think up a better strategy than swooping down and grabbing me like I'm some damned damsel in distress. Fucking idiot, Deku!" Izuku blinks, his mind catching up on what his friend said, and started giggling.

Why did he ever doubt _Kacchan_ of all people? His friend never cared if he couldn't walk, he always rooted for him, _always_. He reaches out to the blonde and hugs him. Kacchan freezes but slowly, his hands circles around him, completing the hug.

"I'm so happy." Izuku sniffs, and he could feel Kacchan huffing.

"Me too." He says letting go of him and giving him a look, something that Izuku didn't understand, but he could tell that fondness was mixed in. "Make sure you get home with no problems."

Izuku gave him a goofy smile, Kacchan scrunches his nose and punches his arms.

"I will." Kacchan stands up, stares at him for a second more and the turns around, walking towards his neighborhood. Smiling, Izuku happily turns his wheelchair around was about to move, when something barges in front of him.

"I am here!" All Might shouts, scaring the living day lights out of him. Izuku's first reaction was screaming, then exclaiming his name.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you talking to the reporters?" All Might laughs as a response.

"I got away from them was a piece of cake, I am after all," He flexes his arms and just shy of saying his name once, before smoke erupted the scene, All Might turning into the familiar figure of Mr Toshi.

It was still strange, to think about happened today, so many revelations were too much for him to handle in such a small period of time, and he needs rest to comprehend them all.

"I think, our conversation has been long overdue."

"D-Do you think that's my fault." Chuckles Izuku, Mr Toshi's stern face turns into a grinning one, relief filling in place.

"You scared me today."

"I'm sorry."

"Your mother would have been devastated."

"I said I'm sorry."

"But, you did what every hero has probably experienced." Izuku blinks in confusion. "Your body moved before you could think, saving the person who was in need was the only thing in mind. Was it not?"

Izuku's clutch on his notebook was getting worse.

"You will be a great hero." Mr Toshi said softly.

More tears, more blasted tears! He really was a cry baby, when can he stop, please stop falling. They're- They're-

Tears of happiness.

All his life, he was hurdled with obstacles that wants to prevent him from reaching his goals, and now, with both his heroes supporting him … he feels like he could do anything.

"Thank you." He whispers.

 **0o0o0**

"I have been looking for a successor for decades." Toshinori tells him, cradling the ice-cream cone close to himself on the roof. Inko by his side and Izuku between them. Inko was too protective, fearing that her son might slip, which was ridiculous, her son can move rivers if he wanted to, slipping when you can't even easily move isn't something you should fear. Not to mention that the roof was _flat._

But he yields, and enjoys this moment of watching the starry sky on the roof of the Midoriya's apartment building when they were sure they were alone for now. The sun hast started to settle, the dark haired boy sulking at his mother's fussing. Inko took out a handkerchief when she saw him dripping ice-cream all over his face.

He planned on talking to them during a Yozakura instead of on top of a roof.

"After my injury, I tried to do a multitude of surgeries to fix the original problem. I never managed to expand my stomach, it's a line now instead of an acidic pouch. It's the reason I never got any fat on me in my real form, no matter how much your mother feeds me." Inko huffs in dejection, he smiles sheepishly at her.

"So, your sickness is reason you want to pass down your mantel?" Izuku asks, frowning. Toshinori shook his head, not knowing how to tell him. Inko has accepted the fact that he has been wanting for Izuku to be the next symbol of peace and hope, although after many shouting received from her. It was however, all Izuku's choice.

Not to forget, the fact that he couldn't give him his quirk, not when Izuku's muscles didn't grow easily with his injury. His arm and upper body muscle might have been well developed, but the rest of his body didn't.

He didn't want to risk his health.

"My quirk, I wanted to give away my quirk." Izuku's head snaps at his direction, looking at him with surprised.

"What?"

"Izuku, you are fourteen years old, not four." Inko softly mutters, wiping his face again, the boy sulks.

"My quirk has been a topic of debate for a long time. Newspapers has called it a strength quirk, or a boost. I always dodged the questions sent my way by a joke when they wanted know more about it. I tried my best to keep it a secret. In reality … I was born Quirkless."

"… W-What?!"

"Yes. My quirk has been passed down to me by my sensei, it is like the Olympic torch, passed down to every generation. It cultivates strength for the next user to use."

"By strength, you mean quirk strength, or body strength?" Izuku asks, Toshinori chuckles, for of course Izuku would ask for the details. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have any.

"I don't know the specifics, Izuku-kun. I only know that unless your body muscles doesn't match, it could lead to injuries for every time you do use it."

"Oh …"

"It was why I have always been hesitant, I have already thought of you as my successor not a year after meeting you. You always exhibited heroic tendencies, and your caring nature also cemented my decision. However, I fear that I have to find someone else to carry the torch."

"But I can train, I'll be worthy of your quirk Mr Toshi!"

"I know that you would, and that you wouldn't give up, however …" Here, he looks up at Inko, whom had a devastated scared look on her as she looks at her child. "You already are powerful without me helping along, you could easily become the symbol of peace and hope without it. And … we worry about you Izuku-kun. Don't take it as pity, but Inko is still your mother, and she always worries, especially with the consequences of my quirk."

He sighs, knowing that the next sentence will be very important.

"And as your future step-father, I will worry as well."

Izuku blinks, the sounds of the insects now filled the void that the noise has left. Inko and Toshinori held their breath as they watched his reaction, wanting to know how he would take the news.

"W-Wait, what?! Mom? Mr Toshi? Like … seriously? Since when?" Inko relaxes, looking very happy and excited with her son's approval. Yagi didn't know how tense he was either, until Izuku showed that he agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Since when? You guys only started dating for like two months? Don't you think you guys are moving too fast?" Inko coughs, trying to hide her blush behind her fist, Toshinori himself rubs the back of his neck.

"It hasn't exactly been two months Izuchan." His mother told him, and Izuku scrunches his nose.

"Yeah, I know that you guys liked each other for as long as I remembered, but you guys only confessed recently … unless …"

"Ugh …"

"We are very bad at communicating." Toshinori decides to intervene, looking down. He hears Izuku's loud laugh and turns at him with a questioning brow.

"I mean, I understand mom, but who would have though All Might being socially awkward?"

"I am not socially awkward."

"I was in the fifth grade when you two guys met, I'm going into high school soon." They fell into silence, the child lays down on the ground, just as the stars start to appear. The two adults only realized this now, after being bluntly told by the child.

"Are we going to change our names?"

"No. For your safety, we decided that it was for the best that you kept yours." Izuku grimaces, then pulls himself closer to his mother and mumbles something into her skirt. His mother frowns as she leans down to hear what he was saying, and sighs sadly.

"It's not fair, he never cared about us, never visits, and I bet he doesn't even know that I'm using braces now. Why do we have to end up with _his_ name, instead of someone who clearly loves you?"

"I know honey, but we all know that it's better this way."

"Yes, it is. Even if I did evade any reveal of my civil identity since my debut, I will not guarantee that it will stay anonymous for much longer. It is better to know that you two are safe this way." He says, their safety _is_ a priority, especially after what happened today. Inko jumped at them the moment they stepped home and cried her eyes out, witnessing everything on the news, and admonishing both of them for their reckless behavior. She specifically told Izuku that she knew he could do better, and then turned at him yelling that he should have been taking better care of himself first before starting to chase a villain for half a day like he has done. Then she starts berating him for forgetting the groceries that they were going today.

It was a terrifying sight, and he fears the day Izuku might start showing her anger, for he was sure that the boy has inherited it.

"I understand." Izuku mumbles and lets go of his mom's skirt, but there was a grin on his face.

"So … when's the wedding?"

"…" Toshinor doesn't have an answer, he looks up at Inko who also looked like she was lost of words.

"We were planning on a private wedding. With only a few witnesses, nothing too big." Inko says, Izuku's face morphed into that of sadness.

"But … _mom,_ you deserve a great wedding."

"Oh Izuchan, what did I do to deserve you." She mumbles into his hair, making him giggle.

Toshinori smiles, this … _this_ is going to be his family, and he would protect them with his life.

"I don't have many co-workers to invite for my side of the hall." He chimes in, they both turn around, looking at him, in perfect synchronization. Making him jump with surprise.

"What do you mean you don't have co-workers? Uncle Naomasa! And any police officer who knows about your situation."

"So only the chief." He sighs, both mother and son look at each other, having a whole conversation with looks alone before turning back at him.

"You can make friends at U.A. honey, it isn't going to be hard." She tells him, but he sags in himself.

Not hard my a—

While he was charismatic in his other form, this form doesn't aspire the confidence that he gives to his fans. Normal life to life situations evaded him as time passed by, becoming disconnected with the others his age and having no ability to connect with the younger generation.

He was just lucky that Naomasa was a very friendly man, even as a police rookie.

"How about next year?" He suggests.

"When spring comes?" Inko lights up, he smiles fondly at her, knowing that it was her favorite season, filled with Sakura trees, light breezy and rain, and many other colorful plants.

"We'll at least have signed the papers by then."

"I do want a fancy ring Toshi." She says, making him smile awkwardly. He didn't forget that, of course he'd remember it. How could he not? He turns and finds Inko's face close to his, giving him that questioning look.

He took the chance and gave her a peck on the cheek. Izuku makes a noise.

"If you guys are going to suck face, can I go down first?"

"Izuku!" His mother yells, Izuku laughs as he flies off, out of reach of either their hands. He still laughs loudly as he does a flip and glides downward, Inko making a crossed sigh, shaking her head. He only gapes at them, feeling his face turning red.

"I swear, Katsuki is teaching him bad things on purpose. Masaru has been just like him when he was that age." She mutters but then turns around, he looks away, trying to hide his blush in vain, she chuckles.

"Are you really embarrassed?"

"Inko, the furthest we ever got was sleeping together platonically. Of course I am." He felt hands on his cheeks, turning him around. His eyes focused on hers.

While Izuku's eyes were an emerald green that shines in the sun, hers were a much more muted green, mixed in with a sort of grey that could be mistaken for black from afar. But there was no mistaken where he has gotten his traits.

Both of their eyes shine in happiness, and it was adorable looking at them when they get excited whenever a topic of interest come up.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled sharply down at Inko, his arms flailing behind him, and he felt his lips touching hers.

* * *

 **AN:-**

If I'm being honest, this might as well be my parents when they got engaged. I don't even think they got a wedding, only signed the marriage papers. They're still married two decades later.


	6. Exams! Exams! EXAMS?

**Chapter 6**

Ten months has passed. Izuku was standing on the curve next to his – hopefully – future school, Kacchan by his side, his back hunched and his eyes narrowed at every person passing by. Both their parents were behind them, his mother fretting over him more than usual, while Aunt Mitsuku roughly ran her hands through Kacchan's hair.

"Don't injure anyone, by 'accident'."

"I don't injure anyone on propose." He growls darkly, but his mother sighs and gives him a side shoulder hug, and then fixes his scarf, Kacchan pushing her hands away.

"It's better to say that then saying _break a leg_ , isn't it?"

"By the way, where's your wayward husband Inko? He should be here on a day like this." Uncle Masaru grumbles, searching the premises for him. Inko chuckles, still getting used to the title. Uncle Masaru seeming to have grumbled something under his breath, no doubt about their late wedding.

They haven't had their wedding yet even after signing everything five months ago, all Izuku could get from them was that they were waiting for the right moment. That was weird thing to say, his mother obviously loves this time of year for all the flowers, and 'New beginnings' is always associated with spring. A wedding sounds like a new beginning to him.

He looks down at his bracelets, feeling very nervous.

It was a gift from Toshi – as he insists on being called now that they were related – for him to use during the exam if it was needed. Everyone agreed that if the school figured out that he was partially paralyzed, they would object to him joining the hero department.

They were lucky though, the school only wants the resume and academic records, seeing as they got more than three hundred participants. They would only ask for the other information after being accepted and given a seat in the school, and to get accepted … he needs to pass the test.

He was wearing his leg braces today as well, and did as Kacchan always told him to do. Just stand up and float around if needed. All Might's bracelet – he couldn't really just call him Toshi, that's embarrassing – are thin plated collapsible crutches, it could be mistaken as a fighting rod, so he could use it in the exam as well if he was forced too.

"He's a teacher there, remember? He needs to help others in preparing, and he's also going to watch over some tests." What she didn't say was that he was with the principle, talking about other things that she couldn't be privy of, she understood of course, it was hero's work, she shouldn't know about these things unless it concerned Izuku.

"Fine, we got our good lucks, can we _**go.**_ " Complained Katsuki, Inko made a noise of distress before hugging her son.

"Be careful. Remember, don't use all of your powers."

"I will mom." He told her, giving her a wide smile. When the parents left, Kacchan huffs and starts moving to the entrance, he stayed in place staring off at the car that they have just left with.

His mom looked so scared.

Gulping, Izuku floats for a bit, but remembers the quirk restriction. It would have been strange if he was flying, since no one else could use their quirks so blatantly. He sighs and softly lands on the ground, then takes a step forward.

He takes another, and another …

… But he suddenly hears a snapping sound coming from his legs. He blinks, eyes wide open as he watches the ground moving closer to his face.

Did his braces get stuck?

Shaking his head, he was about to use his quirk to stop the descent, but suddenly felt his body becoming light.

"Eh?" The descent to the ground has been stopped, his face was still close to it. "EH?"

"Are you alright?" He was suddenly moved as if he weighted nothing, and was now standing in front of a brunette with round pinkish cheeks. "It was my quirk, sorry for using it on you all of a sudden. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" She said, her hands in a praying possession, slightly tilted to the side along with her head.

A girl was talking to him?

A girl was talking to him nicely?

What?

"Aren't you nervous?" She asked, eyes closed and not seeming nervous at all. Izuku nods even though she couldn't see it, his mind still reeling from the fact that a person aside from Kacchan, Shinsou and Shibi, and in his age, was nice to him, and a girl too. Usually they'd get jealous at him for taking up all of Kacchan's attention, are just plain bullied him.

"Let's do our best, see ya!" She waved at him and walked away. Izuku smiled and starts to slowly float, not caring what anyone else would say.

"For a flying person, I would have never expected you to trip on yourself." He hears, perking up, Izuku turns around grinning widely at who he saw.

Shinsou Hitoshi was here, with his deep dark bags under his eyes and his obviously uncombed bed hair looking very perturbed for the fact that he was even standing, or awake.

"Hitoshi!" He yells, flying at him and giving him a hug. Hitoshi slowly returns it, patting his back. "I didn't know you were applying for Yueei? Are you going to the hero department, I know you'll be amazing there." He gushes, Hitoshi blinks and looks to the side, a sad look appearing.

"I'm just taking the theory test, I'm going into general education." Izuku was surprised.

"W-Why? Didn't you always want to be a hero?"

"Think about it Izuku, I brainwash people, not robots. Even if I used my quirk on others and told them to fight off the robots on my behalf, people would call me a cheater." He mumbles, stepping away from the green haired boy. Izuku frowns but hovers closer to his friend.

"I still think you'll be an amazing hero." He told him, and just for a second, he saw Hitoshi smile.

 **0o0o0**

The theory test was easy, he thought as he moved in his seat. Kacchan had his head on his desk with his hands wrapped around it and sending him a lazy glare. Hitoshi wasn't there anymore, only coming for the theory test alone, so he didn't need to accompany them to the lecture hall. Kacchan wasn't very nice to him when he brought the blue haired boy with him. Izuku was not surprised, Kacchan never liked him in the few moments they saw each other, and Hitoshi doesn't like his personality much.

"You aced it?"

"I aced it!"

"I'm not surprised, you're book smart." He mutters and looks down at the person who just stepped onto the stage. Izuku's smile turns into a wide grin.

"It's present Mic, the voice hero!" He whispers at Kacchan. "He has his own radio show, I listen to him every week. His neck gear helps stabilizes his sound output like a rectifier does to electricity."

Kacchan punches his shoulders, growling. "I know, you _force_ me to listen with you, now shut up."

Present Mic starts to lecture them on their exam's rules, showing a convenient retro styled animation on the screen. It amused him because the avatar showed to be Present Mic himself jumping on robots, accompanied by a sound signifying their death. He talked about the points given to them.

"Look, we're not in the same field." Kacchan mumbles, looking very much annoyed by the idea. Izuku looks down on his paper and agrees.

"Even though our numbers are next to each other." He said, frowning in thought. "Does that mean they don't want friends to test an exam together?"

"May I ask you a question?" The lecture was interrupted by a bespectacled boy, who seems taller than even Kacchan. His mannerism also reminded him that of a robot. However, he suddenly turns and points at him.

"You with the curly hair, you mutter a lot, please do refrain from doing that," He then glares at him.

"It's obnoxious."

That actually felt like a slap to the face.

Everyone around him laughed as he covers his mouth muttering sorry multiple times. Kacchan's growling could be heard. Looking up, he could see him locking his sight at him, Izuku pales. He knew that look. He now knew that a new name has been added in Kacchan's list of resentment.

"I bet he was in a prestigious school, like the prick he is." He whispers to him, and Izuku's feellings of humiliation starts to recede. "All rules and discipline and shit, he's like a robot now."

Present Mic stole his attention before he could burst laughing. Kacchan thought of him as a robot too.

"Yes, the fourth robot is an obstacle. It's too large and gets crazy in narrow areas. It's also worth zero points, so it's better to ignore it, don't you agree?" Present mic answers the question for the taller boy, making sure his voice wasn't too loud that their ears would hurt from it.

In their changing rooms, he checks on his brace and realized that a part of his old uniform snagged on the joint of his brace, the reason for tripping outside. Sighing, he was glad that his gym clothes were very baggy.

Floating outside, he looks around nervously, flinching every few moments when someone talks too loudly or accidentally jabs a limb at his direction.

He wanted Kacchan, he didn't want to be here alone.

With a sad expression, he turns to look for a familiar face, maybe someone from his old school, or … just someone. Shinsou was coming to U.A. too, so maybe he's here?

Unfortunately, no blue haired boy with dark shadows under his eyes would be found, and he knew that. Fortunately, he found someone he has met this morning, the nice person. Smiling, he starts walking to her in tentative steps, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

When he looks at the owner, he winces.

It was the boy with the glasses and robotic manners, towering over him a bit.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus." He starts, and he looks back at her, seeing her take deep breaths. "Are you just taking the exam to interfere with others?"

He did not look happy. Izuku shook his head, not finding his voice to talk.

He hears everyone else start to talk around him, and realized that it was about him and how they were thinking less of him for how he was acting the whole day.

They all thought he was weak.

Feeling like he was closing in on himself, and his cheeks getting hot, he decides to yell at the bespectacled boy to leave him alone, but was stopped by Present Mic yelling from the watchtower, his voice clearly heard from afar.

" **Okay, start!"** They all look up at him. **"What, do you think that in a real battle someone will give you a countdown? Run, run, or you'll get left behind."**

Izuku blinks and looks around him, gasping in horror when he found it empty and everyone running to the entrance.

He didn't even start and "I … I'm behind already!"

He takes one step forward, and soars above everyone, not letting their recent mockery get him down. Izuku didn't even fly a past building before getting shot at by one of the robots. Finding a target, he was about to strike with his hands, only to have the robot shot at by someone else on the ground.

"Merci." A blond told him and runs away, his stomach glowing inside a belt.

" **Six minutes left."** Present Mic shouts.

"What?" He couldn't believe it, it didn't feel like a minute pass by?!

His eyes searches ground, he found some robots and shoves his hands in front of him then pulling back sharply. The robots fly from their place, passing by him and almost touching him by a hair's breadth. Gulping, he looks behind and slams his hands together, the robots slamming each other in simulation.

He punches the air and makes a pleased sound before pulling other robots from the ground, starting to gain some points for only choosing targets worth three points.

He dodges a rocket that almost hit him, the sudden velocity caused him to feel nauseous. Slowly gliding down. He still pulls his arms to himself trying to pull robots away and then lets them drop on the ground.

He felt his legs touch the ground and recounts the number of points he has gained.

It's not enough. His head wipes around, trying to look for more robots, but it was harder to scout on ground than above, and every automation in his sight was broken down.

He felt sweat pouring out of him. His fears rising up. What if he failed? He couldn't run to search for more enemies, and he was an easy target in the air as well.

" **Three minutes!"**

He starts gliding above the ground, yet he still couldn't find any robots as they were getting picked by others.

He only finds one when and pulls it to himself, the machine blasts at him in a frightening speed, he quivered in place at the accidentally made projectile – his emotions affects his quirk so of course he'll lost a bit of his control – and swats his hands to the sky, the robot follows its path and shoots off so far away, that he couldn't see it from his place anymore from how tiny it has become.

" **Two minutes!"**

' _Please shut up!'_ Izuku wanted to scream, the countdown making him nervous.

Then everything starts to shake.

Everyone stopping in their place. Izuku doesn't dare to stand on the ground, not wanting for the earthquake to knock him on off his feet. Dust was now covering the area.

He starts to hear yelling, and noticed the shadows in the dust getting closer to him, as other contestants were running towards him. Looking slightly up, he pales when he sees the reason why.

An enormous large robot was coming their way.

He was about to fly away, but he felt someone knocking him down on the ground, and he felt himself hit it. The pain he felt was muted in his legs. Everyone still ran as the dust clears from sight, showing the rest of the robot's large frame.

He couldn't move, even though it was getting closer, and closer, ever so slowly. He still didn't have it in himself to get away.

But then he hears a pained sound close to himself, his eye sight sharpens and locks down on the source.

It was the nice person, her leg stuck under the rubble and her head seeming to have been injured. Fearfully, he looks up at the robot that could easily towering a building getting closer, and looks downs at the girl.

" _But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"_ He remembers her voice, sounding enthusiastic, happy, and confident. _"Let's do our best, ya!"_

She's going to get hurt.

" _It's too large and gets crazy in narrow areas."_ Present Mic's voice evaded his mind. He sees the robot moving its hands, seeming to have stopped just to press on the girl. His mind forms the mental image of a flattened body on ground, and bloody robotic fingers.

" **NOOO!"** He yells, shoving his hands on the ground and pushing himself, feeling himself shooting off from his place and soaring upwards towards the automaton's head. He clenches his fist in desperation, pulls it back, and then punches the air, pushing as much energy as he could into his punch.

The pressure that was resulted destroyed 3/4th of the machine's face, forcing it to fall behind from how powerful it was. His quirk concentrated into one spot, pierced the machine's armor into smithereens.

Izuku blinks as he falls backwards as well, his world was getting slower, he watches the robot's destruction in great detail, noting which eye gets destroyed first, and how the two buildings behind it were also breaking from the force of his punch. Decaying from whatever energy he has pushed through and letting the rubble fly upwards to the sky.

Something he never understood completely was his quirk. He knew he was a Telekinetic user, he knew that he has mostly inherited it from his mother, for her quirk was also considered a form of Telekinesis. However, even as a young child, he always knew that his quirk was far more than that.

His mother would always tell him to try and hide his quirk, always fearing that someone will take him away for it. He remembers Uncle Naomasa explaining to him the reasons as to why. His quirk was a source quirk. It was an original, where a variety quirk would come from a long line of mixed branches, his own quirk came straight from the root. Every basic ability that could be imagined was right in the palm of his hands, and all it needs for him to use it is his own imagination.

He could push and pull with a force, just like how his mother only pulls things to herself.

He could create a barrier around himself that he could use to fly. He could shape that same invisible barriers into multiple shapes and sizes that he could control at will, and even protect himself with it. Heck, he doesn't even need it to fly, he only uses that as an excuse to whenever someone asks, that he continuously pushes himself off ground in a constant flow of energy to stay afloat so that they wouldn't question his quirk.

His quirk exudes energy, to the point that it could manifest itself into the visible light spectrum.

He could do so much, yet he was constricted. Always ordered to not show it, not to tell anyone about it. No one has ever told him why other than giving the 'someone might take you away' explanation.

So he always mimicked.

He would push and pull things, telling that his mom has the same quirk.

He would only fly and say that this is his quirk, nothing more.

He would make barriers and say it's the energy collecting together to have physical weight.

Now however, he doesn't know how to explain this. A person doesn't usually get two quirks, and he showed more than two.

Punching the air only helped him focus the direction of his quirk.

Shaking his head, Izuku closes his eyes, wanting to forget about this. He knows that he'll make up an excuse later if someone asked. Heck, he'd just say that he overpowered his 'pushing' attack, and he'll start calling it a blast instead.

He could feel the wind bellowing through his hair, his clothes flapping. His back hitting the air, his face upwards in the skies.

Opening his eyes slowly, he was ready to use his quirk to start flying when pain suddenly struck his mind.

It felt like a needle, a big sharp needle hammering his head constantly in one spot rather than the hazy sort of headache one would usually experience.

Izuku hears himself scream, his hands clutching his head at the pain.

Forcefully opening his eyes, he looks upwards, but confusion laces his thoughts.

Instead of the clear blue skies with the buildings decorating the edge of his vision, he sees-

He sees Kacchan, small with fear filling his eyes as he yells with hands outstretched. But this was wrong, Kacchan wasn't this small, Kacchan is _taller_ than him, he lords over him with this fact and always laughs at his own size, making a jab of it constantly. Yet here he is, Kacchan, _small_ , trying to reach him, but he was falling further away, his friend screaming his name and dangling over a bridge.

A familiar bridge, one that he couldn't remember well.

Suddenly, the images melt away as his hair covers his vision, the loud scream that was coming out of his friend somehow turned into his own voice, shrieking in alarming pain. His hands were now clutching his head instead of his hair, trying to ebb away the pain. The robot was still falling away and- _how did I not see that robot –_ it all stops, when he felt someone slap him mid-air.

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki knew that he has aced his test. Not a robot came into his sight without dropping on the floor, immobilized or wrecked from his quirk. He left the battle ground without fanfare, as everyone else chatted away about their own experience, trying to figure out whether they have succeeded or not.

When he went to the changing room, he started to hear the rumors.

"Who would have thought a bland guy like him, has flight _and_ super strength! Did you see him? He just flew off the ground and punched, his punch didn't even hit the thing, and it drops."

So the other battlefields also had a gigantic robot coming out in the last few minutes. Shrugging, Katsuki immediately changes his clothes, hoping that he'll find his friend soon so that he could ask him about his how he did in the exam.

"He was such a nervous wreck, all day mumbling and muttering like he was afraid of something."

"Still, having all that power?"

"So unfair, why did a dork get a quirk like that?" Someone whines, and Katsuki growls.

Instead of moaning about it, just work up on your own skill and make it powerful. Bunch of ungrateful fuckers.

"But why do you think he fell off screaming like that?"

"Recovery Girl said something about his head. I guess that answers why he's so nervous all the time. Maybe he's like, depresses or something?"

"You guys do realize he's an Otaku, right?"

Katsuki slams his locker closed, throwing his bag on his back and stomping away.

He really wanted Izuku.

"Did you see his old man outside of the battlefield? He's like a skeleton. Like, borderline creepy. If it weren't for the fact he was freaking out over his kid, I would have thought he was a stalker or something."

"Oh yeah, his eyes were glowing too, I guess that runs in the family, what was his name again?"

"Maduka?"

"That's an anime you idiot."

"Mido- something." Katsuki freezes. He sharply turns around and narrows his eyes at the group of speakers. Every one of them felt the glaze of anger being directed at them as they flinched.

"Midoriya Izuku. Is it Midoriya Izuku, with green hair and freckles?" He demands.

Flying person that didn't even touch a robot and managed to immobilize it. Bland – not really bland, just always lost in his mind – face. Skeleton father – Mr Yagi works here now, he's a staff member and of course he'll be here.

A person who was screaming as he fell down.

"Y-Yes."

"Where did they take him?" He demands, his twitchy hands letting off smoke.

Izu-chan was hurt.

 **0o0o0**

A week later, and Katsuki still hovers over him. Watching over him sharply and making sure he doesn't do anything stressing.

It was frustrating. His friend would always push him back on his new wheelchair and order him to sit still as he does what he himself intended to do.

Izuku wanted to move, he wanted to do _something._

Every passing day, he would feel dread creep up into his subconscious. Toshi – it feels so weird saying that – hasn't come home since the exams, the marking taking up a large proportion of his time, and he hasn't even called much but to make sure that they were alright.

And while yes, he does live with them now most of the week, he still has another house that protects most of his items, any evidence about his hero identity was stored there after all, and he would only bring his suit with him here. So he might have been going there to get his nourishments and return to work immediately, or maybe the school accommodated him, knowing that marking week has come.

He felt like he has failed, in all honesty.

He wasn't able to immobilize enough robots, after many recounting, and he was hoping that they would mark them on skills and strength, not just attack points.

The Bakugous would visit and spend most of the day with them. Katsuki has already gotten his acceptance letter, making him extra nervous.

Now he knows what Hitoshi must feel like, not able to enter the department that he wants because of a test. One he should have passed so easily, he usually reminds himself. If only he had more experience fighting, if only-

A knock was heard, the door was then opened and the now familiar footsteps were heard.

"It's me!"

"Welcome home honey." His mother laughs, putting the pan down and moving towards the blond. Izuku makes a face turning around before seeing his idol kissing his mom, probably on the cheeks but he wasn't risking it.

It was routine by now, and it was too gooey for him. At least, his parents aren't like Katsuki's, sometimes having a full make out session in the living room when he returns from home. His friend always complained about those.

Toshi – Toshinori or All might, not Toshi – stood by his side, Izuku looks up with a questioning look.

"I have your results." He said. Izuku took a moment before jumping up from his seat, reaching the blond's eye level, his hands holding a letter above his head.

He was smiling, eyes glowing in happiness.

"What did you say Mr Toshi?!" Izuku yells, jumping straight at him. The man had to cover his mouth at that instant, between his fingers, blood flew down as the result of the sudden surprise. The teen floated back a bit to escape getting hit by the spray.

"Ne, young Izuku, how many times did I tell you to just call me Toshi, even Toshinori if you're that uncomfortable. Honestly, Naomasa and his corrupting skills had you talking like him when you're still fourteen." He sighs, shaking his head, taking out a handkerchief to clean the blood from his hand and mouth. Izuku chuckles sheepishly, scratching his nose.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, young man! How about you go up and read your letter?" Izuku nods enthusiastically, grabbing onto the letter and floating away, leaving the parents alone in the living room.

Inko turns around giving him a look.

"You didn't get him recommended did you?" She asks worriedly, but the man shook his head, heaving down on the couch that his step son was on not a minute ago.

"No. Izuku will feel like he cheated if I did. I wasn't even a judge on his score, I was judging another group."

"Oh good." She sighs in relief, sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder. "He really would be upset if you recommended him."

"I didn't tell anyone about our relationship. I'll tell the principle later though. He needs to be aware of every relationship between staff and students. I'm not sure if I could even tell my new colleagues."

"You don't trust them, do you?"

"Well … you see … there's someone I don't get along with-" he say timidly, moving his hands together to convey his feelings. "I accidentally called him a giant caterpillar the first time I saw him."

"Oh dear."

"He wasn't impressed with the fact that I was joining the staff for no reason. I only received my teaching credential recently after all, and I couldn't very well tell them that I'm looking for a successor." He mumbles, Inko puts a hand on his right hand, bringing it don and stopping it from moving frantically. It didn't help stopping the other one though. "He's one of the few whom actually despised my hero personality, and then he wasn't impressed with the truth that I'm basically crippled."

That caught her attention.

"What a despicable man." She suddenly seethes, Toshinori jumping from his place.

"Please, Inkochan, don't be mad at him. He only thought that I was using an excuse the first I got it, thinking that I want to retire the moment I got injured. I had to explain to everyone else what happened to receive my injury, which happened two decades ago. Then we shared a sort of respect between us."

"That still doesn't excuse him for being so rude." She fumes, sitting upright and giving her husband a determined look.

"He's somewhat crippled as well. Apparently, his quirk would have caused him to become blind if he continued using it, but his quirk is invaluable to both the police and hospitals, so he couldn't only use it when he pleases. It basically erases a person quirk. Recovery Girl gives him a bi-yearly checkup in case his vision starts to decrease."

Inko stills for a moment, giving him a wide eyed look.

"What?"

"Oh my …"

"Inkochan?" Toshinori was now worried, leaning a bit so that he could face her and watch her reaction. She looked shocked.

"Eraserhead?" She whispers. Toshinori was surprised.

"How do you know him, he's an underground hero after all?"

"Well … I met him when …"

 **0o0o0**

Aizawa Shouta looks at his registry list. His dry eyes picking every name, recalling every footage concerning the owner in his mind and determining whether they have any potential or not.

It was when he reaches the name Midoriya Izuku that he stops. His mind does supply the examination footage, but it supplies more than that, more valuable information. His hands shakes for a moment, a feeling of rage fells him up before disappearing with the mental image of a four year old child.

"How could such a cruel man like you, have this child as your son?" He wonders aloud, letting his scarf move and reach onto a compartment. But he doesn't open it, he only lets the scarf glide over it for a moment before returning it back to how it used to be when idle.

"Or for that matter, marry a woman like her? Kind people that you have clearly dragged." And they weren't the only one, they weren't the only victims, but he wasn't sure if calling those two victims was appropriate.

Midoriya Hisashi definitely did not abuse his family, but clearly neglected them until he gained a reason to abandon them. Just when he was close to catching him.

Glaring at the paper, he puts it down and closes eyes, rubbing them a bit.

His eyes were killing him.

Thinking about that family, and how he thought he wouldn't return to them, he was wrong.

It wasn't uncommon for a hospital to ask for his help, or the police force in a manner. At times, there were patients that have minimal control over their quirks, either as a result of an injury or the escalation of their emotions. Hospitals were used to it by now, sometimes though, there comes a patient that they couldn't handle without extra help.

He has searched the family countless times and knew by then that the family visited the doctors three times to check on their son's quirk. So he was surprised that they would call him to help stop the child's continued use, in an ambulance none the less.

Needless to say, he has arrived in time, and navigated the area using his scarf, pulling himself in the anti-gravity field to reach the source and erase it for a few moments until they sedated the child.

They had to call him again a month later for the same patient, and again, and again.

Countless times he has been called until the green haired boy could have a handle on his quirk. Usually, he would have an episode that results in the explosion of all the lights in the building, a very grave thing to happen in a hospital, one with many surgeries conducting most of the day. So he had to be on standby till the last days of the child's stay

Such a troublesome quirk.

It has been a long time though, and he doubts that Midoriya would remember him, not after a decade, and not when he has met him when he was a half conscious four year old.

It might have been sentiment, but he had to have him as one of his students. He used the excuse of his quirk going haywire to the principle to approve of his request, but he was sure that the male already formed an opinion of his request.

"I do hope you don't let past grudges colour your perspective, Aizawa-kun." His principle says. While he does have the elder Midoriya on his mental wanted list, he already has the younger one in his student's one, and the principle needn't to worry about him holding a grudge on a boy because of his father.

" _Mister red eyes?"_

Not really, especially not him.

Really, just when he thought that was the last time he interacts with that family.

 **0o0o0**

"I don't think that Izuku remembers him, though." Inko sighs, leaning on the couch with one hand on her cheeks. That has been such a long time ago, and she was still hesitant to speak with the man. He did think that she was involved with her exe's affairs. Something that she was proud she wasn't.

"Does Izuku know about his father?" Toshinori asks worriedly, questions now forming after hearing the story.

"Izuchan knows nothing about him but the fact that he is an ungrateful, dishonest man." She says in ire, but Toshinori moves his hands to wrap it around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She sighs tiredly, plopping her head onto his chest. Toshinori winces a bit, but the scar didn't pain him much, it was only the surprise, and it was on the other side luckily.

"Who would have thought …"

"That's why I'm afraid whenever Izuchan gets emotional. I … I just remember _him._ The way _he_ loses control of his own quirk when he gets angry."

"I thought he only breathes fire?"

"He doesn't only breath it. He never updated his quirk. I don't really know the extinct of his quirk. Sometimes … sometimes I think Izuku's quirk is a mix of both of ours. Maybe his father's quirk is source quirk as well, and Izuku inherited that trait for him but with my own quirk in the mix. I do know that Hisashi is much more powerful that he showed in public."

"Where is he then? Why hasn't there been any orders or warnings regarding him, if he did participate in illegal activities?"

"Why? Where do you think Izuku got his smarts and analytical skills from?" Toshinori pales for a bit. "I just know that if he does attack one day, it would be devastating."

"He'll be angry if he found out that you kept this from him." Toshinori whispers looking at the stairs, but she shook her head.

"Izuku's dream was to be a hero when he grows up, I … I couldn't tell him that his father was a …"

"I understand." He told her, but Inko still tears up and cries, sobbing onto his chest and wetting his clothes. Toshinori thought that tonight was going to be a happy night, filled with celebration. He reckons that he should move the celebration for later. Today, Inko needs support.

 **0o0o0**

Three weeks, there has been a three week's wait, and Kacchan couldn't even wait longer. He _had_ to run off to get there before him, just so he can show him up. Meanie.

He groans as Toshinori ruffles his hair, both of them watching his blond friend run inside.

"There, you can fly inside the school."

"I can't believe it. I'm in high school, my parents shouldn't drive me to school, now Kacchan has something new to make fun of me about."

"Don't worry young Izuku, I don't think Bakugou-kun would make fun of you about something like this, he did ride with us after all. If you need me, or your wheelchair, I'll be in the teacher's room, just look and ask for my real name." He told him, Izuku shyly smiles at him before floating out from the window, his large yellow bag following suit. He waves away at the man as he speeds away, the man grinning back and probably driving towards the teachers' parking lot. He then turns around to look at the large building.

300 participants, and only 36 are chosen to study in this building. A shaky smile forms on his lips, as he realizes that he was part of the 36. With glee, he flies inside, very sure that he wasn't late.

Once he reaches Class 1-A, he blinks at how large the door was.

Was it for anyone with a mutation quirk? It probably is. Shaking his head, he opens the door.

And regrets it immensely, for it seems that the room was sound proofed and there was already a fight early this morning. It wasn't surprising to see that one end of the fight involved his best friend, his leg already up on the desk grinning maniacally and announcing that he was going to squish the other like bug.

They have always been in the same class, always sitting next to each other or behind the other, so it didn't surprise him really, that he and Kacchan were put together once more.

The other person however, he chokes the moment his eyes lands on him.

It's the scary robot guy. Robot guy announced that his name was Iida Tenya, and that he was from a-

He couldn't really focus, he didn't want to get closer to him, he was scared that he'll make others laugh at him once again. He couldn't handle it well at the exams and now he's here, he's probably going to be his bully this year, like how has a bully every year.

"I knew it." Kacchan growls, he turns and perks up a bit, his grin dropped the predatory glean in it as he waves him over. "Deku you nerd, turns out robot freak really is from an elite junior high." He laughs loudly, and Izuku rubs his arm, feeling like he was closing in on himself with how everyone turned to look at him after Kacchan's announcement.

Kacchan has a knack of predicting things, and he really is starting to wonder if it was a part of his quirk or not. Since he usually gives away tiny comments that turns up to be true later on. Robot freak, as Kacchan dubbed him, looks up at him and has a glint of recognition shine through his eyes.

He starts walking towards him with a loud greeting, and Izuku float out of the room slowly to put some space between them.

"Hello, my name is Iida Tenya, and I went to-"

"I-I heard it, s-sorry." He said nervously, his eyes moving to his friend who was already on his feet, his hands twitching from irritation. He looks ready to blast robot fre- Iida.

Not good.

"I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you Iida-kun." He said, giving him a timid smile, his head moving down as he closes his eyes.

"Midoriya-kun," He starts, Izuku opens his eyes and finds a very contemplative expression sent to his direction. "You knew what the practical exam was about, didn't you?"

Huh?

"I had no idea." He said, raising his hands. "I misjudged you." A bitter expression was now apparent as his moves his head to the side. "It pains me to admit it, but you are better than me."

He didn't understand anything, including whatever Iida is talking about.

He tried to fly outside a bit more, but he felt like someone has bumped into him. Turning around in the air, he finds the nice person he has met on exam day.

"Oh! Curly hair! You passed just like Present Mic said!" She said excitedly.

Izuku was really happy to see her, just for the fact that she was nice to him since she met him, and as well for saving him on the exam day, as he has been told by Mr Toshi, not to mention how she tried to give away some of her points to let him join the school.

She really was a nice person, and he couldn't be any happier to have met her.

He was about to proclaim his gratitude, when he heard something from below.

All three of the students looked down and pale at what they saw.

' _A Caterpillar!'_

Coincidentally, all three thought the same thing.

The caterpillar stood up, and dissected itself from the inside-

Izuku had to shake his head to realize that said caterpillar was actually a person wearing a sleeping bag, and he was just unzipping himself out of it.

"It took eight seconds for you to get quiet. Slow response." He said tiredly, he looked tired too. He gives one sweep with his eyes, looking at every student, not missing how his blond friend was snatching his hands and pulling him to his seat but decided to ignore it.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you." He finally announces, just as Izuku touched his chair. He could feel everyone's surprise of the news, as they all stare at the exhausted looking man, with his very messy hair, scary looking eyes, and thinking that this man will oversee them for at least a year.

The man then continues to pull out a sort of onesie from inside his sleeping bag.

"Oh yeah, wear this."

"I'm not wearing whatever he had inside with him in a sleeping bag." Kacchan whispers, and Izuku was inclined to agree.

* * *

 **AN:-**

Aizawa was supposed to appear after Izuku's first surgery, the same explination would have been written, but I obviously didn't, because it felt wrong at that time.

You guys won't believe how many bad things happened to me this week. My charger cord fell into me tea, and that's the least of my problems.

(I just want to say to anyone who is in, or close by, any protest or riots to be safe, and watch out for yourself and close ones.)


	7. And another exam

Changing the rating into mature, because I realized that there's a lot more swearing than it could be safely put in the Teen's category.

Remember when I said I had a bad week? I think our neighbor's baby is teething. The closest room to her nursery is my bedroom. Oh yeah, and my laptop sound jack? Broken, freaking broken.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Izuku only stares blankly at the ground.

" _The orientation only helps us pick the ones with power, but we teachers have the right to expel anyone without potential. So you better use your quirks, or else, the last one in the list will get expelled."_

But the problem was … Izuku looks up at his sensei with fear.

" _When you come up, tell me your previous record, to compare it with your new quirk record."_

He … He … he never participated in PE, ever.

He doesn't have any record.

And some of the tests requires him to move his body entirely without his quirk, like set ups, and he … he …

He can't do that.

He turns to look at his friend, showing him the panic he was currently feeling. To his surprise, Kacchan was also returning the feeling with obvious concern and apprehension.

"Bakugou, you scored the highest, you do the first pitch, like I said, use your quirk as you want and stay in the circle." Kacchan looks back at his teacher and nods, he walks inside the white line, stretches, and then grabs the ball, glaring at the thing.

Next thing he knew, his friend screams " **Die!** " With excitement, the ball was thrown away leaving an explosion behind. He was able to see that the explosion only formed in circular like sphere around his friend, not touching him.

The age old question of his friend's hair being fireproof was still not answered.

Izuku, floating with the rest of the class blinks as his mind caught up to what happened. "Die?" He asks dumbly.

When their teacher shows them the screen of his phone, it reads that Kacchan's throw reached 705 m in the least. Izuku gulps, letting his hair cover his eyes so he could spy on their teacher. With his unshaven beard, coupled with the dark bags under his eyes, their new teacher's grin stroke fear into his mind.

The first test was a 50 meter dash, and the first two contestants was the same boy that Izuku has seen in the test, stealing the first robot that he was about to attack, and a girl that looked like an alien. Stepping up, the boy and girl told their previous timing.

Izuku found himself floating closer to Kacchan, tugging on his shirt.

"I don't _have_ a previous timing." He whispers to him frantically, his friend had a look of concentration on his face as he pretends to watch the current race. The blond that they were watching shoots a laser from his naval and gets propelled from the force, jumping only twice to end the race, while the pink skinned girl ran normally, still defeating him.

"Tell him you don't remember."

"He'll check my record." Izuku whines, Kacchan clicks his tongue. Now, the robot boy – his name is Iida, Izuku! – and a frog like girl stepped up to race.

"Tell him it was lost."

" _Kacchan_." This was very serious. He could be expelled for this, just on his first day, and his panic was tripling by the second.

"Leave it to me, I'll give an excuse, you just play along." He assures him, staring him in the eyes as he says so. Izuku nods after a slight hesitation, knowing that he could always trust his friend. He didn't let go of Kacchan's shirt though.

When their sensei turns and gives them both a look, they knew it was their turn.

Kacchan scoffs and walks, dragging Izuku along since he was still attached to him, floating at the same time like a balloon. He didn't mind though, it felt like he was being pushed in the wheelchair, but this time he was being pulled without any mechanism.

Standing in front of the line, Izuku lands on his two leg, feeling very stiff. Kacchan gets into a readying stance, and they were both awaiting Aizawa sensei to start the race. Their sensei however, kept staring.

"Will, start it already?!" Kacchan yells, but a glare was sent his way.

"Your previous records?"

Oh … Kacchan was pretending to forget and hoping that their sensei forgot too …

"Why does it matter? We'll get a new record, our old one doesn't matter."

"It does matter? What if one day you meet a villain that can render your quirk useless? You'll need to compare your skills with or without a quirk to aid you. Now, records?" Kacchan growls, but answers anyways.

"8 seconds, Izuku was absent when we did the test." Mr Aizawa does not look amused.

"Well then, we'll have to test him out without a quirk first, then we'll test you with them." Here, Izuku sends his friend an alarmed look.

"N-No! wait! M-My records … I was excused from taking any test in middle school. I had a health problem back then." He stammers, feeling his cheeks flush, the other students were now getting interested, and Izuku finds himself wanting to bury his body underground with the added attention.

"Your elementary records then."

"… I don't have any records for them as well …"

"Then, we need to test you without your quirk now." Izuku looks at everyone, feeling himself tremble. Kacchan saw this and growls loudly.

"Listen, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Deku doesn't like touching the ground, he flies every chance he gets. His civilian speed would be his flying speed." Aizawa-sensei glares at them, but nods. He moves to the side, ready to click on the timer.

Izuku heard someone asm if it was legal to fly all the time. Distracting for a split second before refocusing.

Letting them start the race without knowing his speed, the teacher flags them to start.

Kacchan got 4.13 seconds, while he got 4 seconds.

As they walked back to the rest of the class, Izuku's hands found itself reaching out and tugging onto Kacchan's uniform. He tried his best to ignore everyone's stare as he forced himself to memorize how the ground looked like.

Once everyone was done with the dash test, they were about to move into the gym for grip strength. He was however stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. Last time that happened, it was Iida-kun trying to reprimand him for trying to talk to Uraraka. Now however …

Aizawa Sensei was giving him a look.

Izuku gulps.

"Next time, just give me your medical records." He said taking out a folder from inside his uniform. Izuku found himself trembling once more, looking at the ground with shame and very glad that everyone ran ahead of them to the gym to not witness this.

"I'll let it slide, since you physically can't do a test without your quirk. It's as Bakugou said, your civilian record would be your quirk ones. I do however, want you to stay behind after the examination."

"Are you going to expel me?"

"I don't want the other students to hear this, but recommendations isn't only restricted before examination." He said blandly, Izuku raises a brow, what does that have to do with anything?

Before he could ask, the teacher takes out another form, giving it to the teen.

"Read it." He demands, and Izuku does. He blinks at the title, and gapes at the rest of the letter, giving his new teacher a bewildered look.

"T-Thank you Mr Aizawa, B-But I-I wanted to get in without a recommendation." Aizawa still stares at him. "I-I mean, I'm very flattered that you wanted me in your class sir, it's just-"

"You are here to train to be a hero." Aizawa-sensei cuts him off. "And you must take every opportunity to reach your goals. I choose you specifically because you have the potential of becoming a great hero, one of the best really. You only have some personality flaws-"

Izuku winces.

"- and your physical limitation. You already went past your physical restrictions, even before coming here, something that we teachers were supposed to help you do, and I doubt that you would let your personality stop you from becoming a hero now will you?" He questioned, his tiered voice left a kind of void silence behind, even if his speech was supposed to feel inspiring.

Shaking, Izuku looks at the paper once more. Giving a shaky smile, he nods at his new teacher.

"You're not going to be expelled, I already know your skills. I however, will change my mind of you have been lacking. Your average will change according to the test that you're able to perform."

"Do you usually do this for your students?"

"I do if they showed promise, and determination. I was giving the same opportunity as a student here, and I am not restricting it to others."

What? Does Aizawa sensei have some kind of problem?

Said man glares at him as he points at the gym, obviously done with his talk. Izuku flinches and flies away, looking back a bit seeing how the man was watching him.

Somehow, he doesn't think black was his eye color, blue suited him … red more so…

Once inside the gym, he does the hand gripping test, Kacchan turned out to be above average strength. Izuku hesitates a bit, knowing that they could use their quirks, he uses it to pressure the machine to receive the same results as his friend. They looked up when someone yells his amazement at another, who achieved a 450 kg strength. That person has more than one pair of arms and was even taller than Iida.

He aced the long jump completely, only needing to take one step forward before letting himself float to the other edge. The nice person, Ochaka, does the same thing, and they high fived once she lands and reaches his spot. Kacchan glares at her, and he found him standing even closer to him than usual.

In the long distance run, he soars above everyone and gets second place, sending Iida-kun a shy smile as a congratulation. Iida, noticing, found his demeanor lifting up looking very happy. Later, he noticed how Kacchan was now making sure that Iida-kun was standing away from him, said person looking a bit pestered but didn't react to Kacchan's hostility.

Oh Kacchan, sometimes your concern is too obvious.

When the side stepping test came, Izuku found himself to be the last tester, but he refused to do it, knowing very well how both his legs and braces will protest to the exercise. He gives his new teacher a dejected look. A zero was added as his score.

He couldn't help but stare at it.

He couldn't do setups, and winces at another newly added zero.

He couldn't do all the stretches, especially when it was needed for him to lean his back, and watches in horror at the sight of the zero and the looks his teacher sent his way.

In the ball throwing test, Uraraka Ochaka got infinity as her score, he couldn't help but gape at it.

Moving to the circle for his turn, he took a moment to stare at the ball. Trembling, he was about to throw-

When something flashed in his mind. Turning around, he stares at his teacher, expecting a red glare instead of the dark onyx one. His teacher frowns, expecting him to already be done with the test.

That's when something clicked in his mind.

Eraserhead … the underground hero.

His quirk was to erase other's quirk with a glance alone.

The idea of someone erasing his quirk terrified him greatly.

He spent a small part of his life without one, and already knew the horrors of living a life as such. Now, he couldn't live normally without his quirk. He wouldn't be able to fly, or help his mom cook, explore with kacchan, visit new cafes with Hitoshi, and hanging around the city with his step father … or really do anything without them.

Close to tears after realizing that this man could particularly destroy his life, he sniffs and looks away immediately so they wouldn't see his face.

That's when he spots Toshinori standing behind a corner, watching them. Blinking, Izuku had to refocus to make sure. It _was_ his step father, but in his hero form.

He was watching them.

And he was probably worried about him.

Shames starts to fill him. He looks up and gives his teacher a look of determination, puffing up his chest.

He threw the ball, and it went past even the school ground, flying so far away but he knew that it would land at some point. Turning around, the man huffs but smiles a bit showing his phone, his screen saying 'Error'.

Turning around, he sees his step father giving him a thumbs up, and he returns a smile back, conveying that he has seen him.

He hovers back to his friends and high fives them. Kacchan looking a bit irritated, and not because of his scores, but because a red head that has started to bug him while he was doing his test.

The tests has been done, they all stood in front of their teacher watching nervously as he calculates the scores. Kacchan has plainly pulled his arm, maybe to stop him from flying away if he failed, or just for reassurance, Izuku doesn't know. He was glad that he did however, for he found himself snaking his arms around his friend's. They were at the back anyways, so no one would bother them like they usually did when they saw them holding hands.

Holding hands or wrapping their arms together was a childhood habit that they never really broke, and Izuku isn't welling to break it any time soon either. It stemmed from Izuku not liking being pushed, and enjoying pushing himself with his quirk. Kacchan, being the worry wort that he never admits to be, ended up always holding his wheelchair's handles, ending with them holding hands later on after witnessing Izuku fly off his chair a few times.

When the results show, Izuku sighs in relief.

He was in the eleventh spot.

But he didn't relax much when he saw the spikey haired girl and the boy with the bi-coloured hair giving him a look. He flinches and found himself floating behind Kacchan's back, catching his attention. Once his friend saw what was bothering him, he glares at them, letting his hands smoke.

The message clearly understood, the two look away.

On the front row however, a short boy with purple and ball shaped hair started to panic, causing a scene. Everyone around him were tried to calm him down. Looking up, Izuku reads _Mineta._

But Aizawa sensei closes his phone, gives one sweep with his eyes, and declares that everyone has passed, causing silence.

"W-What?!" Most of the class yells, the teacher only smirks, hiding his projection able phone in his pocket. Mineta was the most vocal, he was shut up however, by the spikey haired girl, saying that of course he wouldn't expel anyone.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the limits of your quirks."

Izuku hears Iida mumbling, and after focusing, he realized that he was now admiring the teachers of UA for such strategies. His hands moving in that robotic pattern once more before covering his mouth with a hand.

At first, he thought that Iida was a bully at first, but in reality, and after spending some time with him, he realized that he was only earnest, making him chuckle.

"We're done here, you'll find hands out and information about the curriculum on your desk in class." The tiered voice announced before leaving them. Uraraka didn't waste time as she skips her way to him and Kacchan, deciding to accompany them back to class.

"Our quirks or so similar! I thought I was the only one with any gravitational quirk here in Japan." Uraraka says excitedly, skipping. Kacchan continuously glares at her, but it seems that she didn't care.

"Y-You searched?"

"Of course I searched, have you ever heard about my quirk?" She questions, tilting her head. Kacchan rolls his eyes at her attitude and mumbles something about secrets.

"W-Well, my mom has the same quirk as mine, so when I was a kid I thought it was common." He told her, that's when he noticed a shadow covering both him and Uraraka, they look up to find Iida.

"Midoriya-kun, Aizawa sensei wants to talk to you, he is near the teacher's lounge. He also wishes for you to not let anyone else accompany you." When he said the last part, he sends Kacchan a look, but Kacchan only growls at him.

"It's okay, he told me to meet him before we entered the gym, I just forgot."

"Fine. Don't be late, your dad's driving us home and it'll feel awkward waiting with him."

"Come on, he isn't that bad."

"I don't even know who he is here." He mumbles, glaring at the ground. Izuku winces, wanting to tell his friend the truth. Kacchan already knows that his step father works here, he just doesn't know which hero he is. But Toshinori said that his identity is a secret and only the staff, him and his mother, and a few of his own trusted friends knew of his alter ego for safety measures.

He feels very bad for keeping it a secret.

"You'll figure it out."

"No way!" Both boys turns around, remembering that they weren't alone. "Your dad works here! Is he going to teach the hero department too! Does he look like you?" Uraraka asks excitedly, he gives a nervous laugh.

"He's here and there, I don't think we'll see him. We don't really look like each other, we're-"

"As exciting it is to know that our fellow student is related to one of our teachers, Aizawa-sensei mentioned that this meeting is urgent." Izuku blinks, and does a mock bow before flying away.

"Sorry everyone, I won't be late!"

 **0o0o0**

Kacchan watches his friend fly away, and then turns his gaze at the two that had found themselves surrounding his green haired friend a lot. His gaze was not friendly, especially not at robot freak.

"Listen," He demands, the two snapped their heads to his direction, giving him questioning looks. "I don't like bullies, or gold diggers." The two frown at him.

"So, I hate you," he jabs at Iida's chest. "For making Deku feel insecure for the whole test day. And you," He turns at her, only giving her a disgusted face. "I don't know what your deal is, but if you turned out to be his friend because you want something from him, then I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"…" Neither of the two had anything to say. Katsuki scoffs and starts walking away, but stopped when he heard the girl talk.

"You think I want to be friends with Mirdoirya-kun because I want something?" She said in an undignified tone. He turns around to see her face looking repulsed. "Midoriya-kun saved me in that test, if it weren't for him, I would be squished that day. Do you know how horrifying it is to see a large metallic arm close to just flatten you by the second?"

Her voice was shaky, her hands were now trembling. Kacchan suddenly felt horror as he realizes the girl was close to crying.

"You don't. Because you're mister talented, Aizawa sensei mentioned it, and I bet every other teacher will mention it too. But really, I don't think you deserve that. Midoriya-kun deserves it, he was willing to give up his enrollment into this school to s-save me from g-getting- g-getting-"

Robot freak was, ironically enough, freaking out. Trying to calm her, his robot like movements moving wildly as he too realizes where this was going.

But Katsuki was struck speechless as she explodes on him.

"So shut up! You're a real big meanie, and I don't know why a kind person like Midoriya-kun hangs out with you. I already heard from everyone how nasty you act, and the only reason I didn't try to stay away with you is because Midoriya-kun generally likes you. Because he saved me, and I admire him, not because I want to … to sleep with him!" She huffs, then before he knew it, gets slapped to the face.

The anti-gravity like feeling starts to encompass him completely. However, instead of the steady flow of being moved that he usually felt when Izuchan uses his quirk on him, he felt being weightless, as if his mass was not there to begin with, as if nothing anchored him to reality. His body moves up entirely together, not his legs getting swept up or being tugged by the chest like usual.

He slams the ceiling, the round faced girl staring at him angrily as robot freak tries to calm everyone down.

Sighing, the guy looks up and says what was in his mind as well.

"I do apologize for alienating Midoriya-san. My brother has consulted me about my attitude and I do try to limit it, I have been worse when I was a child believe it or not." He then frowns. "But I will not be silent when I have an opinion. I will not stand idle when I see something wrong is occurring as well. Your attitude _is_ rather rude, Bakugou-san. It's not only me who needs to apologize or be wary of one's own brashness."

He then bows down.

"Please forgive me, and please apologize to Uraraka-san."

After a tense moment, of the girl still angrily glaring at him, with her hands around her chest, and the robot freak bowing down, he sighs.

"I'm sorry."

That physically hurt.

"I'm used to Deku being bullied and taken advantage of, so it's the first thing that I thought." That hurt more, because he couldn't always stop it from happening. "It's why he's a nervous wreck in the first place."

Because he's a failure in protecting him, and it fucking hurts thinking about it, knowing how much his promise wasn't being fulfilled.

"Release." He hears, and saw the girl had her hands in a triangle-esque shape. Not a second later, he found himself slamming the ground, hard.

"What the fuck?! WARN A GUY FIRST!"

"You still deserve worse." She said in a revolted voice, huffing and snaps her eyesight to the side as if she sniffed something horrid. Robot guy looks up smiling at the both of them.

"This is fantastic! We are already forming a relationship."

"With him, I'd rather eat snails first." She said, pouting. Katsuki returns the attitude. "Same here angel face."

"But, I'll forgive him, because he was looking out for his friend." She said thoughtfully, her finger now on her lips and looking upwards. "I guess that's why Midoriya-kun likes you. Because you're really a soft ball inside."

"I am not a soft ball."

"Whatever Bakugou, I know the truth! Iida-kun knows it too, ne Iida-kun?" She turns, the guy nods. "You two honestly look cute together! Oh …" Something just passed her eyes, and Katsuki found himself fearing for what was to come.

"Oh … my … god! That's it! You-"

"Shut the fuck up, shut that fucking whore mouth of yours bitch!" He tries, and robot freak sends him a shocked and horrified look, scolding was about to come out of his mouth for his probably 'vulgar' words but he was cut off by the angel girl.

"You _like_ him!"

"I-I do not! He's my best friend, and he needs someone to protect him."

"You are in _love_ ~" she sings, he was about to throw an explosion at her but was stopped when they heard talking coming from the corner. He stands up, dusting himself off and glaring at the two.

"So cute! Two total polar opposites, sweet Midoriya and savage Bakugou."

"Tell Deku, and you two are dead." He promises, ignoring her last statement. Robot freak still looks horrified at his attitude and nods, while Angel face still giggles, clapping her hands a bit. She then skips, dragging the robot guy away.

He glares at them, his hands twitching, ready to hit something, _anything._

That- That- That BITCH.

"Hey, are you alright?" He hears, and turns around to find the red haired guy who's been bugging him all day. He has this concerned look, and-

Shit, no one but his own family, Izuchan, or Izuchan's family every showed concern for him. _As well as his junior high consultant, but that guy gets paid to be worried._

He steams off, the boiling feeling of his hands cooling down.

"Yes, whatever. Where's our class, I'm lost."

"Oh, is that why you were angry? It's cool man, I get lost sometimes too. But you know what they say …" He grins as he gives a heroic pose. "Men always get lost."

That's a stereotype. Katsuki thought, but didn't say anything as he lets the red head continue talking and drag him to whatever hallways they were supposed to take.

 **0o0o0**

Todoroki Shouto found himself waiting with Aizawa-sensei, being called out after the test and waiting in front of the teacher's room for someone else.

Aizawa-sensei doesn't tell him why he was called, but he was willing to wait if it meant that he was going to get the explanation once and be done with it.

That's when he spies a green haired floating boy.

Midoriya Izuku, unruly green hair with an unusual sight of freckles on his face, something that wasn't really liked among Asians which led him to believe that Midoriya is of mixed origins.

He was also the student who should have failed their exams. He noticed how he skipped half of the tests, refusing it and noted how the teacher added a zero to his scores. Yet he still gained 11th place instead of the last one. Something he detests.

It was cheating.

And that was how he found his respect for his teacher plummeting down. For this test didn't count for any _rescue_ points at all, only pure scoring.

"You finally decided to join us?" Aizawa sensei asked monotonously, Midoriya nods timidly.

"Good. I bet you two are wondering why I called you here." They both nod. The scruffy looking teacher pulls out two stacks of papers, and gives them each one. Midoriya's stack was noticeably larger.

"These are your disability statement and benefits papers." Todoroki blinks, and looks at his paper with his one working eye.

It really was, it was signed and stamped by the government proclaiming his blindness in one eye. Looking up suspiciously, he saw Midoriya paling at the sight of his own paper, his eyes roaming over it in speed.

"You aren't the first two to come to school with this kind of restriction. Usually, powerful quirk results in hindering trauma to one's body, especially to a child who couldn't control it. Take present Mic for example, he wore hearing aids up until attending UA. I was legally blind as well." He told them, they both looked up, surprised.

"Some families are too poor, or aren't rich enough, to accommodate for their children's quirk and its back draws. Sometimes, the injuries aren't a result of the quirk, but a villain attack. It is also one of the main reason the support department has been built, it isn't just to make heroes more powerful, but to aid others in control, that's the tech side anyways. That is why UA has a health plan for such situations."

"True that!" Midoriya flinches and he himself suppressed his wince at the loud sound. A blond with speakers attached to his neck and a leather outfit waltzed by, settling his arm on Aizawa-sensei's shoulders.

"Kind of how we became buddies." He says proudly, and if Todoroki was poetic, he would have described him as a rising sun, shinning on everyone's eyes and forcefully awakening them from their sleep.

"Get your elbows off of me." It seems Aizawa-sensei agrees.

"You wound me, Shota." He told him but turns his grin back at the two. "It's unfortunate, really, how some people are born with protection against their own quirks and others don't. But that doesn't bring us down! Instead, we strive to work against it, no matter the odds. You two are the only ones in the hero department that needs to get in the program, and we're trying to wiggle out other children that are hiding their own problems so that we could help them."

He then takes out two slips of papers and gives it to them, this time they were of equivalent size.

"Your appointment schedule with Recovery Girl. You two need to visit her on these times. It is _mandatory._ " His voice was slightly louder. "Trust me, she'll try to do her best. Unfortunately, not all problems could be solves. Her quirk analyzes injuries, uses her own energy to heal, or the other option, uses the person's own stamina to boost their healing process. She can't do the first option as much as she used to, she's an aging woman after all."

"It was how his hearing was healed. It was also how my eyes were healed, when I wasn't old enough and couldn't afford a laser eye surgery." Aizawa-sensei comments. "It wasn't a severe problem as yours Midoriya-kun."

Snapping his attention to the green haired boy, he witnessed how the twinkling in his eyes dimmed at what he was told.

"She might be able to help you though, Todoroki-Kun." Directing his attention back to his teacher, he nods.

"First checkup!" Present Mic proclaims, pointing at Todoroki, and the walks to the nurse's office, obviously expecting him to follow. He take a sneaky glance back to see a depressed looking Midoriya looking at the ground.

Is that was why his scoring was altered.

What was his disability?

Twisting around to follow his new teacher, he couldn't help but hear Aizawa-sensei talking to Izuku.

"You know, I can bring your father from the teacher's lounge to sit with you through examination."

"You know about that?"

 **0o0o0**

" _It's too delicate for me to do anything."_ Izuku remembers, waving goodbye at his friend who was just dropped at his house. The car moves away from him as Toshinori drives back to his house – their house.

" _I'm afraid that speeding up the healing will not be beneficial, as your condition will stay the same. You have already done as much as a person could, and after looking at your medical papers, I'm surprised that they never called me."_ He moves his hands, trying to return any kind of feeling to his now miserable state.

" _I can only help return some feelings to your leg, but not your motor functions. Fear not, young Midoriya,"_ she said, smiling at him. _"You can become a great hero even without your motor functions."_

"How was your visit with Recovery Girl?" Toshinori asks, Izuku sags into himself, not saying anything. He had declined Aizawa-sensei's offer and decided to go in alone. After a while, Toshinori sighs but gives him smile before turning his eyes back on the road.

And that was really all he needed. Izuku felt the sadness ebb away slowly, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"She says it's amazing how far I've gone."

"She's not lying." He told him, his smile getting bigger.

"That I can be a great hero even with how I am now."

"Did you really doubt what your friends and family have been telling you?" Toshinori chuckles, and Izuku laughs a bit.

"Thanks for telling me that … dad …"

It was at that moment that Toshinori splurts out blood from his mouth.

Izuku freaks out, Toshinori also freaks out, for the front window is now covered in blood. Everything moved too fast. He wasn't sure when he stated screaming, but he tried to use his quirk to clean off the blood from the windshield. Toshinori taking out his handkerchief and pushing the hazard sign at the same time to warn whoever was behind them.

It ended with him, inside the car, while it was midair, and Toshinori speaking to the police officer, apologizing to him.

Looking down, he saw two people with their phones out taking either a picture or a video. Izuku recedes back inside the car and hides his face in shame.

Oh god, he really needs to learn how to control his quirk.

Once they returned home, it was to his hysterical mother fretting over the two of them, and Uncle Masaru face palming and shaking his head.

He was surprised however, to find an old man sitting in their living room, napping. He was very short, and his hair was pearly white from age.

"Uh…"

"Oh, he's here, my … the time really has went by." Toshinori said, still trying to not to look at him, Izuku wasn't complaining, he was trying to ignore him too. Especially after what happened today. He didn't know that calling Toshinori dad would cause him to react like that.

Of course he would be surprised, he wasn't married before, and he never had a son before, so he doubts anyone else called him dad. Izuku wanted to hit his head, he should have started calling him that when they weren't driving.

But really, spurting blood for being called dad was a bit too much, and it might have hurt his confidence a bit, he wasn't sure.

"Come on, wake up old man." Toshinori pokes said old man, and his eyes snapped open.

Toshinori was hit on the head.

"Who are you calling old man?" Toshinori steps back, rubbing his head with a disgruntled look.

"Oh, Toshinori. You ungrateful little brat. I might not remember it, but I know that you invited me here. Now you have the audacity to be late too? You and your hero life getting into your head." Izuku was pretty sure that Toshinori was silently crying, but he couldn't tell.

"Please, Torino-sensei."

"I am not your home teacher anymore you dolt." Izuku watches in wonder as Toshinori drops his head.

Who was this man?

To bring All Might to feel shame so easily?

W-wait … Torino? Gran Torino!

Izuku, not wasting any time, flies out to his room and snatching his older notebooks, knowing well that he has written about this name. Finding it, he lets out a sound of excitement as he realizes who it was. He floats back into the living room, seeing the old man still berating his step-father.

"Um, Gran Torino-san, c-can you sign this for me?" He said, shyly poking out from behind Toshinori. The old man stops and stares at him for a moment.

He lefts up his cane, and Izuku has a terrified moment where he thought that _he_ was going to be hit by it.

Only to find the cane hitting Toshinori.

"You really are an ungrateful brat! How come I never heard of you having a son!"

"That's why I called you here, please stop hitting me sensei." The blond tries to stop him. Izuku hears laughter coming from the kitchen. He looks there to see his mother and Uncle Masaru stifling their laughter. Turning back to watch the duo, he had to admit, it really was an entertaining scene.

"Hmph. Move aside, brat. Let me see the boy." The blond immediately stepped away, the old man was now standing in front of him directly. Humming, he steps closer to look at him …

… and then hits him in the head.

"So rude, sit down so I can see you in the eyes." Izuku nods and immediately sits down on the floor. The man was now staring at him, although he couldn't really tell how with his eyes closed.

He gives him a smile and a nod after long awkward minutes of staring.

"What a nice and polite child you have, who would have thought that a brat like you will have someone like him, that goes to your wife as well?" Toshinori spurts out blood for the second time that day.

 **0o0o0**

The next day found the older Bakugou in their household a relaxed morning.

"It was hilarious, Mitsuki. Toshinori's old teacher really did treat him like a brat, but would immediately change attitude with Inko and Izuku." He laughs, his wife shakes her head, setting their snack bowl on their coffee table. They opened up the television and she flops herself on him.

Masaru stifles his 'oomph'. She grins.

"My, oh my, there isn't any more doubt now about Toshinori being a hero. I shouldn't be surprised though, there _are_ some unknown heroes. Did you hear the brat talk all dinner? Complaining this and that about his homeroom teacher."

"Izuku told me about him. Turns out he is an underground hero. Eraserhead."

"Never heard of him. So Toshinori might be the same."

"Do you want to know what I really think, Mitsuki, I don't care. As long as he doesn't bring any trouble to Inko and her son." She pats him on the chest, smiling at him. He takes a handful of chips and chews it all in one intake.

"If I didn't know how far your friendship was with her, I would have thought you're having an affair."

Masaru chokes on his newly chewed chips. Gulping it down, he looks away as he talks.

"Mitsuki, that is a very disturbing image, please stop." He complains, not the first time hearing it from his wife. "She's like a sister."

"I know, I know." She laughs, reaching the remote and changing the channel, they stop at the news, where reporters were trying to talk to UA students about All Might's new occupation.

"Fucking vultures. Remember how they used to hound you?"

"At work? Yeah. They really had no reason to butt into our lives. I just hope Katsuki isn't-" His hopes were dashed before he could finish the sentence, as he watches the familiar car he now associated with Inko's husband pull up, and two boys stepping out of it.

Izuku was waving to whoever was in the car, Toshinori no doubt, and Katsuki just glares at the lenses.

"That brat." His wife sighs, shaking her head. Masaru laughs. When people usually said like father like son, in his family's case, it was like mother like son.

Just when the camera turns around at Izuku, all the three Bakagu's tense. The mic hovering close to the green haired boy.

The reporter was about to ask a question but was stopped by a horn.

"S-Sorry, my dad's calling me." He immediately flies away to the now open window, only blond hair could be seen from it as Izuku talks with him. After a while, Izuku nods and turns around. Instead of passing by the reporters, he plainly floats up above them to avoid them, landing in front of the gate and passing it without any fanfare.

Masaru and Mitsuki relaxed.

"Thank fuck, the kid's a nervous wreck as he is." His wife said before standing up.

"I'm making tea, which one do you want?" Mitsuki announces, standing up. Masaru looks away from the television and answers with "Coffee."

"Really."

"Who drinks tea with chips?"

"Who drinks coffee with chips?"

"Overworked students?"

"Are you an overworked student?"

"Just- Who drinks _tea_ with chips!?"

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki has been glaring at the board as he tries to ignore everyone.

Izuku was talking to his new _friends._ Something new that he never felt before fills up his heart whenever he thought about it. Surprisingly enough, neither of them really want to hurt Izuchan, and he looked very happy having new friends.

He likes Izuchan being happy, so he begrudgingly lets them close.

On the other end of the spectrum, he got a tag along. Something that he hasn't experiences since kindergarten. Having someone who always hangs out around him even after he so obviously made sure that they knew he hated their company. Kirishima Eijirou, the red head that he met yesterday, was now joined by a Kaminari Denki, a blond that obviously dyed his hair in a lightning shape.

What was he? 10 years old?

He groans, dropping his head and covering it with his arms, Kirishima laughs at his tortured situation.

That fucker knew?! HE KNEW HE WASN'T ENJOYING THIS?!

Glaring at him, ready to punch him, he stops when he noted how Izuchan was giving him a confused look, but then he smiles, floating to his chair.

"It's really cool that you have new friends now!" He said excitedly, Angle face and Robot Freak joining in the conversation.

Katsuki groans, hiding his face once more, ignoring the conversation entirely.

The door was slammed open.

"I am here!" Was heard, his ears twitched as he frowning.

Doesn't Izuchan's step-skeleton say that when he arrives home?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he looks up at sees a very muscular blond stepping in. Smiling all the way.

Impossibly daisy blond colour.

Dark skin.

English words.

Closed off eyes most of the time.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He slowly looks behind him, sending the most hateful glare he could muster at his friend.

What. The. FUCK?!

"Deku." He growls, and Izuku flinches, sending him an apology through looks alone.

"S-Sorry." He whispers, but Katsuki was already fired up.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me." He says, managing to not tip off anyone else to their conversation but still making sure that Izuku knows how angry he was.

Izuku tries to hide under his table.

"Bakugou-kun, please listen to our conversation and continue your discussion with Midoriya-kun later." All Might says, Bakugou glares at him, making sure all the heat of his gaze could be felt by the pro hero.

' _I know you.'_

 **0o0o0**

Masaru leans back a bit, his eyes narrowed at the screen. They were showing All Might's picture, and he couldn't help but remember the day Katsuki was saved by him from that sludge villain.

What exciting life his son leads, he sighs shaking his head. Finding it amusing how his son gets saved by blonds many times, even as a child.

He frowns himself on the sofa when something clicks in his mind.

Toshinori usually wears the exact same thing All Might was seen wearing that day.

Raising from his warm sofa, he ran to his desk and opened up his computer, an intuition starting to form in his mind.

"Don't … please don't … just tell me I'm wrong …"

Opening the video clip of that villain attack. He then takes out his phone and opens up a picture of Inko and Toshinori together, luckily the same one that had the man wearing the same outfit, one that he was always seen wearing up until recently, when he started wearing a black coloured baggy shirt.

All Might's shirt was ruined in that day.

They both had the same exact belt. The _same_ _ **exact BELT.**_

They both have the same shade of blond hair, the same skin, and if he was willing to wager, the same eye colour. Something that All Might doesn't really show.

His phone fell on the floor, as he drops himself on his chair, rubbing the side of his head.

"Mitsuki!"

 **0o0o0**

Toshinori wanted to sweat. Moving the children after they got their uniforms, he could already feel young Bakugou's eyes on him, and it felt too conferential for a child to have such a glaze.

That's when his phone rang. Some of the students who were already outside were surprised by the childish song that came out. When in reality, it was Inko's favorite music intro to a show that they watch. Non-pulsed, he took out his phone to look the message, since he assigned the tone only to her and izuku.

Izuku was in the changing rooms.

From: Inko-chan!

Message: Masaru and Mitsuki know about your identity.

Freezing, he slowly looks up at young Bakugou, who was still glaring.

' _Shit.'_

* * *

 **AN:-**

For the record, I'm not a man, and I get lost as well. I mean, I can tell where I am with a map, but without one … let's just say that highways are easier than normal city streets. (Everyone hates me for this).

Posting this one day earlier, because I have a wedding tomorrow. (My brother's wedding).

Also, I might not (or might, who knows) post next week.


	8. The reaction

**Chapter 8**

He got into a team with Uraraka. Kacchan got into a team with Iida. Kacchan's team were supposed to protect the nuclear from him and Urarak.

Even then, Izuku found himself running away from Kacchan, who was totally ignoring the assignment.

"DEKU!"

"I said I was sorry!" Izuku yells, giving away his place and dodging the explosion that came his way easily to the side.

Kacchan was still angry.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?!"

"I couldn't, he made me and mom promise not to tell anyone, even your parents didn't know!"

"My parents will catch up on it." Katsuki screams, in his ear piece, Iida was trying to talk to the enraged blond, but to no avail. In the watch room however, All Might was very afraid. None of the students are listening to what's going on in the footage, but they all looked nervous.

"O-Oi, I thought they were like childhood friends." Kirishima mutters, All Might narrows his eyes when Izuku found himself in a dead end. Katsuki takes out his ear piece and hiding it in his pocket.

"He really is brash." He comments.

"Deku, give me your ear piece." Kacchan demands, Izuku floats back. In his ear piece, Uraraka tells him not to.

"P-Please calm down Kacchan. I really couldn't tell you anything."

"We are not having this conversation unless your earpiece is closed off." The blond growls, Izuku gulps and takes out his earpiece, still not giving it to his currently enraged friend.

"All Might …" He starts immediately, and Izuku shakes in his spot.

"Y-Yeah."

"… Is fucking your mom."

"K-Kacchan! That's very vulgar." He doesn't need that kind of mental image in his mind!

"And you piece of shit never thought of telling me?!" He steps, his grenade like gloves lighting up. Izuku looks at it ominously.

"P-Please calm down."

"Calm down. You want me to calm down when my best friend decided to keep the biggest secret he could from me!"

"You already knew he was a hero!"

"Thinking he's a hero is different from thinking he's the number one hero!"

"There's a reason why I couldn't tell you, or anyone! Mom didn't tell me until I figured it out on myself!"

"Stop lying to me." Kacchan yells. An explosion coming out of his hands. "Your mom never keeps anything from you."

"I'm not lying, she really didn't tell me. I found out the day the sludge villain attacked."

"That's about eleven months ago, you **shitty Deku**." He roars, aiming his explosion at him. Deku's eyes went wide as he raises his hands, creating a force field that surrounds him in a sphere. The force coming from the punch was too much for Izuku and finds himself pushed away from his spot.

What neither of them thought at the moment, is that when Izuku freaks out, he does it thoroughly.

He found himself panicking, attacking at any direction he could, probably dismantling the ceiling at the same time, or pulverizing the ground. Feeling the rubble flying all over them, and hitting his friend at the same time.

He gapes as he felt wind touching his face, a wind that shouldn't be felt inside a building. He searches for a wall, or what used to be a wall, seeing as he went past by it without hitting any concrete or cement like obstacles.

His friend somehow managed to knock him out of the building.

Kacchan's grin immediately fell off at the sight of his friend falling.

" _Izuchan!?"_ He yells out, Izuku blinks and activates his quirk before he could hit ground, watching the first floor as his friend bellows out his name. Not a second later, Kacchan jumps out of the smoke, obviously ready to plummet himself on the ground just to get to him.

Izuku waves his hands at him, stopping him from doing such a thing, and suspending him mid-air.

Kacchan had a very terrified face that relaxed once he sees him, only for him to regain a frightened look a second later.

"Fuck. FUCK."

"Kacchan, are you alright now?"

"I swear to god Izuku, if you don't put us on the ground right now-" Izuku immediately settles the both of them safely on the curve. Kacchan's trembling hand found his face once he did, checking for any injury there. Izuku felt his head being tugged to the side and examined by his friend needlessly.

This wasn't new, not really.

Even as children, they ended up fighting. Unfortunately, for everyone around them, their quirks weren't really designed for a friendly fight. He remembers once being so stressed about Kacchan stomping on a lady bug that all the branches from the tree they were sitting underneath snaps, falling on them.

Kacchan once blew up the cafeteria, all because he took the last jelly cup. They were actually lucky for never getting caught that day, Kacchan wasn't the only fire based user at school after all.

He was so used to this.

Snap.

Fight.

Someone almost gets hurt.

The other turns into a mother hen. Usually, it was Kacchan that does, his hands invading his personal space to check on his health. Always frantic and always mumbling admonishment for the both of them.

And once he was done.

He gets punched in the arm.

This time was no different, Kacchan's expression close to a boiling point. Izuku looks down timidly.

"I'm really sorry …"

"I should be sorry, I knocked you out of the building." He mumbles, but Izuku sends him grin. Before Kacchan could notice, Izuku jumps at him, giving him a hug.

"That was so cool! When did you get so strong?"

"It's my new gear, I asked for ones that'll help make my explosions stronger."

"As expected from Kacchan, not designing an impractical suit." The green haired child laughs. They both look up when the speaker makes a sound.

"Hero team, wins!"

They both blinked, and then considered the building that was idly sitting behind them at the same time. That's when they start bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe we forgot about the exercise."

"Uraraka won on her own. She's also amazing." Izuku said, Katsuki frowns but shakes his head and helps his friend up.

"I don't think I can fly back to the watch room."

"You're just being lazy. You can stay a whole day flying with no problem." His friend rebukes him, but Izuku moans and lets himself slump on his friend. "Fine. Lazy piece of-"

He didn't finish the sentence, helping Izuku on his back.

"I used my barrier today. It's very tiring."

"You're still lazy, you can practice it." He grumbles, and stops when he sees Robot freak helping Angel face out of the building. The girl sends a thumbs up, Izuku sends on back.

"Bastards, planned this from the beginning."

"Yeah. All Might gave us the building structure after all, I'm just lucky that I hit the ceiling along with the rest of the room." Izuku says proudly.

He missed Katsuki's tiered look.

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki sits in the back, right next to a napping Izuku.

He looks at the screen above and clenches his teeth.

He almost hurt Izuchan. He almost freaking hurt him. His hands twitches from the irritation. Needing a sort of release for his explosions. He keeps replying what happened in mind for the rest of the time as he glares at the screen and at every other person who showed even more talent than he did.

He wants to tremble, to crash down on the floor.

For in that very morning, he saw Izuchan fall out of a building.

… He was the reason for such a fall. He was the fucking reason. H-How? HOW?!

He promised himself to protect him, to never hurt him. Yet he was the cause of his friend falling out from a height once more.

He clutches his head and made sure not to let anyone see his breakdown.

He used his quirk. Izuku got hurt from it. He got pushed. He fell.

Just … like … that day …

It felt like he was back on the bridge. Seeing his friend scream, misstep and falling off of it. He remembers trying to reach him, trying to hold out his harm for Izuku to grab back.

But this time, smoke obscured his view. This time, Izuku was already hurt, and spent a very long time to get where he is, just being able to stand without help. This time … this time … he would remember.

Next thing he knew, he cracks the bench he was sitting on. Waking up Izuku in the process.

"Kacchan?" He asks dazedly.

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you." He concludes, because of course Izuku would know that instantly, even if he just woke up.

"Yeah. It's me getting jealous that you can sleep when I'm stuck watching half and half fighting there. _Better_ than me."

"All you have to do is _practice._ " Izuku sang the last part, and had to dodge a newly aimed punch to his arms. He grins at him, and the blond found himself gulping, turning the other way to hide the blush.

"Iida-kun must be happy to be the MVP today."

"Yeah, the nerd totally would be." They look at the person concerning the conversation. They found him concentrating deeply on the others in class. Urararak chatting happily with the toad like girl that they saw the day before.

"It's already the second day, and it's hectic."

"I jumped out of a building for you, you don't have the right to call it hectic." Katsuki boasts, his friend rolls his eyes.

"I got jumped out of a building because of you, don't be so proud." He replies and looks at the screen, letting the battle catch his attention.

Izuku never realized his friend freezing up at his sentence, as air somehow stopped flowing into his lungs.

Katsuki's slowly turns to look at his currently occupied friend, clenching his fist.

' _Never again.'_

 **0o0o0**

Smiling sheepishly, Recovery girl glares at Toshinori before moving him to the bed.

"Honestly. How can you let this happen to a student, your son none the less? You should have brought him here earlier."

"I didn't get hurt, just a few scratches." He said, only to be silenced when Recovery girl glares at him. If there was one thing Izuku learned this past week, it's to let elders rant as much as they want. So he swallows down his pride and smiles at her, shutting up completely.

"Young Izuku could handle himself very well Recovery Girl, I did check for any injury, and when it was deemed non-threatening, I thought it better for him to stay in the lesson."

"None the less, Yagi-kun, always bring a child here if they were attacked. If it isn't physical, it might be mental." She admonished him. She stops checking him and kisses him on the cheek. Izuku looks in wonder at his scratched hands and watches as it heals and seals itself.

"Now, don't go pulling any of those stunts again. I don't want you to end up like this idiot, always injuring himself." She said, pointing at the blond. Toshinori drops his head at the clear insult, but couldn't deny her claim.

Once done, Izuku found himself floating back to his classroom. He arrived in the beginning of the lesson, and made sure to ignore his teacher's narrowed eyes as he gave him the nurse's note. Once the lesson was done, he found himself apologizing to Kacchan once again, his friend only glaring at him half-heartedly.

"It's alright, Izuchan. I got overboard." He mutters, but Izuku found himself smiling at him either way.

Suddenly, a rough mesh of red hair has invaded his view. Kacchan was slightly pushed, his eyes twitching at the interruption and invasion of his privacy. The owner of the red hair was the same person who was annoying Kacchan for a couple of days now, or as Kacchans sees it anyways.

"Your quirk is so cool!" He said loudly, and was pushed away by Kacchan's hands, mildly smoking from annoyance. Another person stepped up and started talking, his sleeves had bumps in them, and Izuku remembered him as the guy with the tape like quirk.

"The way you just fly around and dodge everything. Bakugou couldn't even touch you … that's until he practically threw the building at you."

"You were amazing, he couldn't even touch you!" A pink skinned girl with black sclera and golden eyes appears. She looked like an easily excited type of person, more so than Uraraka.

"You showed a lot of skills in that fight, and we just all had to give it our all as well." Someone with a big muscular build told him as he stands behind his friend, Kacchan glares at him from behind his seat before looking back to the front. His hands seemed to smoke up a bit before returning back to normal, sulking at something that Izuku couldn't understand.

Then the blond with the French – or Italian since he wasn't sure – accent starts speaking up.

"You were far from elegant, but you were amazing, like a bird soarin-" The alien like girl that he partnered up with earlier cuts him off, jumping.

"You were amazing, he couldn't even touch you!" Her blond partner doesn't show his annoyance, but it was obvious that he was annoyed by her action.

As for him, found himself floating back a bit from the sudden entourage, blushing at their compliments.

"T-Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The red head replies. He then points at himself, and Izuku couldn't help but notice the scar on his right eye. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro, we're all planning to go train later."

He points at himself and the arm padded person behind him, who starts speaking. "I'm Sero Hanta."

"I'm Yuga Aoya-" The blond was about to say but gets cut off as the pink girl jumps again.

"I'm Ashido Mina!" She waves her arms, Yuga staring at her not showing his emotions. Izuku couldn't help but feel pity for the blond, to be cut off so much by her must be irritating.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsu." The frog like girl that he keeps noticing suddenly appears from behind Ashido, her face seeming to be in a permanent state of wide opened eyes and a smile. Izuku felt like blushing more, since he really didn't know her well and she still asked him to call her by a nickname.

"And I'm Sato!" The large man leans over to be in the same height level with everyone. Kacchan growls, seeing as more of his personal space is still being invaded. Then a very short person jumps in front of him, scaring him in the process.

"And I'm Mineta!"

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you all." He says, doing a mock bow by only leaning to the front. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't do a full bow without hurting himself, it was still a greeting either way. It was better than nothing.

"So, Monsieur Midoriya, are you like me?" Yuga asks, wait … was his first or last name Yuga? Turning to look at him, the glittery like purple eyes looks at him with interest as he waits for an answer. His head between his hands.

"Huh?"

"Are you of mixed heritage, for I've never seen another fully blooded Japanese person with freckles, they all try to hide it, when yours simply have a permanent presence on your face?"

Was that realy a good hunch to base someone's heritage of, he wonders.

"Oh yeah! You do look kind of mixed." Ashido says, tilting her head as she starts thinking, but immediately turns to look at Yuga. "Oh, so that's why you're all weird. It doesn't matter anyways. I mean, I don't look human, none the less Japanese." She told him, laughing loudly. The frog girl looks at them before pointing at herself.

"I have a frog quirk. But I still look Japanese."

Someone in the background says something suspiciously like "I have a bird head." But it seems like he wasn't in their conversation and rather was talking to someone else. Another person laughs at him saying "I have a tail."

"Why does it matter how we look? All Might looks American, but he's still the greatest hero in Asia! And hey, there are people out there with antlers! There's no point in caring how you look." Kirishima says proudly.

"Yeah? I bet you never met an elder then." Seto comments, grimacing. "My great grandma isn't very accepting. I understand the whole 'preserve your culture' and with our epidemic of low birth rates, I guess there is a bit of concern about Japanese people and their heritage."

Everyone looks at Seto in surprise, never imagining him to be the sort of person to think about these things. Once he notices everyone's eyes on him, he sweats and waves his arms. "S-Sorry! My dad works in immigration, I know a lot about this."

"Wow, and here I thought my grandparents are unaccepting. They wouldn't let my cousin marry anyone out of their village." Seto mumbles, not intending for anyone to hear but Izuku was sure that some of them did. Shaking his head, Izuku smiles at them.

"Y-Yeah, my father isn't Japanese. I don't want to talk about him though."

"And if you guys like your appendages un-scorched, you better not ask him about it too." Kacchan seethes loudly, resulting in everyone jumping away from, except for himself. The ash blond boy points at himself.

"I am a freaking blond. My mother's side has been since quirks started. All these talk about heritage and looks are pointless. What really matters," Here, her grins. "Is that if one of this traditionalist speak up about it, I can torch them. Then let's see if their blood is as amazing as they think it is."

The whole class was left speechless, all giving him warry looks. He scoffs and pushes his table with his legs.

"I'm leaving. Don't wait up on me Deku, I got an errand to do." He told him, grabbing his gym bag and stomping his way out. Before he closes the door however, he turns and gives them all an amused expression.

"I can't even tell if Deku has black or green hair, and you guys are wondering about his freckles?" He said pointing at him, Izuku laughs as his friends shuts the door loudly, his steps could be heard as he moves. The rest of his classmates all look at each other in unease.

"H-Hey, did he say that he would attack someone if they disagreed with him?" Seto asks, Sero shrugs in response. But Kirishima stares at the door with awe.

"It's as I expected, he really is manly! Protecting what he believes in no matter what."

"You really like him?" Izuku wonders, and Kirishima turns around swiftly, nodding.

"I admire him." He said.

Izuku, for some odd reason, found himself wanting to let his smile drop. But couldn't out of politeness.

Kirishima has been hanging all over Kacchan recently. Izuku couldn't really fault him, Kacchan _is_ amazing. But something inside him, a feeling that felt impure, fills the inside of his heart.

W-What was he thinking?

Kacchan's amazing, and everyone should know that. He was always treated as a delinquent when they were children, but it couldn't be helped if his personality was a bit intense. In reality however, Kacchan has a caring heart. He always protected him, always made sure he was alright, always helped him.

So he deserves recognition for once, deserves someone to compliment him other than himself.

"I admire him too."

He still felt tightness around his heart.

Yuga gives him what he suspiciously thought as a knowing look. But that couldn't be true, Yuga doesn't seem like the type to show anything but a smile on his face.

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki finally finds All Might, it wasn't in the teacher's lounge as he has first thought, rather in at the main gate. The man only wore a smile, his eyes didn't convey anything.

"You're a bastard you know." He told him, and the man seems to falter.

"Young Bakugou-"

"No. You're a bastard. Forcing Izuchan to keep a secret like that."

"It was for everyone's safety."

"Is it? Or is it for your conscious? Because you weren't letting Izuku's rest either." He spat at him, stomping a leg at his direction.

"Fuck you. Symbol of peace my-"

"Bakugou." All Might cuts him off but that only angered the teen more.

"What if something happens! What if some villain gets a lead of who you are and targets him and Aunty Inko!? Do you think you can protect them then? DO YOU?!"

"Bakugou-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. First of all, you don't have the right to talk. How the fuck did I miss the fact that All Might is Izuchan's dad? You guys wear the same fucking suit! You drive me every day and I saw you already in this form in the entrance ceremony. Then you had the audacity to not let Aunty Inko talk about this to Izuchan! Then force him as well not to talk about it? Do you think me and my family are idiots? Do you think we would go to anyone and tell them about this? Because I can sure as hell just tell my dad about this, and even if his quirk isn't for fighting, he would whoop your ass."

"Young Bakugou, please-"

"And you should have told us! We would make sure that those two dorks are safe. You should have- You should-" He starts tearing up before fiercely rubbing them away. He then points at the larger man, his expression showing absolute loathing.

"You are a douche." He declares before stomping away, going home. All Might slumps a bit, his face showing shame even with his smile in place. It was a few minutes later that he was joined by a green haired boy, looking at him with confusion.

"Hey dad, do you think they'll be able to fix my suit till the next practice, or do I have to wear the gym clothes?" He asks him, the man brightens up and to answer him.

What no one noticed was how a little girl was watching the whole scenario from the top.

Uraraka Ochaka found her mouth covered by her hands, wide eyes watching. Surprise could be easily seen on her.

She couldn't believe it.

No wonder her new friend didn't want to talk about his father.

Shaking her head, she clenches her fists as she realized what she needs to do.

Making sure that this secret is kept, no matter what. Deku saved her life that day, and was still nice towards her till now. He was honestly a sweet person and she couldn't imagine anyone targeting him if they found out the truth of his relatives.

So when Ashidu and Asui joined her in the balcony, she steered away from the father and son conversation that was happening below, dragging them inside to show them her sticker collage.

 **0o0o0**

"You know as well as I do that I can force any answer out of you." The voice was dark, retribution was promised through them as the owner leans on him, even if they were shorter, it felt like the person would eat him alive.

"So I'm going to ask once, and you're going to answer me truthfully." The voice added. Toshinori found himself gulping at the owner.

He never thought that the matriarch of the Bakugou family could be this dangerous. Not when her own husband was the one who could literally force answers with his quirk.

Bakugou Mitsuki was not to be dismissed, ever. He regrets doing so.

He could see Inko standing at the back with her friend Masaru, Izuku, and young Katsuki. Inko looked very apologetic, and Masaru not so much. Izuku was sending his friend a dejected look.

"You told them?"

"So you knew this whole time?" The father interjects, making both boys wince and Inko looked upset at their son.

"Izuchan, what did I tell you?"

"I only found out this morning, I swear!"

"I-I never told him, he figured it out in class by his own!"

"And you didn't dignify us by telling us, you really are a brat!" Masaru says in dissatisfaction, but Katsuki immediately starts fighting.

"I'm not a brat you old geezer!"

"You ungrateful little- When will you start respecting me and your mother?"

"When you two stop cursing all around me!"

"We'll stop cursing when you stop acting like a-"

"Masaru, Katsuki. Please do shut up." Mitsuki says as she lights up her hands, a small blue fire hovers above her hands, her face looking very bored. "Now, tell me again, why didn't you dignify us by telling this?"

Toshinori closes his eyes, sighing mentally.

Why _didn't_ he?

 **0o0o0**

The next day, in lunch break. Izuku found himself fanboying over Lunch Rush once more, admiring his cooking speed. Katsuki was blatantly ignoring everyone as he eats his mutant rice, something that Izuku could still not believe he enjoyed. It seems that everyone else agreed as they watch him eat the fire red contents.

Hitoshi was sitting with them, looking very dissatisfied.

"Everyone else in class are just too polite or ignore me. They weren't like that before I told them my quirk." He mumbled, eating from his bento, the contents were shaped like a cat's face. The blue haired boy said that it was his mother's doing.

Izuku smiles sadly at him, patting him on the back.

"I'm sure they'll realize how stupid they're acting, right Kacchan?"

"Crush them if they don't." He plainly says, Iida turns at him giving him a scolding expression.

"Oh, who did you vote for Iida-kun, since you didn't vote for yourself?" Ochaka asks after taking a bite of her rice. Iida looks down, dejected. Izuku wanted to shake his head at his new friend, how can such an earnest man exist nowadays? He really should have voted for himself since he wanted to be the class president.

"I voted for Midoriya-kun."

"Oh, like me!" She said excitedly, Kacchan looks up and glares at them but sighs and returns to eating.

"I voted for you as well." He answers before taking another bite, Izuku blinks at him.

"What?"

"What? It's not that surprising." The blond told him, ignoring his friend's disbelief. Izuku blushes and scratches his nose.

"I voted for you." Iida looks more dejected but Kacchan perks up, smiling as he continued eating.

"I don't know if I could be a class rep, it's a lot of responsibility." Izuku thought, staring at his lunch. Iida looks up and frowns.

"You are, don't worry. It is your courage and judgement in the critical moments that led me to believe so, that is the reason that I have voted for you."

"You should have voted for yourself Iida-kun." Ochaka boldly told him, but Iida didn't show his disappointment.

"Just because I want to, does not mean that I have the right to do so. In critical moments, where your decision would result in the survival of every civilian in your vacancy, it is of better judgement to let the person most qualified to lead them to safety to do it. Do you not agree?"

Everyone was silent after hearing that. Hitoshi plops a cat ear into his mouth and chews thoughtfully before asking.

"I've been thinking, you talk like we're in some important meeting, do you always talk like that?"

Iida blinks. Ochaka perks up.

"Oh yeah! Like you're raised in a high society. Are you rich boy, Iida-kun?" She asks. Katsuki raises a brow at her question, muttering something about gold diggers, and Izuku was struck speechless by her bluntness.

Iida looked horrified for a moment before trying to hide it and starts coughing.

"I tried to talk differently so that no one would discover it." He said sadly, Izuku then thought that something must have happened to him in the past if he really didn't want anyone to know. Iida sighs in dejection before looking up at everyone.

"Yes. My family are a generation of heroes, and I wish to follow the footsteps of both my parents and my brother." He proclaims in pride, obviously admiring his family.

"Wait, Iida … Oh wow, I don't know why I didn't realize this before. Ingenium is your older brother, right?"

"How did you know that?" Iida said in confusion. Izuku realized that he must have said something wrong as his new friend frowns at him. "That isn't public information."

"Public information?" Ochaka questions.

"Yes, every family that has a hero are in a protection program of sorts. Any information about them could be hidden if it was chosen so. Take Todoroki for example. I know him since we do meet at times in factions and gatherings. His family members are well-known, but they still have secrets, how do you think they have done it?"

"I didn't know heroes do that." Ochaka said sheepishly. Izuku looks at his friend frantically trying to look for an excuse, Kacchan rolls his eyes.

"His dad is a hero you robot freak. Don't you remember? His uncle is a famous detective too. Everyone kind of knows them."

"Huh?" Izuku sounds dumbly, Ochaka turns at him.

"Your uncle too! So cool Deku! Your family must expect you to be a hero easily."

"N-Not really. They didn't want me to be a hero. They're very concerned for my safety. Uncle Naomasa wanted me to be a detective too, since I'm more of a thinker."

"You guys should see his notes, the nerd has info on everyone. I won't be surprised if he wrote about everyone in class."

"Kacchan! Those are private and you know it!"

"Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, the true man?" Iida says after thinking for a while.

"Oh, you do know him!."

"Oh … my brother thinks highly of him, so he must have told him of his real name." Iida nods. Izuku immediately relaxes. "Still, I never heard of the name Midoriya?"

"Er …"

"Safety reasons. My mom kicked his dad's ass because of it though, she made sure that Deku's dad doesn't just chuck up everything for 'safety reasons'. I still think he's a douche."

"Kacchan." Izuku warns, but his friend only smirks.

"Still sour that she managed to torch your kitchen."

"Hey! We use that kitchen to cook that rice you're eating."

"Totally worth it."

"What about you Bakugou-san, from how you talk, you seem to know a lot about this subject."

"Hmm … oh yeah, my dad works in insurance. Hero department. They use him to force the truth out of some heroes who are trying to steal insurance money." He says in an uncaring manner. Both Ochaka and Iida looked amazed. Before they could ask more, an alarm sounded.

They all jolted in place.

" _ **There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate promptly."**_

"What's a level 3 security breach?" Iida asks a senior as they stood up.

"It means someone is trespassing school grounds."

"With our gates?" Hitoshi frowns looking all around him.

Izuku immediately floats above his chair, ready to clear out before he could feel someone bump into him, he fell on the ground, both his friend yell out his name, but couldn't reach him in the rush. He did feel someone tugging his sleeves however, and looks up to see indigo eyes framed with dark bags looking at him.

Hitoshi pulls him out of the rush, Kacchan seeming to have pulled the both of them at the same time.

"Y-You guys, that was scary." He said shakily. The two both sigh and dragged him on top of the table that they were eating on not a few minutes ago.

"We'll wait until the hall clears out, it isn't safe for you to move." Hitoshi said, looking out the window. Izuku follows his leads and noticed a mob of people with cameras and speakers at the gate.

The news network? They're the trespassers?

"Fucking vultures. They cause trouble no matter the time?!" Kacchan screams, and Izuku winces. His friend already has experience with news stations, and he hates them. He pities any journalist who will try to talk to him in the future.

His attention was diverged however, when he saw someone floating above everyone else. Turning to look more closely, he sees his friend, rolling away to the exit and hits the wall painfully.

"Iida-kun?!" Izuku yells, but he definitely couldn't hear him. He was surprised however, when his Iida starts yelling.

"Everyone calm down!"

Later on, he couldn't help but feel pride in his friend, for handling the situation easily. Something that he himself couldn't. So when they were in class, he gave away his possession to him, citing the reason of Iida-kun's reaction in the lunch hall.

He did feel guilty for forgetting about Yaoyorozu though.

Later that afternoon, Izuku passes by the gate to climb onto his father's car. He couldn't help but pause and look at its remnants. Completely turned into dust, and setting on the ground ready to be swept away by the wind.

It was oddly reminiscent of another quirk he has seen before.

Shaking his head, he ignores it and climbs onto the car.

 **0o0o0**

Tomura glares at the car that was driving away from the school gate.

"The bounty kid?" He asks his companion, the shadowy figure doesn't answer as he wraps them away. "The bounty kid goes to Yueei?" Tomura still asks, starting to scratch his neck.

"None of our resources said so, and besides, the League of Villains was never interested in the bounty." His shadowy companion says wrapping him away, from the sight of the green haired child.

 **0o0o0**

A week later, Izuku sulks in his chair, Kacchan laughing at him silently.

His father couldn't drive them today, he was surprised that he didn't stop driving them any sooner. The moment he woke up, he saw his All Might persona jump away as a building fire could be seen in the cityscape.

Both him and Kacchan had to walk all the way here, and by walking, he meant flying up till school grounds, and get stopped for questioning at the same time.

The police officer was about to drag him to Juvenile court before he could take out his license from wallet. Kacchan, like the meanie that he was, kept laughing at him the rest of the way.

Now, he couldn't really focus on Present Mic, who was currently teaching them English.

Having lived his life with Toshinori always coming to visit since childhood, and now having him as a stepfather, has led to him having a very solid English Background. He could have an entire conversation in English with only a mild accent. Something the blond was very proud of.

Aizawa sensei enters the room just as Present Mic leaves, the latter grinning broadly at the bleak man. Aizwa sensei's eyes immediately landing onto him, forcing Izuku to stop sulking and straighten up. Once satisfied, the man stands at the front and starts talking. He told them that their hero training for the day has changed, and that they would be going to a battle training ground with three teachers overseeing them.

Izuku rides the bus to the station wearing the normal, and thankfully baggy, school clothing. The wind blew, mussing up his hair more than usual. When Kacchan came out with his uniform, he noticed his choice of clothes before scoffing and leaving the bus, dragging him as well.

"Kacchan!"

"It's windy." He says as they reached the changing area and throws him a sweater.

"You still just can't do that." He huffs, but snuggles into the sweater anyways. Kacchan then wraps his scarf around his neck, hiding his neck gear.

"How can I use my gear then?"

"What is your gear? I don't think any device would help improve your quirk."

"It's a dual underwater breathing and gas mask. It looks cool too!" But Kacchan didn't seem to care as his scarf was now fitting him. Nodding, they walked back to the bus, dragging him on the way. Izuku lets him so, smiling. "I also got a new brace for my legs. It's supposed to go with my other outfit."

"A new brace?"

"I researched It, it's perfect for exercise and mobility. I even made sure it fits my condition."

"There are braces for that?"

"Yeah, the more you know. But this one works more like an exo-skeleton rather than an aid. I don't want to use it much." When they got on the bus, Izuku noted how there are only two seats left that weren't on the same side. Sighing and blaming his friend in his head, he took one seat while Kacchan took the other on the back.

Watching Iida's distress was amusing for a moment but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him after a while. That's when the person next to him spoke.

"I say whatever comes to mind." The girl told him. Izuku's mind supplies with the name Asui Tsuyu, he met her yesterday and asked him to call her Tsu. "Midoriya?"

"Yes, Asui-san?" Shoots, he involuntarily used her last name. Curse Uncle Naomasa and him rubbing off his politeness.

"Call me Tsu." He nods, feeling sheepish. Her smile somehow became wider. "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Izuk blinks.

"B-But-"

"Tsu-chan's right! Your punching moves are just like his. A punch so strong that it forces the air to move in the same path!" Ashido says grinning. At that moment, Izuku had a terrifying mental image of everyone discovering his secret, and how he was related to All Might. A dozen scenarios ran amok in his mind and he couldn't even speak up as something clogged his throat.

"Wait guys, Midoriya flies, and All Might, although his leaps are high. Still, I don't think he has a strength enhacement quirk. They're mostly flashy … besides mine." Kirishima intervenes, his hands hardening as he looks at it, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by what he said. "It just hardens."

"I think it looks cool, you can definitely pass it up as a pro's." Izuku says in a light hearted voice. Krishima brightens up.

"My naval laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Yuga says, only to be brought down by Ashido's comment of his apparent stomachache disadvantage. Kirishima laughs at him, but then changes his sight to the back of the bus.

Kacchan was absentmindedly watching the passing view. Todoroki dozing off, and the Jack eared girl was listening to something on her phone.

"Well, if you're talking about flashiness, Bakugou and Todoroki are certainly so." The red head comments in an admiring voice. Izuku felt a slight sickness overcoming him but forced the feeling away, trying not to get upset.

Why was he upset?

"Bakugou is always mad, so I don't think he'll become popular." Asui says bluntly, Kacchan's ears twitched. Izuku winces.

"What the hell did you say froggy? You wanna fight?!"

"See." She says pointing at him. Then another boy spoke up, someone he hasn't met yet. His hair was a dark blond with a probably dyed black lightning on his fringes.

"We haven't met for long, so it's amazing that everyone already know how his personality is crap steeped in sewage." He mocks, Kacchan's ears twitched and in a split second he was already on him, ready to fight him, having stepped over the head jack girl ignoring her indignant yell.

"Don't use that language with me you fuck face. At least I don't dye my hair childishly!" Iida immediately blocked his path trying to stop the two from starting a fight. Aizawa-sensei snaps an eye open and decided to go back to sleep by digging his head deeper inside his scarf. Yaoyorozu seemed to be appalled by the fight and conversation, and Ochaka only laughs at it, apparently finding it amusing.

"That's very hypocritical of him." Asui comments loudly, tilting her head.

Deciding that he didn't like everyone teasing his friend, he starts speaking up.

"But Kacchan is the best. He might not look like it, but he's a very caring person. He does care about people's well being and always does his best to help them while making sure that no one knew." He said happily, the bus fell into silence as everyone to look at the due.

Kacchan's hand was smoking as he grimly glares at him. He only stared back innocently.

"Right, Kacchan?"

"You know what, fuck you, fuck your stupid nerdiness, and most importantly, fuck off." He told him, rising the middle finger. He then stomps back to his seat. Everyone was actually shocked by his lack of physical violence, Izuku however, shrugs it all off like he was used to it.

That's when everyone jumped from Aizawa-sensei when he starts speaking up.

"In reality, if you take out Midoriya's scoring out, which is currently void since he was a recommended student-"

"Why did he test with us then?" The lightning fringed boy asked, and promptly ignored.

"Bakugou has the highest rescue point out of this year's batch, he had already gained full points on the merits of skills alone. The teachers praise him for a reason after all."

Kacchan grumbles and tries to hide his annoyance by turning his face completely to the window.

 **0o0o0**

He stomps his way inside, glaring at everyone in the back.

Stupid sensei, shitty deku, fucking classmates! Every single one of them were designed to anger him!

Of course he'll get the highest score. He might have given up the top theoretical score to someone else, whoever they might be, but he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone take that mantle.

In reality, every time someone got hurt … his mind couldn't help but flash back to when Izuku was hurt.

He only ever hurt anyone who made fun of Izuku. He wasn't very violent unless someone tried to bully him.

Of course he couldn't handle anyone else hurting. He spent a quarter of his life – or more – in the hospital, in and out. Where Izuku experiences a health scare, a sudden drop in blood pressure, or a sudden fever. Every single time, he would spend hours feeling scared, not knowing if his friend was alright or not.

If he felt like that, then it must have been so much worse for Aunty Inko, or for any parent waiting news about their own children.

Watching someone get hurt, and knowing someone else out there would be worried restlessly never boded well for him.

Imagining Izuku in the place of whoever was hurt made him feel nauseous. He needed to get rid of the source of his queasiness, or else he wouldn't have passed the test.

Getting the second highest rescue was just a side effect of his restless paranoia, overworking his imagination and using his fears as fuel.

He spied Izuku's form, and found him at the front fan boying with angel face over Number 13. He shakes his head, finding his reaction as amusing as ever. When the pro hero told them to step in, he didn't waste any time and made sure to harshly push lightning fringe by the head, causing the guy to yell at him. He didn't care.

He was very amazed by the inside, saying so to his friend as he stood next to him.

"Kacchan … you don't look well?" Izuku comments, Katsuki turns around to give him a look.

"Well … you have that look, the one you get when you think you're in trouble."

"I just feel like something wrong is going to happen." Izuku blinks and then laughs, the laugh was empty.

"Ne, Kacchan. You can't be serious?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, you have a really strong hunch …" Shrugging, he looks to the side and sees their two teachers speaking. After eavesdropping, Izuku sags in disappointment then turns back at him.

"What is it Izuchan?"

"My dad's not coming here …"

"Why?"

"Because ... you know, the-" He points at his left rib, and Katsuki understood. His mom _did_ force an explanation out of the hero. He gives his friend a half hug.

"Hey, at least he can have some rest."

"Yeah, that's true." When Number 13 gets their attention, he gives them a lecture about how dangerous quirks can be if used in the wrong manner. Katsuki did not need this lecture, he already knew how dangerous his quirk could be. He doesn't need it, for his whole life has been filled with the evidence of the dangers of his quirk.

He sneaks a look at his floating friend, as he was immersed with the lecture, seeming to have come to a new realization of how his own quirk could be dangerous. He looks away, not trusting himself not to start crying.

His quirk was the main reason Izuku couldn't walk.

When Aizawa-sensei starts moving, ready to start the lesson, he stops. At the same time, all the rings on the dome breaks.

"K-Kacchan?" He suddenly finds Izuku's hands on his, holding it tightly. The gloomy feeling is back, only more intensified. A dark hole appears at the middle USJ.

He knew then, that Izuku wasn't kidding about his hunches.

 **Omake:**

Inko hums contently, her hands wrapped around Toshinori in this bright day. The man gives her a wide grin and then looks up to the front. Today, her newly minted husband has wanted her to accompany him somewhere.

She was just glad that he even had the time to go out with her so much that she didn't care about her destination. Her husband may only be able to withstand three hours of hero work, but he still had other duties. Going to the police station to give his reports. Getting ready for school. Doing his best to get his teaching certificate.

She was immensely proud of what he has done in these past few months.

But it was still a relief when she stepped inside the house to find him, wearing a fitting coat for once. Not one that exceeds his size so that he could transform later, and with him holding another coat that matched his own, but this time of her own size.

Only for him to announce a surprise date.

So when they stopped walking, she found herself in front of an overly decorated café, the kind she wouldn't step inside from how expensive it was.

She was surprised when Toshinori pulled her in, making her flustered.

After a while, she relaxes and has a great time with him. At some point of their date, a band has started playing by their table once they spotted them, and loudly proclaimed them the couple of the day. She laughed at her husband, who was trying to hide himself from all the attention, it was the result of his need of secrecy.

"Do you think we should bring Izuku here next time?" He asks when they order the dessert.

"I think our son wouldn't really step in a place unless it was for the company." Her son wouldn't be interested, so unless Katsuki wanted an expensive – yet tasty – pastry, he wouldn't visit a place like this.

Toshinori blushes madly, looking down. She tilts her head in worry, wanting to know what made her husband so ruffled.

"Our son …" He finally mumbles. She understood by then, and couldn't help but want to glomp him. Of course, he still hadn't had enough time to realize that Izuku is his son now, and that he was married. She herself had a hard time believing it.

"He'll like arcades more, wouldn't he?"

"He'll like any place, as long as it's with you, honey." She finally told him, and he shyly looks up at her before – and quite suddenly – gushes out _blood_.

Fortunately, the blood didn't touch her. Unfortunately, it did touch someone else.

The table next to them screamed from the sudden sight, one girl and boy stood up in horror, and another girl sat frozen as she realizes that her braids were now soaked with blood.

Toshinori immediately stood up, taking his handkerchief to help.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it, I honestly didn't mean it!" He told her, trying to dry her hair.

It took a moment for the girl to stand up and push the chair out of the way as she ran to the bathroom.

Toshinori looks very upset as he got berated by the man.

"Do you think it's funny! Pranking someone like that?"

Inko immediately found herself in front of the man, angry that anyone would talk to her husband like that.

"Did your mother never taught you to respect your elders! She would be ashamed if she knew how you act in public if this is your normal attitude."

"Wha- No. Your buddy just threw paint on my friend-" She cuts him off.

"My husband is a chronically ill man who keeps vomiting blood, and I will not have anyone try to berate him for his health." She said, causing silence all around her, Inko slaps her mouth, just realizing then what she just said. Toshinori sighs and stood up.

"I am very sorry for happened. I'll pay for your lunch if you still want consolation?"

"Honey, you shouldn't."

"Inko, dear, they didn't know, and I did just vomit blood on someone just now." He told her, looking very resigned to what happened. She looked apologetically at him, but he shakes his head in understanding.

"N-No, you don't have to. We're sorry for getting angry. Ugh, we'll just leave now." The young man said, pulling his friend and going to the counter to pay.

With the both of them feeling as if their lunch has been ruined, Toshinori went and paid for their lunch before they both walked out. The rest of the walk has been filled with solemn silence, as Toshinori only walked in a dejected way, with his back crouching to the front a bit.

"I'm sorry, that was a mess."

"Honey …"

"It's just, I really wanted us to spend a happy day out. Where nothing wrong happens. It seems that no matter what, I always mess up in this form." He says looking down at his hands. Inko stops, stopping her husband at the same time.

She pulls his hands and forces him to look straight at her eyes.

"Toshi … Do you think I care about a perfect date?"

"N-No …"

"Then, you should know that I don't care where we go and what happens, as long as we're together and we are both fine." She told him softly, and tried to stand on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She was too short, but Toshinori seemed to understand and leans down, successfully receiving a kiss.

"And as long as you're happy, I am glad." He says back.

They continued walking back home, holding hands.

* * *

 **AN:-**

Sorry for the delay. I really wanted this for valentines but … (Look, I didn't even notice valentine's passed by until my friend asked for a rose)

I had my exams week, and I was planning on studying very hard. But … I got sick. I couldn't focus on any test and got a really bad grade on mostly everything I'm still sick by the way, my eyes are getting worse from how tiered I am, so I couldn't even draw much these two week either.

And to top it all off, all my lab sessions were in these past weeks. I have one tomorrow! Agony!


	9. When villains attack

**Chapter 9**

Villains.

Something a freshman is supposed to know by the age they entered school, at the same, something that they shouldn't have faced yet. Not so soon.

Shouta's keen sense of danger immediately feels the waft of malice coming from a concrete direction.

His eye watches as a hoard of villains marched in. He knew by then that their systems were down, the sirens didn't announce their trespassers after all. He could feel one of his students getting closer to the stairs, and in that instant, his consciousness crashes back to reality.

"Don't move." He orders them, Midoriya stops in his spot.

He wore his goggles. "Those are villains."

He could feel the panic rising in his students, and readies himself for a fight. That's when he hears the leader's voice.

"Eraserhead and Number 13, huh? The schedule we stole said that All Might would be here."

Clarity fills him, as missing pieces starts to pile up and rearrange itself in his head.

The trespassers from that day was no coincidence, just as the principle predicted.

"The symbol of peace isn't here …" The villain starts speaking, his voice was eerie, something he was used to by now, but his students certainly were not. "I wonder if he'll come if we …" Shouta could have sworn that the villain looked him in the eyes as he said his next words.

" **Kill some children.** "

"Number 13, protect the kids." He orders. His colleague doesn't fight villains, he's a rescue based hero. At the same time, he himself only took stealth missions.

But no one, and he _means_ no one, messes with his kids.

He jumps into the fray.

 **0o0o0**

"This sort of attack must have been done with a goal in mind." Todoroki says, the whole class looks at the bi-coloured haired student. While Izuku watches every villain gravely, Katsuki had to hold onto his hands so that he wouldn't be flying to attack and join their teacher.

"I can attack them, immobilize them until the teachers come back." Izuku hisses, but Katsuki punches his arm in retaliation.

"You idiot! What did detective Naomasa say? What about your mom and dad?!"

"But Aizawa-sensei-"

"Can handle himself, he's a pro hero." He told his friend. Ever since their first day in class and Izuchan has been looking up to their sensei. Izuchan did tell him the reason, and he knew that his friend will forever be grateful to the man.

"He can't fight all of them! He can only erase quirks and fight like a normal person."

"While it is very admirable that you worry for your teacher, Midoiya-kun, you heard him. He wants you safe, and not to be put into any danger. Now please follow me so we can do as he wishes." 13 told him. Listening to their teacher, everyone starts to run to the doors.

Katsuki had to drag the floating teen, knowing that Izuku was still watching their Aizawa-sensei.

"He can actually fight well with so many people against him." Izuku finally admits and then refocuses his sight back to him. He puffs his chest and then hooks his hands under his arms, carrying him over so they could reach the others.

"Put me down, Deku!"

"Do you _really_ want me to drop you, Kacchan?"

Izuku does land him, but only because of a dark hole emerging in front of the gates. He hears Izuku gasp loudly. When he turns, he saw his friend frozen in shock. Katsuki knew in that instant that whatever is in that hole, it's stressing his friend.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku might not have had a clear memory, but he does remember this man.

He remembers him with someone else, only that memory was also not clear either.

"We have invited ourselves to the home of the heroes, UA High School, in order to have the symbol of peace All Might, take his last breath."

K-Kill All Might?

Kill Yagi Toshinori.

…

Kill … dad? …

"There must have been some change, if he isn't here, then I should-"

He stops when two figures jump at him. A red head and an ash blonde, attacking at the same aiming at his head, resulting into smoke that covering his field of vision. Izuku snaps his eyes to his left, and realizes that Kacchan has promptly jumped to attack instead of waiting by his side and to let 13 handle the situation.

When the smoke dissipated, they all realize that the attack was unsuccessful.

"My, that was quite dangerous and close. But of course, how could I forget. Even if you were students, you are all … excellent golden eggs."

"You two, get out of the way!" 13 yells, Kirishima and Kacchan didn't react fast enough, as dark mist starts to surround everyone.

"My main job here is to scatter you, and torture you to death." Izuku was knocked out of his place, the mist completely obstructing his view.

And not a second later, instead of falling on the floor, he finds himself falling onto water. The complete change of scenario stills him for a moment. Hitting the water however, wakes him up. He had a second where he didn't know what to do, and so tries to swim up by his hands, a difficult feat without the use of his lower body. He stops however and forms a shield around himself to separate the water from his body and to move upwards using his quirk.

Only after forming the telekinetic shield did he notice Kacchan's scarf floating away, he was about to break the dome to grab it but stops.

That's when he sees a speeding object coming towards him, and he stops moving, surprised to find a villain underwater. He didn't do anything, knowing that his sphere is strong enough to take any hit. He did however, make a noise of excitement when he sees Asui hitting the villain in the head and calling out for him.

Surprise fills him when he finds a tongue wrapped around his dome, pulling him up and out of the water, all the work of the frog like girl.

She lands him softly on the boat, he then uses his quirk to pull both her and whoever she was holding onto on board.

"Thank you Midoriya."

"I'm supposed to thank you, you saved from that villain Asui-san."

"I told you to call me Tsu." She told him, Izuku blinks and face palms, forgetting that completely. "This has turned into a bad situation." Asui continues as she pushes Mineta off of him, Izuku might have imagined it, but he thought that the purpled haired student tried to touch her inappropriately.

"Yeah. What the villain said earlier …" Mineta says causing Izuku to still, remembering exactly what the villain said. Clenching his hands, he couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger.

They think that they can … just barge in … interrupt his class … and try to kill his dad?

A very ugly feeling starts to reel inside him, and he needed to take some exercising breaths. He couldn't lose his cool, mom doesn't like it when he does, she gets scared sometimes and he doesn't want her to be scared, ever.

But they knew their schedule.

They must have been the ones to break into school. It was the same man he has met a long time ago, with a weird quirk that made things crumble, and his big and menacing bodyguard. The mist guy doesn't look as scary as he remembers him, back then he was so much taller than himself, and he was a child at that time. Still, to think that they were villains, and ones' bold enough to use the media into their advantage. They were waiting to pounce on All Might, just like Todoroki said, and he- couldn't- breath-

"Midoriya-kun?" Mineta says worriedly, rubbing his head trying to relieve the pain. Izuku snaps out of his breathing and calms down as he looks at his fellow student.

"S-Sorry, I was thinking."

"Err … you were doing that thing." The shorter boy said, looking very nervous as he turned to look at Asui. He didn't understand what Mineta meant, and it seems that it was obvious too since Asui explains.

"He meant when you start mumbling in a low but fast voice that you start scaring everyone, everyone thinks you're chanting a curse by the way."

"S-Sorry. It's a habit." He admits, rubbing his arms. He always did it, ever since he remembers, and it didn't bother Kacchan, so he never really tried to fix it.

"It's all right, and it looks like we're out of danger too. We can just wait for All Might," Here Mineta punches the air, probably imagining the villains from his mind to be defeated by his fist. "And he'll pound all the villains!"

Mineta honestly sounded childish, but he liked that he has an unwavering trust in his father figure.

"But don't you think that they're trying hard in attacking because they _do_ have a way to kill him, Mineta-kun?" Asui questions, tilting her head. Mineta falters in his excitement. "A strong person just told us that they'll torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll hold out until All Might arrives, and if he does arrive, will we all be out of here in one piece?"

The more Asui talks, the more Mineta wavers in his convection of survival. At the end he cracks and holds onto his pants as he cries and points at Asui.

"M-M-Midoriya, what the heck is that?" Izuku knows that Mineta meant the dark gloomy aura that suddenly appeared around the girl and not Asui herself, though Izuku could not answer him, not sure what he is seeing himself.

Asui makes a frog sound as she looks at the sea, her eyes seeming to be in alert. Izuku followed her eyes and gapes, for all around them, villains have surrounded their boat.

"There's a ton of them!" Mineta screams, only realizing it now. Yet, Izuku couldn't focus well on his own surroundings as both of his fellow students contemplate their area. Izuku's mind kept wandering back to the villain's plans.

"If those guys have a way to defeat All Might …" Asui and Mineta turn to look at him. He lifts his head up to look at them straight in the eyes. "Then we have to do our best to stop them."

None of them could utter a word, only watching a sort of fire burn behind Izuku's eyes, making it shine a bright emerald green.

 **0o0o0**

Toshinori looks down on his phone ominously. He was currently sitting down in the teachers' kitchen trying to relax for a moment. But he couldn't help but have a stirring feeling of doom start up in the pit of his stomach.

Trying to contact Aizawa or 13 didn't work. He still felt guilty for leaving the two with a class filled with teenagers in their first USJ lesson.

Still … something is happening, and he couldn't relax.

He even tried to talk to Izuku, but knew it was a lost cause since the green haired boy is a very serious and studious child. Of course he would keep his phone either silent or shut off during lessons.

He didn't dare call young Bakugou. He still fears the family. All of them were detrimental to his health, safety and sanity. Shaking in dread at the memory, he pushes it all away from his mind and stood up, forcing his All Might persona to come out.

Only ten minutes, but enough for an appearance.

Unfortunately, blood gushes out of his mouth, and he drops on the couch in disappointment. He couldn't do it.

Not a second later, and the principle comes in, he knew by then that after a greeting, a lecture would be said. Toshinori sighs and lets it slide, still not settled with gloomy feeling in his stomach.

When the principle sits on the couch, he pours tea for the both of them and drinks it slowly, making him sweat.

"Now, let us talk about your choices of successors, since your son will only inherit the symbol and not your quirk." That snaps Toshinori into attention. "It's as I have thought, is it not? One for All would not be kind to Izuku-kun's body. So, I am sure that while he will try his best to be the next symbol of peace, as he is your son after all, he still won't inherit your quirk."

Toshinori nods.

"Have you thought about the other candidates?"

 **0o0o0**

"But the best plan is to just wait here for All Might!" Mineta yells. He and Asui ignore him.

"But it's strange," He comments.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Mineta interrupts.

"They sent you Asui- err- T-Tsu-chan-" He couldn't say it without his face flushing red in embarrassment. Asui tilts her head.

"At your pace Izuku-kun." That relieved him.

"Well! What's strange?" Mineta pulls them back into the conversation.

"They sent Asui-chan into the shipwreck zone, it's as if they know nothing about our quirks and only knew of the area." Asui's blinked, starting to agree as the truth starts to take a hold in her. "They must have separated us because they didn't know our quirks, so they plan to overpower us with their numbers. We have less experience as well, our only hope is to put all our stock on the fact that they don't know what we can do."

Mineta was still shaking, switching between looking at him and then looking at the villains. Asui looks thoughtful.

"I'll tell you about my quirks then." She says, sitting to hide herself from the enemy's view. Mineta didn't need to move but he had to lean on the wall to support himself. "I can jump really high, stick onto walls, and my tongue can stick up to 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus that stings a little."

The last part was said in such a blunt fashion, that Izuku didn't know how to react. She really did have a frog quirk.

"You're really strong Asui-chan. I on the other hand," He looks into his gloved hands, grimacing. "I have telekinesis, unlike what everyone keeps thinking. I got it from my mother. My pulling motion is stronger than my blasting one, probably influenced by my mom's quirk as well, which is why I always do the punching thing to help direct the energy into one direction, unlike when I pull things. I can also fly and make barriers. The last one isn't very stable."

"That's incredible, being able to do all that. Usually, a person can only do one aspect of a quirk branch." Asui praises. Izuku freezes not knowing how to reply. He turns swiftly to look at Mineta.

The shorter boy demonstrates his quirk by plucking out a ball from his hair out.

"My hair can stick onto any surface, and depending on my mood, I can keep them up for a whole day. And If I pull too many, they start to bleed and only bounce off." He says, neither he nor Asui had a thing to reply to this. A minute of silence passed, causing Mineta to cry out.

"I told you we should wait! How can we fight them with our quirk anyways!"

"N-No, I think your quirk is great, we should think of a way to use it-" He doesn't continue talking as he felt a tongue wrap around him, being pulled to the side as a hand made out of water swoops down to where he just a few moments ago. Mineta was crying even harder than before and he forms a barrier around them.

"They're getting impatient." Asui comments once they were on safer grounds. Mineta still cries out as he pulls his hair out and threw them. Izuku had to pull him with his quirk.

"Mineta, did you really join Yueei to be a hero?" Asui questions his actions, and her condescending tone seems to be affective as the shorter boy starts to crack.

"What's with that response! Not a few weeks ago and we were normal junior high students, now all of sudden we find villains that are about to kill us, it's normal to react as I should instead of being cool and collected like you two are! I just wanted to touch Yaoyorozo boobs, is that too much to ask?!" Mineta continuously screams, Izuku had to cover his ears from how loud it is.

"That's really disgusting of you Mineta." Asui told him without batting an eye, Izuku silently agrees.

Floating up to look at the villains, his mind already settled on a plan.

"Mineta, Asui, I'll jump and attack, and when I call you … Asui, jump as hard as you can and get away from this arena, hold onto Mineta and I'll follow." He told her, Mineta seemed shocked by what he heard.

"Are you crazy! What did I just say! We're kids, we can't just fight them like-" He never finished his sentence, as he took this moment to propel himself off the boat to fly above the villains. He raised his fist, and concentrated as hard as he could on his attack.

"Blast!" He yells out, a large force moves in the same direction of his fist leading the air to slam itself onto the water, causing a large wave to emit. The result was the villains being pulled in the newly created whirlpool.

"Mineta! Asui! Now!" He yells, and only starts to fly once he sees them in midair and follows them. When he did reach them, he saw a look of fear and determination mixed up in Mineta's face as the boy starts throwing his balls at the water.

"Mineta!"

"I-I can show you guys! I can be as cool as you two!" He yells still throwing the balls. It wasn't what Izuku was worried about but the fact that truly, as the boy said before, he does start bleeding when he throws too much of his hair. Yet his actions were to a satisfying result for the balls were getting sucked into the whirlpool as well and acted as an adhesive like chain, trapping all the villains at once.

"Wait, wha- go Mineta!" Izuku cheers once they reached at the edge of the shipwreck zone, and raised his hands to give him a high five. Mineta shakily gives one back, wiping the blood that pooled under his eyes with the other one.

"T-That was s-scary." He complains, but Asui puts him down and nods. "But you were still cool Mineta, doesn't that pain you?"

She pointed out the blood. Mineta shakes his head.

"Thank god, we should start moving then and get to safety, or at least find the others." She told the two and starts moving to the land, ignoring all the caught villains behind. Izuku looks back and glares at them before following her.

"I think it would be best to follow the shore, that way, we can reach the gate without going through the plaza." He starts talking, pointing at said gates. Both his companions follow his sight and nod in agreement.

"That's true, Aizawa-sensei did pull all the villains there, so it should be safer to stay out of their way."

Izuku still doesn't want to leave their teacher in that fight. He knew for a fact that the man can handle himself, he's a pro, and one who doesn't give up easily no matter the hurdle. Yet there were too many villains in sight, and he felt like retching just imagining all of them attacking him.

"He's overexerting himself to protect us …" He says slowly, both his companions snap their attention to him.

"Midoriya?" Mineta asks.

"I'm going to help him." He announces, and at that moment, both Asui and Mineta expressed their displeasure of his idea, and how idiotic he's being.

"Didn't you just say we should stay out of their way." Mineta exclaims, he winces.

"I'm not going to get in his way, but if there's anything, anything I can do to lighten his load …"

" _Do you usually do this for your students?"_ He remembers asking not long ago.

" _I do if they showed promise, and determination."_ Aizawa sensei replies.

He was not giving up on his sensei.

He moves slowly to the shoreline, the other two following behind. Asui mentioned how they will only stay to see if Aizawa sensei needs help. When they did reach shore, they sigh in relief as they watched their sensei still fighting _and_ winning.

That's when a pale blue haired man comes running at their sensei, his hand outstretched, Izuku's insides freezes. A simple memory pops up in his mind but he squashes it away, knowing that now was not the time.

He was about to yell out a warning, but their sensei threw out his scarf, evading the attack and swipes his elbow at his blue haired man's stomach.

The three of them cheered, but stopped abruptly when they saw the villain holding onto Aizawa-sensei's elbow.

 **0o0o0**

It starts to crumble. Pain erupts in his elbow, and he could see the muscle starts to show, his blood not even seeping out, as if they were disintegrating along with his skin.

"W-What?" He hears a shocked voice, and turns around to see the speaker, Mineta. Asui doesn't say anything, probably too horrified by the muscles now showing on his arms arms. Midoriya was also there, his hands covering his mouth.

"Don't push yourself, Eraserhead." The man said eerily, but he doesn't heed him and he starts kicking him with his leg, jumping away. He continues to avoid every attack that was sent his way, his arm incapable of moving.

His nerve system must have been affected as well as well. He thought gravely.

"You're not used to this." The pale blue haired boy says, starting to get off the ground. "You're used to having short fights after a surprise attack."

 _Shut up._

"Yet you still jump into the fray and attack us, what for? To ease your students?"

He growls and starts attacking using his scarf, disposing of his two attackers before looking straight at the blue haired man. His own hair starts to levitate, already giving away the fact that he was using his quirk.

"You're so cool, Eraserhead! So cool … it's just …" He said, raising his arms, and couldn't help but stare at the multiple severed hands attached to his limbs.

He wants to puke at the sight.

He has seen many villains in his life, most of them twisted and bizarre in their own way, but never has he seen one so readily to attach himself to a multitude of severed body parts.

How many did he kill to get those hands?

"… I'm not the last boss." The maniac finally says.

In that moment, he felt something moving behind him. Surprise and shock took over him as he turns, and finds an abnormal creature behind him, skin a dark undiscerned colour, mutilated facial structure with the eyes digging itself in its protruding brains, its teeth were ever sharp.

It was too fast.

He didn't even half a split second before the arms raised. He didn't have a moment to step back, as it hits him in the head. He just watched in stark horror, as he realizes that this thing, is actually a multiple number of people attached together.

His quirk could not stop all, or any of them, at once.

 **0o0o0**

Ochaka kneels next to number thirteen. Her hands shaking trying to keep him awake. She could see his body, and it wasn't a pretty site. In reality, she would have puked by then if she wasn't so shell shocked trying to help her idol.

Iida was running as fast as he could, trying to reach the door so that he could call the other teachers for help. Everyone else was trying to hold off the creepy mist guy from getting to their class rep.

Iida wasn't even wearing his helmet, and it made her think that he's too vulnerable right now for such a dangerous mission.

Her eyes trail up the man, wanting to do something, _anything_ to stop him from hurting more of her colleagues, of her new friends.

That's when she sees his neck.

The mist man moves, trying to suffocate her friend, but she couldn't let him. She touches herself and jumps at the villain's neck, grabbing onto his neck gear.

"Go Iida!"

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki rages, hitting another villain smack dabbed on the face, letting all his anger come out in the form of an unrestrained explosion.

Kirishima follows his lead by getting rid of the others.

"We need to get back to the gate and regroup with the others." The annoying pin cushion says, once the room was empty.

However, Katsuki did not agree.

"You go, I'll search the other areas."

"What?! We're being attacked everywhere by villains and you want to just stroll around like nothing?" Kirishima's voice was indignant, but he glares at him.

" **I will search the other areas.** " He says once more, daring him to stop him. Kirishima stills for a moment before sighing.

"It's because of the Midoriya-kun isn't it? You're going to look for him?"

"Now that we established what we're doing, fucking move and let me go look for him in peace."

"No way, Bakugou. A man does not leave a comrade alone in a battlefield. I'll help you search for him. Two fighters are better than one, right? So I'll follow you." He told him, giving him a thumbs up, but shuts up when Katsuki lets an explosion loose next to his ears, a chameleon like villain drops not a second later.

"Fine." Katsuki replies and starts leaving the building.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku couldn't react.

The yellow iconic goggle that everyone has gotten used to flew in the air, blood trailing behind it. The creature's hands only push Aizawa sensei's face harder to the ground, causing a loud crunch to be heard in the silence. It forced his other arm up, breaking it at the same time and twisting his joints.

His eyes were getting wider, he could feel fear creeping in, and could hear the amusement coming from the villain.

"A-Aizawa-sensei?" He chokes. Mineta was now holding onto Asui as the frog quirk user only crouches down, the fear only showing in her eyes and not on her expression.

"This is the anti-symbol of peace, the bioengineered 'Nomu'." The creature lets out an inhuman screech. Izuku didn't waste a second before floating in front of Asui and Mineta, trying to hide their sensei's form from them. Asui submerge herself into the water, only letting her eyes out and is currently making frog noises.

"M-Midoriya, t-this is enough, we can't do anything." Mineta stutters.

Suddenly, the mist villain appears, causing more stress to accumulate in his mind. The older villain was with everyone else after all-

His mind screeches in halt … did that means-

"Did you kill 13?" The pale blue haired villain asks.

"I put him out of action, but there were still students I couldn't disperse, and one of them was able to get away."

"Huh?"

His classmates were alright? Some of them were okay and are at the gate!

Someone is going to call for help!

The good news caused the blue haired villain to start scratching irritability.

"You … if you weren't a wrap gate, I would have crushed you to pieces." He told him before stopping and looking upwards. "We can't defeat a dozens of pros. It's game over. Let's just go home."

"Did he just say that they're going home?" Mineta starts to cheer.

But Izuku only stares at them, frozen as he thought rapidly. How could they just attack them, might have a possible way of killing All Might, and give up when they're attacked by the other heroes? This isn't plausible, none of this makes sense. Yueei will only beef up the security because of this, and they're not taking this seriously, game over?

 _GAME OVER? Is this a game to them?!_

"Oh yeah, before we leave," The villain says, and slowly turns around to look at them straight in the eyes. Izuku hitches a breath. "Let's smash some of his pride as the symbol of peace."

In a split second, he only saw outstretched hands reaching out to Asui, the memories of the dissembled wall of the gate slams into his mind, the way Aizawa-sensei's elbow crumbled, and the sudden realization that Asui chan could-

 _Her face crumbles into dust, only leaving a skill behind._

He reacted by using his quirk, raising his arms and using every bit of telekinetic skill he gained through the years.

He pulls his hands, making sure that they were away from Asui, but he didn't realize that his action could lead to his own demise, as the fingers were now touching his hand.

But nothing happens.

Asui slowly gasps as she finally moves to see what happened, Mineta's eyes were now filled with fear and tears dropping down.

Izuku could only stare at the menacing red eyes, not warm like Kacchan's, not sharp yet compliant like Aizawa-sensei's. This one was just filled with blood lust.

The rest of his face was covered by a cut off lifeless hand.

"Damn it … You really are cool, Eraserhead." Izuku's eyes slowly trails back to the blood on the ground to see his teacher's sharp piercing gaze onto them, but he was forcefully shoved onto the ground. His other, used to be healthy, hands now crushed.

Blood starts to slowly pool around him.

Izuku snaps.

 **0o0o0**

" _I have a bad feeling Toshi, for a while now. I can't help but worry over Izuchan."_

Inko called him in the middle of his talk with the principle. The principle allowed him to reply, seeing as it might have been an emergency. Looking up at the principle, the man sighs and tells him to go.

" _I can see how anxious you are, the both of you seem to have perfect paternal instinct So I wouldn't doubt that something is amiss._ " Nedzu told him, and he runs off.

On the way, he sees one of Izuku's new friend running with fear on his face. He stops him and asks him what had happened, only confirming the anxious feeling he had in his stomach for a while now.

So he slams the door open, only to the fearful sight of the students surrounding an unconscious number 13, and the loud sound of his son screaming so loudly that he could have mistaken him to have had present mic's quirk instead of Telekinesis.

In great horror he finally witnesses what Inko has always feared, and warned him about. An aura was surrounding Izuku, visible with a dark, white and green colours. His eyes were intense and sharp, locked on target, yet hazy to everything else …

… and a creature trying to reach him.

He has come in time to see Izuku raise his arms above his head, the creature following its movement and raised off ground, only for his son to quite literally force him on ground.

The creature slams the earth, digging the ground and showing the amount of energy that went into the attack.

"It's alright children. The rest of the heroes are coming as well, so stay strong until they do." He told them, not managing to quite hide his anger.

The children were attacked, his colleagues disposed of, and now Izuku quite literally turning feral.

"Do not fear," He says loudly, ripping his tie off. "For I am here!"

He knew by then that everyone has heard him. It seems that it must have reached his son somehow as Izuku's eyes slowly dims, turning head to his direction.

"D-Da-"

But in that moment, Izuku was pulled to the ground. He screams out in pain, the other two students near him yell out his name and he watches in horror as the grabbed area of Izuku's leg starts to crumble, revealing a now slightly functioning leg brace.

Not too far to the side, he could see Aizawa with an arm completely devoid of its skin.

It didn't take a second before he connected what happened to Aizawa to this quirk, and so he jumps.

 **0o0o0**

Asui immediately grabs onto Izuku with her tongue, jumping away as she held onto Mineta. The green haired boy was tearing up, holding onto his leg and now ruined gym pants, revealing a contraption of sorts.

"Ribbit."

Midoriya was wearing braces?

She then felt the air around her moving in multiple directions, villains were getting punched without her eyes keeping up or even seeing them being attacked. Not a second later, just as she lands, she finds All Might at their side, with Aizawa-sensei in his arms.

"Students, take care of Aizawa-sensei and get to the gate." He orders them, she nods in response relieved to hear that she could finally get away from this place along with everyone else.

"He hit me," They all hear and looked up to see the villain taking a fallen hand from the floor, the lifeless appendage was then reattached to his face.

"This is the violence of the government."

She ribbits again as she takes her tongue out and grabs onto her sensei, tasting the blood on his clothes, and pulling him so that to move him away from all of this.

"But I guess it's true however … that you are getting weaker."

"Midoriya-kun, can you walk?"

"I-I can't walk! My braces are jammed!" Izuku says hysterically, Mineta's eyes snapped onto his leg and looks up in stark realization.

"M-Midoriya-kun? Y-You can't walk?" The same question has formed into her mind, and it seems that Midoriya finally realized what he has said and slaps his mouth close with his hands.

Was this … was this why he flies everywhere?

Is that why he couldn't do some of the tests at the first day of school?

Or why he never had a previous PE record?

"A-All Might, that monster, it took a full on attack from me-"

"Midoriya-kun, I've seen it." He said, causing Izuku to flinch. Asui, didn't want to remember what happened just now, seeing her new classmate getting so angry, and using so much power was too much of a shock for anyone to process right now.

To think that the timid and shy Midoriya could be so deadly?

"It's fine, I'm proud of you that you could control yourself." He said, giving them a smile. Izuku only watches him, Asui couldn't understand what was in his mind, but it seems that the conversation has conveyed something to Izuku. He nods sharply and raises his hands, lifting him, her, Mineta and Aizawa-sensei at the same time.

Suddenly, they all start flying away.

It felt just like when she jumps, only there isn't a certain land point, and she couldn't propel herself properly. Yet it felt so freeing to be moved away from the battle that they have just witnessed. She looks behind them to see All Might fight that creature, the one Midoriya tried his best to hurt a few moments ago.

"How did he make a suplex look like an explosion? All Might really is on a whole next level?" Mineta says in wonder, they were now flying upwards the stairs, Aizawa-sensei slightly stirred at the beginning but seemed to have relaxed.

She couldn't be any more grateful to Izuku's quirk once they land at the top.

"Hey everyone! It's Asui, Midoriya and Aizawa-sensei!" Someone yells out, and everyone at the top cheered. They stopped when they heard the indignant yell of Mineta saying "I'm here too you know!"

"Oh god, you guys are alright. I was so worried. First everyone gets scattered and then 13 gets hurt, then Iida was going to get hurt as well and-" Uraraka kept mumbling as she ran to them, using her quirk on Aizawa-sensei to left him up.

She stopped when she looks at them, both her and Mineta dropped while Izuku stayed afloat. His brace now visible to everyone.

"D-Deku-kun?" She said, implications as to what she is seeing finally hits her. Silence followed suit as they stopped their talk and cheering, all turning to look at the green haired boy.

Midoriya was now shaking, looking down and avoiding their eyes.

"Y-You're-" Satou didn't know what to say. Ashido was frozen by 13 and Sero only looks at him with wide eyes, his smile slightly going downwards.

"So that's what I kept hearing coming from you." The tallest student, Shouji, says in a voice of understanding. His quirk obviously aided his hearing, so he must have been wondering what it was since the start of the year.

"Midoriya … Why-" Sero starts talking but Midoriya cuts him off.

"I-I got to help All Might." He yells, his trembling hands shaking and not a second later, he soars away from them.

"No, wait, Midoriya you can't go with your condition like that!" Sero screams, Asui leaping and trying to reach for him with her tongue but couldn't.

She stops however, as smoke starts to disperse on the battlefield below. She could now see the creature that was fighting All Might for a while, was now digging its hands into his abdomen, causing blood to pour out of both the wounds and his mouth.

 **0o0o0**

He could hear them, the mist like man talking about how he'll tear All Might apart. Izuku couldn't let that happen, not to All Might, not to him, not when he just-

" _Well, I'm not marrying him just because I'm in love with him, Izuchan."_

" _Then why?" Izuku asks his mother as he passes the carrots._

" _It's because that he loves us, the both of us. Ever since we first met. He was always so concerned of us, and that melted my heart away." His mother says, smiling dreamily. "He made sure that you were safe, and spent as much time as he could with you, especially if it interrupted with your uncle's bonding time."_

" _Well … Uncle Naomasa does think that Mr Toshinor is cheating in baseball."_

" _What's his bases?"_

"… _that he's partly American or something?" They both laugh. When they do stop, they took a moment submerging themselves in the calm silence. His mother speaks up again._

" _The fact that the love is mutual, that he is loyal, and that he cares about you, is all I have ever asked for." She said, smiling at him._

"LET ALL MIGHT GO!" He yells out, stopping away from them by a distance to use his quirk on the mist man. But the man disappeared and reappears behind him, ready to engulf him and either kill or tear his body apart.

He immediately uses his quirk to blast him away, and at that same moment, an explosion came from the opposite direction, hitting the mist villain in the face.

"You shit for brains Deku?! Do you not realize in how much danger you're in!"

"Kacchan!" He yells out in complete happiness, tears starts to fall. That's when he felt the cold surrounding their area, the ground freezing. He looks up to find Todoroki, half his body covered in ice, and using his feet to freeze Nomu. Kacchan took that moment of distraction to grab hold onto the metal part of the villain and slams him on ground, letting his hands explode near his face.

"All of you are here to kill All Might." Todoroki said in a very disdainful voice.

All Might was finally able to get free from the creature's grip. He was holding onto his injury, right where his scar was. Izuku starts feeling worried for him.

Then, a sudden flurry of red spikey hair slams the ground where Shigaraki was standing not a few moments ago.

"Damn, I missed." Kirishima says as he jumps back to stand by them.

"Stop getting so stuck up you foggy-nobody." Kacchan says darkly at the trapped villain, looking like a villain himself.

"When really, the symbol of peace couldn't be killed by you." Todoroki continued, letting more ice incase Nomu as he tilts his head. Once he has done so, his eyes lands on him, more specifically his leg. A flash of surprise crosses his one working eye before returning back to its emotionless state.

Izuku couldn't let this bother him further, not when the villain was quite literally standing in front of them. So he wipes his tears away with one hand and lets his telekinetic energy build up, creating an aura around him.

"Kurogiri, our exit and entrance has been overcome. It seems that we are in quite a pinch." The man said in a blasé manner.

"Back then, when I attacked him, he clearly said 'oh dear, that was close'. Now why would a completely mist made person be afraid of getting hit?" Katsuki said, his red eyes flashing in amusement. Izuku slowly starts smirking. Of course, Kacchan would have figured that out, he was super smart after all.

The wrap villain moves slightly but his friends lets his hands emit a small explosion.

"If I felt like you're going to move and be suspicious," He leans onto him, his smirk turning deadly. "I'll blow you up."

"Scary, Bakugou-kun. Are you really trying to be a hero?" Kirishima comments.

"This isn't the time to have this childish conversation." Todoroki cuts them off.

"In addition to capturing them, they're almost uninjured. Kids these days are amazing." The villain interrupts their childish banter loudly, catching their attention. He then tilts his head, looking straight at him.

"Well, almost. Ne, Bounty-kun. I thought you weren't using a wheelchair anymore, but to think your sneaking around trying to be a hero with that sort of injury?"

"Bounty kid?" All Might questions, and the villain laughs.

"Oh right. You heroes have no idea how we villains work underground. Let me explain it to you, that kid," He points at him, making him react with a flinch, Kacchan growls. Kirishima slightly moves to cover him from the front and blocking off the villain's view of him at the same time.

"Has had a ' _ **Must be alive**_ ' bounty for a decade now. Really, it means kidnap him and bring him in."

"W-What?" This shocks Izuku, as well as everyone else. All Might seems to be the least affected by this.

"Is that why Midoriya-kun has been attacked continuously as a child?"

"Hmm, yeah sure. Why else would anyone want him? Well, now that I've seen his quirk, I can see why the cliemt would want the kid. He is after all," Here, he gives him a creepy smile. " _A delightful little thing._ "

"You stay away from Izuchan you fucking pervert." Kacchan growls, Kirishima hardens his arms ready to attack and Todoroki builds up a wall of thin ice in front of them.

"What? Paralyzed from the waist down, yet still able to use such a powerful quirk. Any villain with a mind-altering quirk would have loved to get their hands on him. Since he's paralyzed, it means he could use his quirk without getting arrested as much as he liked. He would have made such a nice felon. It's quite unfortunate that the government already had their eyes on him. Never mind all of this, Nomu."

He orders, and the creature starts twitching, his body starts to move while incased in ice, surprising them all. Todoroki seems to be the most shocked as All Might pushed them all to the back.

"Everyone, stay away from-" He stops when he sees Nomu breaking off the ice and re-growing his limbs.

"H-How many quirks does he have?" He questions, All Might grit his teeth.

"You're afraid, All Might? He is after all, designed to take you on 100%. Nomu," Shigaraki orders again. "Get our gate back."

The creature completely disappears from their sight, Izuku snaps to Kacchan who was still holding onto the mist villain.

"Kacchan!"

Izuku's screaming was the only thing that Katsuki could hear, just as he sees a darkened hand ready to kill him.

* * *

 **AN:-**

I am so sorry.

I could rant a bunch about how the past few weeks were hectic, but it's too much.

I'm taking your opinion guys. Should I end this fic where the anime ended and start another one for the second season (collection)? Or should I continue it till the point where I originally wanted it to end (along with the manga)?


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10**

The dust slowly fell onto the ground, a silhouette starts to appear, the large frame was the only hint that could be seen and told what was behind the heavy veil of scattered dirt.

"K-Kacchan-" He chokes out once the body of Nomu becomes visible, holding onto the villain.

Izuku didn't know what he felt in that moment, it was like hands were pulling him down onto the ground, his body going numb as the realization that his best friend, Kacchan, was … could have been broken on the ground, the only thing that stopped his body from flying away was the wall.

Still on the ground, not breathing.

Gone …

But he hears the surprised noise, a very distinct one, one that can only have come from his friend. Because Kacchan doesn't get surprised easily. He turns around to find a very confused Kacchan looking at Nomu. He couldn't help but jump at his friend, hugging him tightly.

"I-I t-thought you got hit."

"You think I'd get hit you shit for brains." He mumbled, still staring ahead. They all turn to the wall, where he originally thought that Kacchan's body was laying, and instead found All Might, holding his hands in a basic defensive possession.

"Do you not know how to hold back." The man scowls, breathing heavily with blood trailing down his chin. Izuku gulps.

"It was to rescue my companions, I had no choice." The blue haired man says, Izuku glares as he distinctively remembers him admitting to wanting to murder said companion. "I mean earlier, bounty kid there,"

He points at him, causing Izuku to blink in surprise.

"He was going to use his quirk on me, I've seen his full force, I know I'd probably die if he really did attack me. But what can we do, violence for the sake of others makes it admirable, right? Number one hero?"

Izuku looks down at his hands, feeling something stir inside him, but he couldn't dwell inside his mind as he found a gloved hand covering his own. Looking up, he found Kacchan staring at him intently.

He didn't know how to react, no words formed in his mind as Kacchan's intense glares was pointed at him.

"You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!"

"That's preposterous." Both All Might and Izuku say, but the child's voice was a whisper. The blond stood up, pulling him along and obviously ready for a fight. He looks to the side and finds that Todoroki was watching them. The bi-coloured haired teen turned to watch their enemy.

"We're five against three." He announces, everyone understood his intention. Izuku raises his hands slightly, letting it glow with his quirk.

"Kacchan already exposed the fog guy's weakness, you guys can take him on. We can't get close to the one with the disintegration quirk, but I can with my own quirk."

"These guys are crazy, but with an equally crazy plan, we can definitely back up all might." Kirishima comments, his arms hardening at the same time and ready to jump into action.

"No!" Everyone's attention was snatched by Al Might, walking up to the villain and raising his hands to block them from moving. "Run away, I will take care of this."

"You would have been in trouble if I hadn't done anything." Todoroki says, his face doesn't give away any feelings.

"That was a different story, young Todoroki. Thank you." All Might told the teen. For a split second, Izuku could see surprise flash through the half-covered boy before his face could return to normal.

"But it's fine. Just watch as a pro gives everything he's got." Izuku doesn't think that it would be necessary for Todoroki to stay and watch, especially if his father was the second top hero. He might have grown up watching his father. Surprisingly, Todoroki nods and relaxes his pose to continue watching.

Exasperated, by his action, Kirishima follows suit while frowning. Izuku couldn't relax, too anxious to let his step-father fight through this with a gaping _bleeding_ wound on top of his weak spot.

"All Might, you're bleeding, and you've already-" He stops, feeling like hitting the wall with his head. He almost gave his weakness away, in front of villains none the less. The man slightly turns and smiles at him, giving him a thumb up. He internally sighs and looks down, reaching out for his friend's hand.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, get him. I'll deal with the children." The pale haired man said. Not a second later, he ran towards them, Kirishima grimaces.

"We have to do this after all!" But Izuku kept watching All Might, and witnessed the moment his power raised up. It seems that Shigaraki felt it as well, since he stopped running to them and turns.

All Might disappears from sight an reappears punching Nomu.

To be blunt, all four of them freak out in the first few seconds of the shock wave that has emitted from that one single punch.

His feet, having no advantage such us standing on the ground, was the reason he was swept away in that instant. His hand was the reason Kacchan was also swept away as he was suddenly pulled back from holding onto him. Fortunately, Kacchan digs his fingers into the ground with his free hand and holds them both down.

Izuku could still see Kirishima clearly, even with the smoke and intense current surrounding the area. The red head flailed for a few seconds before stomping on the ground, creating cracks. Todoroki by his side has opted to cover his leg with ice and stick in the same spot, never moving away in the first place.

Izuku then tries to see what was happening, but all his eyes could pick up were All Might and Nomu's body stuck in one place, their hands were everything but immobile. The punches were too fast to see but so hard that every one of them is felt all around them, like an earthquake waiting to just burst.

"This monster is made to withstand me at 100%," Toshinori yells, stomping forward.

"Then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!" If it was even possible, All Might stats punching even _faster_ than before, forcing Nomu back. The creature was starting to subside, not able to keep up. The punches were getting harder evident by the fact that the air could cause damage to them now. However, Izuku forces himself on the ground with his quirk, looking at the scene with wide disbelief.

Every punch, every one of them is precise, and every one of them was more than 100% of his powers. Even as he bleeds, even with his injury being critical.

 _Dad is –_

He sees All Might does an uppercut to Nomu's chest, hurling him upwards. But All Might follows by jumping. When they were high enough, he grabs onto Nomu's legs and barrels him down, creating a crater, effectively cutting off the harsh winds.

Izuku lets out a breathless laugh as he starts floating up, not believing what he was seeing.

All Might lands down, causing the crater to deepen further.

"Hey villain, have you heard these words?" He yells, not sure whether it was targeted to Nomu or the hand covered villain.

To everyone's surprise but Izuku, All Might's eyes shone a bright intense blue, the first time anyone ever saw his eyes.

" **Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"**

With one finale punch, he hits Nomu and effectively blasts him away. The creature hits the side of the dome in seconds, destroying it and creating a hole in its wake.

Dust floated above everything, Izuku grins wildly at the tall blond in the middle of the battle scene.

 _Dad is so cool!_

"I-Is this some comic book?" He hears the astonishment Kirishima's voice as he floats closer to them. "It's like he nullified the shock absorption with brute force."

" _And_ _ **he's**_ _scared of_ _ **my**_ _mom."_ Izuku blinks and turns around to see the shocked look on Kacchan's face, he was sure only he had heard what he said. " _ **I**_ _should be scared for mom …"_

Todorki doesn't say anything as he stares at the hole in the dome.

Izuku then changes his focus to the blond as the dust starts to finally settle. He stands up and bumps his chest as a sign, grinning at him. Izuku starts to tear up.

All Might turns around to face the villain.

"Now … I'm sure you'd like for use to end this soon."

"We've been completely overwhelmed." The villain starts shaking, leaning forwards. He then starts scratching his neck uncontrollably. Izuku felt shivers running up his body. The irritated mumbles coming out from the lead villain was illegible and had no meaning to anyone hearing it. It was but strands of mismatched madness.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself. Look at All Might's injury, he was definitely weakened," The mist guy obviously understood what Shigaraki was saying as he tries to soothe him.

Suddenly, Shigaraki stops itching.

"Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear," Something clicks in Izuku's mind as he noticed how no one is moving. "And we still have underlings we can use. There are likely a few minutes before reinforcement comes. If you and I worked together, we still have the chance to kill him."

"That's …" Shigaraki starts speaking. "That's right … that's …. We can still do it, we have no other choice but to do it. The last boss is in front of us, there's no save feature to bring us back here. We have to do it."

 **0o0o0**

Kirshima turns around and gasp audibly, Katsuki turns to see what caused the reaction, and gulps audibly.

"Guys, we got to fight here." The red head says, Todoroki was about to join but stops to drag his green haired class mate away from the main fight.

"Midoriya, we need to-" The words fell flat as he noticed the bright glowing green eyes on his face. The memories of the battle played in his mind, seeing the same intensity of the glow on only one other person. He spies a glance on the number hero before glowering and running to the others.

If his deductions were true, then Midoriya doesn't need help. Besides, _he_ could provide all the man power needed.

It was a real shock, never knowing the eye colour of the number one hero, him being such a public figure and all. Yet he never knew his eyes were blue, none the less how much force was hidden behind them. Midoriya's eyes weren't any weaker, it glows with the same raw power and determination in them.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that when the villains jumps up to All Might, ready to grab his face, that Midoriya only lefts his arms and does a swiping motion, resulting into the two to be blasted back and away from the pro hero.

However, no one realized that the wrap villain would open a gate as they fell, and open the second gate behind Izuku himself. The leader fell through and a second later, re-appeared behind their green haired classmate, reaching out to his head.

Todoroki couldn't reach him in time.

Todoroki watches in slight horror as the hands got closer to the unknowing teen.

He hears the maniacal laughter coming from the villain, sounding mad, demented and out of control all at once.

He could see Izuku's shock as he tries to swiftly fly away from them.

But he knew it would be too late.

That's when a gun shot rang, Shigaraki yells in agony. Everyone looks away to where the shot came from, and he sighed in relief at what he found.

"Sorry everyone! Sorry we're late! I gathered everyone available and came here."

The Yueei staff were at the gates, gathered together looking angry and ready to fight. The class rep was also there, huffing madly and proclaiming his return. It was obvious from far how relieved he was.

In that moment, all the villains tried to attack the entrance. Before anyone could run up the stairs however, Present Mic walked to the front, his expression looked ticked off and starts to-

" **YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Todoroki was glad that Present Mic had an aiming system for his quirk. His own voice destroyed the stairs and effectively immobilized at least a third of the mob. Another hero that he hasn't yet jumps, multiplied and starts to attack anyone Present Mic missed.

The pro hero Snipe continues shooting at multiple directions before focusing back to them, the bullets missed him and Izuku but hits the villains. Izuku took this opportunity to fly above the gunning range and snatch him away. Kirshima was hollering in glee, while Katsuki continues to bomb anyone getting closer to them.

The teachers split up into attacking formation.

If the battle field could be described as anything, it was organized chaos, tinted with explosions and destruction everywhere.

At first, he was going to yell at Midoriya for swiping him off the floor, but was eternally glad once he sees Number 13's quirk being directed to where he stood moments ago. Sucking the villains before disappearing.

He lands on his feet further away, Midoriya gasps in pain clutching onto the contraption on his leg.

"Midoriya!"

"It's okay, it just disintegrated and was left in a sharp shape." He said wincing before letting his hand glow and yanking the sharp edge. "I didn't know why I didn't notice it before."

They both look up to see All Might standing in the same place looking at where the villains disappeared to. Scrunching his nose, Todoroki guessed that All Might thought it was a missed opportunity to catch them.

 **0o0o0**

The first thing Izuku did was break down crying. Todoroki didn't know how to react, he didn't even know what to do as he tries to calm Izuku down. That's when Kacchan jumps at their side grabbing onto Izuku's hand, pushing Todoroki's face by his other hand, and kicking Kirishima by the legs.

"You stay out of this stone hinge." He demands from the red head, Izuku chokes up.

"T-That's m-mean Kacchan." Todoroki sighs and looks at the heroes gathering the villains and escorting the rest of their classmates outside.

"It's good that many of the teachers are here, it means that the school wasn't attacked like we initially thought."

"Yeah! And it was so cool watching all of them fight up close." Kirishima gushes, successfully pulling Izuku away from crying.

"I-It was."

"Man, you had us worried, I thought you're hurt or something, I mean, look at your legs, what happened there …" Kirishima slowly trails off as he looks at the hacked Braces.

Izuku's heart stops for a second before finally letting go of his quirk and dropped his whole weight on Kacchan. The blond made an 'oomph' sound, and almost tipped back from the sudden mass. Yet he stood his ground and was able to carry him.

Izuku started crying again, harder than before.

"Whatthefuck! Izuchan, stop crying!" Kacchan rages, but he couldn't stop.

"E-Everyone k-knows." He yelled, tightening his hold on his friend. Kacchan stops his rage for a brief second as he processed what he just heard.

"W-What?" There was a sudden fear in his voice, and he couldn't tell how his face looked since he had his head over his shoulders.

"T-They all know! They all saw it, everyone saw it! Everyone's going to mock me, o-or worse!" Izuku sobs. There was a worrying silence hanging over them, Kacchan didn't say anything, causing him to sob louder.

He was surprised when he felt hands moving under his knees bringing them upwards. He knew then that Kacchan was doing a bridal carry, so that Izuku wouldn't face the other two.

"Listen, you piece of-"

"Kacchan …" He chokes up but the blonde continues the insult anyways.

"You saw him fight, so don't ever fucking think that he can't take care of himself. Understand?" He said in a menacing voice.

"Whoa there bud, we get it. I'm not bad mouthing him. Midoriya could probably beat me anyways." Kirishima said grinning, raising his hands. They were all startled when they hear a voice above. Looking up, they find the hero Cementos looking at them.

"While it is great to find you all mostly unharmed and alright, it is better to join your classmates at the gates don't you agree." He then looks at Izuku and frowns before sighing.

"Your dad is going to kill us if we don't get you to a hospital."

"Wha-"

"His dad?" Kirishima asks, but Cementos only smiles and pushes them away gently.

 **0o0o0**

Naomasa has expected his day to end up in many ways.

He expected to go to do grocery shopping after his shift.

He expected getting ditched with the grave shift by Tamakawa, since the cat quirked man had a date tomorrow night with a rather fetching cat eared woman.

He honestly expected a murder case in third avenue, what with all the tension forming in that area.

He did not expect to get a call from Yueei claiming to have over 100 villains attacking them, and in need of as many officers available to collect them.

Tamakawa looked visibly shook by the number of people that they needed to interrogate. He was afraid for he knew that _he_ would be the lead investigator in this matter, not the feline of a man. Sighing, he went to the children to calm them down and try to move them to class. He was interrupted by a green haired child – which reminded him of Inko – as she asked about their homeroom teacher.

Sighing in defeat, he called the hospital for his status and watched as the students deflated. Eraserhead and Number 13 were left in a horrible state after all, so he understood why they were saddened by the news. So, he updates them about the rest of their teachers, seeing them finally relax.

He was however, paralyzed in fear once he realized something as he went through the list of names.

Izuku was in this class.

Looking up, he searched through the heads of teens to find a very distinct ash blond boy, growling at the back.

"Katsuki-kun?" He asks, the head turns, and he sees a simmering pot of anger staring back at him, dark red eyes showing anger.

"No way, how bad could Bakugou's attitude be that an officer knows him?"

"I know right." His classmates start to talk, and he couldn't help but send him an apologetic smile, but the teen scoffs and turns around.

"Can you come here?" Surprisingly enough, the teen did oblige and walked up to him. Correction, he stomped his way to him.

"What is it, Naomasa-san."

"Where's Izuchan?"

"…"

"Don't tell me he's the injured student?" he asks, fear was now starting to crawl up his voice. Katsuki looks down in shame, confirming what he already thought.

Oh god.

No wonder the child was angry. No wonder Katsuki was everything but calm and serene. This was a child who has promised himself to protect his friend from everything at the age of five, and he has been there to witness it happen. And to have him injured must have left the blonde devastated inside, only hiding it with anger.

Reading through the papers again, he noted that Izuku was moved to Recovery girl for a leg wound and shock.

"N-No, don't tell me- Is he alright? How big is the wound?"

"Who fucking cares?! He's still hurt! Fucking Deku _had_ to jump into action and act like a hero, he _had_ to be a shit head in the onetime where we actually need his stupid oversized brain and got himself hurt." He puts a hand on his shoulder, calming the blond by a bit.

"Katsuki-kun …"

"He got hurt." He growls, his shoulders hunched and slightly shaking, not easily noticed, but he already had his hands on him, so knew.

"How badly?"

"The asshole villain ruined his brace and they cut his leg. It wasn't deep."

"So he hurt himself, not a villain." He reasoned with him, the blond took a moment before relaxing as he let the words sink in. "Izuchan is clumsy you know."

"Yeah …"

"Is that a reason to get angry?"

"… Yes, the dweeb can't take care of himself." He huffs but smiles for a split second.

"Good, now," He said loudly to let the children listen. "Everyone, please follow your class rep to your classroom. Officer Tamakawa will accompany you there. You'll give your statements once your parents are present."

A brunette girl with a bob cut bristles, the teal haired girl that asked him about their teacher pats her on the back. They both stayed in place as everyone walked away, leaving him with Katsuki and the two.

"What do you need, Angel face, croaky voice."

"Bakugou-kun is very rude." The teal haired girl said, the brunette rolls her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to detective-san."

"Is there a problem?"

"Y-Yes. My parents live in another region; they can't get here fast enough …" She said, twiddling with her fingers, the other girl tilts her head.

"My parents are out of country for work and I take care of my younger siblings. Could I possible give my statement now so that I can go home early?" She makes a ribbit like sound. Sighing, he took out his note pad as he starts taking her statement.

 **0o0o0**

Ochaka looks up at Katsuki, whom seems to have finally calmed down. When he came out with Kirishima and Todoroki, all three looked very subdued at what happened. That's when everyone realized that Izuku is missing.

Once Mineta asked, Bakugou simply exploded in fury. Todoroki made a wall of ice separating him and the short boy while Kirishima snatched Mineta up and ran away from the explosive blond.

When the detective came, and asked for Katsuki, it surprised her. She knew his attitude was bad, but she at least thought that he was a good enough person not to end up in trouble with the law. The familiarity in which the detective called out for him told the exact opposite of what she thought.

That is, until Tenya spoke up.

"That's detective Tsukauchi, the one we talked about that day in the cafeteria when the press has infiltrated into the school." He said, nodding. Her eyes widen in surprise and she looks back to the two.

"Wait, he's Deku's uncle?"

"It seems so. I think that he did not receive the news of his nephew being injured, and noticed his absence."

"Wait a sec, Midoriya's uncle? Him?" They turn to the loud electric user, Kaminari. He looked surprised. "You know, now that you said it, they do kinda look the same."

"Huh? Oh, you're right!" Ochaka and Tenya turn in surprise to find Ashido. "They both totally have this bland face."

Ochaka looks at the detective and noticed that, just as Ashido has pointed out, the detective does have a bland look on his square shaped face.

"Oh my god …" She whispers.

"They both have this out of focus look too." Asui suddenly comments. Ochaka couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I think the detective knows Bakugou since he and Midoriya are childhood friends."

They were interrupted when the detective asked them to go to class. But Ochaka suddenly had felt faint when he announced that their parents are coming. Her parents couldn't come all the way to her school, not with their already busy lives.

Asui pats her back in understanding, reminding her of when she told her about her own parents traveling the world.

So when the detective started taking her statement, she glared at Bakugou.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, the blond scrunches his nose, taking a moment to understand what she was talking about, and then scoffs, looking away.

"Deku didn't want anyone to know, it wasn't my secret to tell."

"But … why?"

"Why? Have you ever seen a disabled hero?"

"…"

"Yeah. Everyone was already trying to discourage him since we were kids. He decided not to tell anyone. That's why he tried his damn hardest to get those braces. Just so no one figures out the truth."

"But now everyone knows."

"And they're going to treat him differently. That's exactly what he's afraid of."

"… Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be all flaming anger and brat-ness?"

"I'm telling you, because Deku likes you and Robot Freak," He growls. "And he'll be devastated if you guys start to treat him like fragile glass."

" _You_ treat him like fragile glass."

"I'm different."

"Yeah, you're his romantic interest, of course Deku would let it slide." The moment interest left her mouth, his hands went up to flames, his eyes directed to her, sending a barrage of hate.

"That is not true."

"Listen, Bakugou. I respect you for your strength, and for the fact that you care for everyone. But you have to understand that different sexuality isn't discriminated as much as it was before-"

"You're missing the whole point you little-"

"Katsuki-kun." He was cut off by Detective Tsukauchi. They both turn to find him giving the blond a look of disappointment.

"Your father will be disappointed."

"Who fucking cares?!"

"Izuchan will, I think that he'll care along with your parents, don't you think so too?" He said, raising a brow. Bakugou huffs, but shuts up anyways. Detective Tsukauchi nods in appreciation and starts moving, the blond following behind. Ochaka sees Asui leaving them and waves her a goodbye. She waves back as she starts following the detective.

"I'll take your statement along the way, since the bus already left with the rest."

"Can I visit Deku?"

"Deku- For god's sake, did you really made that nickname popular?" He asks Bakugou, who doesn't answer as he looks away.

Before they rode up the police car, another officer stops them. The officer moved away for a bit as they started whispering in harsh speed. Detective Naomasa frowns and shakes his head, obviously giving an order. The other officer nods and runs away.

In the car, Bakugou speaks up. "What was that about?"

"It's about my job." The detective bluntly told him before sighing. After a few moments, he says "By the way, you can't come to see Izuku. I don't think his parents would like their time interrupted with him."

 **0o0o0**

Inko, in all her rationality, could not leave her two boys alone for the next day.

Izuku might have complained constantly, but she has put her foot down and forced the two in bed rest, or more aptly described, living room couch rest where she could observe both of them at the same time.

She has fussed, took care, and checked up on them more than five time by afternoon. It seems to have set off Izuku, who was already in distress by what happened yesterday. It caused the chain reaction of Inko getting even more worried over them, causing more stress for Izuku.

And the cycle continues.

She did not mean it, causing her son such obvious discomfort. But the idea of her son almost getting so close to being-

She ends up cuddling her son while leaning on Toshinori. Those two, she sighs. Those two will cause her untimely demise just from worry alone. While her husband didn't complain loudly, it was obvious that his injury was uncomfortable as it is, and she tried her best to move her weight away from it. Yet he insists on hugging her in place as well.

" _Mom,_ I'm _alright._ "

"You were crying non-stop yesterday." She finally snaps before covering her face with her hands, not knowing what to do now. The chores were done, dinner was already being cooked, she has made sure the bedding was perfect. Her hands were tireless as she finally gave up and collapsed on herself, completely staying quiet.

This apparently concerned Izuku.

"Mom?"

"You two are hurt." She finally says after a long worrying amount of silence. "I just don't know what to do."

Her son finally looked down in shame for causing so much grief to his mom.

"You two are both hopeless." They left up their heads to look at a very amused Toshinori, the fondness leaking from him could be felt easily.

"Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you two. It's overwhelming really."

"Toshi!"

"It's just … you should both realize by now that you're both alright," Here, his hug tightens over her as he gives them a small tiered smile. "It's amazing really, Izuku was an amazing fighter. The only reason he got hurt was because he was he carelessly broke off his brace instead of keeping his leg in a stiff possession. Clumsy and absent mined as usual."

"I'm not clumsy!"

"He is kind of clumsy." Izuku gapes at her before huffing and crossing his arm in dissatisfaction, causing her and Toshinori to laugh loudly at him. Once the laughter died down, they stayed in comfortable silence, only when the sun was down and the birds settle did someone break the silence.

"Izuku, my boy, you do realize that you have to tell to your friends the truth." Toshinori said, something in her son's pose tightens, his breath getting ragged before calming himself. She found herself hovering her hands over him, in case he wasn't taking this as well as he was acting.

To her relief, he did relax, and then looked up to them.

"I … I'll tell them … that I can't walk."

"That's not it, honey." She told him softly. "They're your friends, and they probably feel betrayed that you never confided in them."

"B-But- No one ever confides with their weakness. The only two people who admitted their weakness were Aizawa and Present Mic sensei. I'm not strong enough to admit to having weaknesses."

"Like it or not, Izuchan, they're your friends." This shuts him up for a moment before huffing. "Would you like it if Katsuki-kun did the same thing to you? Keep such a big secret like that?"

"… I'll feel betrayed."

"Don't you think they'll feel betrayed as well? Both that Ururaka and Ieda, right?" Her son bursts into laughter once she pronounces their name. She blinked in confusion before looking up at her husband. She found him hiding a chuckle in, now _she_ was the one who felt betrayed.

"What is it?"

"It's just, their name is Urarak and Iida. You pronounced them wrong." She didn't begrudge him of his laughter, as she enjoyed that big wide smile that was on his face.

Finally, something went right today.

 **0o0o0**

It was the moment of truth, he sighs as he looks up at his friend.

The height difference was noticeable this time around. Kacchan looks down showing his usual poker face before giving him a reassuring smile. They finally arrived in front of their school, only this time, Izuku was in his wheelchair.

His step father couldn't drive them to school, he needed to get there earlier for a meeting with Uncle Naomasa concerning what happened two days ago. Accordingly, leaving them alone to walk to school. Kacchan must have felt my anxiousness, for he kept stalling more than usual, buying treats from an early vendor and stopping to smell some flowers.

As If Kacchan ever willingly stops to smell flowers. So, of course he would figure out how his friend was trying to calm him down. It was nice, no police officer bothered them on their way like usual, but as they got there, his mood soured.

They saw more students as they got closer, and most of them noticed them by now. He would look down, and he was sure that Kacchan was glaring at everyone who would dare give them a glance.

"Hey, aren't those two from class 1-A that got attacked?"

He could already hear them talking.

"Are you ready for the music?" His blond friend asks, and he nods slowly. Just as they entered the building however, the were stopped by non-other than Hitoshi, who was chewing bubble gum by the door.

"For hero department students, you both sure are slow."

"What, you jealous, Neko junkie?" Kacchan goads him once more, just like always. Hitoshi snorts looking to the side.

"Says McXplody pants."

"For your information, my quirk comes from my hands, but I pride over my man hood as well."

"Truly? I thought it came from deep unsated insecurities."

"Why you-"

"Can you two please be civil with each other. Honestly, I never understand where this came from." He cuts in, knowing full well that his request will work for two days before they end up fighting again.

"McXplody pants might destroy your handles if he reigned in his temper for too long." Hitoshi jabbed as they walked up the elevator. Even with him looking to the front, he could tell that Kacchan's hands were twitching, ready to prove how right Hitoshi's words were.

"And how about you? Did you mind controlled another cat?"

"It is for the same reason I do not try to mind control you that I don't do as such with cats or other creatures." Hitoshi pauses, gives Kacchan a sympathetic look and boldly says.

"It's animal cruelty."

The moment the elevator closed its door, the alarm buzzed loudly as an explosion erupted inside, probably freaking out everyone outside as the elevator stopped mid-way.

He sighs. These two were hopeless.

It was no surprise really, that when they got out of the elevator – with the help of his quirk only – that they met up with an unamused Present Mic.

"Do you three realize the panic you just caused?" He demands from them, his usually happy nonchalant tone gone. Izuku looked down in shame as Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand in his pockets while looking to his side. Kacchan of course, grumbles.

Seeing that there was no point in reprimanding them, he gave Kacchan detention. When he exclaimed how 'bag eyes' was in on it too, Present Mic took out his pad from somewhere – how many pockets can you hide in tight leather jackets? – and showed a video feed of them in the elevator.

"His detention will be handed out to him by his homeroom teacher. Now, you two go to class, I need to talk to Midoriya-kun in private." They complied without causing any more scene. Izuku looked up in worry at his English teacher, before the man smiled tiredly and took his wheelchair's handle.

"Don't worry about missing out class, I'll get you there before it starts."

"Present Mic-sensei, w-why is it that you need to speak with me?"

"Don't be so timid my cute little student!" He said cheerfully in the familiar and emptying hallway. Some students sent a look their way before acting like they didn't once they realized that a teacher was accompanying him.

They ended up in the teacher's lounge, the teachers were obviously in class by now. Once the older man sat, he took a long breath before smiling at him.

"I wanted to thank you, Midoriya-kun."

"Huh?" Izuku did not understand what was going on. Why was Present Mic thanking him?

"When we took your statements, I figured out how everything went down. Everyone agreed that you came in swooping down with Aizawa-kun." He said, Izuku looks up at his teacher to see him take off his visors, a look of gratefulness was all he could see from him.

"You children might not realize it by now, but we teachers also value each other's lives, I more so towards Aizawa. To put it more bluntly, our relationship is akin to you and Bakugou-kun."

"W-What?"

"Silly, right? Your old boring teachers have friends." He said jokingly, acting in what he might have thought a hip manner. Will, surprisingly enough, Present Mic _was_ hip for a guy in his thirties. Just not all the time. He gets overexcited when he talks about music, overwhelming anyone who was listening.

"I can see why Aizawa is fond of you." Izuku flushes from the compliment. "And I can also see the reason why All Might and sweet old Recovery girl get frustrated with you. I mean, really?"

This time, Izuku splutters.

"Now you're getting the whole staff putty in your fingers."

"I-I didn't mean too!" Izuku says embarrassed, but present mic shrugs.

"That's the whole charm, little dude." He said winking before standing up and walking to the door, Izuku following behind. "And now, they're all going to think you're like your father, a helpless little forest animal that needs help and protecting."

…

…

"What?!"

 **0o0o0**

Ten minutes after Katsuki came in, Izuku did. While the whole class were sitting in their chairs all laughing at the fact that Iida-kun was trying to get them there when he was the only one who wasn't seated, they all continued to abandon seat the moment their dark-haired friend came in … on a wheel chair.

It was obvious how over-whelmed he got by the way he was sputtering and trying to speak up unsuccessfully.

Ochaka decided to save him, shouts for everyone to calm down. Everyone's attention now averted to her, and Iida walking up next to her, she tried to think of the perfect way to phrase her question. Katsuki walked over behind Izuku looking ready to fight anyone if they upset him.

"Y-You need a wheelchair?" She finally asks, Izuku looks down, his hair hiding his face yet his ears betraying his emotions with how red they were.

"Y-Yes."

"You didn't tell us …" She said after a pulsed silence. Izuku slumped even further into his wheelchair.

"I … thought everyone will call me weak, and try to force me out of the hero course. I thought no one would want to be friends with me …"

"Deku-kun." She sighs, and kneels down in front of him, she held his hands and forces him to look at her.

"Do you know what was my first impression of Deku-kun?" She asks, he shook his head, causing her to smile.

"He's a hero." She said in confidence, that seems to have clicked something in her friend as he starts smiling.

"Really?"

"Totally!" Kirishima buts in, breaking the mood completely. Everyone sent him an annoyed look before he continues. "Dude, you totally pulverized that Nomu character. Then, you slapped the living hell out of the Shigaraki one. How many people can say that!"

The excitement must have done something to the others as Todoroki also spoke.

"You did kind of slapped them."

"Midoriya did create a whirlpool when we were surrounded by those thugs." Asui spoke, her finger was on her mouth as she looks up in remembrance.

"And you were like superman, flying back with everyone." Satou surprisingly spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I thought Yaoyorozu was awesome, she kept making weapons non-stop, that must have been exhausting. And Jirou was like, the second coming of Present Mic, only with less hype." Denki exclaimed, getting a hit to the shoulders by Jirou.

"Yeah, I guess you were awesome too." She admits dully, but Denki grins none the less.

"Class rep looked cool too, when he came in with the pros, you kinda looked like them." Hagakure surprised them with her soft voice, she seemed to be twiddling her fingers as well.

"You know, let's all agree that everyone acted like a hero that day? Now can we forget this sap and forgive Deku for not telling us the truth?" Katsuki spoke up, shutting up everyone. After a beat of silence, Izuku sighs in defeat.

"I understand if everyone hates me-"

"We forgive you." Yaoyorozo spoke, everyone turned to her.

"Be it as it may, we are a team now, our class. It was understandable why you didn't tell, you were probably bullied for your disability before coming here and decided to hide it. This must have been why you were in the recommendation list, the recommended students take a specialty test, but you probably felt like they were making an exception for you and decided to go do the normal test."

No one knew how close to the truth she was.

"As long as a secret like this doesn't come to harm anyone else, or themselves, we can always forgive each other."

"So cool Vice Pres," Seto said, clapping loudly with his smile attached to his face. "You're still the coolest headed out of all of us."

This garnered agreement in the class, she coughs, apparently enjoying the praise.

"So we all agree? No one will discriminate anyone in our class, only we can annoy each other, and if anyone tries to hurt us-" Yaoyorozo was cut off suddenly.

"Dazzle them with my looks to trip them." Aoyama announces, only to be cut off as well.

"We band together against them." Ashido yells.

"I'll tell all my rabbit friends to annoy them and eat their bento." Koudo said sheepishly. Someone squealed at the fact that someone has a rabbit in class, but she couldn't find out who it was as someone else spoke.

"We shall shroud them in an unescapable darkness." Tokoyami adds in.

"We can torch them?" Bakugou said in much more enthusiasm than what was considered healthy.

The vice representative sighs, already done with everyone's attitude.

"So, any more dark deep secret that would help to know in battle?" She finally asks, Ochaka did feel sorry for her. Iida raises up his hands as he speaks.

"My glasses are easily broken."

"Iida-kun, why not use contacts." She told him, but he shrugs.

"I like how I look with glasses." She chuckles at his reason.

"Well, I can only lift up to three tons … for now!" She yells in enthusiasm.

"Dark shadow is stronger at night, but I can't control him as easily." Tokoyami says.

They were surprised when Todoroki raises up his hands though, causing everyone to be silent as they look at him.

"I just needed some peace and quiet." He said, achieving it easily, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"This idiot goes goof when he uses all his electricity in one go." Jirou says, laughing at Denki as she covers her mouth in mockery. He gave an indignant yell.

"You electric and fire types are so easy to trigger."

"Hey?! Why did you lump me with this dead beat!" Katsuki yells at her, Denki seemingly joining in the rage.

"My quirk only gives me a tail, so I really got in with my martial arts skills." Ojiro pipes in, ignoring the escalating fight happening between those three.

"Wow, really? That's so cool, against so many flashy quirks too!" Izuku finally spoke up, something bright entered his eyes as he did. Ojiro smiles proudly, nodding.

Ochaka sighs in relief, the sobering suffocating mood of the class has finally disappeared as everyone starts talking about their quirk.

She was pushed away though by their red headed classmate, asking Izuku something.

"When Cementos kicked us out, he said something about your dad. Does your dad work with heroes or something?" That freaked both her and Izuku at the same time. Her for the simple fact that she knew the truth about Deku's dad, and didn't know an easy way to help him.

Deku must be freaking for the same reason as well, but they were both saved by Iida.

"His father is a teacher here in Yueei."

"Cool, that means your dad's a pro hero, right? Why didn't we see him?" Kirishima asks, Izuku gulps.

"I-I mean, you can't know a teacher's name unless it's your homeroom teacher, that's Yueei's rules, right? So he might have actually taught us without knowing, or we didn't have any classes with him yet, next semester or year." She buts in, Izuku looks very relieved at her intervention. Kirishima thought it over for a moment and nods in agreement.

"You're probably right. Man, it must be so cool having a pro hero for a dad and a detective uncle. Getting all the inside hero news so easily, no wonder you know everything about every hero." He compliments him, making Izuku blush.

"Mom doesn't let us talk about his work, so not really. And Uncle Naomasa's too busy these days to come and tell us about what's happening, he's probably going to get a team soon as well …" Izuku mumbles in worry.

The door opened with a loud thud, making everyone jump in surprise.

At the door, stood a man wrapped entirely in bandages. But the only distinct feature that could tell them of who he were his red dry eyes peeking out at them with annoyance.

"Disappointing, none of you moved to your seats yet."

"Aizawa-sensei!" Everyone shouts.

* * *

 **AN:**

This simple author has been procrastinating everything they need to do. d(￣▽￣o)

I'll be honest, this fic might update every two/three weeks from now on. We all know this by now, everyone gets busy at this point of the semester. I also do volunteering work and I am a part of an event (Kind of, I'm one of the artists and kind of – somehow, don't how honestly – made up all the contests), added with college, it's getting harder to update every week.

Please understand and forgive me.

On the other hand: The new season looks awesome! ≧ω≦ Everyone's motion looked so smooth and expressive, I think I fell in love with this anime again.


	11. Bonding time

Hello everyone! Thank you all for your patience, I have been receiving comments and reviews from the past … two months? It left me guilty for not posting anything yet. Please forgive me |ω・｀). It started with three reports, it escalated into 7+ reports and three projects … and then into final test weeks.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Izuku watched as the whole class got excited over the news. They were all very enthusiastic over the fact that the sport's festival is going to happen, even after the villains attacked them.

Aizawa-sensei waited for the class to be silent.

"Remember, this festival isn't just for fun. There will be hero agencies looking around for new sidekicks or interns to join them. While you are all first years, it wouldn't be unimaginable for them to sign you up if your performance is far beyond than what they expect from the students."

"So cool! You mean we get to work aside real heroes!" Ashido asks, her hands on her cheeks and unable to contain her excitement. Everyone started chattering right after she finishes, but Izuku's mind wasn't into it.

"It's just a stupid sport's festival."

That was … until he heard Mineta's comment.

He immediately turns to give him a wide berthed look.

"UA's sport's festival took place of the Olympics, and you're saying it's a stupid sport's festival?" He said, aghast. Mineta's eyes bulged in place.

"That isn't what I meant Midoriya!"

"It's as Midoriya-Kun said," This attracted everyone's attention to the teacher. "This festival has taken the place of the Olympics in Japans heart."

"Not to mention, that all the top agencies are watching, not just a few." Yoayorozu said, Mineta's attention though was obviously not her words.

"Can you imagine getting a gig as a sidekick after we graduate though?" Kaminari told Jirou, who in turn gave him an unimpressed look.

"Most sidekicks stay as sidekicks forever. That's you, by the way, Denki, you're a big goof too, fits the sidekick portfolio perfectly."

"Can you stop calling me that!"

The two were stopped from fighting by their teacher.

"As you know, this festival only happens once a year, you only have three chances. Words of wisdom, take this opportunity." Everyone's showed a newly determined gleam in them, every one of them ready to join. Aizawa-sensei seemed satisfied by it and was about to move away before spotting him.

He pauses.

"Oh right, Midoriya-Kun, both your mother denied your participation for the festival."

…

A sudden silence fell in class as they watch horror trickle in the green haired boy's face.

"Wh-What?!"

"As I said, we always send first years' parents a paper to sign for agreement. She has, understandably refused."

"B-B-Bu-"

"You don't need to worry, you only need one signature from either parent, since your father hasn't sent anything yet, it means that he's in agreement with your mother. He probably hasn't seen the letter, talk to him." With that, Aizawa-sensei left.

Izuku did not miss a second by turning around and give his childhood friend a frenzied look.

"I don't understand, why mom?!"

"Well … I'm not that surprised." Kacchan replies, Izuku sent him a betrayed look. "No, listen. Your-"

He didn't get to say anything as Cementos enters the class for the start of the new lesson.

 **0o0o0**

Tenya was enthusiastic. He truly was. The festival was not just a scouting event for him, but a way to show his family the fruits of his hard work.

His family has been interconnected with heroism for many generations now, it has become an expectation to become heroes. However, it left a problem.

Because of his family history, they were well known and considered average. With every member being entered and most of them showing the same capability and technique.

That is until his brother has become a hero himself, and set up a new higher standard for the family. Exceeding every expectation everyone had of him, turning into the figure that he has looked up to since childhood.

But his brother wasn't just a top tier hero, one who only shows for the big villains and then leaves. Like All Might, his brother would try to help every possible person in every situation, it was the only reason he has decided to take the reins of their family's agency.

His brother was also kind, caring and very considerate. Always trying to help him with his problems, no matter how insignificant.

He remembers as a child how everyone acted around him, growing up being despised by most of his classmates for his heritage. However, his brother was there and told him that it will pass, that he will gain new friends that he could always rely on in the future.

And until then, his brother will be his best friend.

So Tenya resolved himself to become the best hero he could for his brother, make him satisfied with him and be able to tell anyone else that they were related without shame.

True to what Tensei has told him so long ago, he did gain new friends. One he has misjudged severely at first, but the green-haired boy had a kind heart and readily forgave him. The other was a very preppy girl, with a lovable bubbly personality that has taken a shine to him.

He has taken a shine to her as well but will not admit so.

Nevertheless, this very same bubbly girl wasn't acting as preppy as she usually does. Rather, she was pulling them out of class to try and catch up on Izuku's father and convince him to let their friend join.

"We are not leaving you behind! We have to get to Midoriya-San immediately!"

"Yagi-san." Izuku mumbles, letting her push his wheelchair in the hallway. Tenya himself had his arm snatched by her, his gravity disrupted, and his feet off the ground as if he was a mockery of a balloon, a balloon which Ochaka is handling roughly.

"What?"

"It's Yagi-san, we have different last names."

"Why's that?" Ochaka looked a bit confused, but Izuku sighs.

"To keep us safe, he has a lot of enemies so he makes sure his civilian identity is well hidden and unconnected to me and mom."

"Wha- I can't ever think of doing that to my own family." She wails, resulting into his body being shaken in mid-air.

"It just is Ochaka, wouldn't you do it too? If you become famous and very well known, you either hide or separate your civilian identity with your hero one or disconnect yourself from any loved ones."

"But that's horrible, the only reason I'm trying to be a hero is to help my family, why would I leave them?" She said, obviously frustrated.

"That is very admirable of you Uraraka."

"Huh?"

"To be a hero for your family."

Just like himself, truly an admirable reason.

"Er- Well you see … it's more selfish than you make it sound Tenya. I'm really only …" Her face turns into a shade of red. "for the money, I'm here for the money."

"…" That was rather surprising. He couldn't imagine Ochaka as a selfish greedy person at all, but she did say she's also here for her family.

"Is the money for your family?"

"Y-Yeah." She seemed to be ashamed, which was not the intention. He only wanted the clarification to know her true noble purposes.

"Then you're not selfish, you're still very admirable Uraraka-San, the idea of working to make sure your family is living a happy comfortable life is a goal not to scoff at."

"Yeah, Ochaka! They must be very proud of you too. They even agreed to the festival, so they totally support your choices."

Ochaka smiles brightly after hearing them, not knowing how to answer.

Tenya found himself wanting to see her smile like that more, it was a rather lovely picture.

They were stopped from proceeding when a very familiar and known figure has walked the corner. They look up at the massive man and all immediately shout.

"All Might!"

"My students!" He yells back, but with a humorous mirth underneath his voice.

It's always overwhelming meeting the number one hero, no matter the circumstances. The first time was at their first hero battle class, and he managed to get the MVP title in it. Something he has ashamedly gushed about to his older brother that day, he was rather happy with that achievement. Added with the fact that he has placed first on the quirk assessment test, he was on the right track to reach his goals.

Still, seeing All Might enter the class in a manner befitting around children – which they were – and wearing his old hero age suit.

It was overwhelming.

It took all he got not to react. His hands were reactive, a habit he has formed since childhood, he has seen children express themselves like that and learned to do so as well, thinking that he would make others like him. The habit never changed, unfortunately.

Ochaka did say that she liked how he expressed himself …

The second time he has seen All Might, it was two days ago. When the villains attacked and all his classmates depended on him to reach for help and get them on time. He never ran faster in his life. A desperate and urgent situation where your reaction could mean the life or death of the first friends he has ever made that were his age, or rather, who made friends with him.

Seeing All Might running in the opposite direction was like seeing a light beam shining from the gloomy dark clouded skies and pointing at one place.

That was overwhelming as well.

Now, meeting him for the third time, acting nonchalant and without a care in the world, and humoring them none the less?

Also overwhelming.

Does he not have any work outside, someone to save?

Frowning, he has realized something important. All Might has been taking his job seriously, hasn't he? Since he has been limiting his heroic time outside.

"A-All Might sir! We're looking for Deku's dad." Ochaka boldly says, breaking the silence. All Might looks surprised before looking down at Izuku-

How did he know that Izuku is nicknamed Deku?

Was Izuku's father the type to blabber about his children constantly?

"Well, most of us came out of a meeting just now, he looked very famished. He might be in the teacher's lounge." He answered after a pause, Izuku nods and thanks him before the man takes two steps away from them and then promptly ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind.

That was … rather strange.

Did he forget something? He did realize that All Might is new to the teaching profession, but he seems to forget things constantly.

Is it old age?

Too many questions, yet not a person he could ask. A shame.

"You guys go eat lunch, I'll go to the teacher's lounge, maybe I'll eat something there."

"You mean," Ochaka gasps. "Leave you alone, in the merciless hands of the student body and gossip mongers? Nope. Together!" She yells, pushing his chair effortlessly, Izuku starts laughing while Tenya had to ready himself not to get dizzy at the sudden change of momentum.

A ridiculous notion, his quirk requires his body to experience a change of momentum as his acceleration escalates in nanoseconds, nothing Ochaka does could affect him.

The manhandling finally ended as they reached the infamous room. Ochaka knocks loudly, and a second later, they hear shuffling from behind the door.

The person who stepped out of the room wasn't a teacher they have met yet. He had a wild mane of blond hair which reminded him of a lion for some reason. It was obvious that the blond hair didn't come from a quirk, but rather a heritage that could clue in the western direction.

He also had bright glowing blue eyes …

The intensity of the glow reminded him of … Izuku's eyes, glowing green at the initiation exam.

Ah!

"Midoriya-San, Izuku-Kun has been searching for you since morning to speak about important manners." He said bowing down as a greeting. He could tell that Ochaka and Izuku along with the man blinked in surprise.

"What a straightforward man. You must be Iida," He said before turning at Ochaka. "And you must be Uraraka. Izuku talks about you two constantly."

"H-Hai! Nice meeting you Midoriya-san!" She sounded nervous, but he couldn't tell why.

It's fortunate that none of them had a mind reading quirk, or they would have found out that Ochaka was freaking out because she was sure that this guy wasn't All Might, yet still acts like Deku's dad.

Since that wasn't the case, her turmoil was ignored.

"Uh … dad, can I talk to you about something."

Tenya was correct in his assumption.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet, haven't you?" He asked, not looking surprised at all. Izuku nods sheepishly, making the man grin.

"Well, come in, do you two want to join us?"

"A-Ah- No thank you Midoriya-San, we'll go eat at the cafeteria. Come on Tenya!" Ochaka says boisterously, yanking him away from the father and son due. They both sent him similar pitying looks. He only sighs and pushes his glasses upwards.

He has gotten used to this, unfortunately.

 **0o0o0**

"I have been so busy with school and hero work, not to mention the villain attack, I forgot about the festival." Izuku felt like dropping his head on his knees.

"However, are you sure you want to join the festival?" Looking at his father, he found concern tinting his face by the crease of his brows. Izuku nods with determination.

"You do know that you aren't allowed to enter without any equipment? Even your braces. Unless you want to write a formal petition for the school board?" Izuku blinks, he forgot about that.

"Ugh … I'll write the petition then."

"I could write it for you, however … Your mother is worried after what happened lately. She doesn't want you out of her sight any longer than possible. She has called at least three times today asking about you."

"… T-Then … I guess I should have figured that out." Sighing, the older man points at the space next to him. Understanding what he wants, Izuku floats off his chair and sits next to him.

He was surprised to receive a one-armed hug.

"Izuku, it's not your fault. We've been through a lot lately, and your mother is receiving the burden from both sides … I haven't told you yet, but your mother found out immediately."

"How come?"

"Your uncle is a snitch." He told him, Izuku couldn't help but grin. "Because of the attack, I can only use my hero form for two hours a day."

Something cold has settled into Izuku's stomach, wide fearful eyes turned up to look straight at the man's own blue one.

"Wh-What?"

"I think that might have influenced your mother's decision a bit."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I found out this morning!" Not a second later and he started gushing out blood. Thankfully, he managed to turn away so that it wouldn't spill on him. Unfortunately, he managed to drop on the ground, causing a fountain like affect with his blood, and his back firmly on the ground.

Izuku found himself floating above the man with a handkerchief in tow once the gushing stopped.

"Thank you, mine's gotten wet after this morning."

"You mean this isn't the first time today?!"

 **0o0o0**

It might have been amazing to have such a caring family, both Inko and Izuku showed a level of concern and worry that shouldn't be healthy for either. However, this very same trait will end up suffocating him. Luckily, his son will be suffocated along with him.

"I'll talk to her, my boy. But you must promise her to be extra careful. She'll probably tell you to fly as far away as possible from every other contestant." He said, giving him a pitying look. Izuku sighs in defeat. "Knowing how civilians act, they'll probably shout at you for being cowardly."

"… But I thought it's mandatory for every hero department student to join the sport's festival?"

"There are exceptions, Izuku. You're handicapped, it's like when you were in elementary and middle school. They could excuse you for most activities. Not to mention, your class specifically was attacked this week by villains. It wouldn't be a stretch to think at least one parent was scared for your lives. You guys are also first years, so your class specifically has a choice of joining or not."

"But no one else got denied from joining?!"

"That's because at least one of their parent agreed."

"… I guess … since mom is very worried-"

"Don't be hasty my boy. You should not miss an opportunity with this."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, didn't you want to take my mantle as the number one hero? Become the smiling face of hope for the world?"

"Y-Yes."

"How are you going to introduce yourself? You aren't the only one in your age level that has that dream. So, you have to assert yourself in the world as soon as possible with the best first impression manageable." Here, the man stood up to walk towards the window. Izuku stares dully at the teacup in front of him, thinking.

"Your friends will probably gain work placements before you, just for the exposure."

"…"

"You'll be left behind."

"I'll do it! Just agree to it, and I'll do it! Kacchan is already doing it, and I know he'll do his best, and Hitoshi wants to do it as well, he wants to get into the hero department! I can't let them advance without me. So, I'll do it, no matter what."

Izuku lifts up his head to stare at the blond. His eyes were glowing an intense green that rivaled the blonde's own blue ones.

"I will become the number one hero."

Toshinori found himself smiling proudly.

0o0o0

Katsuki glares at the round faced girl as she cheered happily at Izuchan's desk. Robot freak was loudly congratulating him.

His ears twitched, and his hand clenched.

Of course, shitty Deku would puppy dog his way in the festival.

It wasn't that he was angry, no … he was frustrated.

Deku must be still reeling from finally coming clean to the whole class and he still wants to join? What if he accidentally exposed himself to the crowd? On national television?

Even worse, what if he accidentally got hurt?

How would he be able to save and protect him then?!

But …

Katsuki steals a glance at his green-haired friend, as he found a smile blooming on his face, bashfully thanking his friends for the congratulation. Katsuki needed a moment to cover up his face with his hand, resting his elbow on the desk and pretending to be bored.

In reality, he felt his heart beating loudly.

Fuck you, Deku. You and your stupid-

"You look really tense man, something wrong?" He only moves his eyes to find that annoying redhead, also resting his head in his seat in front of him.

"Yes. Talking trash sitting in front of me." The redhead winced at his insult.

"Ne, that's mean Bakugou. How do you think Midoriya will act if he knew you still act like that with close friends?"

The world felt like freezing as he took a moment to comprehend what the red head said.

"What did you say?" He growls darkly, the red head only grins.

"Midoriya, or that cute nickname you gave him, Izuchan. He calls you with a nickname too. You might insult everyone else around here but it's mild when you call him names. I don't know how no one noticed, but you've got it bad." He said, humming to the side in contemplation.

"Shut up." He growls, but the idiot grins. Katsuki felt his hands twitching, smoke slowly rising from underneath his desk.

"It's cool though. I think he likes you too."

He freezes, an impossible feat since he's a pyromancer.

At least, that's what he thought.

"What?"

"Hmm, he looks up to you the same way he looks up to All Might in class. It was creepy at first, but then I saw how he looks at you as well and I thought, Oh, that mean's Midoriya admires them." That's when Kirishima gained a glint in his eyes, something that Katsuki believed he'll never be able to stop, whatever the redhead had in mind, the teen will do his best to achieve it.

"That's why, my new goal is … to be so powerful and amazing, that Midoriya-Kun will look at me the same way!"

"… What?"

"Midoriya only shows that face of admiration to people who deserve it! All Might, Eraserhead, you, and Todoroki-san."

"Todoroki." Katsuki spat out without even realizing it, but Kirishima ignores it completely.

"If Midoriya ever looks at me the same way he looks at you guys, that means I have become strong." He seems happy with his conclusion. Katsuki however, was not happy with it.

'Why the fuck would he look at half and half anyways?!' the thought ran in his mind, subconsciously turning around to glare at the bi-coloured haired teen at the sight. His glare picks up the little details that make Todoroki, at the same time ignoring the annoying redhead by his side.

WHAT WAS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?!

The guy is a stone-hearted bastard. He doesn't interact with anyone, and if he does, it's always condescending and harsh. At least when he talks to people, he tells the honest truth and gives praise when praise is well earned. But Scarface? He doesn't even admit that anyone else is present.

Katsuki hates him.

And if Izuku admires him, then he'll try to befriend.

A big fucking no.

Katsuki looks back at the front of the class. He remembers his goals, how and why he has them. He will protect Izuku. Make sure he never got hurt the same way he hurt them as children, and that means stopping anyone else from hurting him. He will not let Scar Face get close to Izuchan, that he will make sure of.

At the same time, across the same room, Todoroki sneezes.

The bell rang, prompting the blond to stand up and walking to his friend.

"Come on, your dad isn't driving us today."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry guys, I'll see you tomorrow." He told them, moving away from the desk. Angel face smiles as she jumps to her desk and picks up her bag.

"Then let's walk out together, come on Tenya!" Robot Freak looked resigned as he went for his backpack. He himself grabbed wanted to curse as he grabs Deku's bag and walking toward him, throwing the two packs on his lap.

"Pack mule."

"It's nice to be appreciated Kacchan." Izuku mumbles but hugs the packs to himself.

"Come on, maybe I can show you guys this cute ice-cream shop that I-" Angel face goes up to the classroom door and opens it, only to back away slowly from it, watching with wide horrified eyes.

The rest of the class looks up to see what made the bubble girl shut up, only for everyone else to fall silent.

"Wh-What's going on?" She yells out, still frozen in place. Tenya stood beside them.

"What business do you have with class A?" He immediately went into class-rep mode. For right in front of a class was a mass of student blocking the way out.

Then grape hair started wailing, demanding the reason they were here. Katsuki wanted to punch him so that he could just shut up, his voice was too high pitched for his ears.

"They're scouting out the enemy, small fry." He growls, pushing Izuku out to the door without care. Izuku turns and gives grape hair an apologetic expression. "We're the ones who got out of a villain's attack, so they probably want to check us out."

He forced his voice to take a deeper tune, planning to scare everyone in sight into leaving him and Izuchan alone.

He stops, Izuku bops in his seat a bit, snapping his sight back at the front.

"There's no point in doing any of this. Out of my way, extras." He growls.

 **0o0o0**

He was panicking.

He tried his best not to show it as he ignores the yells coming from his friends behind them, but after spending the whole day ignoring the whole student body, he couldn't help but feel afraid of them. Of how they'll look at him, and how they'll pity him … how they'll probably talk about him from behind his back.

People already knew about him being in a wheelchair, he did come to school with Kacchan after all.

They all probably think it's from the villain attack. If they do, would they think that he was a weakling?

He clams up, and looks down at his and Kacchan's bag, ignoring all their stairs. Kacchan will take care of it, he always pushes bullies away, he's always there when someone was annoying him. He'll take care of them.

He tries his best to ignore the slight shivers he was feeling.

"You seem as arrogant as ever, McXplody." A familiar voice was heard. He looks up to see Hitoshi's familiar blue hair and eyes, looking unimpressed at Kacchan. "It's really disappointing, how you don't represent the hero course as it should. I guess it's true, the rotten apple does ruin the bunch."

"Fuck off Neko Junkie." Kacchan says under his breath, Hitoshi smirks.

Oh no … oh no.

"As you know, many students who haven't entered the hero course had gone into the general department. They left us a chance, however. Depending on those results, we can be chosen to enter the Hero course."

Something in Hitoshi's speech has set off Kacchan as he growls at him. But Hitoshi doesn't stop.

"And depending on the results, they could kick off anyone." Everyone in class took a moment to understand the implication of what has been said. "To be honest, I already knew how everyone's quirk works here,"

His eyes lie on him, making him blush in embarrassment, cheeks turning red. Aside from Kacchan, Hitoshi's the only one who ever listens to him ramble as he gets excited about heroes and quirks. He hasn't realized he was releasing information about his classmates until now.

"I came to see if you guys really are as formidable as I heard. You do not impress." He plainly said, making him choke a laugh back. "Just know that even if you were in the hero course, we can also sweep you off your feet. This has been a declaration of war."

…

' _Bold_.' Everyone present thought.

" **HEY! HEY!"** That made everyone flinch, turning to see a silver haired teen barging.

" **I'm your neighbor from class B, we heard you fought villains and wanted to hear about it,"** He yells, and Izuku wasn't sure if he was asking or demanding. _**"Don't get full of yourself!"**_

' _Another bold one_.' Everyone thought. Izuku, on the other hand, wondered what his last sentence had to do with anything. He then felt being pushed away from the sight of the silver-haired teen as he continued yelling at Kacchan. Kacchan himself looked like he was fed up and wanted to leave.

"Wait a second Bakugou! What're you going to do about this?" Kirishima's voice was heard, Izuku couldn't turn to see him, and Kacchan didn't turn either. "It's because of you that everyone's hating on us!"

"He is kind of telling the truth." He mumbled to his friend, Kacchan clicks his tongue.

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh?!"

"As long as you're in the top, it doesn't matter." They finally got out of the crowd, leaving them behind.

They stayed silent half way home, Izuku partly because he didn't know what to tell his friend, and Kacchan probably didn't want to talk today. After gathering up some courage, he tugs onto his friend's sleeve.

"Is it true, what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter if everyone hated you, as long as you're in the top?" Izuku asks, feeling tears ready to drop. He didn't want to cry, and was trying to hold himself from doing so, but what if Kacchan meant it? Does that mean he wouldn't care about him if he became a top hero?

Then he felt a fist on his head.

"Ouch!"

"You're a damn idiot, shitty Deku." Kacchan says in disdain, but he stops walking and then kneels down into his eye level. "What I said there, I said it didn't matter if they hated me because I didn't care about them. I don't know them, they don't know me, why should I care about their opinion?"

"…"

"But you're not one of them, those extras, they're just maggots trying to survive."

"That's harsh Kacchan, but continue." He giggles, always amused by whatever insult his friend deigned on someone. It might not have been polite, but after years of trying to stop him, he has gotten used to it and even find it funny most of the time.

"Maggots eat flesh."

…

That was … a gruesome mental image.

"If I let myself drop even for a moment, they won't hesitate to attack. That's why I'm planning to always stay on top. In this world, the heroes we see on TV aren't real heroes. They're just people flaunting their quirks, drunk on fame."

"K-Kacchan-" He tries to shut him up, worried that someone else will listen.

"I'm going to be a real fucking hero. Not just for me, but for you."

"F-For me, Kacchan?" He sighs, it's always down to this, always back to Kacchan's obsession with protecting him, blaming himself for everything when he wasn't at fault. Years upon years of ignoring everyone else just to stay by his side, years of training to protect him, years of doing everything just for him, and not himself.

Izuku felt guilt crawling into his consciousness.

"No. Stop it." Kacchan demands, forcing him to look up at him.

"Listen, Izuchan. I want to be a hero. You might have sparked it, started the whole idea, but now I want to be a hero by my own. So …" He stood up, giving him a small smile as he blocks the sun from his eyes. "Let's both do our best, becoming heroes."

Izuku blinks, and a moment later, he laughs loudly as he pulls his friend using his quirk, giving him a tight hug.

"DEKU, YOU'RE SQUEEZING ME, AND HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF WITH YOU GRABBING ME?!"

"You're the best friend I could ever have, Kacchan." He tells him, not seeing the blush appearing on his friend's face. He did hear him grumble as he reluctantly returns the hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Whatever. Just don't lose before the semi-finals or something." He mumbles.

 **0o0o0**

One week later, and no one was hanging out with him.

Understandable, seeing as everyone is training for the festival. It seems being on national television would fire up anyone into training. Izuku however, does not need to train as much. He doesn't exactly know what his quirk relies on, he just knows it instinctual and powerful.

His father did try to train him, by bringing him to an abandoned beach that was polluted by constant years of garbage dumping.

"Try to experiment with your quirk here, Izuku. I'll help if you need anything."

"What If anyone saw?" He asks worriedly, looking away at where the street meets the sand, but his father waves his hands with no worries.

"This beach hasn't gotten any visitor for years. I doubt anyone will think of coming here now."

"Oh … Okay. Umm, what should I do first?" He was confused since he never trained in his life. Toshinori slaps himself on the face before mumbling to himself.

"So, we know that you can fly, blast and pull. Have you ever tried a different sort of attack? Anything from your childhood you wanted to try?" He asks, getting a metal stick from the pile and started to list his known moves.

Trying to think of anything, he shook his head.

"I already did the move that I wanted." Toshinori looks up in surprise.

"Really? What is it?" He asks. Izuku shyly looks down.

"Blasting, I always wanted to blast things because … because when you punch something but don't make any contact, the force somehow still hits your target, I wanted to do that too. I can also create a barrier around me, but when I use it, it takes up most of my attention."

"… Will, I can see why Aizawa thinks I'm a bad influence on you." Aizawa-sensei thinks his dad is a bad influence?

"Will, since you're more of an 'in the moment' kind of fighter," He said with hand quotes. "Let's try to see how much weight you can carry with your quirk. After that, we'll make you do that barrier of yours and multi-task, how about that?"

His dad also got the confirmation for the petition they wrote, and the board accepted his request for his use of braces. A week has passed where they thought they trained his technique as much as they could. Toshinori did promise to help him practice his movement and make it look more natural later on, but today was a relaxing day.

A day forced by his mom after realizing that they have been training for two weeks.

He promised his mom to relax today, and they didn't exactly know where to go. They always played baseball, chess, or read books when they relaxed. Baseball was out of the question since it felt wrong playing without Uncle Naomasa has gotten busier recently. He accidentally broke the chess board not long ago, and they have already read all the books at home.

"How about we go to the library and then go eat? Are you reading manga now?" Toshinori conceded.

"Not really, I was too busy lately." He answers. His father smiles widely, a glint coming forming in his eyes.

"Then we shall buy manga! There's a sale going on in my favorite street. Not to mention, there's also a new café that just opened. I could buy you a bulk and it wouldn't really matter." He started rambling. Izuku smiling at his enthusiasm.

It was weird when the father is the manga enthusiast, not the child. But it was more fun. Even as a kid, he used to ask money from him to buy books, and he wouldn't care.

"To help a fellow avid reader." He would say and then wink. It wasn't that his mother didn't want him to read, she encouraged it really. However, there's usually a limit to how much he could spend.

After splurging in the library – where it was confirmed that yes, there _is_ a massive sale – they went to the café.

"Why is Uncle Naomasa busy these days? He hasn't visited or called recently." It has started even before the villain attack too, so it wasn't just the case. After a moment of contemplation, the blonde finally answers.

"Your uncle has been overseeing two cases, my boy. I can't talk about the first one, it has been a big problem for a while and the last detective has been … decimated."

"Wh-What?!" Izuku asks horrified. Toshinori was about to calm him down but he hears a cough on the side, catching their attention.

"Your order please?" The barista asks, looking very antagonistic. Izuku gulps and tried to hide behind the blonde.

"Sorry. Can I have green tea latte, with soy milk?" The barista grumbles as she wrote it down. She then looks at him.

Not seeing the menu first hand, he looks up trying to find something he would like. He must have taken longer than usual since he hears the barista coughs again.

"There's a line behind you." She told him, gulping, he looks up at his father before mumbling his order.

"Can I have a chocolate smoothie?" She writes it down, and started ringing it in the register, looking around, he saw cupcakes in the stand. "A-And the blueberry cupcake." She huffs but also rings it.

They walk away for the next in line to order and sat down near the front.

"What do you mean decimated?"

"It's a complicated case. The last detective got close but wasn't cautious doing so. The suspect noticed him, killed him and then ran away, now it's in your uncle's hands."

"Can they do that? Give him two cases to work on?"

"They shouldn't, but both cases are of equal importance, and they needed him on both sides because of his quirk. The villain attack was sudden, yes, but he could process it faster than the older case. He's going through all the villains for interrogation and lets the others file everything as he works on the other case."

"That's still a lot of workload." Izuku says worriedly, but his father smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry my boy, your uncle is a tough guy. This isn't the first time he got two cases at once. Like I said, his quirk is very well sought off."

"Do you think the same thing have happened to Uncle Masaru if he decided to go into police work instead of insurance?"

"No." Toshinori answers bluntly before standing up to get their order and returning with two cups and a blueberry cupcake. Izuku frowns, sending him a questioning look. "Young Katsuki's father would have had the same possession as your uncle, yes, but his attitude would have brought him down."

"To be fair, mama said he wasn't always like that."

"Unfortunately, he is right now. But I guess I should give him credit, he's milder than his wife and son." He said blandly, sipping his drink. Izuku giggles and started to eat his cupcake. "However, I do think that his quirk is also valued in his work. Not every hero who files for insurance are honest, so they send him to demand the real answer."

"You've seen him do work before?" He asks while his father takes another sip.

"Yes. A few years back, a hero burned their office building so that he could claim insurance money. I was there saving the civilian caught up in the building next door. They told me what really happened later and that Bakugou-San was brought in to question the heroes until the real culprit cracked."

"That's really … underhanded." He frowns, remembering Kacchan's speech not long ago. About how there aren't real heroes anymore, but looking up at his father, he knew that not all the heroes are like that. His father was a real one, not a person who only cared about fame and money.

He looks down on his cupcake and takes another bite, not noticing the man rubbing his face with a handkerchief, frowning.

 **0o0o0**

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

"No, it's just you." Izuku replies to him. Shrugging, the man continues drinking.

"When do you think he'll finish? I mean, it's really weird without him." Izuku questions, the man blinks a few times before realizing that his son has talked to him.

"Sorry, Izuku, I didn't hear you at first."

"I asked, when do you think Uncle Naomasa will finish, it's really weird without him."

"That case could stay open months, honestly. The culprit has been on the loose for over a-" He stops, bringing his fist close to his mouth as he starts coughing. He grimaced, noticing the blood. He felt Izuku looking at him with worriedly.

"I-It's getting worse." He said, taking out his handkerchief and giving it to him. He mentally sighs, now Inko will hear about this, he was sure, and he'll receive an extra dose of fussing tonight.

He accepts the garment from his son in gratitude.

"Don't worry, it's actually a lot milder than before. I remember getting them daily."

"What stopped it then?" It took a moment to remember the answer.

"Your mother's cooking, actually. I remember her demanding all my medical ailments so she could cook something for me when I started visiting. If anything, that proves a good diet is key for good health."

He then felt it, another cough. This time, a lot stronger than usual, where he felt his lung getting torn from it. Blinking, he looks down at the handkerchief to find more blood.

Now that he thought about it, his chest felt like burning.

"I'm probably getting something, must be from all the work recently." Izuku gives him a guilty look, thinking about what he said, he groans. "No, Izuku, it's not your training. There are some protocols the school is going through. I just needed to work with the rest of the staff to get it down. Your training was actually relaxing compared to that."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm making you busier."

"It doesn't matter. You're my son after all." His son sent him a small smile.

It's always amazing, looking at both him or Inko laugh or smile. He spent a long time living on his own, that he forgot what it felt to have company. Years of hazy darkness, where his apartment didn't look familiar or comfy, only spending the night and then immediately jumping into action as soon as he wakes up. Although Naomasa did try to make him take better care of himself, he wasn't enough to completely change his lifestyle.

Not until he met them, these two wonderful people.

The chest burn intensifies, and nausea hits him. Bending down, he felt bile rising up his throats. He wretches, and couldn't focus as it happens, a sharp shearing wracks his body.

When he finally stops, he could hear Izuku screaming.

Blinking, letting his vision clear, he watches in horror at the puddle of blood that has formed underneath him.

When did he fall on his knees?

"-ad! Dad! Are you okay? What's happening?" Izuku looks anxious, not sure of what to do. He couldn't blame the teen since he himself didn't know what to do as well. He felt another bile coming up and readies himself for another haze, and probably unconsciousness.

Not until the other customers were surrounding him and his son did he finally get an idea of what was happening to him. He slowly, forcing himself to do so, looks up at the table and at the glass.

"Fuck." He breaths under his breath, and reached out to his pocket, but couldn't as another flair of pain hits his chest. His hands immediately went to grab it, tightening his hands and trying to suffocate the pain away.

"Izuku, calm down. It's alright, just call an ambulance."

"Don't worry sir, we already called the hospital. Do you need us to call someone else?" one of the patrons asked, getting off her phone. Another one was trying to calm Izuku down. But they didn't understand, they didn't know what's going to happen if-

"No, just- Izuku- I need to calm Izuku."

"It's alright sir, we're already calming him down. Do you know what's happening? What's the cause?" Before he could answer, he felt blood rushing up his lung, but he was ready this time and turned to the side, more blood gushing out of his mouth.

But it was getting worse, every time he pukes out, instead of the usual stomach content you'd expect, or stomach acid, only blood came out. This hasn't happened to him in years, not with the strict diet that the hospital used to give him, and later on with the food Inko used to make.

This time, it was far more intense than when he was a child, and he felt himself slipping, consciousness dropping gradually.

He looks up at his son, and the floating items on the edge of his vision. He realized that the café might not survive if he didn't intervene.

"Izuku, please listen to me. Don't fret, I have Stomach Ulcers. I'll need to stay at the hospital but that wouldn't happen if there's a mess, right?" The floating items slowly hover down, sniffles were heard coming from the green-heard coming from him.

"It's alright, you need to be strong for you mom, okay?" Izuku nods.

Sighing in relief, Toshinori did what he never thought he'd do today.

He faints.


	12. SPORTS

**Chapter 12**

Izuku hasn't been feeling okay since it happened. He had to calm down so that his control wouldn't rip the café apart. Once he did manage to control himself, he dropped himself onto the floor next to his father, sobbing the whole time.

It was not pleasant, sitting in a pool of blood hugging the unconscious form of your father figure.

At the end, they had to separate them when the paramedics came in and moved Toshinori on the gurney.

Four hours later, and his mother was also crying by Toshinori's side as he tries to calm her, Izuku left when he couldn't handle the noise anymore.

Toshinori had Stomach Ulcers, a condition that happens when your stomach is producing more acid than the stomach lining could handle. Or when the mucus that's supposed to protect your stomach becomes ineffective. It could be caused by the consistent use of specific drugs, alcohol drug consumption, or in Toshinori's case, genetics.

His mom already knew about it, she has been tailoring his dietary needs for years now, so of course she knew about it. His condition was never severe until his accident that gave him that scar.

After all, a large part of his stomach is gone.

Izuku felt angry for being left out of the loop once more.

Why didn't they tell him anything about this? How many times did they neglect to tell him an important fact about their lives? Did they really think that he was too sensitive to know anything? He could help, he can, his disability isn't stopping him from doing so.

He then remembers his mother's sobbing face next to Toshinori, they both looked tired. While his mother has gone through a major fright, his father couldn't even move, and somehow, the doctors said that it's possible that he'll be released in a day or two.

 _"It happened before Izuku, this isn't the first time and I doubt it's the last either. It's like I said, I've been going through stress and the villain attack hasn't really been kind."_

Still … Izuku found himself glaring through the window overlooking a busy street outside.

It wasn't fair for anyone.

Especially not to his mom.

She had to take care of him ever since he could remember, now she has this going on, with Toshinori's health declining slowly right in front of their eyes.

He clenches his hands, feeling angry tears ready to come out. Only to be surprised when a cold sensation hit his cheeks. Waking up from his thoughts, he looks up to find a teenager with blond hair that was styled like a cowlick, and with dark blue eyes that were showing concern.

"A-Ah-" He didn't know how to react, making sounds as he tries to formulate a reply. The teen laughs.

"Sorry for scaring you, I'm Toogata Mirio, your senpai at school. I bought you a drink since you looked very down." The blond then smiles brightly at him. Blinking, Izuku takes the drink sheepishly and looks down as he laugh nervously in response.

"Sorry to bother you, I'm Midoriya Izuku- Wait, senpai?" He looks up in confusion, really? He never saw him before, but that could be because he was too busy in school to focus on other students.

"Yes, I'm a third year. We haven't really met before but you've kind of became popular recently, with the villain attack and," Toogata frowns, his lips quirking downward. "Your legs. You're the gossip of the school."

"Oh …"

"It's cool though, they said you stopped a monster from attacking someone else, and that's how you got your legs broken. Is that why you're here? Are you supposed to be in check up now?"

"N-No, none of those. I don't have a checkup right now …"

"… Did someone happen to someone close to you?" His voice, loud enthusiastic and bistouries, suddenly drops down its volume into a soft and understanding one.

"…"

"It's okay, you don't have to answer. But, we could hang out somewhere else until you feel better, don't stay so gloomy on your own." He told him, returning to his enthusiastic self, and promptly walking behind him to grab the handle of his wheelchair.

"W-Wait, you don't have to."

"Already did!" He replies happily, ignoring Izuku's frustration completely. He didn't like it when people pushed him, aside from his mother. He doesn't even let Kacchan do it most of the time. The fact that a virtual stranger was doing it did not give him a great feeling. But he was too shy to speak up, and shuts up instead, not saying anything about it.

"I'm here because my sensei's friend got hospitalized suddenly. We just found out in the middle of patrol and decided to come. Since I don't know who's sensei's friend, it felt rude for me to intrude on their meeting."

"He must be sad, your Sensei I mean."

"He was, apparently, they weren't on speaking term because of something that happened recently, but he was planning on apologizing."

"Then he could apologize now." Izuku told him, Toogata's face didn't show any emotion as he thought it over, but then smiles and nods.

"You're right!" He laughs, and they stop at the hospital's garden. Toogata moves to sit on a nearby bench that was close to the flowers.

"C-Can I ask you something Toogata-Senpai?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think I could possibly win the festival?" He asks the older teen, after a moment of silence, Izuku sighs and sags his shoulders dejectedly. "It's alright, I guess I should have figured that out."

"You misunderstood, Midoriya-Kun. I was just thinking about how you'd walk the first march. I mean, the audience's reaction would be a riot if they saw you wheeled in?" The teen laughs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Izuku blinked for he never thought about that.

"Oh. No, don't worry, I'll just fly the whole time."

"… Fly?"

"That's my quirk, I can levitate things, and myself!"

"That's cool, telekinesis is kinda rare. I have intangibility." He laughs, raising his arm to let it pass through the bench's handle. Unexpectedly, his clothes cross through him as well. He hears a 'whoops' coming from Toogata as he tries to catch them, covering himself. Izuku found his eyes immediately covered by his hands.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my clothes." He laughs as he tries to wear them back as fast as possible. Izuku just turns his wheelchair around so that he wouldn't accidentally peak at him.

 **Now** he remembered who this person was.

Last year while watching the UA festival, he remembers seeing a student accidentally dropping all his clothes off him, losing the starting disadvantage.

He just wondered how someone could _accidentally_ lose their clothes.

"Sorry, you can turn around now." Izuku does, still not looking the teen in the eye. "That was really embarrassing."

"I-I still think your quirk is cool, even with the, you know, clothes thing."

"Glad to know it!"

They stayed like that for a while, discussing normal things and then changing the subject into the festival. Izuku ended up giving Toogata some tips for his quirks, and Toogata himself gives him tips on what to do in the festival in certain situations. They hadn't felt the time pass by until Izuku's phone rang.

Picking it up, he hears his mom's voice as she asks him to come back.

"Sorry, my mom got worried. I need to go back."

"No worries, I should go back to my sempai as well, let's walk together." He said, standing up. "We should meet up at school sometimes, you're pretty cool."

"Really? People always say I'm a nerd." Izuku mumbles, but that caused the blond to laugh out loudly.

"So what, do you think our teachers are nerds for teaching us subjects they probably got a master degree in? It doesn't matter, if anything, I think that'll make you more popular with the girls."

Izuku chokes back a sound, surprised by Toogata's honesty.

"I wouldn't mind being a nerd, I'd get better grades too." Toogata whines. They got into an elevator. While upstairs, they stopped at a corner.

"See you later then, Midoriya!"

"You too Toogata-Senpai." He said before wheeling himself in the corridor.

He heard footsteps next to him.

Stopping, he looks up to find his senpai walking next to him.

"Our destination must be close, what a coincidence." The blond said, shrugging his shoulders. Not taking any mind, Izuku continues and takes a corner.

He still heard the footsteps. Turning his head, he sees a frowning Toogata following him.

"How funny would it be if my Sensei's friend and your relative are neighbors since this _is_ a specific part of the hospital. Hero wing. Your relative is a hero?"

"You can say that." Izuku mutters.

Finally reaching his father's room, he stops …

And doesn't hear the continued footsteps of Toogata's leg. He whips his head to the side to find a very confused blond standing next to him.

"Or really, the same person. Now _that's_ a coincidence."

"It is." Izuku agrees, surprised by what was happening. Knocking the door before entering, he was stopped at the door after seeing who's inside.

"Grandpa?"

"Sensei!"

For right there, with his mom sitting next to his dad, stood Gran Torino, and a person he never met before. This man had an intimidating posture, only backed up with his height, suit, and a crooked back. His gaze slowly turns from his father to him, it felt like a sharp arrow caught him in place stopping him from moving. He could only imagine how much scarier he would have looked without his glasses hiding the intensity away.

"It's the brat."

"Grandpa!" Izuku calls in indignation but didn't dare to say more, remembering all the hits has received to the head since meeting him. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here, and what did I find? These two idiots fighting all over again, like the hooligans they are."

"Gran Torino, sir, it isn't as you sai-"

"Are you saying that I'm wrong, Nighteye?" Gran Torino questioned, Nighteye stares blankly at him before answering.

"No. You were right, we were arguing, but it wasn't about what you thought It was."

"Well I hope so; I don't want my grandson to see his already sick father get into a debate."

"Dad, you shouldn't be fighting!" Izuku said once he heard what Gran Torino said. Toshinori raises a hand in surrender, the other one used to face palm.

"I didn't start anything."

"You started it by getting sick." Nighteye remarks.

"It wasn't my fault the barista turned out to be a bitter person!"

"This isn't the first time you got sick."

"So it _is_ about that thing! How many years Nighteye! I already told that I'm thinking about your proposition."

"And I already gave you a limit, a limit that was long overdue."

"Did I retire yet?"

"You will soon." Nighteye said ominously, a heavy aura suddenly descends on the room. His mom gasps, her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Izuku, being himself and not understanding what the man meant, fidgets with his hands not knowing what to do. He felt a tap on his shoulder, opting him to look to the side to find Toogata pointing at the door then to themselves.

Glancing back at the adults, Izuku finally agrees, letting his Senpai pull him out for the first time without resistance.

Far away from the room, he saw his senpai rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry about my sensei, I didn't think he'll drop a bomb like that."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Toogata sent him a confused look. "You mean … do you know who my sensei is?"

"Er… he's…"

"It's alright if you don't. He's a statistics kind of guy, strategist for the field operatives, and mostly investigator. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know much of him. He's called Sir Nighteye, and … his quirk …" Toogata didn't continue, frowning at the floor and then staring at him, as if contemplating whether it's a good idea to say anything or not.

"Sir Nighteye's quirk is Foresight."

Realization struck, as he understood what this meant.

 _"Did I retire yet?"_

 _"You will soon."_

 **0o0o0**

"I'm sorry, that was very tactless of me …" Nighteye said once his intern has taken the green haired child away. Gran Torino had his hands on his forehead, shaking his head, while Toshinori sighs and Inko grabs hold of his hand.

"I think I have overstayed my welcome, I apologize."

"Nighteye, wait. I know you're only concerned about my health, don't take it badly, we've all seen it coming for years now."

"I still apologize."

"Nighteye, don't worry. Also, take care of that kid, he seems like a good student." He told him, Nighteye perks up as he hears this, and nods leaving the room. The older man starts following him as well.

"You take care of your family as well you brat, don't cause a health scare again."

"I will try my best." The man nods and leaves the room. A moment of silence has passed between the married couple before anyone could say anything.

"I'm going to sue that café." Inko suddenly announces, surprising the blond.

"Why would you do that?"

"Honey, they're planning on putting you in intensive care. I … you were so … pale when I came."

"It's not as bad as it was after my accident, don't worry Inko."

"No! Yagi Toshinori, you do not say something like that after what happened today!" She said, fuming, trying her best to control her emotions but failing a bit as cracks and angry tears started to spill. "You are hooked to machines, this is serious. You ordered soy milk, and they didn't give you that."

"It could be a simple mistake-"

"A simple mistake!" She yells, making the man wince. "What if that happened to someone else! What if that happened to a child! Toshi, if another child had Stomach Ulcers? Or a heart condition, w-what if Izuku took something that would affect his medicine!?"

"Honey, Inko, Izuku doesn't take as much medicine as he used to …"

"But he still takes some, whenever he tries to walk he takes pain relievers, and anything could affect him! Like Kale, simple Kale or any leafy greens will make his medicine pointless! And you can't even drink milk, MILK! You can't drink coffee, eat meat, chocolate-"

"Inko-"

"And what about when Izuku starts drinking coffee! I tell him time and time again to never order coffee, or if he did, to order decaf, his blood pressure won't take it, even if the doctors said that there aren't any high risks for it to happen. What would happen if someone didn't listen to his order? He could get a stroke!"

"Honey-"

"A-And you cough blood on regular basis. So instead of puking your stomach, you puke blood. You puke out blood and I don't know what to do." Inko finally broke down as she held onto him, hugging him tightly as if she were afraid that he'd fly away if she let go. Toshinori had his arms around her, trying to calm her down as cries.

He was lost. When he thought about himself, he didn't see it as bad as she did. He was used to this, his health has been crumbling for a long time now and it was normal for him.

Then she started talking about Izuku, and he started feeling worried as well for his son's health, realizing how bad it was if an order does get wrong in the future.

Yet, he realized that he wasn't in his wife's shoes, that she has been seeing them both in this state, that it was so much worse for her than him.

He leans on her as he muttered apologies to her, patting her head trying to calm her down.

He should … really start thinking seriously about his health now, instead of ignoring it most of the time. This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to hurt his family like this as much as he didn't want a villain to hurt them.

 **0o0o0**

"Are you sure you're okay here? Don't you need anything? I brought some stomach pills if you need any." His mother asked him, checking inside the bag as she looks for said pills. Izuku shook his head, knowing that this won't stop her from trying anyway.

"Don't get yourself hurt, alright, I don't want to see you in bed like your father!"

"Mom," He whines, already having gone through this back home. "I said I'll be extra careful. And dad's in the teachers' seats, not at the hospital, you shouldn't worry. He even said that he'll ditch those seats half way through to sit with you."

Inko Midoriya huffs and brings her hands to her cheeks in worry.

"That man, he was in intensive care for a whole day and he's still working. How can I bring him to relax! You as well! The both of you are so stubborn, I don't know what to do anymore!"

"I'm sorry mom." And he meant it, neither of them want to see her getting tired from all the anxiety, yet no matter what they did, it always ended with her freaking out. He just really hopes that his dad does as he promises and goes to sit with mom after his shift.

"Keep the pills for dad, he needs it more than me." He told her, but she still had a worried look in her eye.

"Can I at least give you some pain reliever if your back starts hurting." She says, digging out the medication, handing it to him.

"Mom, that doesn't happen as much as it used to, remember."

"B-But-" Oh no, she was close to tears. He immediately grabs it but he didn't plan on using it in case the festival has some rules against them.

"A-Alright! I'll take it the moment I feel something."

"Don't try to twist your body if you do feel anything. Keep yourself rigid."

"I know mom."

"Ask Katsuki-Kun for help."

"Okay, mom."

"Don't crack your braces like before. And only stand! Don't walk with them. You haven't been practicing walking for a while."

"I understand." Now speechless, with nothing left to say. His mother makes a noise before grabbing his head and pulling him into a hug. Izuku smiles as he gives her one back, not caring if anyone he knows is watching them. After she releases him, she gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful, honey. I'll be cheering you on from the stands!"

"I'll do my best!" He says enthusiastically as he starts flying away, waving at her. Once he turns the corner he speeds up to get to the waiting room and change before anyone could be there, not wanting anyone to see him. It would be awkward if they start asking about the braces. He also brought his latest hero note to re-read everything he has written down since he started school.

The rest of the class has trickled in by the time he has finished a quarter of his notes.

"I wanted to wear my costume." Ashido complains, looking mournfully at her PE uniform. Ojiro, who was flexing next to her, smiles in understanding.

"It's only to keep things fair between the students." He tells her. Izuku felt himself sinking deeper into his notebook as he hears that, ashamed of the fact that he needed to use his braces to participate without a hitch. He looks up and from far away, he can see Aoyama smiling as if he knew some secret the others didn't know about.

He felt his soul jump out of his skin when the doors slammed open, showing Iida standing with all the seriousness he usually exudes.

"Everyone, be ready, we're entering soon." He said as he starts walking away.

Izuku brought a hand on his chest, taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart. Why does he get scared so easily?!

"Midoriya."

He felt his soul coming out of his body for the second time that day.

 **0o0o0**

Kirishima felt pumped, ready to go out already and start the show. Standing up, he heard Todoroki calling out for Midoriya, catching the attention of everyone in the room, even Class Rep paused and turns around, closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Todoroki-Kun?"

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you." He said. Deku blinks in surprise before nodding and looking down. No one could deny what Todoroki said, not with what the class found out a while ago.

"But … Al Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?" Something sharp enters in Deku's eyes, and he wonders if what Todoroki was saying is true.

"I'm not trying to pry, but … I'm going to beat you." Todoroki announced as if what he just said was a fact and not a promise. Kirishima frowns, he decides to intervene.

"Hey. Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" He asked, grabbing onto his shoulders. But his hands were shoved as the bi-coloured haired teen turns around, avoiding looking at him and walking away.

"I'm not here to make friends."

"At least apologize for causing a scene-" Kirishima however, was interrupted before he could finish.

"I promised my mom that I'll do my best," The whole class turned around in surprise to look at Izuku. "And while I know that everyone here is better than me physically, and you being better than most of us in skills and ability. That doesn't mean that I'll give up."

Deku's eyes started to glow an eerie bright green, glaring at Todoroki and promising him defeat.

"I will not easily lose."

Everything was at a standstill, both Midoriya and Todoroki staring at each other, glaring for dominance. It finally broke when Todoroki scoffs and turns around, stepping outside of the room. Nervously, the rest of the class follows with only him, Deku and Bakugou behind.

"I guess I should really do my best." Izuku says, looking at Bakugou in apprehension. The blond shrugs.

"I think you should, your dad would be kinda happy after his hospital stay, that'll probably make him proud." Izuku smiles at him before flying out of the room.

Feeling like has intruded into something personal, Kirishima swiftly tries to escape the room before the blonde could think of taking revenge. Unfortunately, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from doing so.

"Eh, Bakugou, did you need something?" Act cool, act oblivious, people already think he's oblivious most of the time anyways.

He tries to evade the blondes glare but was surprised when he felt a pat on his shoulders.

"You … tried to help Deku."

"We're supposed to, don't we?" He gives him a grin, but that did not change Bakugou's expression.

"Whatever, you're okay, I guess." He said and left the room.

It took approximately five seconds before his eyes widen in realization.

Bakugou approves of him?

Shaking his head, he runs off to catch up on everyone else, and only managed to reach them just as they start marching outside, accompanying Present Mic's voice. He starts grinning and waving at the crowd, and tried to reassure a very nervous Deku, who looked like he was hyperventilating in mid-air.

When he looks at the sides, he finds him, marching along with his classmates at 1-B.

Tetsutesu.

His newly minted rival, apparently. Grimacing, he turns around trying to forget how he met the iron quirk user.

He stops when they got close to the stands, and looks up-

Only to start feeling the blood rushing into his face.

"Wh-What is Ms. Midnight wearing?" He chokes up, trying to focus on other things and ignoring … his problem. They could have at least let another teacher take her place for the first years?! He doesn't want this to end with people pointing out his-

He noticed Mineta at the side, eating up Ms. Midnight's look completely.

And that turned him off completely. Sighing. He hardens his hands and slaps Mineta's head lightly in the back.

"Hey! What did I do to you?!"

"You looked disgusting, man, at least try to hide it."

"Why should I, we as men should always show our appreciation towards women."

"Yeah, politely, not by ogling at them! Don't desecrate what it means to be a man!"

"Guys, shush." Denki shushes them effectively, trying to listen to their teacher. She calls everyone to quite down before whipping her … augh … tool.

Kirishima can't handle it, this is ridiculous. Is this her strategy in battle? What exactly is her quirk? Does she distract people before attacking? He was certain that even the girls were being affected.

"Representing the students this year is Bakugou Katsuki."

He blinks.

Who in their right mind-?

He was shoved by Bakugou. He sends him an annoyed glare as he rubs his shoulder.

"Why is Bakugou representing us?" He asks Deku.

"It's because he got first place in the exams." He told him, smiling brightly. That's when they heard a girl from another class say in her an annoyed voice.

"From the hero course, right?"

"R-Right." Izuku replies, Sero leans down to tell Deku something.

"She must be really hating us."

"And it's all Bakugou's fault." Complains Denki, Kirishima couldn't help but nod. He looks at the stands, feeling like something very wrong will happen, just not knowing what.

He found out when the blond starts speaking.

"I pledge … to be number one."

Everyone starts screaming. Class Rep tries to get him to apologize from below but Bakugou turns and gives him the most disgusted look he could muster.

"At least be a nice springboard for me to stomp on to the top, extras."

He hears Izuku sighing in despair and sees him covering his face with his hands muttering in a low voice.

This couldn't get any worse for them.

 **0o0o0**

"Obstacle race," Katsuki mutters, making Izuku feel worse as he looks down. "Whatever, just remember, this is a competition. Right now we aren't here as friends but competitors. So, don't try to help everyone you pass."

"B-But what If they'll get hurt?" He asks his friend, who gives him a look that screams ' _Idiot'._

"Everyone trained for this. You should let them show the results of their training." He says before turning around, starting his stance. Izuku looks at the gates, not doing a stance like everyone else, for he only stood up in one spot.

Once the last green light turns off everyone starts running to the gates, causing mayhem just from the start. Izuku blinks at what he's seeing and starts levitating off ground-

Only to narrowly dodge the excess amount of cold wind that was coming for him. He gasps and see mist coming out of his mouth, looking down, he sees Todoroki already on the lead, and couldn't help but start speeding up not wanting to be left behind.

He was surprised to find most of his classmates coming out of the icy attack, unscathed, and even more fired up than before. Even Kirishima seemed to have jumped higher than usual to get away from the attack.

"You're too naïve, Todoroki-San!" Yaoyorozu says, expanding the pole that was coming out of her hands looking for a safe landing.

"I won't let you get away, you half and half bastard!" Kacchan screams at him, and emits more explosions from his hands to reach out to him. While on the ground, Ashido was dissolving the ice with her quirk, ice-skating, and Ojiro jumping using his tail, grinning.

"I fell for this before, I'm not falling for it again!"

"Nice to know our class is still lively." Izuku laughs as he gets closer to Todoroki, and was surprised to find Mineta's sticky balls on the ice, with him jumping on them and running faster than Izuku was flying.

"Ha! How pathetic, I've almost reached out to you Todoroki! Get ready for my special attack." He says, plucking out a ball from his hair, ready to throw it at their classmate. "GRA-"

A large metallic item knocks him out before finishing his sentence. Izuku's eyes widen from disbelief as he sees his purple haired classmate being flung away from one single hit.

"Mineta-Kun!" He calls, catching him before he could hit ground. He hears the smaller teen sniff and grabs onto his shoulder.

"Whaaa!" He starts crying. "Izuku-kun! You're an angel!" He told him as they land on the ground, both watching in horror at the collection of robots coming out of nowhere blocking their way.

"Those are the zero-point robots from the entrance exams!" Izuku finally remember. However, he remembers them being larger than they were right now. Maybe the shock of seeing them for the first time has left an impression that they were gigantic, but now that he has seen them for the second time with other robots standing next to it, they didn't seem as impressive or imposing as before.

" **Obstacles have suddenly shown up! Starting with the first obstacle, the Robo Inferno!"** Present Mic supplies through the mics. Izuku tries to shake Mineta off of him. The other teen was too frightened to do so, what with the robots standing right in front of them.

He felt shock as icy cold air hits his face suddenly, accompanied by the view of one of the robots being completely encased in ice and freezing in place. Mineta drops on the floor, also from shock.

Slowly, he turns his gaze to the ground to see Todoroki running past the robots and letting them fall to block their way.

"Todoroki you cheat!" He hears Kaminari yell at the back. Shaking his head, Izuku glares and flies above the rest of the robots, trying to catch up.

"What the- Deku you're a cheat too!" Kaminari yells out once he sees him in the air. Feeling guilty, Izuku stops mid-air and lets his hand glows faintly.

"Sorry everyone." He calls. He eyes a robot that would be perfect for what he planned. He raises his hand and punches the air in the direction of the robot.

The robot's head explodes, as a result, the body fell down on the ground.

"DEKU!" Now he did it, showing a sheepish smile to his red-headed friend, he flies away, making sure the shrapnel didn't hit anyone and gathered up in one place to decrease injury with his quirk.

He was so glad that he practiced in the beach with his dad.

" **Todoroki and Midoriya from class 1-A have attacked and evaded the obstacles with no problem. As expected from two of our recommended students!"**

"Present Mic, please don't mention that." Izuku cries out, evading the sudden barricades of ice that sprouted in front of him. Glaring, he clenches his hands, crunching the ice and breaking them from the ground.

"Todoroki!" He yells, causing the teen to look around his shoulder.

Izuku starts pelting him with his own ice.

" **What is this! A rivalry has started to appear between the two leading students. As Midoriya throws icicles at Todoroki!"**

"Can you stop bringing attention to us." Izuku cried, not meaning to say that out loud but hopeful that the cheers coming from the crowd drowned out his voice. He looks back at Todorki, only to gasp and let himself drop before a larger and a more solid icicle could hit him. He lands on the ground softly, standing up and breathing harshly.

He was not giving up, and anyways, Todoroki was the one who started playing dirty, not him.

Looking up at the crowd, he tries to search for his mom but couldn't. Gulping, he turns around to look at the teachers' seats and finds his dad.

Once Toshinori notices where his son was looking at, he sends him a thumbs up.

Breathing in, he decides that this isn't the time to play anymore. He promised mom, and he wants his dad to feel proud, so proud, and to make sure that their two weeks they spent together was not wasted, neither was his health scare.

He breathes in, closes his eyes, breathes out.

And soars.

 **0o0o0**

"That Midoriya kid came out of nowhere didn't he." Snipe said, catching most of their attention. Toshinori doesn't say a thing as he smiles. Number 13 glances at his side and gives him a thumb up.

While most of the staff knew about his dual identity, only the ones who are teaching Izuku's class knew about his relation with him. It was for security reason, in case someone found out that All Might has a dual identity, at least then Izuku and Inko would be safe.

He watches with pride as Izuku was head to head with Endeavor's son at the front, none of them gaining the lead over the other as they childishly threw ice at each other.

How ironic, for the number one and two heroes' sons to fight over a possession?

"There's going to be a huge fight on who's going to get these two as side-kicks."

"Both seem to acquire two quirks as well." Power Loader thought out loudly, but he glances at his direction before looking down on the obstacle.

Excluding the teachers who are directly connected to Izuku, only Principle Nedzu, Recovery Girl and Power Loader knew about his connection with Izuku. While the first two were a must, the last one was brought up to speed when he was reviewing the appeal process for every student's gadget. He needed to look up the child's medical history and other info to approve their appeal. When he noticed that the slot for the father's name had Yagi's own name, he has confronted him.

It wasn't pleasant, explaining the ins and outs of his identity, but at the end, the man nods in understanding and approves the form immediately after figuring out that there wasn't any favoritism involved.

" **Let's see how the students will go through the fall!"** Present Mic yells, catching his attention. He sees Katsuki blasting off above the large canyon with no trouble. He seems to be aiming at both Todoroki and Izuku. His other students managing to get by with varying degrees of difficulty.

"What do those two exactly have?" Snipe asks, looking at both him and Number 13 since they were their teachers.

"Todoroki's quirk is half cold and half hot. Midoriya's quirk is telekinesis. I am surprised by both their performances; it seems more elaborate than what they showed during the villain attack." Number 13 says.

"They have both probably trained since then." He replies, answering his question indirectly. Nodding, their attention was brought back into the race when Present Mic starts narrating once more.

" **And now, we've been brought to the final obstacle. Truth to be told-"** Toshinori sees both Todoroki and Izuku at the front of an empty field, only adorned with warning signs at the side. **"It's a minefield!"**

"I can see who's going to win then." Snipe says, leaning back on his chair, 13 nods in agreement.

" **It's set up so that you can see it easily, the mines are for games, so they aren't as powerful as real ones. However, it's loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"**

" **That depends on the person."** A monotonous voice follows, causing most of the teachers to laugh finally hearing Aizawa's voice.

It was at that moment that something surprising happens.

An explosion occurred, only it wasn't from the minefield, rather, it was from behind the field, and a body of a male teen was blasted off following the sound.

The body was none other than Katsuki, and he has slammed himself on Todoroki, pushing them both onto the field.

" **We finally got someone new in the lead!"**

This has caused a loud reaction from the crowd as they start cheering on who's going to win against the other as the two kept stepping on mines and evading them fast enough to not be affected. At the back, Izuku was floating, an expression of disbelief painted on his face as he watches. He was then pushed from his place as someone else gets to the field, and another, and another.

Every one of them managed to push Izuku in some way.

Toshinori starts to get worried.

"Don't get worried." 13 told him quietly. But Toshinori doesn't operate that way. It must be Inko finally rubbing off on him, her consistent worry always rising for the smallest of reasons.

He was relieved, however, when he sees Izuku standing up after being pushed on the floor, his demeanor reminiscent to when he usually loses control. Yet he was still conscious.

 _"Blast!"_ He yells out, and from the screen, he can see Izuku punching the ground in an angle, letting his telekinesis flow through his fist, causing everyone behind him to be blasted off from their place and away from the field. On the other hand, everyone at the front either stopped or fell from the earthquake that was produced. The green haired child was seen flung above everyone, probably as the result of the surrounding bombs.

" **Class A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with a blast!"**

He passes both Todoroki and Bakugou, causing more cheers to come out of the crowd.

" **He has taken the lead!"**

"DEKU! TRYING TO GET THE LEAD WHILE WE'RE DISTRACTED?!" No one needed the speakers to actually hear the young Bakugou yelling, letting an explosion release from his hands as he catches up on Izuku. Todoroki icing the whole field behind him forcing everyone at the back to slip while he ran to the front.

" **The two** _ **formerly**_ **in the lead has stopped trying to slow each other down and are chasing Midoriya! Now that they have a common enemy, they stopped fighting! Yet the fight isn't over yet!"**

" **You're not making sense of yourself, stop contradicting your words."**

Toshinori couldn't take heed of what was being said as he leans to the front, clenching his hands as the anticipation slowly kills him.

Izuku flips himself over, letting his back face the ground and his face catching the other two's attention.

His son had a sinister grin on his face, leaving no doubt that whatever he planned would not end raises his arms, snaps his fingers in both hands.

He raises his arms and snapped his fingers in both hands.

Just as the snapping was heard, two explosives were hurled out from below the ground, appearing right beneath Todoroki and Katsuki. Bothe of them had a face of shock as they watch the device slightly brightens up in a purple glow before exploding right underneath them, causing the both to fly upwards while Izuku kept flowing forwards.

" **Did you see that! Midoriya has** _ **literally**_ **taken the field advantage and used some bombs to block his opponents behind him, effectively taking the lead-"** Present Mic didn't even continue as Izuku snaps his fingers one more time, flinging _all_ the explosives out of the ground, turning them all into airborne missiles of sorts.

They fell and only exploded right before it could touch the ground.

" **He has cleared the field from the bombs in an instant! Are you telling me he could have done this a long time ago! What the heck, get on with it Midoriya!"**

Izuku laughs as he flies away. Both Todoroki and Katsuki get out of the minefield with only a few scratches, both looking determined to get the lead.

" **Eraserhead, what are you teaching your class!?"**

" **I didn't do anything, they all got fired up on their own."**

They enter a tunnel which blocked their view, causing Toshinori to get even more stressed as he couldn't see who was in the lead anymore, and anything could have happened out of their sight.

Yet his stress was for naught, for Izuku appears, grabbing the finish line. He slows himself down and lands safely on his legs, showing the crowd the ribbon from the finish line.

The crowd cheers in excitement and joy to see their first champion.

" **Midoriya wins! Could this be the emergence of a new fan favorite!"** Izuku was turning around in his place, looking very lost, until he manages to catch sight of the teacher's seats. He stops and does a thumbs up.

Grinning madly, Toshinori stood up doing showing two thumbs up, temporarily forgetting that he was with fellow coworkers.

"Oy All Might, showing favoritism already?" Snipe remarks, chuckling when Toshinori noticed what he was doing and promptly dropped on the chair hiding his face behind his hands.

"Midoriya has always been his favorite, he knew him as a child." 13 told his sharp-eyed coworker.

"Oh, so you're the one who got him in with a recommendation?" Snipe asks, having been wondering how he never met the teen in the tests before, yet still getting in with it.

"Eraserhead gave the recommendation, not me. He has done it so that Midoriya could be put in his class and not any other."

"Man, that guy sure knows how to catch them. His class is already dubbed as the golden eggs of UA, Blood King must so angry about this right now." Another teacher says, leaning at the back.

Toshinori doesn't care, as he looks at the screen which showcases his son, smiling widely while saluting the crowd.

"It seems that I need to change places now."

"Who's replacing you?"

"Ectoplasm." Toshinori answers as he steps out, still feeling proud of what just happened. However, there were still two more tests, and he shouldn't be hopeful with them all ending in easy success.

He couldn't help it though. He smiles merrily as he passed the auditorium, he couldn't help but hear a bunch of student from the business department trying to market his son. Stopping for a second, he didn't need to get closer to listen in since his quirks enhance all his senses as well as strength.

"How do you think an agency will market him?" one of them asks.

"His looks are out of the picture." Another says. Toshinori felt sweat running down his face, that was a bit harsh, wasn't it.

"Huh, I don't think so." The third interrupts.

"What do you mean?"

"He might not be handsome, but he's more of the cute variety. Some people will definitely like him for his shota like features." The student finally says. Toshinori froze for a second, his mind reeling at what he just heard.

"Oh, now that you mention it, that's true. It's just I've never seen a hero like that recently."

No, no, no, no, nonononono _nononono_.

"Then that'll certainly rocket up his popularity. Not to mention his nervous like attitude when not in action, and the complete shift in personality as he fights. People well like a hero with a nice personality that _can_ and _will_ be able to protect them. Don't forget, he has this naïve innocent look on him that a lot of people like."

"You know what guys," The first one who has stopped talking for a while finally speaks up. "Now that you mention it. Midoriya does look cute, like really cute. Do you think I could ask him out on a date?"

No.

No, you cannot.

It seems that he needs to protect his son, even if he does turn into a hero. This will not do, he will _not_ let anyone date him unless they proved themselves worthy.

And anyways, he isn't going to be the only blockade to dating his son. Inko will be vigilant, although very sneaky about it – she'll suffocate them with so much kindness that they'll feel guilty if they tried to hurt her son. The bakugous are going to be hell, especially young Katsuki – if he himself wasn't interested in Izuku that is. Gran Torino will frustrate them to the point of giving up. And now it seems that Nighteye has joined the fray …

It was amazing. His son was amazing. A fight that has lasted for years between them has dissolved in a manner of days because of him, and he doesn't even realize it. He has been doing his best to avoid his sidekick for a long time, trying to decide whether Nighteye's choice was right for the inheritor. Nighteye was probably frustrated by him, since he kept ignoring him for years now, always talking to him with passive aggressiveness.

Yet the presence of Izuku and Inko slowly washed that negativity away, both of them charming the man into forgiveness …

Toshinori realized then that the cuteness those business students were talking about, the one that described his son, might have been inherited from his mother.

He needs to protect the both more vigilantly than before!

Oh, no! He needs to find Inko fast!

 **0o0o0**

Kamui Wood looks at the screen and watches in amazement as the teen that he has lectured a year ago steps out of the racing line, winning first place.

"Hey, isn't he that kid, from the slug incident?" He asks his current partner, who was looking in bemusement at Mt. Lady as she entertained some photographers. When he turns around to look at the screen, his face turns into shock.

"It's the disabled kid! Wait, how?"

"Looks like he didn't listen to us, that's how." Kamui says, but he doesn't feel angry, not at all. Strangely enough, he feels happy that the civilian child at that time has decided to ignore what they both have told him long ago and decided to become a hero. If what he saw that day at the sludge incident was an indication, then this kid will become one fine hero.

 **AN:-**

Okay, yeah, I admit, it has been about three weeks since I updated, but to appease to everyone, I'll probably be able to update weekly from now on!

Probably, not quite sure.


	13. The Semi Final

I applaud to everyone. (｀・ω・´)b

You guys are the perfect guilt trippers, a great general applause, amazing feat, my own friends couldn't guilt trip me this hard. But to be fair, I have a perfectly good reason to be this late.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Ten million points." Whispers Izuku in horror as he watches his classmates all backing away from him, giving a clear shot of how he looks to the rest of the students.

He slowly turns his sight on the ground, eyes wide with terror as his hands trembled.

He was not ready.

 **0o0o0**

"Unbelievable …" Tokoyami said, staring at his newly minted friends, Mei was on the side talking Ochako's ear off about a new idea for an invention that has suddenly struck in the middle of battle.

They almost lost because they grabbed the wrong headband back from Todoroki's team.

And not a second later, they found the 10 million head band floating off Todoroki and slowly moving to their awaiting hands.

Everyone was too dumbfounded to react, Izuku just fidgeted with the headband and then apologized before blasting Todoroki away but not in time for him to fall on the ground for the battle has ended right before he could, leaving him in second place.

"I-I-"

"You could have done that the whole time?"

"W-Well …"

"And you still went with the plan?"

"E-Everyone was so excited to fight, a-and Mei wanted to show her inventions off, so I couldn't say no. If I used my quirk, she wouldn't have the chance, and I thought it was unfair to just use my quirk to end everything … it felt dirty …"

"You are truly honorable, Midoriya-Kun," Tokoyami said, smiling at the nervous teen. "However, please do not hesitate in the next battle. Everyone is fighting with their all, so it isn't fair to only use a portion of your powers or skills."

"I … can't use all of my skills, Tokoyami-San. My quirk shouldn't be used lightly." He admits in a soft voice. Tokoyami gave Dark Shadow a look, the apparition shrugs before hiding itself under the darkness of his host's jacket.

"Be it as it may, would you like it if I fought you with only a portion of my own skills? Would that not anger you? Tell you that I do not see you worthy of fighting?"

"…"

"Who told you that you shouldn't use your quirk at its full potential?"

"… M-My mom, and dad, and uncle … B-But mom told me that I can use it my quirks to its fullest potential, she said she didn't want me to get hurt anymore."

"Then you should."

"I'm just used to hiding it, you know."

"I understand that habits are hard to break, but if you truly want to be a hero, don't hold back." Tokoyami told him. Izuku found himself blinking rapidly, trying not to tear up at what his friend told him. He nods and showed him a wide teeth filled smile.

In that moment, Dark Shadow flinched from the brightness that radiated off of the green haired teen, Tokoyami looked at him with shock. Midoriya Izuku was a source of brightness, so strong, it could make Dark Shadow flinch.

Suddenly, Tokoyami felt worried, wondering if befriending this teen was hazardous to his health.

He then felt the brightness illuminate even more as Izuku grew closer to his face.

"But you stole the headbands without them feeling it, that's so cool! They're in fourth place because of you!"

He was weakening, ever so slightly, his strength waning from this bright soul that stood in front of him.

Tokoyami has no right to be in this creature's presence.

He coughs before nodding, agreeing with the teen, not sure if he was strong enough to speak clearly.

"Yo, Izuchan." They all turn around to find a purple- No, a blue haired teen walking towards them. Dark baggy eyes accented his face. Tokoyami only needed a second before he mentally dubbed this person as a creature of the night, and this creature wants to speak to Midoriya-Kun, a creature of the light.

No.

"Shinso! You got third place, that's amazing."

Tokoyami felt something crack as he realized that Midoriya already knew who this creature of the night was, and he wasn't fast enough to save him from the corruption.

Shinso, as Midoriya called him, stopped and looked at him from head to toe before looking back at his friend.

"It wasn't hard, just steal the headbands in the back without catching anyone's attention. Hey, look at the side to that half and half." Shinso said, pointing by his eyes. They both look to find Todoroki looking down in what can only be called anger.

It wasn't the seething anger one usually sees in Bakugou, nor was it the silent but cumulative anger that he felt, where there was a certain line that if crossed, he could destroy a whole city block.

This anger was present in silence, cold yet hot, sharp and piercing. As if it stilted, forced to stop from forming yet ever so present.

Izuku held his arm, rubbing it and slowly floating behind the Shinso person, trying to hide.

This anger reminded him of something he did not want to remember.

He suddenly felt like ice has spilled in the back of his neck, and looks up to confirm that yes, Todoroki was looking at them. Tokoyami frowns and moves slightly to cover his friend before turning around and pulling him along. It seems that Shinso has agreed with his actions, for he started pushing Midoriya as well.

"I want lunch, you're paying since you got first place."

"Wha- That's not fair, I didn't win any money!" Says Midoriya to Shinso.

It was to no avail, however, for Todoroki has caught up to them and asked to speak to Izuku in private. Shinso and Tokoyami did not want to leave their friend with the ice and fire user, but their friend told them that he will be fine and not to worry.

Tokoyami did not feel his concern diminish, unlike Shinso, for he was present when Todoroki has challenged the green haired teen earlier that day, and knew of the suddenly new animosity between them.

Yet, he could not intervene, but he knew how to help. He gives Dark Shadow a look.

"It seems that we need to look for our explosive classmate, DS."

 **0o0o0**

Five minutes later, away from everyone's sight and standing in front of Todoroki, Izuku wished that he did not send his friends away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asks, feeling nervous from how silent the other was. "If we don't hurry up, I don't think we'll find any good food left in the cafeteria."

Yet Todoroki did not speak, he only kept staring.

Izuku mentally cursed his height, even floating doesn't help.

"No one felt it," He suddenly spoke, scaring him a bit before mental cursing himself once more for getting scared easily. "The power you exude while you fight."

"Er …"

"Through the race, every time you punch the air, I felt an overwhelming force directing itself at me, a force that is unique to everyone but yourself … and All Might."

Izuku blinks.

"Huh?"

"I know how it feels like standing next to All Might as he fights, the enormous force that he can cause with a single punch alone, it was similar to yours. Too similar to be that of an admiring fan trying to mimic his hero."

"H-He's been my hero for as long as I remember Todoroki-Kun." Izuku said, realizing where this conversation was going.

"You both … have similar eyes."

"W-What?"

"No one ever sees All Might's eyes, it's always shrouded in darkness. However, when we were attacked by the villains, his eyes started glowing blue."

"That's true." He couldn't really deny that.

"Midoriya-Kun, your eyes glow whenever you use a large amount of your own powers. In the same manner All Might did."

"…" Physically, he looked cool and collected. Mentally though, he felt a storm has found itself upon him, trying to destroy whatever was left of his calmness. This isn't happening, this isn't happening?! watching him slowly open his mouth, he starts to fear what would come next from Todoroki.

"Are you … All Might's secret love child?"

"… Huh?"

"Well, are you?"

"That's not how it is! I mean, even if I was, I would have said the same thing, so you wouldn't really believe me anyway if I told you that, but it isn't as you think. We don't have that kind of relationship, I just really admire him because-"

"That's not how it is, we don't have that kind of relationship," Todoroki cut him off, Izuku was feeling whatever the last visage of calmness that he owned leave him. "That means that you two still have a connection, one that you two can't talk about."

"It's not like you think!" It's absolutely as Todoroki thought.

"Then what is it?"

"Don't you think that's kind of rude to ask?" Izuku asked, looking away from the bi-colored teen, he couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, too afraid that he'll see his lie right through.

"… As you know, Endeavor is my old man," He started, catching his attention. "He has been stuck as number two for a very long time, the only thing stopping on his way is All Might."

 **0o0o0**

"Your son has done wonderfully, with only half of his quirk to boot." All Might tried to compliment, but the fiery man only gave him a sharp intimidating look.

"What are you trying to say." Endeavor demands.

"I just wanted to know how to raise the next generation." He admits, albeit feeling self-conscious in this man's presence.

"Do you think I'd tell you?" The man says, disgust slowly crawled into his voice as he steps down the stairs and bumps onto him on purpose. A childish intimidation tactic, if Toshinori were to comment on it. "You look as clueless as usual, and it's irritating me."

"Sorry." He didn't know why he apologized to such a rude man, he knew for sure that if Inko was present, she would have talked this man's ears off for his attitude. He should have never left the seats, he should have gone to the restrooms before going to his wife, and now he was stuck in this situation.

"Just so you know," Endeavor stops walking. "I will make that into a hero that will surpass you."

"That …" Toshinori whispers, sharp and livid as he realized what Endeavor meant by his words.

"Yes, that's why I created him."

"You … what are you …?"

"He's in his rebellious stage, but he will definitely surpass you. I will make sure of it." He said as he starts walking away.

Something inside Toshinori felt rage. How could a man … a father none the less, say that about his own son?

"How could you …" All Might said, jumping down the steps and blocking the man's way, obviously irking the number two hero.

"Get out of the way-"

"Speak about your son as if he were an object. Creating him?!"

"It is true. The only purpose Shoto has been brought into this world was to defeat you, and only that."

"That … that child is your child!" But before he could say any more, he was cut off.

"As he is my child, I see no point in your interference of how I raise him. He is mine, not yours. I do not need to hear any lecture from anyone who doesn't even have a child of his own to tell me how to bring Shoto up in this world." Anger clouded All Might's face.

"I raised my child with love." He said, anger lacing up his voice. "And I did not raise him for any other purpose but for him to follow his own, not mine. To think that a hero, like yourself, would take away such a vital right from anyone, to choose their destiny is…"

Disgusting, horrifying, revolting.

He had no words that could describe his true feelings.

Endeavor's glaring slowly changes into something else, he then starts smirking.

"What a surprise, All Might, having a child?" Toshinori felt his eyes widen, suddenly realizing what he said.

Fuck.

"The number one hero had a family this whole time? Now that you mentioned it, I never saw a ring on your finger." Probably because his ring was fitted for his civilian form, not his hero one. And that would help protect his family better if the public didn't know about it.

"I never saw them in any meetings before. Did you have such little faith from the rest of your fellow heroes that we wouldn't keep them a secret? How old is your child exactly?"

"None of your business."

"Such hostility coming from you, All Might, the one true chivalrous hero that will save everyone with a smile. I have never seen so much anger on your face before." He grins maliciously. Toshinori had to use all his strength not to punch the man's face.

"It's the Midoriya child, isn't he?"

And everything stops, a hollow feeling crept into his soul as he realized that Endeavor was smarter than what people gave him credit for. Too close to the truth, too …

Dangerous.

"He kept looking at the teacher's stand. At first, I thought that the kid really liked a teacher, or saw him as a mentor. But … with this information, he has been looking at you the whole time, hasn't he?"

Toshinori doesn't answer, doesn't want to admit that Endeavor was right.

"I heard something interesting. That during the villain attack, the only few truly injured were Number 13, Eraserhead, and a student … called Midoriya." Endeavor takes a step, giving a scalding expression. "Do not lecture me on how I raise my child when you own obviously failed."

Toshinori did not say anything as the man walks away, every step felt heavy as he realized that now, there was a man who knew about the truth, about his own family. Never mind that he was a fellow hero, for what he heard from him before while speaking about his own child …

Did this man even deserve the title hero?

"Know this Endeavor," Toshinori's voice stops the man in his place, Endeavor felt something as he heard what he never thought All Might would ever say. "If my family got hurt because information of their existence has suddenly sprouted around, I will **END** you."

 **0o0o0**

"You've heard of quirk marriages, haven't you?" He asks Midoriya, the other only gave him a wide eyed look of confusion and slow comprehension as he explained his only purpose in this world, the only reason he was born.

" _Your left side is unsightly,_ my mother told me. She cried as she poured boiling water on it." He said, covering his scar with his hands. That's when Midoriya gasps, horror evident on his face.

"Because of this, I choose to fight you to show him that I can win without his help, without his quirk. That I can become the number one hero, and surpass not only All Might, but him as well."

"Todoroki-Kun," Midoriya said, slowly getting closer to him. He was surprised to find the green haired teen grab onto his arm and slowly pulled it downward. "D-Don't let revenge cloud your judgment."

Anger suddenly erupts from inside him as he pushed the other away, causing him to yell and fall down on the ground. He flares at him, an abrupt and unexpected desire to just _demolish_ this person was filling his mind.

He has _no right_ , _none_ , to tell him not to take his revenge.

"Todoroki-Kun!"

"You don't know how it feels, this … is my only reason to live."

"It isn't! Listen to yourself Todoroki, this isn't healthy."

"Do you think that I'll just listen to you and renounce my anger at _him._ You, a person who knew nothing of suffering by the hands of their own family-"

" **DEKU!** " Todoroki's head was immediately swept to the side and found that Bakugou has finally arrived, and probably read to fight him. He scoffs and glares at Midoriya before leaving.

 **0o0o0**

Shinso stares at the screen as noted who he was going to fight.

He has already caused a strife between the contenders. Some quitting for honor. Shinso himself felt that it was ridiculous, not taking the opportunity in your hands and using it. So what if you don't remember anything of the fight? He still managed to get them everyone on the top, into the last round, and already they view him as some kind of-

" _You're a villain in the making. Get out of my sight."_

He sucks in a breath as he steps onto the stage, staring wearily at who he's going to fight. Right there, on the other side of the fight, was none other than Izuku, his friend.

The only one who has ever really taken the time to know him, the only one to act as a friend. The only person who saw him as another person, and not a future villain.

How was he about to fight someone who gave him so much in his life?

"Let's do our best, Shinso-Kun!" Izuku said, and he felt a sudden choking feeling rising in his throat.

He can't.

He can't fight him, he'll just force him out of bounds. He wouldn't dare ever hurt him.

The only person to know how his powers functioned was his father, the person he inherited said power from. And although Izuku knew that he could control minds, he never told him how.

" **Fight!"** Present Mic yells from above the stands, but neither of them started moving. They both wanted the other to have the starting move. Internally sighing, Shinso knew what he was going to do was dirty. But it was for the best. He has seen how everyone else fought, and although he knew that Izuku could take care of himself, he still didn't want him to get close to any of the other contestants. Bakugou might be lenient against Izuku, but he was still an explosive monster that has anger issues. And he noticed how the red and white haired student had it out on his friend.

There were others of course.

Two hardening quirks, a guy who uses his shadow as a weapon, a girl who exerts _acid_ of all things.

Izuku was just … Izuku …

Kind, trusting and helpless.

First impressions truly do stick with you.

"I haven't slept in two days."

"…" The silence of the crowd was deafening, but it was broken down by Izuku's loud indignant yell.

"What do you mean you haven't slept in two days! Shinso, how many times do I have to tell you that you should sleep as much as possible, you can't just function on six hours of sleep every day!"

But Izuku suddenly stops, a bland expression appears on his face, as his green eyes flickered a multitude of colours before settling on white, with no irises showing. This Instigated a gasp of shock from the audience.

Shinso grimaced.

"I'm sorry Izuku," For what he was about to do. "But I'm too used to it by now. This has left me tired today, will you please move out of bounds so that we wouldn't fight?"

Shaking a bit, as if trying to get free, Izuku slowly floats upwards and turning around to the bounds.

He starts drifting away, the bland expression never leaving his face.

Shinso looks down, trying to squish down the guilt building up inside of him.

" _Shinso, son, I know this is hard, but you have to understand that people are judgmental. Never let your emotions dictate your action against them in a fight."_

" _But it isn't fair."_

" _Son … would you stayed with your mother forever? Because it isn't fair."_

"…"

" _If you never ordered her to leave, what would she have done?"_

" _She would have …"_

" _Shinso? Oh, son, don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly in a hug._

" _It's not fair, it's not fair! She's my mom, why didn't she like me?"_

" _Shinso-"_

" _I never asked anything from her before, I never forced anything on her before, but she hates me!"_

" _It's not your fault, it's only hers."_

" _She was going to- She was going to hurt me, and you, because I … can control cats …" Shinso felt his father patting him on the back, and he couldn't help but start crying. "Cats don't listen to me because I'm forcing them to, they're annoying and stuck up, they just listen to me because I'm nice to them."_

" _I know."_

" _I never forced anyone to do anything."_

" _I know son."_

" _It's not fair! I won't ever force anyone to do anything against their will."_

He never kept his promise. And he knew by the next day, when his mother was back home in the house and smiling at him that his father has done something, something very unacceptable.

Shinso didn't know how to feel as a child. He felt mildly disgusted by her, trying to escape her sight as much as he could and it evidently left her heartbroken. But now, as a teenager-

He knew that people like his father had left a legacy for him, and he was set out to break it, that unlike other mind controllers, he wasn't evil.

He didn't force people out of their will, not for anything ill.

"I'm sorry Izuku, even though you have your goals, I also have my own, I want to achieve my dreams, at the same I don't want to hurt you … so please lose for me."

" _ **Midoriya is being obedient! Is this Hitoshi's quirk at work?!"**_

"Sorry."

 **0o0o0**

 _Everything is a … haze._

 _The world is like static._

 _The world is-_

 _Blind?_

 _He couldn't- Can't- Shouldn't- Wouldn't-_

 _What is he doing?_

 _The world is moving him, or is he moving himself?_

 _No control. He can't control his quirk … that's not possible. His mind- His mind is thinking freely- what is going on? How can he be controlled so easily when he can think freely? His quirk is mind based, not body based. He just needs to think, to think freely-_

 _Is he free?_

 _What-_

 _Choking._

 _It feels like choking._

 _Like a big vital important part of his is smothered down, controlled by someone._

 _Shinso's quirk is deadly._

 _What if he told him to never fly again?_

 _Shinso would never do that._

 _Never-_

 _Stop. Drop. Drop. STOP!_

 _No more, don't fly anymore! PLEASE!_

 _Plea-_

 _It's like static. Like a nuclear winter. Only white. Only-_

 _It was then that he sees it. At first, it felt like warmth coming from inside him. A beautiful feeling that he never wanted it to leave. But it gradually gets louder, no- Not louder, just hotter. Hotter, and hotter, that he felt like gasping._

 _His gasp was audible and loud._

 _And he felt a fire come out of it, one that only he can see._

 _That fire slowly floats up away from him, and suddenly, he does not like the fire anymore._

 _He wants to get away._

 _Fear laces up from below, starting with his legs, something he never felt possible. He could barely feel heat, or touch, from his toes. Yet, instincts wanted to take over for the first time in his life and move his legs away as a flight reaction, rather than a fighting one._

 _He wants-_

 _Freedom._

 **0o0o0**

Shinso suddenly found himself covering his face and grounding his legs to even stay on the field. His eyes closing as the winds hit him. He opens them slowly, staring wide eyed at Izuku.

Impossible.

"H-How?" He asks with what could have been outrage, but it was most definitely dread. But the dread was slowly turning into anger, as Izuku kept staring at him. He growls.

"SAY SOMETHING! No matter how powerful your quirk is, it shouldn't have lifted you out of my control."

Izuku looks at him sadly before he starts flying, right at him, his hand ready for a punch. Shinso knew by then that he was a goner. He knew how strong Izuku was, he didn't need to keep his eyes open to see how it will end.

"I'm jealous, because I will always be left behind." He admits to him, only to feel the punch land on his chest, a small weak punch that was _not_ Izuku's blast attack. Another hand was on his chest and he felt like his shoes were sliding on the floor. His eyes snap open when he sees Izuku, pushing him to the boundary line.

He felt a sudden feeling of determination, and punches Izuku in the jaws.

"At least fight me like a normal person would!" He yells at him and grabbing his shirt by the neck, trying to push _him_ to the boundary lines. Izuku doesn't lit up, however, and punches the ground, letting his quirk exude the air around them and tripping him on the ground, but he still held on Izuku, pulling him down with him.

Next thing Shinso knew was that his leg was out of the boundary line, while Izuku gave him a confused look, his nose bleeding.

He grimaced, and pushes himself off ground, ready to run out of the field, but was stopped immediately by Izuku's words.

"When we met for the first time, I was in need of help, but no one was willing to help me. All the adults ever cared about were themselves. It didn't matter that I was a kid. But do you know what you did Shinso-Kun?"

"… Why are you saying this?" He asks, his eyes looking sideways at the cameras. Right on national television. Did Izuku have no filter?

"Stop it."

"Shinso-Kun helped me that day, and made sure I was okay. You told the mean adult to move away from me, and gave me a place to wait in. Shinso-Kun has always, and will always, be a hero to me. Because you care, you care about a people."

"…"

"You might not have had a flashy physical quirk, but what you do with your own quirk, helping others, it's amazing." Shinso didn't know how to react, and stood up as he looks at everyone around them. Suddenly, the sound of the crowd could be heard as they cheered, but surprisingly enough, the cheering wasn't only directed at Izuku, but at him as well. He can hear the praise he was receiving, and the cheering coming from his classmates, people who never truly tried to click with him before.

But it seems that they are willing now.

"The fact that you're eager to fight for your dream is admirable."

"… Thank you, Izuku."

 **0o0o0**

"Izuku, good job!" Uraraka calls for him, once he appears at their stands.

"We saved you a seat-"

"And we made sure it's right in front of Bakugou so he wouldn't freak out." Iida was cut off by Uraraka, laughing at Bakugou's expression. Izuku slowly floats down on the chair, Denki sends him a look before looking back at the field. Sero was against Todoroki now, and he felt slight apprehension.

Todoroki kind of flipped today. Denki always thought that he was kind of out there, but what he did that morning was honestly a dick move in his opinion. Targeting Midoriya like that? What did he do? Break his ice or something?

He didn't say it out loud, but he was glad that Kirishima stood up and tried to stop the fight. He didn't think that he would have done anything, and he was afraid of what would have happened if Bakugou exploded on them in the room.

Case in point, Todoroki was acting more of a dick than usual.

"Hey, wanna bet how long Sero is staying in there?" Kirishima asks him after bumping his shoulders. Denki stifles a pained sound, as Kirishima apparently didn't realize that he was passively harder skinned than everyone else.

"What if he wins?" He asked him, but Kirishima sends him a look.

"Did you see how angry Todoroki was?"

"Yeah, so what? Sero can beat him if he wants. All it takes is more skills, right? No quirk is better than the other."

"What a surprise, that coming out from your mouth, Kaminari."

"Shut up Jiro."

"You usually boast about your quirk."

"I have more skills, so I can boast about it as much as I can." He huffs, but Jiro smirks at him, doing a dumb expression before giggling a bit. Kaminari felt like wilting in that moment.

Oh come on! It's not fair that _she_ of all people saw him like that. So what if he zonks out after discharging?! Doesn't everyone have a weak spot?! Doesn't she have like a certain octave that she can't handle?

Sound quirk users are jerks.

Jiro then looks down at the field, changing his attention back there.

When the battle starts, he cheers loudly for Sero, he knew skills beat out anything-

His cheers die down as the next thing he knew was ice, a gigantic wall of it, covered his view. Kirishima was just like him, staring at the wall and tapping it, even hardening his skin and trying to dig into it, but with no success. Jiro pushes herself off of the chair and takes a step back further into the seats, shivering from the cold.

"Oh, my god." He could hear someone from Class B whispering from how silent the stadium has become.

"What kind of power house is that?!"

"Freaky."

"Not cool." Jiro whines, rubbing her arms trying to create warmth. "Totally not cool."

He was so glad he wasn't against the ice quirk user, he thought as he chants with the rest of the crowd, trying to left his friend's spirits up. So, very, glad. It took a while for the ice to melt and his turn to come.

He didn't think much.

He hates thinking without his gear on, all the static electricity was taking up his thoughts so he generally doesn't think when he tries to ground himself down in reality. That was why it took him by surprise when he gets back to reality and sees his next opponent.

A girl with vine like hair.

A really beautiful girl with vine like hair.

He ignored Present Mic as the man called him a sparkling killing boy, and tries to remember what he called the girl, he was pretty sure she was from class B. Crap, he should have listened, now he doesn't even know her quirk.

He mentally slaps himself when he realizes that, oh, her quirk is her hair.

When he takes his stance, ready to start the battle. She stops everything by calling out to Present Mic.

"What do you mean by assassin?" She asks, Denki blinks.

' _Did Present Mic call her assassin? I mean … if he called me sparkling killing boy …_ '

"I have only come to find victory, not take away my opponent's life." She said, she had one hand on her chest, and he realized that it might be a thing with her. An aesthetic. Aesthetic? What if it was a belief thing?

" **I said I'm sorry. My bad, okay?"** Present Mic snapped him out again. She thanks him and goes back to her spot. Denki couldn't help but stare at her, and how …

Really pretty she was. Her eyes were really big, she must get lots of compliments for that, but at the same time, she looks really strong.

" **Start!"**

"When this is over, why don't we go out?"

Crap. No. NO! Stop, shut up!

Curse his non-existent filters. He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore?!

Discharge! **Discharge!**

When he sits back in the stands after gaining back his awareness, next to Kirishima and Jiro, he doesn't talk and stared at his hands.

Big, major, brain fart. What the heck was that?!

He felt like despairing, he can't even face assassin girl at school anymore, what was he even saying!?

He wants his gear back, at least then he knows what to say.

He was snapped back into the now when he felt a heavy item settled in his ear. The world suddenly becomes more bearable, and the surrounding was less noisy than it was before.

He looks to the side and sees Jiro, giving him a worried look before sitting back on her chair. He felt around his ear and smiles when he figured out what she did.

She gave him his headset back.

He can think now.

The first thing that he thought was that maybe … maybe sound based quirk users weren't that much of jerks after all.

 **0o0o0**

At least he didn't get pneumonia. Hanta thought as he listens to Midoriya talk about his analysis. He was not surprised when Midoriya's prediction of Kaminari and the vine girl's battle were true. Nor was he really surprised when he successfully predicted of Ashido's victory.

It's really amazing, Midoriya was just weirdly smart like that. It's really unfortunate that he's a bit oblivious.

Hanta's eyes caught movement by the edge of his vision. He looks up to see Ojiro leaning to him, asking him for his thoughts on the next battle.

And like before, and without fail, Izuku predicted the winner. Hanta winces when he sees how dejected vice prez was, but he knew she can bounce back from it, she's the class vice prez after all.

Then, he felt excitement when he sees who's next. Kirishima and the Tetsutesu guy who kept bothering him for a while now. He turns around to ask who's probably going to win. He then blinks when he realized that Midoriya was stomped for the first time.

"I think it'll end up in a tie?" He didn't sound sure, but Hanta knew by now, Midoriya knows how to analyze things, so he looks back in excitement.

True to what Midoriya said, they both fall flat out on the ground, in a tie.

He was surprised, however, when he sees Midoriya flying back to his seat, when did he float away in the first place? He looks at him and was confused when he sees a conflicted expression on him.

"What's the matter?"

"Kacchan and Ochaka-Chan are next. I'm not worried about them much, since they can both hold up on their own even against each other."

That surprised Hanta, but the teen frowns. "You're worried though?"

"I want to talk to my mom." Izuku admits, scratching his cheeks with one finger and looking away, trying to hide his blush. Hanta blinks before slapping a hand over his mouth, not wanting his classmate to feel dejected.

What a mama's boy.

"Call her?"

"… OH! Thanks, Sero! I didn't think about it." He said abashedly as he starts floating again, probably heading for the changing rooms. Hanta waves him a goodbye before leaning back on the chair. He sees Ojiro, and the tail quirked user had a disturbed expression on his face.

"What's the matter with _you_?" He asks exasperatedly. Ojiro turns at him in surprise before masking his concern.

… _weird._

 **0o0o0**

"Izuku!" She screams, slamming the waiting room's door hard. She breathes hard, kneeling a bit and resting her hands on her knees, her bag was no dangling by her side. Behind her, a very concerned Toshinori was also present, looking at his son with alarm.

Izuku has called her right when Mitsuki and Masaru's son was up on stage. She ever so glad to have set the phone on vibrate so that she can tell when someone's calling, rather than mess hearing the tone during a loud cheer.

She was scared when she heard Izuku's very scared voice asking her if she could come and see him.

She did not hesitate. She was a bit abashed by the fact that she hasn't explained anything to Toshi, but her husband followed her none the less with no questions.

"Mom-" She didn't let him finish as she sweeps him into a hug.

"Are you hurt? Did that Shinso boy hurt you? I thought you two were friends!"

"Mom, it's not Shinso- Ack- How are you strong?" Izuku gasps, and she immediately lets go. He looks at the door worriedly, and suddenly understanding, she sent her husband a look. Toshinori obliged immediately without explanation, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"I-I have a really important question, and it's … I … should I fight Todoroki seriously?"

"… Huh?" Why would her son hesitate? Did he not see how that Todoroki boy froze up half of the field, sky high as well? Why would he hesitate fighting with all of his powers against someone like that?

"Mom, I found out something very disturbing about him, and I feel kind of … rotten to fight him. He's probably backed into a corner by this fight, and he obviously needs it. I mean, we're all fighting for the top, but I have a chance next year, and he needs-"

"Honey, stop, slow down." She told him as she drags a chair behind her and sits next to him. Then she held his hand and looks at him in worry. "What did you find out?"

"…"

"Izuku, baby?"

"He's being abused … by his dad."

In that moment, Inko felt something crack.

What kind of _monster_ would abuse their child!?

Toshinori has come back from the bathroom break, telling her that he suspects something is very wrong with Endeavor, but wasn't willing to speak about it in the civilian stands. She didn't push it further, knowing how hero business needs to be kept hidden, but after hearing Izuku say that.

"I-I mean, he's probably better now, but in the past, he said that his dad was the reason why his life is hell. Why he has a scar on his eye. And that he was forcing Todoroki to become a hero just because of his own agendas. He's been training him since he got his quirk, and that's horrible. Really horrible. I … wouldn't it be better if he got first place? He'll get more attention then, and more people will figure out that he's being abused, right? A hero agency will obviously want to see his history if they'll recruit him, maybe do a psychic evaluation. Isn't that better?"

She honestly didn't know. How can she answer a question like this?

Izuku has always wanted to be a hero, to prove himself worthy in front of everyone, even with his handicap. Yet, he was willing to give it up to-

Save another child from their horrible life.

She was about to answer, going to tell him to do what he thinks is right, but was stopped by Toshinori grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Honey, I think I have to take this talk with Izuku. I'm sorry, can you leave us." He does look apologetic, and she almost burst into tears. But his look of determination convinced her that he was going to do the right thing.

So, she nods, stands up and leaves the room.

Inko felt her heart beat.

' _This was horrible!'_

That poor child. How? How can anyone be abusive to their own children? She could never comprehend this, not even after her ex-husband left her.

Hisashi might have been neglectful, and sometimes downright verbally abusive, but he never laid a hand on them, never touched them.

What about Endeavor?

How many times did he hurt his son in the excuse of 'Training'?

She needed the bathroom, or else she would puke in the hallways.

Running, she only looks up whenever a sign was visible to look for the bathroom. It was probably why she didn't see that someone has come up in the corner and accidentally bumped into them. She makes a loud "oomph" sound as she drops on the ground, her bag dropping a little further away, its contents spilling.

"I'm sorry!" She yells as she stood up, bowing to apologize. But that's when she noticed something peculiar.

Something that ran her blood cold.

The footwear of whoever she has bumped into was flaming. A very red hot continuous live fire.

She takes a sharp gasp.

Slowly, looking upwards, her neck cranes even more as she realized how tall this man was. Her mind boggles at his height, as he could at least be 190 cm. So much further away from her own height.

So much taller than the Todoroki boy.

And suddenly, she feels anger.

' _How could he? How could a man tower over what could have been a four-year-old child and abuse him?!'_

Before she could even feel herself, her hands glowed a soft green, pulling her bag and swiping her hand in front of him, throwing the bag at the man's face.

Endeavor makes a choked sound, as he only stumbles a bit before yanking the bag off of him. In the edge of her vision, she could see the bag starting to burn, but she glares at him.

"You disgusting, horrible, _man!"_

"What in the hell are you-" He didn't finish, as he suddenly felt a slap hit his face. His eyes roam over the tiny lady and sees her hands glowing dimly.

"Absolutely _**revolting!**_ _"_ she screams, letting her hand grab onto whatever content was spelled from her bag and almost throwing it, before the man waves his arms in front of himself.

"What in-"

Too late, because Inko threw a bottle at his face, breaking it mid throw and only letting the content splash on his face. She was _not_ getting sued by him, thank you very much.

The man stills, as his beard's flames were doused, disappearing completely.

"What did you throw at me?!" The smell probably clued him in the fact that it wasn't a beverage.

She looks at the bottle, it was the pain reliever that she kept for Toshinori, in case his stomach Ulcers came up suddenly. She answers Endeavor grimly.

"Medicine. It's unfortunate, however, that no amount of medicine will ever correct the ailment that is _ **YOU**_ _._ " She screams at him, before using her quirk to pull the rest of her stuff, and forcefully pull his shoes off the ground, making him slip. She ran away from the hallway, ignoring the man's yelling and probably dodging his hands, but she wasn't aware of it.

Only when she finally stopped, back in her seats, gasping for breath and holding onto her burnt bag and the camera she was using earlier to capture the festival, did she realize what she has done.

"Oh … no …"

* * *

 **AN: -**

Whoops. Inko, a tad bit too reactive there.  
Let's not forget, that in this AU, Izuku has the same quirk as her. And although she might not have been creative, she took care of Izuku and probably gleamed on some techniques her son used when he was a child.  
Izuku pulling shoes of people he was frustrated off so they can slip was a silly notion I had in mind and regret never writing it before.  
The reason for being late.

It was summer, and the average in my country is 43 degrees Celsius … that's 109.4 degrees Fahrenheit for you Americans. ノಠ_ಠノ  
My laptop fried, twice by now. My phone won't work normally when I play music unless I cool it off, the internet was cut off multiple times already, and it's so much slower now. Did I tell you that my laptop fried?  
Oh yeah, AO3 didn't work as well. It keeps freezing.  
and ... real life ...


	14. Family matters

Guys, this fic has a TV Trope page now!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

" **The next battle will start shortly after Cementos fixes up the battle field. Go on! Take your bathroom breaks!"**

Toshinori looks up at the ceiling and then back at his son. Izuku looks very conflicted but nods a second later. They both suddenly jump in their seats when the door opens, showing a very dourly and roughed up looking Ochako. She didn't even have her gym jacket on, only a black and dirtied tank top. She startles once she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"D-Deku! Yagi-San!"

"Hello, Uraraka-San. We were having a conversation. If you need the room-"

"Are you okay?" Izuku asks in concern, floating off his chair and going next to her, he grabs her hands and gives her a worried look.

That was all it took for her to burst into tears. Izuku starts panicking, not knowing what to do. Toshinori face-palms, knowing how this usually ends when his son is involved.

"Son, can you leave me and young Uraraka for a moment?"

"Are you sure?" Izuku asks him, then turns to his friend. "Are you okay with that?" She didn't verbally answer, but she does nod.

Hesitant, Izuku's hands linger for a moment before letting go and leaving the room.

Toshinori took a moment to feel how awkward this was, and coughs, grimacing a bit at the sight of blood. Like routine, the handkerchief was out of his pocket and obscuring it. The cough did catch her attention though, so he gestures for the chair, and she slowly follows.

"Did you lose the battle, Uraraka-San?"

"Yeah …"

"Is that why you are crying?" It took a moment for her to answer but she shakes her head. Toshinori was surprised at that. She must have seen his expression, as she starts explaining herself immediately.

"I'm sad because I disappointed my parents."

"…" This truly was awkward. Rubbing the back of his neck, he gives her an awkward smile before speaking. "You know, Uraraka-San, if I were in your parent's place, I would be so proud to see my child give her all. Then I would be extra worried for her as I wouldn't be here for her when they need me."

Uraraka sniffles.

"They won't ever be disappointed, not of you."

"T-Thank you Yagi-San."

"You're welcome. Now, try to dry up your tears and call them-" The doors open up yet again to show young Iida. He looks surprised for a moment before standing to attention.

"Yagi-Sensei! Nice to meet you again. I have come to see to Uraraka's well-being."

"Don't be so stiff, you're still a young man." Toshinori laughs and stands up, coughing a bit. "It seems that I need to leave, my wife is probably stressing over something by now."

"Thank you for the talk Yagi-Sa-Sensei," Uraraka told him. She then furrows her brows before asking him something. "What do you exactly teach?"

"I teach Hero History for General Students and marketing foundation for the Marketing Students." He answers her, surprised by her question. "Sometimes, I teach battle strategies."

"Oh! So that's how Deku's so smart with strategy."

"Er- No. Izuku's just good at it by himself." He told her before stepping out.

While he does like being compared and attributed to Izuku's skills, sometimes he dislikes the fact that there was just one more new thing to attribute Izuku to himself.

To All Might.

Shaking his head, he walks away, a feeling of dread has started to weigh down on his shoulder.

 **0o0o0**

"Has anyone ever thought about how weird it is-" Izuku stops when he sees Kacchan giving him a look.

"Izuku, I swear, If you waste one more minute here trying to stall yourself from your fight, I will throw your ass down there."

Not wanting to anger his friend any longer, Izuku immediately flies out to the battlefield. He was feeling very nervous as he was being called for the fight.

His father already gave him a long conversation concerning his reluctance. Yet, he still couldn't make up his mind on what to do. Ever since Todoroki told him about his past, Izuku has been feeling nausea filling up his stomach.

Right behind the door, he plays with his hands, feeling restless all of a sudden. It didn't take long for Present Mic to call them up on the stage. Breathing hard, Izuku clenches his hands and nods to himself before floating up.

" **Cheer up, for now we have the two most heated rivalry formed in this year's festival! Todoroki Shoto, and Midoriya Izuku!"**

He raised his fists as Todoroki leaned forwards.

" _Because of this, I choose to fight you to show him that I can win without his help, without his quirk. That I can become the number one hero, and surpass not only All Might, but him as well."_

Izuku gulps, remembering what Todoroki has told him during lunch break.

" _You don't know how it feels, this … is my only reason to live."_

But the memory of him doubting himself, calling his mom and her asking her help, intruded in his mind. Then, his father took the rein of the conversation and asked him to tell him what bothered him.

" _What should I do?"_

" _What a hero does. Save him."_

" **START!"**

Not a second after calling the start of the battle, and ice already found its way halfway through the field. Izuku felt the shift in the air in that instant and immediately created a barrier. The ice climbed up the invisible wall, creating a barrier made out of ice, and splitting the field right in the middle.

Punching at its direction, the telekinetic attack had shattered the ice, blasting shards towards his enemy. He hoped for it to be an easy win, but his hopes were dashed immediately when he finds out that Todoroki has made an ice wall behind him to stop him from flying out of bound.

In that moment, Izuku felt a chill run through his body as Todoroki catches his eyes, sending him a glare. Frozen in spot, he did not have enough time to move away and avoid the second ice attack. He was almost caught in another iceberg but swiftly slashes at it, cutting the attack down using his quirk.

" **Not a minute in and Todoroki has gotten the upper field, but it seems that Midoriya still has some tricks up his sleeve!"**

He swore that he could hear the frustrated growl coming from the bi-colored teen before he starts running at him at full speed.

Izuku did not let him hit, for he surrounds himself in a barrier. He was shocked, however, to find that the ice has completely climbed up his barrier, enclosing him inside a cold hollowed ball. Feeling the cold creeping up his limbs he blasts the ice from every direction, creating a strong gust of wind.

He could hear the shrieking and yelling from the crowd and curses his inability to control his quirk.

"That's a lot stronger than before. Are you hiding your powers." Todoroki asks, pushing away a large shard of ice that fell on him from his blast. Izuku narrows his eyes at him.

"Amusing of you, when you yourself aren't using your full power." Izuku should have closed his mouth, he should have done so, for he wouldn't find himself getting hit full force in the chest by a chunk of ice. He curses as he catches himself before flying off the bounds, and redirected the ice to go straight at Todoroki, who swiftly sidesteps it.

He slowly glides down to the floor the moment he experienced an ill and strange feeling. Landing on the floor, his eyes widen when he sees droplets of blood staining it, the source was from ...

He wipes his face and realized that a small trail of blood was coming out of his mouth.

The ice to the chest was too much, he realized.

"What, you're that beat up from defending yourself." Todoroki calls over at him. Izuku didn't answer as he tries to swipe the trail of blood completely, but to no avail. He could see the stains of red on his arms now.

He didn't know what he should do beforehand this moment?

He never felt like this before hand, what did a person do to stop inner bleeding?!

Looking upwards at his opponent, he realized something important.

Todoroki was trembling.

His eyes widen from the revelation.

Todoroki's quirk wasn't a mental power, not like his own telekinesis. Todoroki's quirk requires stamina and lots of exercise. Overdoing it could lead to fatigue and strain. He could do this, he should-

"Thanks, Midoriya. Because of you, that guy's face is clouded over there." Todoroki tilts his head, his eyes looking at a certain area between the crowd. Izuku didn't need much to find the target of their of their conversation.

Izuku felt himself gulping, staring at the menacing figure in the crowd, he stood as if he owned the place, letting his flames cover himself in a show of intimidation.

" _Because of this, I choose to fight you to show him that I can win without his help, without his quirk. That I can become the number one hero, and surpass not only All Might, but him as well."_

Izuku's eyes slipped completely to the opposite side of the stadium, where his own parents were sitting in the civilian stands. His eyes needed a lot more time to find them, but he felt a sort of calmness wash over him as he spies a couple. The shorter one grabbing hold onto her husband looking frantic and afraid. The taller and skinnier one had a look of apprehension in his gleaming eyes.

" _I will not easily lose."_

He promised.

He promised that he'll do his best ... and to his mom none the less. He promised and what was he doing? Making her worry. Making her worry even after the scare that they went through this week, with his father spending time in the hospital, and the villains attacking his school.

He wasn't doing what he promised, he was making it worse for her.

She was scared. She looks scared and looks ready to cry now.

Trembling, he looks back at Todoroki with a reinforced glare.

"Can you really continue fighting, with your condition and internal bleeding? Let's finish this." Todorki says, sending another ice attack directed at him. Izuku does not move, he lets his eyes glow, preparing what he will do.

" **Todoroki continues to attack with overwhelming force! Here comes the finishing attack!"**

Right before the attack would touch him, he releases his energy, completely shattering the wall and sending it back in small pieces. The uproar caused by his attack was evident by the loud sound of the audience behind them, but Izuku did not care.

In fact, he blasts himself off his spot and found himself right on top of Todorki, sending a punch towards his chest. Todoroki evades it easily but almost trips on the ground. Izuku turns around and sends another fist his way, not giving up.

"You know Todoroki, if you used your left side, you could have melted the ice off of you. Instead, you continue to not do so." He sends another blast that sends Todoroki away, but the teen stops on the field by creating a wall of ice behind him once more.

"The only reason I'm not fighting with everything I have is that you aren't as well. I'd rather fight with anyone else who would give it their all and give me a higher risk of losing than to win this battle with ease because the brat in front of me isn't taking the fight seriously."

Here, he starts grinning.

"And if you think bleeding from the mouth is serious, you should meet my dad. This is nothing. So, come right at me, but I'll guarantee you that you'll have a hard time without using your quirk completely!"

 **0o0o0**

A long time ago, equaling a decade, a boy was born.

This boy was peculiar, even between his cluster of siblings, he was different. From the moment of birth, and his mother knew that this was it.

This might be the end of her suffering.

She was, of course, most definitely wrong.

Her suffering only truly begun, for when she thought that her husband would leave her like he usually does for at least four years after the birth of one of their children, he instead starts watching their son like a hawk. She knew that he knew, and she starts to fear the day her son's quirk would appear.

She couldn't help but start fearing for the future of her son, her beautiful, caring and amazing son. The fear reinforces itself whenever he advances at anything during his short stint of life.

His first steps.

His first words.

His first conscious smile.

His first dessert.

His first toy.

His first day out.

Each day brought a smile to her, each day was nothing but bless. Like how it was with all her other children. But this time, it was special. She knew that when the time comes, she will never be able to spend time with him like she is doing now. She will lose her son.

Because of that monster.

And when the time came, the time when her son activated his quirk, she sighs in relief.

Because Shoto iced his tea by accident in front of her and Enji.

He was just like Fuyumi, he only inherited her ice quirk. It might have spilled another year filled with misery for her, but as long as her children are safe, she does not care. She would suffer her whole life for their safety. She could not do anything else, Enji was a hero after all. Who would listen to her talk about his abusive nature when the rest of the country thinks he's a hero?

No. She will prevail. If it's for her children, it doesn't matter.

It was unfortunate, however, that two days later, Shoto seemed to have shown his fire quirk.

That's when the training started.

She could only watch on the sidelines as Enji continuously beat Shoto. Everyday straight, for at least five hours. He would force him into training, and she couldn't intervene. She had the bruises to prove it. And usually, when she did intervene, the training's difficulty rises.

Her Shoto's smile one day fades.

And all he did, when he wasn't training in his father's presence, was crying in her arms. She couldn't do anything but hug him. She couldn't even comfort him anymore.

She would try every night, try to talk to Enji, plead to him, she starts begging to let Shoto be, to let him live a child's life. And every day, she would get hurt.

It has gotten worse.

It has gotten worse when Shoto starts puking every other day.

It has gotten worse with more bruises forming on her body like a sick mockery of an art piece, only hidden by long sleeves and pants.

It has gotten worse when Shoto one day cries, telling her that he doesn't want to be a bully.

It has gotten worse when she realized that her son knows what abuse looked like, that he knows the harsh reality of his father's false heroism.

It would have been even worse if she hasn't told her son her following words.

"But you want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for _you_ to be one."

She knew by then, that she was lost, that whatever she would do next was not by her real choices, that the abuse has gotten worse and that she lost all sense of control. But as long as Shoto knows what she really thought, she was content.

 **0o0o0**

Shoto doesn't understand.

A feeling, a nasty new feeling - one that was deeper than the hate he usually felt - built up after Midoriya's words. His feet moved by itself, and it was headed right at the flying teen. He aims his hands and forms an icicle, trying to at least stab him in the arm.

This new feeling, it wasn't just hatred. It was something far much worse, and it was hindering his judgment, forcing him to do things he could not comprehend. Usually, he wasn't as reckless as he was with Midoriya.

He wants to be a hero.

So why was he aiming to hurt Midoriya?

The other's words were biting, it stabbed into his heart and ripped the tear that was already there to become even bigger than it was.

" _The only reason I'm not fighting with everything I have is that you aren't as well. I'd rather fight with anyone else who would give it their all and give me a higher risk of losing than to win this battle with ease because the brat in front of me isn't taking the fight seriously."_

He wasn't a brat.

His dreams, his goals, it all centers around his mother, all of it is for her, all of it-

 **0o0o0**

"H-Hey, isn't this getting kind of serious." Kirishima says in concern.

"Deku?! Oh my god, why aren't they stopping this fight?" Uraraka yells.

Why indeed.

Katsuki didn't know the answer. All he knew is that he couldn't get into the field and stop it for himself. His hands were already gripping the seats in a tight hold. He was sweating and close to exploding the stands with everyone else present, but he couldn't.

The fight was getting serious. Half and half wasn't aiming to win anymore, it looked like he was aiming for-

Fuck.

FUCK.

He can't-

"Do not worry." Robot Freak's voice suddenly filtered through all the screaming running in his mind. He turns around to see him looking at the fight with faint worry. What a fucking hypocrite. "Izuku knows how to handle himself, does he not? You are his closest friend as well, so you know his capabilities. Both he and Todoroki seem to be on equal footing right now, so do not worry."

"Who said I'm worried, shit face."

"How vulgar." He claims, turning his head to the side looking like he was done talking. But Katsuki couldn't fault this guy, he at least knew what he was talking about. Robot Freak was sensible when he put his mind into it.

His attention turns back when he hears the roar of the crowd and Present Mic screaming. **"A direct hit!"**

Half and half was falling backwards. Izuku was too close to him, but seeming to have sent the punch in the first place.

 **0o0o0**

 _Children, all older than him, playing outside. He could hear them laughing, with smiles on their faces. He wanted to join._

 _But he was being dragged away._

" _They are from a different world than yours." The cold and unmerciful voice told him._

 _He would have cried then, but he realized that his father was right. His siblings were not in the same world as his. They were never a part of it. They laugh, and play, and smile, while he and mom-_

 _They don't know what's going on. They don't know the truth. They looked like they didn't care._

 _He suffers, and his mom suffers, while they laughed._

" _Mom, I can't take this anymore. Every day, the children look more like him." He heard on late midnight. His mom was talking on the phone, preparing tea. She has changed. She wasn't like she used to be before. Before, she used to give him genuine smiles, she used to cry with him, hug him. Now … she did all that, but it wasn't … as genuine._

 _His mom was … afraid of him now._

" _Shoto's left side is unsightly to me._ _ **I**_ _ **can't look at it anymore**_ _."_

" _O-Oka-san?" He asked, the kettle boiling and releasing steam in the background. It was in that night that he realized something important._

 _His mom broke._

 _And then she broke him._

 _She poured water over his eyes, and he learned that this pain was far much worse than what his father usually did to him._

 _He feints, and wakes up to half his face hidden behind bandages, wrapped up with the pain of a burn only getting worse whenever he moved his head._

 _His sister was crying next to him in bed, apologizing for not being there, apologizing for other things, but by then, he didn't know what she was saying anymore._

 _They never cared, why would they care now? His brothers weren't even there either, so they really … don't … care._

" _Where is mom?"_

" _She injured you, so I put her in a hospital."_

 _His father, no, Endeavor, was not a hero._

" _IT'S YOUR FAULT!" What would screaming do? What would crying do? All he did was cry at his mom and now she's gone. No one would listen to him, he wasn't important after all, he was just an experiment to Endeavor, a project._

 _A thing._

" _ **Mom turned like that because of you! I'll reject you! I'll never use your quirk, NEVER!"**_

"I will reject …" He rasps, picking himself off ground. "My old man's power …"

"It's your power, isn't it?!"

Silence suddenly fills his mind. The sound of the crowd disappearing just after Modirya's voice. His mind filters everything but what his mother says.

" _It's okay for you to be a hero. You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood."_

Her words of comfort … accompanied by the feeling of her arms.

Her hands on his head as she pats his hair and smoothens it down.

Her voice, a calm running river, filled with love and care he hasn't heard for long.

"Whatever you say, it isn't his power any more than he is your guardian. Don't ever hold yourself back because of him," Midoriya screams, Shoto lefts his head up and sees the other with tears in his eyes. Why was Midoriya crying? He wasn't the one hurt, he shouldn't care, why does he?

Why-

"You are you. You are Shoto, not him. So, please! Stop doing this to yourself. Please!"

" _It's okay for you to become who you want to be."_

 **0o0o0**

"F-F-FIRE!" Inko screams.

"Fire." Toshinori simply agrees with wide unblinking eyes. His arms being wrangled out of its life by a very frightened Inko.

And what a large scale it was, completely taking up the stadium's height and causing the heat to simply hit everyone straight on in the face. He could only imagine what Izuku was feeling right now in the face of such a raging storm.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but smile in pride.

It seems that Izuku has really gone and done the teen wished, he saved young Todoroki.

 **0o0o0**

"Awesome." Izuku breathes, smiling at the large enormous fire whirl formed in front of him. It was strong, so strong in fact, that he-

Could feel it in his legs.

Where it usually felt irregular and faint heat from time to time, he could feel the heat completely engulf him right now.

When was the last time he felt completely warm?

He didn't know, and he doesn't want to remember now. He only wants to live through this moment

"You have an internal injury, and you still try to help me." Todoroki finally speaks, catching Izuku's attention. "You said, that you wouldn't give your all unless I give my own. Like everyone else … I will give my all, to become a HERO!"

Izuku didn't know it in that moment, but his grin formed into a full-blown smile, reaching from one ear to the other.

They were about to fight when Izuku felt his soul creep out of his body for the third time that day as he heard a loud laugh from the stand.

He looks to the side, and his mind completely blanks.

Endeavor, talking loudly trying to address Todoroki from the stand. But Todoroki wasn't listening to him, didn't turn at him, he only stared straight on, and right at Izuku. He was completely ignoring the – honestly demon like – number 2 hero. But he realized something important, one single tear coming down Todoroki's face, still grinning but with shoulders shaking in obvious fear.

Izuku glares.

Todoroki deserves better. So, he ignored Endeavor, and soars into the fight.

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki could only watch in his place as the final attack – a fucking explosion, _he_ was the only explosive in class?! – ignited. It destroyed the whole field completely, covering it in smoke. The pipsqueak almost flew away if it weren't for the winged guy catching him.

"Man, seriously?" Pikachu demands, looking very disbelieving.

"Midnight-Sensei flew out of her stand like, whoa, you'd think she'd fly out of the stadium because she's the closest one." Kirishima says, completely ignoring the probable destruction that occurred.

Katsuki's head slowly turns upwards, and he sees the smoke still clearing up even at the open sky, where the wind prevailed. Just to show how powerful the attack was just now.

" **What was that, what the heck is up with your class?"** Present Mic stresses. And in true, Aizawa-Sensei fashion, his teacher answers as if it were a school question.

" **The air that has been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded."**

" **That's what created the explosion …? Just how hot was that?! Jeez, I can't see anything! Hey, who won the match?"**

Because of Present Mic's words, he looks down to see the smoke finally clearing.

He didn't know who won.

But more importantly, he didn't know if Izuku was alright.

" **EEEHHH! THEY'RE BOTH STANDING!"**

But Katsuki's heart stills.

Half and half was standing there, half of his gun and burnt. But Izuku-

Izuku was still floating up, admittingly with a wall made out of the cement ground behind him stopping him from flying out of bound. He was still conscious, and still up for a fight. But unlike half and half, who had one side of his shirt ripped away.

Izuku had one pant leg torn.

Half and half must have realized this, as a sudden fear filled expression covers his face. Izuku, who was still panting hard but smiling, slowly drops the smile in worry once he saw their classmate's face. He looks around in worry, wondering what happened to cause such fear.

But then he realized what was wrong.

No one was cheering, no one was talking, or making any noise, and the reason behind that Izuku's braces were shining and glinting under the sun's glare.

"Goddammit …" Katsuki whispers as a new panic enters his friend.

"IT COMPLETELY MELTED IN PLACE?! I CAN'T MOVE IT?!" His friend yells, a shockwave exploded around him, caused purely by panic.

Fucking Deku and his fucking useless self-control?!

He knew Izuku, he grew up with him, if the idiot starts panicking now of all times, he would cause a massive panic through the stadium and would lose his focus on his control.

He jumps out of his seat and runs to the rail screaming.

"GET YOUR GRIP BACK UNDER CONTROL YOU DEKU!"

That differently snapped Izuku's attention back to the present. The idiot visibly clams down, letting his panic melt away. Bakugou blushed when he realized that the rest of the class was watching his back, but he ignores them as he stomps back into his seat.

What the fuck ever, they didn't need to know what's going on.

"Er- The winner is Midoriya Izuku!" Midnight yells.

It was only then that everyone realized that Todoroki was blasted out of the field from the shockwave that Izuku produced.

 **0o0o0**

" **We will give the explanation by popular demand!"**

" **By the media and angry parents."** Aizawa-Sensei admits in the background.

" **Midoriya Izuku has entered the festival after a discussion with both him and parents!"**

" **He had the choice not to join after being injured during the villain attack."** Aizawa-Sensei admits yet again.

" **But like the true UA student that he is, he went beyond our expectations! Embracing our motto: Plus Ultra!"**

Izuku had his face covered by his hands, silently melting away in shame as he realized what he has done in _live_ television. The world actually saw what happened. Now, everyone will think of him as an anxious person with no self-control.

He wanted to cry, really badly.

He hid himself where he knew no one would be present except for a few. In the nursery room.

Well … he did need to go there anyway. Bleeding from the mouth was not a really good indication of one's health. After healing, Recovery girl was kind enough to let him stay here, feeling pity over his situation right now, and tapping on his back.

She left and returned with some sweets.

Recovery Girl is too nice for this world.

It seems that she has also called up his parents as they both burst into the room. His mother seemed to be on edge as she cries right after holding onto his face and checking for injuries. She did notice the blood trail on his mouth after all.

"Honey, it's alright. He's alright now."

In that moment, Izuku witnessed something amazing, something he never thought would have ever happened in his life. His mom turned and sent his dad the stink eye.

"YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"What did I do?!"

"He thought bleeding from the mouth is okay!" She cries even harder after that, giving him a tighter hug and squeezing the life out of him. "My baby's hurt and he thought it was normal. Does it hurt anymore? Do you need any rest? We can go back home right now and no one will ever blame you or accuse you of quitting. Please tell me you're okay?"

"Mom, I'm okay."

Izuku then heard a couple more steps coming in through the door. He looks up and pales at who he finds.

His friends, all of them, entering and witnessing his mom crying over him on the bed.

Great. Now he will forever be teased.

"Oh, Deku's fine! Deku's fine! See, you didn't have to worry Bakugou." Ochako says in relief. Kacchan scoffs but slightly changes his pose, his scowl lightens a bit. Hitoshi, surprisingly enough, steps up from behind Iida, completely showing how tall the bespectacled teen is.

"Hello, Ms. Midoriya, Mr. Yagi." He says in a monotonous voice. His mother slows her crying.

"Oh, Shinsou, it's been so long since I've last seen you. You've grown taller too!"

"I was in second junior high the last time you saw me." He told her bluntly. "I guess I should congratulate you two for the marriage."

"… Oh, thank you!" His mother exclaims, finally loosening her hold over him. Kacchan scoffs yet again and mutters 'Kiss ass'. His mom then noticed everyone else.

"Where are my manners! I haven't met any of you before. I'm Midoriya Inko, Izuku's mother."

"I'm Toshinori, Izuku's father."

"Ribbit," Asui makes a sound but nods. "I'm Asui Tsuyu, this is Minoru Mineta,"

"The ones who helped my son during the villain attack! He speaks highly of you two." Somehow, she drags Iida and Uraraka into the conversation and leads everyone out, leaving him, his dad, and Recovery Girl behind.

"What a lovely wife, how did you ever find yourself such a lovely family, Toshinori." Recovery Girl says in complete disbelief. His father sent him a look of complete defeat. It seems that all his acquaintance ask the same thing all the time.

Izuku laughs.

 **0o0o0**

Tenya has stood straight, waiting in anticipation and burst into excitement once the call has been returned.

"Hello, Tensei, I am happy to-"

" _Iida Tensei, sorry, I am currently working. Please leave a message after-"_ with a subdued manner, he immediately closes the phone.

How did he forget that?

Shaking his head, he decides to join the rest of his classmates in the stands. Tensei was always busy, it was something he was used to. He should not have expected anything different today, even if he was participating in the festival.

Sighing, he decides to leave the call for another time. Most probably dinner time, since Tensei also has a break at that time.

Walking outside to watch the current fight, he couldn't help but notice someone standing away from everyone else. Walking closer to this familiar person, he starts to grimace.

Izuku was mumbling again.

He did not like that habit, not at all. He remembers the first time he heard his friend muttering out loud, and it was very distracting, not to mention concerning. It was loud enough to be heard by everyone present but low enough to only register as incomprehensible nonsense. He did not deny the brilliance of his friend's mind when he does talk in a clear voice, but until then …

It grated on his nerves.

This habit, however, was a coping mechanism. It would be deemed as dishonorable if he continued imposing on his friend while he was in this state. It was not a bad habit either, it would most likely help him in future battles. Not to mention, he could be hindering him if he kept discouraging it.

On the other hand, all Izuku does is write and tire both his mind and hands.

"I see that you are still taking notes. I fear what you will make out of everyone after everything is done."

"Oh, Iida! Sorry, can't really stop you know. I just really like writing down things." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Understandable. Although, it is much more appreciated if you could take the time to relax."

"Sure thing, I should be focusing on our next battle then. Almost forgot! Congratulations on winning!" Izuku says happily, giving him a thumbs up. Iida frowns, feeling a tingling of similarity between this action and someone else's, yet he could not remember who.

"Thank you. But do not forget that we are going to be opponents for the next battle. So, best of luck to the both of us."

"Yeah! I can't wait to fight you, your quirk always amazed me, you're the only speedy person that I know."

"You make it sound like my quirk is rare. My brother has the same quirk, albeit on his hands, yet he uses it far more efficiently than I could dream of doing."

"Don't be like that Iida, I'm sure you can be as good or maybe even better. Is your brother watching?"

"No. He is working. That might be for the best. I would like to go home and surprise him with my progress." He says smiling, feeling the excitement of such notion spreading to all of his thoughts. He was snatched away from those thoughts a second later when Present Mic starts yelling.

" **Bakugou counters again! What? Unlike before, it's actually working!"**

He feared going up against Bakugou. His classmate was relentless. The blonde only proved his thought when he starts sending a barrage of explosives towards Kirishima without mercy. He even screams **"DIE."**

" **With that vicious carpet-bombing, Bakugou advances to the next round! And that completes the four finalists!"** Present Mic announces, the screens around the stadium showed the pictures of him, Bakugou, Tokoyami and Izuku.

Izuku laughs.

"Midoriya?"

"It's just … everyone at school called us attention hogs, and now look at us."

"Our faces are plastered on screen."

"Yeah! Oh, wait … we're both next! We need to get ready." Izuku suddenly. He nods in response.

"May the best man wins."

Five minutes later, he finds himself facing off his green-haired friend. Izuku was fidgeting, and probably muttering from afar but had a determined expression on his face.

Izuku flies all the time, negating his physical problems. His most powerful arsenal is the blast attack, he has seen him tear off half of the zero-point robot with it. He has the ability to pull items to himself but does not use it as much as he does-

Why does he have so many abilities under his quirk?

Shaking his head, he predicts the next move that he will probably use. Most of their battle simulations started with Izuku-

" **Start!"**

Iida runs to the left in a motion comparable to an exponential curve, negating the blast attack Izuku usually starts with. The telekinetic's eyes widen in surprise before sending another blast to his direction. Iida drifts, avoiding the second attack in a quadratic like motion. He skids to the middle of two trails of the destroyed ground.

Not a second later, the other sends a blast, aiming it right at him. But Iida jumps away from the attack. In fact, he jumps high enough to reach Izuku's level. In that exact moment, he could see his friend's surprise and the sudden realization of what was to happen.

"Recipro burst!"

A direct hit to the head, Izuku shrieks as he falls on the ground with a resounding thud. Iida winces. That was not- No, he couldn't let anything change his mind now, this is a battle.

He had ten seconds before his engines start to stall. So, he immediately holds onto the unconscious form of his friend.

His eyes moved to the boundary lines, his feet stomping away in speeds unseen before. He almost finishes the whole fight, almost reaches the line-

Only to slip, his chin hitting the ground so hard, he could feel his teeth rattle. It did not end there, for he slips right through the boundary line.

He loses consciousness.

 **0o0o0**

"I'm sorry …"

"… My glasses broke."

"I'm really sorry." Izuku apologizes again, handing him his glasses back. It was cracked on the side, but he did not worry. He had a reserve back home, he was used to having most of his items destroyed after running by at a speed too fast for them to handle.

He then looks up at his friends, squinting a bit.

"Ne, Tenya-Kun, are you really alright. You did say you like your glasses." Ochako asks him after tapping his cheeks. He did not have the energy to push her fingers away, but he really did fear her quirk activating and suddenly whisking him off the floor.

Memories of being treated as a balloon tormenting his mind.

"It is of no worries, I will acquire new ones."

"I can pay for them." Offers Izuku, but he waves his hands.

"Like I said, no worries." He told him, easing their thoughts. He looks down at his shoes and grimaces. "Although it is worrying how you easily untied my shoes during battle. Did you not concuss during our fight?"

"I'll admit, you gave me a nasty hit. I was surprised, sometimes I forget that your quirk isn't simply speed. You drifted so easily to the side, it was like watching a motorbike move! Like the old fire department bikes!"

"Those did not steer easily."

"But you looked as cool as one."

"I still do not understand how you have done what you did."

"Oh, that's easy. I can't reach my legs, so I tie and untie my shoes with my quirk!" He grins madly at them. The sudden silence that followed dimmed the smile a bit. Izuku frowns in worry. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not that Deku, it's just …" Ochako wandered off at the end, probably not able to formulate her thought without pointing the obvious. He coughs instead, taking the lead.

"Sometimes we forget that you are paralyzed."

"…"

"Wow, Tenya-Kun is blunt." Ochako blurts out. She paused, thinking over what she said, and then smacks her mouth with her hands, blushing madly. She stood up and ran out of the room. Both boys look at her in worry before shaking their heads.

"Sometimes I forget too. I mean, you forget that you can walk, right? You don't think in your every waking moment that you can walk with your legs. It simply is." Izuku answers before looking at the door in worry.

"I'll leave you now, I have to get ready for the next fight ..." Izuku sounded worried. Tenya was not surprised, not when the next battle consisted of him and Bakugou. Izuku seemed to be a hairbreadth away from withdrawing the competition if it wasn't for the fact that Bakugou has stepped in front of Izuku and plainly told him that he's expecting a real fight.

Despite the fact that Bakugou himself looked bothered and uptight for the coming fight.

Izuku flies away.

He left Iida alone to sigh, and feeling disappointed in his failure, and to such a silly move as well. How would he come back home and tell his brother that he failed simply because someone untied his shoes?

"It would be just like elementary, someone tying my shoelaces together as a prank." He did not like the implication. Moving away from the bench, he starts collecting his things into his bag before he could join the stands, not wanting to be stuck here later jammed with everyone as they try to reach for their items.

A glow in the peripherals of his vision caught his attention. The sound of a vibrating phone hitting the bench followed. He looks to his discarded phone and sees that his mother is calling.

Mother?

"Hello, mother. I regretfully inform you that I-" Answering the phone, he was about to apologize but got cut off by his mother's voice.

It was off key, and a bit shaky, causing him some concern.

"No, it's not about that. Tenya- Sorry, please listen. Tensei … your brother…"

Brother?

If he wasn't frozen in place from the shock, his phone would have already fallen from his hands afterward.

"A villain got him."

* * *

 **AN: -**

Sorry. Watching Iida fight Todoroki, all of his moves reminded me of the calculus graphs. When he drifts back it looked just like a quadratic curve. And I just … Wrote it.

If you're wondering what Izuku is also wondering, you can ask, or I might mention it later.

Don't worry! You will see more of Bakugou in the next chapter!

Remember how hot it is where I live? So it's getting cooler, it did not stop the frying pan for having its handle melt off. Yup. This is my life.


	15. An unwanted finale

**Chapter 15**

"Yo, Todoroki!" Kirishima yells at him from his seat. The bi-colored teen nods and directs his walk to sit next to him. He does not say anything. "Man, you had us going with the whole bad guy act. You turned out to be alright." The redhead tells him, not a hint of anger seen on his face. The blond that was sitting further away, however, scoffs.

"Oh yeah, let him act like a douche and one act of admitting that he was being one suddenly changes his view. Kirishima, you have a dumb way of thinking."

"At least he was honest."

"The guy went after Midoriya like a hawk. Dick move, by the way, you can't just target the baby of the class like that."

"Come on, he did apologize later didn't he?" Todoroki did. Right after the match, he has lost his consciousness and only woke up later when he realized that he was in the infirmary. He then pulls the curtains open and somehow managed to scare Midoriya.

"What is it with you and scaring me!" he yells as he beats on his chest, trying to calm himself from the sudden fright.

He apologized for his behavior then.

It seems that Midoriya has told Kirishima and the rest of the class of what happened, probably in a misguided attempt to soothe out any anger directed at him.

Midoriya was a bit … strange. Too nice and too naïve in his honest opinion. After thinking about their fight, he realized what Midoriya has been trying to do the whole time, and he couldn't help but admit that Midoriya was a bit too selfless. He was willing to throw away the festival for his sake.

He does not know whether to feel grateful or a bit estranged.

Aside from his mother and sister, no one ever truly showed him this kind of care for his wellbeing.

He noticed that Kirishima and Kaminari had somehow divulged into a more heated fight, only shut down by Jirou slapping Kaminari's head in the back and sending Kirishima a glare. Kirishima decides to ignore the whole fight and returns to their conversation.

"Man, you missed Iida and Midoriya's fight. I did not expect him to win the way he did."

"Recovery Girl did not let me walk out of the infirmary." On account, that head injuries were more serious than other types of injuries. Kirishima suddenly thought of all the times he ended up in the infirmary in their short high school stint and starts reciting every one of them.

Shoto's own mind wandered away from the redhead, not finding any of it interesting, but kept a stoic expression in place so not to be impolite to him.

At the back seats, he overheard a conversation concerning Uraraka and Asui.

"It's so embarrassing, I didn't realize I was using his name before today!" Uraraka said in obvious embarrassment. "I call Izuku Deku, but everyone does. But I never realized that we were using each other's first name either. Tenya-Kun didn't look like he minded either. How can I show my face to him now?"

"It's okay. It just means that he really likes you." The frog quirked girl voiced. But Uraraka shrieks.

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound like something else!"

"You like him too."

"Asui!"

"Speaking of the class representative, he's there trying to call you, he looks very worried." Shoto heard movement as Uraraka left her chair. Knowing that the conversation has ended, he searched for something else to eavesdrop on.

"I'm a bit concerned about this fight. You know how close those two are, and I'm pretty sure neither of them would like to fight each other." Tokoyami tells Yaoyorozu. "Bakugou also looked to be on edge when Midoriya won."

"You noticed as well? From what I was told, they both grew up together. I do not believe that Bakugou will ever be that protective even around his other friends."

" _Does_ he have other friends?"

" **It's finally the last battle of the first UA high school sport's festival! The top will be decided by this one fight, and both from the hero course! Who will it be?"** The noise suddenly settles down as the fire ignites on the field. The roar of the flames overwhelmed everything but Present Mic's own voice.

" **Is it going to be the fan favorites' clumsy Telekinetic, Midoriya Izuku!"** He announces as he Midoriya flies in the field, waving a bit to the crowd and looking very jittery.

" **Or the menacing Bomber with an attitude, Bakugou Katsuki!"** Attitude was right if you accounted for him entering the stage with his eyes narrowed and focused ahead, obviously ready to fight. However, it caught Shoto's attention how Bakugou's arms were twitching. Everyone else had probably missed the detail if it weren't for the fact that his own arm would twitch while fatigued.

" **Start!"**

A hush could be heard just as they start of the battle was commences, but the crowd was confused when ten seconds later, neither the contestants moved in their place.

" **EH! They're playing the waiting game! This is the final fight, you can't just anti-climax it like this-"** There was an obvious hit in the background as the microphone fell down. Aizawa-Sensei probably pushed Present Mic to shut him up.

" **Not every battle is filled with action."** Was his simple explanation. The whole class felt their sweat drop in that moment. How was their sensei such an unknown hero to the public when he acts outrageously like now?

One minute later, and both Midoriya and Bakugou were still in a fighting possession ready to bolt.

"I knew those two won't fight." Tokoyami comments, Dark Shadow appears from behind him, trying to look at the battlefield.

"Better. Both light creatures won't blind us."

"DS, please refrain from speaking your thought out loud." Muttered Tokoyami with discomfort.

They were suddenly surprised when a large explosion came from the field, everyone's eyes were immediately on the two, but were disappointed to find that neither moved from their place. However, Bakugou looked like he was getting irritated.

"DEKU, FIGHT ME!"

"What?! You didn't even move from your place!"

"Because I was giving you the first advantage!"

"I don't need an advantage." Midoriya, for the first time, actually sounded a bit annoyed. "And you know that!"

"Yeah, I obviously knew less then, since you can't really block a fucking flamethrower in your direction."

"You think that I can't-"

" **What is this? A lover's quarrel?!"**

" **They're children, Present Mic."**

" **It's a comrade's quarrel! As if the drama wasn't enough for one day!"**

But Present Mic's voice was suddenly overcome by the loud explosion that followed. Bakugou has suddenly flung himself at Midoriya with his quirk, readying for a punch. Midoriya, however, slapped the air in front of him, effectively swatting Bakugou to the ground.

" **Is this the end?"**

But Bakugou sprang off the ground, his face murderous showed a murderous expression.

"DEKU?!" he screams, that was followed by a barrage of punches, all directed at Midoriya's direction. Midoriya created a somewhat transparent green wall to block the fire. "THIS ISN'T YOUR FUCKING BEST, FIGHT ME HONESTLY!"

"You think I'm not trying?!" Midoriya screams in fright, slowly being backed to the borders with Bakugou's explosive attacks.

"You're going to use a fucking trick to win, but guess what Deku, I GREW UP WITH YOU, I KNOW EVERY TRICK UP YOUR SLEEVE." He screams with one last explosive punch. That has finally blasted Midoriya at an angle towards the borders. Midoriya's approach to the line was slowed down, his usual flight level was now changed.

"You came up with half of them." Midoriya screams back, finally punching the ground. To the surprise of the crowd, the ground he was directing his punch at was suddenly wrecked, the resulting rubble was now floating up. Izuku then points at Bakugou, the rubble following his direction and all of it flew at the explosive teen.

Bakugou didn't get hit, he instead lets his quirk explode underneath him, resulting in a high jump that evaded the rocky attack. When his ascent to the air slows to a momentum, he readies a punch. A second later, when one of the cement slabs that were flying at his direction gets closer, Bakugou punches at it, letting it fly back from the force of the explosion.

Midoriya looked surprised and lets himself fall down to escape the attack.

"Is that all you got!" Bakugou demands.

Back in the stands, the class was in a heavy silence. Kaminari finally breaks it by turning around and facing Jirou.

"N-Ne, I thought it was Bakugou and Todoroki with the cool destructive quirks, when did Midoriya join the group? didn't he let all of his skills out during Todoroki's fight?"

"It seems that Izuku's true skills only shines during emotional moments," Yaoyorozu speaks. "During the villain attack, he was more lethal than how he usually is."

Tokoyami unexpectedly speaks.

"It's not a surprise, while most of us have physical quirks, those of us with mental quirks need to control their emotions in order to use our quirks effectively. Midoriya's performance until now has been precise, and depended heavily on control-" A heavy explosion followed cut him off mid-speech, but he didn't seem to be quieting. "During these times, his quirk depended on his thoughts. However, when people with such quirks lose control of their calm, their abilities act up differently, and at most times destructively."

"You're the one who destroyed the cafeteria at that time!" Midoriya screams from the field.

"Like hell! It's your fault that I ended fighting in the first place." The crowd then gasps when Bakugou was suddenly plucked off the floor and thrown away, only for him to blast himself to the ground with a reverberating landing.

"O-Only Bakugou is able to turn a gentle soul like Midoriya into a monster." Mineta's voice was quivering.

"Ribbit." Asui seems to agree.

"Is that all you got, fucker?! I know you trained for two weeks, and you don't train unless you have a new move in mind. SHOW ME!" That must have snapped Midoriya's restraint. Midoriya's already fluffy curls start to waft as if a breeze of air was passing by, his eyes start to light up.

"Or do you still need someone to hold your hands to get over something."

"Shut up."

"What? Did I hear a _Deku_ speak?"

"I said," and suddenly, the ground underneath Midoriya starts to break up, creating a crater. "To _shut_ _ **up**_."

Before anyone could blink, they see Midoriya right on top of Bakugou, giving him a hard punch to the jaw. Bakugou almost drops on the ground, but found his footing back and swipes his fist immediately back at Midoriya.

 **0o0o0**

Katsuki stares at his arm in bewilderment when it was stopped in its path. A transparent green aura edging on black slowly creeps up on his arm, enclosing it in painful pressure. Izuku looks at him in anger and a hint of humiliation.

Did he overdo it?

When Katsuki saw Izuku winning against Todoroki, he felt relief. When he then saw him win against Robot Freak, a heavy feeling dropped in his stomach.

He realized in that moment that while he was proud that Izuku got this far, he did not want to fight him. He did not want to hurt him.

So, it was out of misguided judgment that he decides to give him the first move. It was a shock to find that Izuku thought of the same thing. He did the next best – worst – thing he could think of. He eggs on him.

He must not have noticed during their fight, but Izuku was slowly getting angrier by the second, but it was too much fun. He never got to insult or fight Izuku in this way before, and after this fight, he would have realized in shame that he did not want to do it again. Before that could have happened. though, he was swiped away by the thought of battle.

Only Izuku ever got to his level.

Only Izuku ever managed to become an equal.

Only Izuku would be able to fight him with as much force as he has, to let loose when normal people would scold or run away from him if he did.

Only Izuku understood him.

And he understood Izuku.

So he knew, he knew the moment he saw his friend's eyes, that he messed up.

He felt the pressure from his hands suddenly lifts as he was pushed down to the ground. He could feel the ground cracking, but the adrenaline must have muted the pain by then. Izuku looked livid.

"If you want me to fight with my all, then you should fight me with your all as well." Izuku demands before blasting him off the ground. After hitting the ground, he looks up with mild pain to find that Izuku was giving him a determined glint.

Bakugou smirks.

"Finally!" He jumps and then descends on Izuku, his hand ready to pound the ground with another explosive. Izuku dodges the attack swiftly and pushes him high up the air. Bakugou noticed the green aura surround his leg, he was then suddenly pulled to the ground hitting the earth.

He was sure by then that he must be laying in a crater.

" **Is this the end? Did Bakugou lose the fight?"** Katsuki's ears twitched.

Bakugou Katsuki does not lose easily.

"THE HELL I'LL LOSE LIKE THAT?!" He yells, letting his quirk take over the crater. He could hear Izuku yelping, he must have come closer to check on him. Idiot Deku.

"We only got started!"

 **0o0o0**

"Scary. Bakugou's scary." Mineta says. He was slowly inching towards Asui the more scared he got.

"He was beaten so hard and he still persists, like a cockroach." Kaminari yet again gives an impressive comment on someone else's personality.

"Deku go! Deku go! Beat that scrawny little-"

"Whoa, Uraraka is fired up."

"Ribbit."

"It's like reading a manga." Kirishima whispers. "This fight is just like a manga. The angrier they get, the more they yell, the more powerful they become. When will it end?"

"I think Kirishima perfectly summed this whole fight." Ashido whispers to Hagakure. Next to them, Ojiro's leaning figure told everyone how invested he was in the fight, he didn't yell anyone's name but he was probably rooting for Midoriya by this point.

"What the- Look at that! Since when can Bakugou make a firestorm?!"

"That's a fire whirl."

"A horizontal fire whirl!"

"Are neither of them getting tired? Man, by this point, none of us will get any opportunity, the scouts will be clamoring all over the two." Sero tells Koda.

"Everyone saw us already, so someone's got to have caught a scout's attention by-"

A loud and head-splitting scream suddenly burst from the field.

And the world starts to lose its touch with reality.

 **0o0o0**

"Losing focus already!"

"Not by chance." Izuku yells back, but it was obvious by then that he really was losing focus, when all he could do was lift the rubble off ground and abolishes their field of gravity without being able to move anything by his will. Katsuki had the field advantage then, while he could fly around using his quirk in small bursts, Izuku couldn't even focus on flying somewhere, and was stuck floating in one place.

He decides to finally end the fight with propelling himself at Izuku and forces him off the field, only letting go so that he wouldn't lose as well.

He does successfully grab onto Izuku, grinning madly at his surprised face.

"What do you think of this now?" He yells at him as they were being flung toward the bound, letting his arm spark in front of him.

Abruptly, and with no warning at all, Izuku's eyes widen in a second before his hands went up to his head, grabbing it in pain as he screams.

A very loud and earsplitting scream.

Katsuki lets go immediately, not knowing what was going on but something nagged in the back of his mind, a dreadful feeling accompanied it as he watches Izuku fall to the ground.

What Katsuki saw when it happened were wide scared emerald eyes. They were moving away, falling off as he grabs onto his head but releases them as he tries to reach out to him with frantic limb, but to no avail. The swishing of dark green hair moved with the wind would cover those eyes at times as he slowly falls in his mind.

And suddenly, Katsuki remembers.

He remembers a time so long ago where a tiny body was unmoving, with lifeless eyes watching the sky. No emotions, and no spark of life behind them. He remembers blood, and remembers a world that had no gravity. He remembers-

"IZUKU!" He yells, by that point, ignoring the rest of the world as it suddenly divulges into chaos. The rest of the crowd were now flying up, everyone was screaming at fear or confusion as they start to float off of their chairs or spots. Everything else that wasn't bolted down starts to drift off ground, nothing was left untouched as it hovers away.

" **Gravity suddenly cancels itself out!"**

" **Stop narrating?!"** And there was a frantic shuffling behind the microphone.

Katsuki did not care.

He noticed the blood dripping from Izuku's nose as he slowly loses consciousness.

Katsuki hurt someone, he hurt his best friend. He'll never become a great hero, not when he failed in protecting another person, his best friend that he promised to protect.

And worst of all, he was the cause.

It was just like then. Just like when they were children.

When Izuku-

"I got you! I GOT YOU! **I GOT YOU!** " He cries out when he reached his friend, hugging him to himself. "I'm here, Izuku, I'm here, stop it, you're not hurt, you're okay. Please, WAKE UP!"

"Kacchan?" Izuku asks, pain laced his voice. "M-My head hurts."

"Just relax. Keep calm. Don't freak out."

"You looked s-small and scared … you're still scared …"

"I'm not scared. I'm panicking because you're panicking! Stop using your quirk. Control your shit!"

Izuku chuckles, then gravity returns slowly as they land. Everything else regained its weight back while the rest of the crowd frenzies in fear and trying to make sense of the chaos.

But to Katsuki, the world was nothing but background noise, because nothing else mattered by this point.

Only Izuku's safety mattered.

He looks at his shaking hand, the other one still hugging his friend tightly.

H-He was the cause of this.

 **0o0o0**

 _There was light._

 _A very bright flare._

 _And he was falling._

 _Suddenly, pain erupts._

 _His head hurt._

 _Kacchan's scared._

 _W-Why is Kacchan small? He looks scared._

 _His head is pounding._

 _There was a bridge._

 _Kacchan was dangling over the bridge, trying to reach him._

 _Warmth, very warm arms around him._

" _I got you!"_

" _You're okay!"_

 _Kacchan's still scared, even when he's big._

" … _Relax …"_

 _He can relax, if Kacchan says that._

 _He's always there._

 _Always, since the beginning._

 _Kacchan promised to help him become a hero._

" _Control your shit!" … he remembers … the hospital … the first time he showed his quirk to Kacchan, he accidentally pulled him. Kacchan had to hold the bed rail. That was funny. Kacchan was funny._

 _Does he remember that day?_

 _The pain starts to recede._

 _He felt relaxed._

 **0o0o0**

"This year's winners!" Midnight yells. A stand behind her was being raised up to show the top three winners stand. Number three had Tokoyami, number 2 was empty, and number one had a bound Bakugou trying to tear away from the bounds and the cement slab on his back.

"What an interesting lineup we have this year." Nedzu comments in his office. Truly interesting. Although something else has been in his mind.

That was a very powerful quirk that Midoriya Izuku displayed. He was already warned about it before his enrollment, and he did take some heed into the words, yet he did not imagine it to be this powerful.

It was powerful enough to have particularly raised every person in the area and every other item. The report Cementos has given him also told him that some of the chairs were close to breaking off of their place if Midoriya has kept his quirk work any longer.

This is very concerning, for now, the world has suddenly witnessed a very powerful person.

He does think that they might be discouraged after seeing him in his full raging form. Whatever has happened to him during the fight to cause the mental breakdown was the only reason that he lost the fight.

A trauma. Who would have thought?

"LET ME GO! THIS PLACE IS SHIT AND I NEED TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE?! LET ME GO YOU *********************" The television bleeps the rest of the sentence.

What an interesting batch of students he has this year.

"Unfortunately, neither Iida Tenya nor Midoriya Izuku could be on stage now." Midoriya says, smiling with unease as the Bakugou rages behind her.

 **0o0o0**

4:00 PM  
He rode the bus when his mother called again to tell him that they started operation.

6:00 PM  
No news. His mother has no news or idea of what is happening behind the theatre doors.

7:30 PM  
Brother is hurt. That was all he could think as he checks his wrist watch, trying to will it to move faster. But it was meaningless.

His brother was hurt.

It fault nauseating.

8:00 PM  
She calls again, crying, just to make sure that he was alright and breathing.

9:30 PM  
He reached the hospital and starts running. The receptionist yells at him.

9:35 PM  
His mother was sitting alone in front of the theatre room. She looks up and immediately stands once she sees him. She looks terrible, even her glasses couldn't hide how red her eyes were from crying.

"Mother!"

"Tenya." She calls back in a shaky voice.

"How is he doing?"

"He's still in surgery."

10:10 PM  
"He was close to catching a criminal, but was unfortunately unsuccessful." His mother was holding onto his hand, the hold getting tighter by the second.

"Who was it?" He demands, rage starts to stir up inside of him.

"We're not permitted to-"

"Please. I want to know who did this to my brother." He begs, he needed to know. The officer stares him in the eye before closing his notebook. He takes off his hat, and Tenya suddenly remembers who this officer is.

This was the same man who came at the USJ to arrest and round up the criminals, Izuku's uncle. He looked very tired with bags underneath his eyes, a complete contrast to how he looked that day when he was smiling, even in worry for Izuku's wellbeing.

"Iida-Kun, I want to know that you will not go and follow this man."

"…"

"Please, promise me. I have been trying to catch him for months now, and I see that because of my lack of results that your brother has been attacked. If there was anyone for you to be angry at, be angry at me for being too late." He said bowing down.

Tenya only stares, not knowing whether he should do as the detective says or break down in that moment. He needs to stand strong, especially for his mother who has been weeping the whole night. Someone needs to stay strong, for her, himself, and even for this man.

"It's not your fault Tsukauchi-San." He says, arms trembling and eyes down on the floor. This man was a person his brother respects, Izuku adores, and someone that Bakugou was willing to listen to. He could not fault this man on something like this, not when his own brother couldn't catch the criminal as he fought head on with him.

"But … please … tell me who it was …"

"… The hero killer Stain."

11:00 PM  
"We're doing the best we can." The doctor says.

00:00 AM  
He can hear people running in the other side of the hospital. There was a loud shriek of the heart monitor following their footsteps. It was a flat line.

1:00 AM  
A metal slab was brought in on top of a gurney. His mother gasps at the sight. Tenya gulps and looks away, grabbing his mother and directing her gaze away. He tries to ignore the sniffles that followed his actions.

1:15 AM  
"Tensei will be released in 15 minutes. The surgery has been successful, they only need to give him stitches now." The doctor says while giving them a tired smile. His mother lets out a shaky breath of relief.

"Please be patient with us." The man requests.

1:30 AM  
They were supposed to release him now. They haven't. Why wasn't he released? _Why wasn't he released?!_

1:32 AM  
The doors opened. Tenya and his mother immediately stood up. They froze in place once they saw who came out. His mother gasps in plain horror, her legs giving out on her as she falls back on the chair. He couldn't even move, he could only stare at the gurney with the metal slab, a person on top of it but hidden under a sheet from head to toe.

The nurse looks up and starts getting terrified.

"N-No! It's not him! This isn't your brother." He screams, his voice filling the empty hall.

The man leaves soon after, and he sits back on the chair. His mother was now sobbing silently, her body shaking. But she tries her best to hide it.

Tenya pulled her back into a hug, but one thing was for sure.

He never wants to see any of his friends or family on top of a metal slab.

He couldn't handle the fact of a stranger being carried away on one, but the idea of someone he knew being pushed and covered like that … none the less his brother …

1:45 AM  
Detective Tsukauchi is back, he brought them cups of coffee from the hospital's cafeteria. He sits on the chair next to them, staring blankly at his own cup.

"…"

"It's hard, seeing someone you care about hospitalized. I have been there, twice."

"…" Tenya spies a glance of the man, and it looked like he was remembering something painful. His usually bland and blank face showing a scowl.

"How does it end up? Are they fine?" Tenya asks him, the man then gives him the happiest smile he could muster, it was pained, but it was also genuine.

"He's your classmate, isn't he? he talks about you all the time."

2:00 AM  
"Does it get better?"

"It's always hard. When you see someone close to you hurt, all that matters later on is that he isn't anymore. That he is breathing freely without any aid. That he's walking, or talking, and that the memory is far away. It will always haunt you, I will not lie about that, but what matters then is that he's alright."

3:00 AM  
"We are sorry for being late. We thought that the procedure has ended but someone has caught on a nerve failure in another part of his body. Your brother had to undergo a second surgery. But everything's fine. Please wait a while."

"We have waited long enough!"

"Tenya! I'm sorry doctor, he's usually very well behaved." His mother then puts her hands on his shoulder, giving him pleading look. Iida felt ashamed by how he acted and silences himself, sitting down and ignoring everything else.

"When we'll call you, please wear your mask. And be calm, there are other live operation next to us, and the doctors need to concentrate." The doctor leaves. It was also then when Detective Tsukauchi stands up, bows down to them, and leaves.

3:10 AM  
He runs in the moment they told them that it was okay to enter. He forgot to wear his mask, he forgot to keep his silence. He forgot many things, but the only thing in his mind was to see his brother. His mother's voice was vaguely in the background, calling for him.

When he sees him, he doesn't know how to react. He shakenly grabs onto the handle and felt breaking inside.

His brother.

His strong, amazing and robust brother, was now on the bed with bandages all over his body. He didn't know what the doctor has said then, his eyes were only on his sibling while his ears blocked out everything.

That's when he noticed Tensei opening his eyes slowly.

"Tenya … Mother …" His brother calls for them with a croaked voice.

"T-Tensei! Big brother!" He calls back, almost reaching out for him but stopped when the doctor held his arm back.

"Even though you looked up to me … I've failed you, Tenya …"

"N-No …"

"I do not deserve your admiration …"

"No! Don't say that. D-Don't say that, please."

"I'm sorry … Tenya … Your big brother … lost …"

Tenya doesn't remember what happens next.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku laid on his bed the next day. Ochaco called earlier to tell him of what happened to Iida's brother and why he missed the award, and that she couldn't visit him in the hospital since her parents came to visit her from their region.

Izuku himself couldn't really leave the bed, not after what happened yesterday.

" _He has a head trauma. One that has escaped everyone's attention up until now. I did suspect it in the entrance exam, but his hospital papers didn't mention it so I haven't focused on that during our checkups." Recovery Girl told his parents, he could feel their worried gaze on his back._

" _W-What does this mean? Is it going to set back anything?"_

" _Nothing, deary. It triggered a reaction, and until he wakes up and tells us what happened, we wouldn't know what exactly occurred during the fight. Although, I think that something in the fight must have triggered it. A hit, or a certain action that he has seen up close. It could have been the voices of the crowd. Anything really."_

" _Will this stop him from …"_

" _No. Not at all. You should be worried however about the reaction of the world right now. The school already made up the excuse that he was hit too hard in the head during the fight to explain his loss of control, however …" Recovery Girl sighs in sadness, and a rustle of paper could be heard in the background. Izuku did his best not to let curiosity take hold of him and turn around to see what it was._

" _The UA sport's festival is a national event, one akin to the Olympics. Everything that happens there can be recorded and uploaded online." A new voice joined in as the door opens and closes, a voice he only heard a few times._

 _The principle's voice._

" _The perk of this day and age." Mumbled his dad._

" _Now, from how you explained it to me, you two have been trying to hide his power since childhood, as well as the government. After all, not one government wants to admit that they have a lethal weapon in their grasps." Silence fell in the room. "Back then, when he was younger, it was feared that he could be kidnapped either for research, experimentation or mind control. But now, he is a teenager, who has shown a sharp mind and an ability to protect himself."_

" _Where is this going, headmaster?"_

" _The world knows of his existence and powers. There is definitely no way they don't. He's becoming famous as we speak."_

" _B-But- He can't- is that a good or a bad thing?" His mother asked worriedly._

" _It could be either. The only saving grace to the situation is the fact that he's studying to become a hero, not loose in the streets without any supervision. Like I said, Ms. Midoriya, he is famous now. He will be treated the same way normal celebrities are treated. But to any other official out there, he will only be viewed as one thing."_

"… _An asset …" His dad answers._

" _Yes. An asset."_

" _But he's a child!"_

" _And I understand that well, Ms. Midoriya. I want to protect him as much as everyone in this room."_

" _T-Then-"_

" _Inko, you need to sit down, you're shaking."_

" _M-My baby's secret is out. Toshionri, our whole lives worth of effort, all gone-" His mother sobs. Izuku could hear some shuffling before a piece of furniture was moved, accompanied by the sound of someone falling. "He's not some object, he's not a weapon, he's not an asset, he's my baby!"_

" _Inko, please, you need to calm down, you're having trouble breathing."_

" _Is my baby going to safe?"_

" _Izuku doesn't need as much protection as he used to, honey. We trained, I trained him for this, and he wasn't showing his full abilities during the fights. If anyone attacks, it will be hell for them. Not to mention, we have everyone here to protect him. Me, his friends, the staff."_

" _He's going to be okay?"_

" _He's going to be okay." His dad reassures her._

" _He's … going to be okay." His mom whispers after a few moments. Then a slump was heard._

" _Oh dear, does she usually do that? Please put her on the bed." Recovery Girl instructs, Izuku hears shuffling again, and what he presumably thought to be the gurney's height lever being used to lower its height._

 _He then hears his dad sigh._

" _This is … catastrophic."_

" _Don't worry Toshinor-Kun, I have already added Fame Regulation to class A1's schedule since they have all become celebrities in one night. Not as much as your son, Bakugou, and Todoroki. But the whole class will be clamored after today. So, your son will know how to handle himself in the future."_

" _It isn't that, I'm just afraid. Like I said before, in this day and age, anything can be leaked anytime. It's not the matter of_ _ **if**_ _anymore, but a matter of_ _ **when**_ _. His fame could lead to some people researching more about him. It could lead to the public discovering about his handicap. Or that his biological father is … you know."_

" _Yes, I can see how good this situation is in expanding itself."_

" _It could lead to people discovering about me."_

"…"

" _It's one matter of the world finding one of the last few Source Quirk holders. It's another matter to find out that the last Source Quirk holder's parent is All Might."_

" _We will up security."_

" _I wish I can feel safe in your suggestion, headmaster, but this situation? Upping security will not cut it."_

Izuku clasps his hand around his blanket.

He was just causing trouble left and right for everyone. He hasn't heard anything from his classmates lately, even after texting them. He was afraid of going online, in fear of seeing people's reaction to what happened. And Kacchan …

Kacchan hasn't replied yet.

He hasn't visited either, and they were basically neighbors.

Maybe … maybe he got angry with him during the fight. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was, and now he's disappointed and wanted to ditch him after seeing how weak he was. Maybe …

Suddenly, a knock on the window was heard. He blinked. Slowly, he raised himself up and pulled the curtains, only to blink again when he sees nothing but a bush of flowers-

They didn't have a garden.

What?

"Open the damn window you shitty Deku!"

"S-Sorry!" Izuku screams from shock, pulling the locks down and letting the window open. Wonder and filled his wide confused eyes.

Kacchan climbs in, forcefully pushing the bush inside, where did he find a bush?

No, cross that, why did he have a bush?

"Kacchan?"

"Shut up, let me get this in." He growls, his hands twitching, ready to explode. The only probable reason that he didn't fire off his anger was to save the bush from destruction.

Izuku's fingers slowly raised to his temples, rubbing them to relieve the pain that suddenly sprouted from thinking about this.

How did he cut the bush in a way that it still held together? No, the better question is how he didn't burn the roots out? Or the fact that this is a full hedge filled with flowers.

Finally, after much struggle, Kacchan dragged the hedge of flowers inside his room, it was the exact same size of his bed.

"Kacchan …"

"I can explain."

"Explain then, I'm having a hard time with this."

"I ran out of the house this morning-"

"What?"

"And decided to come back at night."

"No wait, pause the hedge explanation. Why did you run off?"

"My mom wanted to put me in therapy," Kacchan says, blowing it off like it was nothing. Izuku gives him a very concerned look, but Kacchan narrows his eyes, daring him to make a big deal out of it. So, Izuku shuts up. "Alright, and then we had a fight, and I ran out since dad wasn't there to stop either of us. I walked to the park and was blowing off steam-"

"Kacchan, you didn't." Izuku says, new fear sprouts up, but Kacchan scoffs.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I didn't blow off where the cops can find me."

"Kacchan!"

"ANYWAYS!" He yells, Izuku begrudgingly shuts up. "Before I stepped in the park, I saw this bush-"

"That is a hedge."

"- and thought that … err…" Izuku waits, but realization hits him when he noticed Kacchan was blushing. "They had daisies … and you really like daisies …"

"…"

"…"

"Kacchan-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT ISN'T GIRLY!" He screams, plucking as many flowers as he can in that moment and dumping it on his head. "THERE! YOU ARE A FLOWER BUSH."

"Not fair, Kacchan!" Izuku screams back, trying to push away the flower off his head. "Apologize like a normal person!"

"It's your fault for looking at me funny you-"

The door opens.

The both of them looked towards it in awkward silence as they see his dad standing there, surprise and confusion in his eyes. Izuku realized by then that the scene must have been strange to him, Kacchan dumping flowers on his head while he was throwing some back at Kacchan.

Not to mention that there was a hedge filled with daisy right next to the window.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing!" Kacchan screams, and before they could even say anything, he runs out by jumping through the window.

"Wait, Katsuki-Kun! You can use the door!" his dad yells back at him, but it was too late by then.

It took Izuku a few seconds, with the sight of his dad leaning out the window in his mind, for him to realize something.

Kacchan saw the flowers and the first thing he thought was to bring it to him. He didn't even hesitate and pulled a full hedge of it.

He smiles, and pulled all of the flowers on the ground with his quirk to himself, hugging them in happiness. He takes a sniff and sighs in complete bliss.

"Izuku, I have a very serious question." Izuku opens his eyes and blushes in embarrassment as he realizes that his father has witnessed what he just did. His father did not look amused, not at all. "I was going to ask you where to put the bush, but I completely changed my mind. We are dumping it."

"Eh- But dad!"

"No buts." He said and went on to pull the rest of the hedge out of the room, looking very grim.

What Izuku did not know was how worried Toshinori has become lately. His son has become famous, and with it, comes the admirers. The man knew by now that people will send something to show their admiration, he did not think that the first present would come from Bakugou Katsuki.

Back in his room, Izuku looks on in worry.

"Dad, instead of pulling it out the door, you could have used the window."

 **0o0o0**

"And then, I told him to put it on the roof, that it'll be a waste to just throw it away." His mom says in exasperation, entering the hospital while pushing Izuku inside.

He takes a glance at his mother, making sure that she was okay. Before yesterday, she fainted at least three times, all from worry. Yesterday, however, she tried to busy herself with housework. Izuku thinks that she's still worried about everything.

For the whole trip to Hosu, everyone's has looked at them oddly. Halfway through, he had to cover his head with his hoodie and look down to avoid anyone recognizing him. It felt awkward having so many people chatting about you behind your back, but this time, it wasn't just out of mock, but out of wonder and admiration.

This was the first time he has experienced this, and he didn't know how to react.

"He lifted the whole stadium with his quirk, that was so cool!"

He blushes. That was pretty much an accident, it wasn't cool.

"Izuku, what's the name again?" Izuku looks up to see his mother and the receptionist looking down at him and waiting for a name.

"Um, Iida Tensei please." Izuku asks, the woman glances at them before she gushes out.

"You're that kid from the festival!"

"A-Ah-"

"Whoops, sorry. Fifth floor, hero section, the names are written on the doors." She said.

Nodding in gratefulness, they both moved to the room.

His mother sent him a very worried look, Izuku sent her a reassuring one.

When they knocked on the door, they felt an oppressing aura fall on them once it was opened. Tenya stood behind it, his eyes were darkened from whatever abuse he sustained in the last three days. Both he and his mother could hear the beeping heart monitor in the background. Tenya, however, brightens up a bit when he sees him.

"Midoirya!" He then notices his mother. "Er- Midoriya-San! Thank you for visiting."

"Sorry to intrude on you Iida-Kun. We have been worried about you. When Uraraka-Chan called and told us of what happened …" His mother slowly drifts away, Tenya's mood darkens considerably. "I'll leave you with Izuku then, can I speak with your mother?"

"Oh … Mother?" He asks, stepping back and showing a woman who looked like Tenya, she had the same blue hair and even wore glasses. But it was obvious that Tenya took after their father more since he didn't share anything else from his mother.

"Let them in Tenya, they took the time to visit us after all. Oh, please wear a mask Midoriya-San. I hope you don't mind my son-" Tenya's mother chokes up, her hand suddenly flew up to her mouth. Izuku looks in worry as his mom immediately grabs a mask and runs inside. He could also see Iida's brother now, and he gulps at what he sees.

"Then I will leave you two alone." Tenya announces as he steps out. When the door closes, Tenya's mood drops even harder as he looks down. Izuku fidgets in his place in worry and was now rubbing his arm.

"Want to see the garden? It's great at this time of year."

Izuku then found himself near the same bench that he sat a few weeks ago. Tenya looking down at his beverage.

"I lost consciousness the first night I was here …"

"Iida?"

"They told me it was a panic attack. I had a panic attack when my brother himself lost consciousness, it was an after effect of the surgery, he was too tired to reply so he fell back to sleep. But I panicked and …" Tenya's hands were trembling; his beverage was slightly shaking.

"I have caused more problems for the hospital than I should have."

"Iida, it's understandable."

"It is not. My mother depended on me and I have- I failed her. Both her and brother."

"Iida …"

"Ever since then, and everything feels off balance to me. I noticed that my hands shake a lot more as well."

"It's understandable to feel shaky while being worried." He tries to appease, but Iida did not look convinced.

"… He doesn't have any feeling in his legs anymore …"

"Oh." Izuku suddenly realized where this is going. This must be far more devastating than what he originally thought. Tenya adored his brother, loved him so much and made his every step a remembrance of his brother. To suddenly have his brother so close to death? And now receiving the news of … a handicap.

Izuku looks down at his own legs. His own, useless and unmoving legs.

"It's all going to be alright Tenya, you and your family will pull through this. We're going to help." He tells him with determination. He looks up, daring Tenya to think otherwise. Tenya must have been hit harder than he intended as he flinches at the sight of his eyes. But after a few seconds, he opens his mouth.

"… Thank you, Izuku."

* * *

 **AN: -**

A couple of years ago, I was in the exact same spot as Iida was. My brother got into an 'accident', the very same day I got an honorable mention in a competition that I worked on for months. (Honorable mention, brother in an accident, possibly paralyzed, exactly like Iida).

Case in point, a night in the hospital is a night of nightmares.


	16. Internships: A step towards improvement

**Chapter 16**

This was exhausting.

Izuku looks at the list of names that he has acquired and can't help but bite his lips. He already crossed out half of them, written a maybe on 75% on what's left, and very hesitant to accept anything. This was the reason why he has found himself on the rooftop after class, a class that they chose their hero names in.

Ochako chose **_[_** ** _Uravity]_** , it sounded both cute and stylish to him, and it was very fitting for her. Most of the names were very fitting, like Tsuyu-Chan's _**[Froppy]**_ , or Kirishima's _**[Red Riot]**_ , although he was sure that he heard him say that his hair was actually black and not red.

But there were some strange names, unfitting really. _**[Can't stop twinkling]**_ was one of them, but it seems that after talking to Aoyama, he was actually thinking about choosing between _éclat_ and the phrase, he decided on choosing against it because his mother hated a French dessert that was similar sounding to the name.

A strange reason, éclat sounded great! But if his mother really hated it then …

And Mineta's _**[Grape Juice]**_ … He didn't understand it at first, but Kacchan growls at him when he did show it, and later explained what it meant. He had to cover his face for a while trying to hide his embarrassment. It sounded childish at first, he really thought it was cute too, but it _had_ to be perverted didn't it.

Then there was the most awkward and daunting name that no one could really react to. When Tenya went upstage, he showed his board and looked at everyone with determination in his eyes, even Ms. Midnight was too shocked to say anything.

 _ **[Ingenium]**_

" _Are you sure about this, Iida-Kun?" Ms. Midnight finally says. Tenya nods with fortitude._

" _My brother himself told me to take his name. I promised him that I will bring honor to the name, and to our family."_

Izuku was glad that he was the last to submit the name, or else, the others after him would have been more subdued.

His own name was a given, he was always called by it to the point that it could be mistaken as his real name, and it meant so many things to so many people. He was _**[Deku]**_ , a name that was given to him as a mean insult at first, but was used fondly later. Ochaco even changed its meaning.

" _You can do it!"_

Wouldn't it be amazing? To always have that yelled at you in battle? That when people called for him, it was like them telling him that he can do it?

Because he can, no matter what happens, he will do it, the best he could. He would fight, protect and save!

Kacchan's name was ironically bestowed by Izuku. It did not mean that Kacchan would keep it, he would have surely choosen another name sooner or later, but till then …

" _ **[Ka-boom]**_ _" It was in English and written inside a pop art explosive bubble that was usually seen in comic books. Kacchan's eye's twitched as he looks down at it, his gaze would slowly look up to glare vehemently at Izuku._

" _No."_

" _But it fits you!"_

" _No. That's final."_

" _But this is the third time you're changing your name, at least pick something that will obviously be liked by Ms. Midnight." He later erased it, Izuku frowns at him. Kacchan would growl at him for a moment before writing a name down. Which was the exact same thing, only in Japanese. When he stood at the front, Izuku cheered._

" _cute. Bakugou can actually come up with something nice." Tsuyu said out loud, which started another fight in class that had to be stopped by Aizawa-Sensei._

Since then, he talked a bit with Tenya and Ochaco, then stayed for a while with Kacchan before deciding to come up here to think through this. He only had two days to decide, and he was having a problem.

He knew most of these offers only came because of his insane amount of power. Unfortunately, he was afraid of going there if it meant he would work with civilians and they expect him to use that same skills. He might have had perfect control over his quirk when it includes day to day activity, but when it concerned his fighting skills, it was another matter entirely.

He still has perfect control, it just didn't have the perfect energy output that he would have liked. It was either all out, causing some damage to the environment around him, or so minuscule that it didn't matter.

After some discussion with his dad, and asking his mom for some words of wisdom, he knew figured that his current style was fine enough. Tricks, Kacchan would call it, but they were in his opinion a strategy that was overlooked. But a hero couldn't just form one strategy and use it all the time, they would become predictable then.

His choice matters, this could probably teach him how to use his quirk in a different and efficient way.

So, the only few he could choose were …

Izuku stops, staring at two names that he never thought would be there. Hands slightly shaking as he clutches onto the paper and floats up, heading to the door, slamming it behind.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku is dead.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Just dead, he tells Ochaco to take his body and bury it next to his grandparent's, or simply give it to his mom, but it's better is she does the burial because mom will cry for all eternity.

All his time, deciding and factoring in so many details to choose the perfect place to conduct his internship, wasted.

Gran Torino has asked for an internship, and this one request beats out every request because _no one_ wants to deny Grandpa Torino anything. Izuku must go to him next week. He must spend the next week in training in whatever Grandpa thinks is going to be good for him, and his head might be assaulted with a cane so much that he would be concussed by the time he comes back home.

Because no one says no to grandpa.

"Look on the bright side!" His dad told him, shaking in the knees and most definitely not looking at the bright side. "You won't have to face Nighteye!"

"Did you ask him to give me an offer?"

"No, no he did it in his own violation. I didn't even know about it tell now, but I guess this gives me the opportunity to go and have a talk with him. I've been trying to find a conversation started for a while."

"Dad! It's like the only friends you aren't awkward with is uncle Naomasa." His dad gives him a weathering smile. "Wait, are you serious?!"

"Sorry, Izuku my boy, your father is a pathetic old man."

"Dad!" He said in agony, he knew in a way that his parents were awkward, they took literal years to even start dating, but this is in a new level. "Just- Ugh, go talk to him. It felt like he's been trying to get close to me to talk to you."

"Sorry, Izuku, I should have done my job as a father and made sure things like this doesn't happen. I'll go to him after today, don't you worry!"

"By after today, do you mean after school or tomorrow?" Izuku says begrudgingly, his dad's smile turns into stone, inciting another cry of frustration from him. "After school, please."

"Yes. I will not fail, you know why?"

"Because you're supposed to be a responsible father figure who is a role model for his son."

"… You know, I hate it when you and your mother do that."

"Do what?"

"That final statement voice. You will go to the hospital. You will eat your food. You will _not_ go outside wearing that." His dad complains, and Izuku couldn't help but want to roll his eyes. He sighs and looks his dad straight in the eye.

"You shouldn't go outside wearing that. A yellow striped suit, really dad? What are you, a parody of an American Mafia mobster."

"But it fits my hair …"

"It does, and that's probably why mom lets you wear it."

After a long discussion concerning hair, clothing, and what could be Grandpa Torino's study schedule for him, Izuku floats away to the teacher's lounge, looking dejected as he drops in his form. Todoroki was also there, his form was halfway given and looks confusedly at Izuku's choice of name.

Aizawa-Sensei stares at both their forms, raising a brow at the both of them.

"He is the number two hero, I shall learn what I can from him." Todoroki says, and that's when Izuku realized why Aizawa-Sensei was staring. The man's eyes then turn to him, waiting for his own explanation.

"He-He's my Grandfather, he'll kill me if I didn't accept."

"You two, including Bakugou, have the longest list of offers I've seen given to first years, and you waste it on your family relations. This class, I swear to God." The man grumbles as he pulls the forms. Izuku looks down at the floor, feeling the heat rising up his face and turned around to leave the teacher's lounge.

He hears footsteps behind him, and he looks to see Todoroki was following him.

"So … your father?"

"Yes."

"Cool, wait no- Not cool. I mean- these weren't puns, I swear." Izuku flusters, and Todoroki only stares at him blankly before looking to the side, ignoring him. Izuku sighs dejectedly and looks down as he directs himself to class.

What he didn't notice was that Todoroki looks away to hide a small chuckle. He never experienced someone sending a pun his way before.

"So, for a whole week. That got to be tough, are you really sure about that?"

"I will be in the public eye the whole time, if he does anything, it will go back to his reputation." Todoroki answers, leaving no more room for discussion. Izuku sighs, not feeling very happy with Todoroki's choice but unable to voice it, seeing as it is his choice after all.

When they reach class, they hear a commotion coming from the inside.

"This is uber cute." Was the words that the two heard as they step inside the classroom. Unlike what one would think those words would sound like, Jirou was the one to say it in an unfathomable voice. She was carrying something with her earlobe and had it hung in front of her face. After Izuku focuses on the object, he noted that it was a patterned food bag.

Kaminari, Tsuyu and Ochaco were in front of her desk, all looking intrigued at it.

"Oh my god, Jirou! You have an admirer!" Ochaco says, gushing out and holding her cheeks with her hands. Izuku had to stifle a laugh when he noted how the tips of her fingers don't exactly touch her face. He never thought about it before, but now he realized that even Ochaco must have at some point had bad control over her quirk.

"You got one too, Uraraka."

"Yeah, but like, yours has a letter and everything. Mine is a bento box with burned eggs inside."

"Err- What's going on?" Izuku asks when he comes in, they all look up, and Ochaco squeels at him.

"Deku! You've got a bunch of gifts as well."

"Excuse me?" Izuku asks, his mind spinning a bit. His eyes turn to the side to spot his desk, and like Ochaco said, his desk was filled with goodie bags and some letters. "W-Why?"

"Why, he asks." Kaminari mutters. "He should be happy that he has some admirers, instead, he says why? It's not like the whole school kind of saw how nice he acted, or anything, that he wasn't quite a jerk like Bakugou and Todorki. Nope, totally oblivious." Izuku felt his body stiff a bit at the teen's complaining, the feeling of dejection slowly drifting at them. He spots Todoroki moving away from him and towards his own desk, which was coincidentally filled with letters as well, giving Kaminari a weak argument to use.

"Um … If- If you really want some, you-you can have some of my treats Kaminari."

Kaminari stops muttering, he quickly looks up and locks onto him, something starts twinkling in them. His mouth opens, then closes, only to open again, gaping at him. Izuku couldn't help but feel like he has done another mistake.

This was all stopped by Jirou hitting him in the back of the head.

"Don't just sit there, thank him you big goof." She reprimands him, and that was all it took for Kaminari to burst out crying at Izuku, garbling incomprehensible words as he holds onto his school blazer.

"You are a saint, an honest to god saint. What did we ever do to deserve you, our angel, our pure divine floating ball of fluff, the one and true honest man in our class! Never had I ever been given such a gift with no regards of themselves. From a creature of light, a blissful angel that has come to lessen the burdens of this poorly treated soul such as I. NO! Not an angel, but a cherub!" He cries out, rubbing his face at his clothes. Izuku slowly glances at his friends before looking down with a frozen expression on his face. Everyone else present in the class was wearing confused faces, trying to comprehend what's going on.

Izuku himself did not know why Kaminari was suddenly so happy. But it might be because he didn't receive any treats?

" _ **What**_ _-"_ A dark and wrath filled voice interjects behind him. Ire slowly seeps out, contaminating the entry way to the classroom. " _ **The FUCK is going on here.**_ "

That was a demand from Kacchan.

 **0o0o0**

"Kaminari sure has a way of expressing himself. You'd think that Tenya was talking." Izuku hums, trying another piece of chocolate and giving another one to Kacchan. His best friend didn't receive any, but that wasn't a real surprise. Usually, he gains some admirers by the second semester, seeing how hostile he acts around everyone at the beginning.

Kacchan takes the piece of chocolate and rips at the poor tiny thing.

"The guy is a dumb idiot when it comes to everything else. His marks are all 80s and 70s in everything but Japanese and English. It's like his head is built up for language and nothing else."

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"He doesn't need to." Kacchan grumbles. "If you sneak a peek in his desk, you'll find at least 4 books. Hardhead says he reads during class. Who fucking reads instead of sleeping."

"I think that's productive. Sero draws, and he doesn't draw anything interesting either, it's all doodles." Izuku says, laughing at the memory of a doodle Sero once made of one of the older vintage heroes, a vigilante swinging by the buildings. Sero must look up to him since they both have similar quirks.

"Earlobes listens to music when she thinks no one's noticing. All the damn time, her ears just reach out to her bag and I swear, _I hear the music_."

"That's expected from her."

" _She hums_. It's annoying!" Kacchan explodes, snatching another piece of chocolate before gobbling it in anger. "Whenever we have to solve something, she just freaking hums. Solve a question, read a paragraph, write a description, and listen to the freaking humming in the background."

"Kacchan, you're just hyper aware of everything around you."

 **0o0o0**

The second day of training and Izuku will simply drop his body to the ground.

Kacchan is with Best Jeanist, he must be experiencing something exciting. Todoroki would definitely experience something exciting. Tsuyu's out by the sea with a _patrol_ ship. Ochaco's probably learning new moves from Gun Head, and while he was concerned for Iida, he was sure that walking through the streets would calm him a bit.

Izuku, on the other hand?

"That's why we do not cross over the Dead Sea's boundaries. Do _not_ let that oven slip." Izuku was learning about hero politics with a dash of history as he strengthens his endurance and power usage. Of course, Grandpa Torino would notice his problems and decide to help him through the crudest way possible.

He has been floating everything up as he went through his lectures while holding up a barrier at the same time for two days. Two incessant days of _droning_ about things that he already knew!

"What is the most volatile area a quirk user could be crossing over?"

"Turkey?"

"Is that a question I hear?"

"No! I mean, Turkey!"

"Wrong." Torino hits his head, the microwave almost drops if it weren't for the sharp reminder that came from his Grandpa. "Unlike most countries the middle east, Turkey has an extensive amount of laws concerning _foreign_ quirk users but does not prohibit them from entering. Mutant type quirk users are exempt from most of the laws." His grandfather says, and Izuku slumps over his desk in dejection. Maybe he wasn't as well versed in Quirk politics as he thought he was.

"This is getting us nowhere. You definitely have the power and control, it's your focus that's lacking." Grandpa sighs, waving him to the table. Izuku's dulled expression turns into a massive grin as he flies up to the chair after almost dropping the oven, ready to eat. "Maybe you aren't having the right motivation."

Izuku was pretty sure that he has the perfect motivation to guide him through everything.

First of all, he wants to make his mom proud and wants her to stop worrying whenever he was out of her sight. A guilt festered inside him as he remembers his childhood days that were always happy and warm in memory, but if looked onto closely, he would notice the dangling fear that hangs up above his mom's head. Whether the fear was towards him or for him, that was debatable, as he once heard his mom admit how much he reminded him of his biological father.

Secondly, he wants to make his dad proud. Simple as that. He always looked up to All Might and always loved Yagi Toshinori's company as well as Uncle Naomasa's. The man has inspired him to do his best since childhood, and never billeted him for his dreams. To find out that Yagi Toshinori would be his dad, and at the same time, he was All Might, made his day. But that happiness was also marred with the fact that his dad was getting weaker by the day, that his search for a successor in every department in UA tires him out, and that couldn't be the successor that has wanted because of his handicap only made him a bit more bitter.

Lastly, he wants to prove himself to Kacchan.

Izuku felt his face and the tips of his ears slowly burning, embarrassment and a feeling coiling in his stomach were the causing factors. Kacchan was … He was everything to Izuku. He helped him, cared for others, saved him, and he wants to be just like him, to be us inspiring and heroic as his blond friend. He wants Kacchan to look at him and see-

A finger snapped in front of his face.

"You little brat, did you even listen?!"

"Sorry!"

And to Izuku's misfortune, he ends up tagging with his grandfather around the neighborhood, helping the man with his grocery by carrying them all with his quirk. He loses count on how many times an elderly person stops them to chat with Grandpa and then, quite promptly, pinch his cheeks.

He'll receive red cheeks by the end of the week, and Izuku cries at that thought.

He doesn't want to look like a Christmas themed hero.

If Kacchan was here, he'd say that he already is one with how much he gets injured and bleed around.

He misses Kacchan.

"Alright, I see you suffering enough. How about we go out to the city later?"

"City …?"

"Tokyo, most likely. You're probably the type to receive insight while in action, or a Eureka moment would pop out for you while walking."

The training didn't stop. Instead, Grandpa Torino started to widen his range as well, and Izuku was slowly losing his mind. The man would choose the most random and minuscule item to left. Izuku had to focus by looking at it from afar, the only thing he learned through this training was that he might need glasses, a very frightening thought.

He has seen how many times Tenya broke off his, he already has trouble enough keeping his wheelchairs and braces, a tiny weak frame will not survive a week with him.

"That one." Grandpa said, pointing far away at a train conductor's hat. Izuku squints at it, then slowly turned at his grandpa with a deadpanned look.

"What did he ever do to me so that I can annoy him?"

"At least you're a bit righteous." Grandpa hums to himself, Izuku splutters a bit, feeling exasperated at the man. What was the deal with pro heroes and their love for tricking younger people?

The moment they sat down the train, Izuku finally, and truthfully, gives up. He turns to the older man and gives him a tired expression.

"You don't honestly think that I'll be able to improve my quirk."

"You can if you believe in yourself." The man says. Izuku's shoulders sag down.

The train ride starts.

"You can improve, Izuku. Your quirk has that advantage for you. The problem here is that you let your emotions get a hold of you and your quirk. You should be able to access that much amount of power with no problems, instead, you let fear roll you over."

"I-I don't let my fears control me." Izuku mumbles, but the older man sends him an unimpressed look.

"I spent the first two days getting you used to the idea of using your quirk around civilians so that we can start the real improvement."

Izuku blinks, surprise coloring his face as he realized that, yes, Grandpa Torino really was doing that without him noticing.

How did that pass him by without realizing it?

"The first day was a constant use around me. Your brain still works in the vain that I'm a civilian. So, I had to break off the habit of you. You already do it with you constantly flying around, and helping around the house, but you need to use it in different situations. When we left and walked around town, it was just us slowly expanding your comfort zone. After you use your quirk on some thieves and criminals tonight, I'll have to start fighting you to see if there's any change in style. "

"You're treating me like I'm a kid who just got his quirk."

"Bingo." The man says, smirking with obvious satisfaction. Izuku felt a stab go through his pride.

"Don't worry kid. Quirks like yours have been around me all the time back in the day. When I was your age too. People with absolutely no control freak out and cause a disaster when they were in emotional turmoil. It had to be us heroes who were called to the scene to resolve it, and back then ..." The man stops, looking away as if remembering something painful. "Back then, tolerance for quirks weren't as high. The percentage of people with quirks equaled the ones without them, and we were having apposition since most in power didn't have quirks."

"Were you treated badly?"

"Not as bad as others. My quirk isn't the mutant type, although my hair was silver even back then, I was treated more as a delinquent. The people with mutation type quirks were the real unfortunate souls. Always mistreated, and never received their rights. Some mutant carrying quirk users are still in that sort of place."

"… Is that why you wanted to be a hero?"

"Hmm," Grandpa gives him a tired smile. "No. Disappointing, I know. Me wanting to be a hero only came to light when a Tsunami hit Japan, there was a level 9 earthquake too. Came as a surprise since I was reading Manga late at night with no TV on." Izuku's eyes open wide in surprise. Unless it was caused by a villain, there hasn't been an earthquake like that in Japan for a long time now. "Anyways, there was a particular man, another source quirk holder-"

"Grandpa used to read Manga?" Izuku asks, bewildered, only comprehending what his grandfather said completely then.

A sharp hit to the hit was the reason small yelp to escape him.

"What's with that look! I don't read those Shonen Manga you kids like nowadays! The sort of manga I used to read were simple and funny, not these complex stories with complicated shaded drawings."

"That's called gag manga."

Another hit to the head, and Izuku shuts up as he winces, and grabs hold onto his head.

"Where was I, oh yes, another source quirk holder. His quirk was the accumulation of kinetic energy …"

 **0o0o0**

" _Please, please," The man begs, looks at them with a wide fearful eye, his other eye covered by long curly and untamed white strands, as if he spent years without combing them. "You can't take me to prison. I'll kill them, please."_

" _Sorry, Quantum, but your days of villainy had finally ended." A hero says, and Gran Torino frowns at the sight of the scared man. He was young, in his early 20s, and seemed to have stayed years in the wild to survive away from civilization. The only reason that they even found him was because of his recent explosion._

" _You_ _ **can't**_ _. Please, you have to listen to me. I can't go near anyone, I'll kill them."_

" _Like how you killed everyone in your school."_

" _No, please,_ _ **please, listen!**_ _" A very deep hurt seeped into his words, but it seems everyone else was ignoring it. His eyes turned to him, begging him to understand._

 _But Gran Torino was young and foolish back then. The man has already killed a whole school, all filled with his year mates and teachers. Not a sign was left but a hole in the ground and a teen in the middle of it. He thought back then that this man, Quantum, was evil, and a villain._

 _He didn't resist arrest. He follows them as he begs them to listen, but no one did._

 _By the time he was put behind the two-way mirror, saddled down with quirk repression cuffs, the police officers were having an argument. The medical statements made no sense._

 _This man still had his toe joint._

" _Still didn't pick up on the evolution, huh."_

" _This is a problem, could he be the last remnant of the last generation? People with pesky and untamable quirks?"_

" _If that's true, then he needs to be put in therapy instead. He was listed as quirkless up until his freshman year. It must have come as a shock to him as well."_

" _You're not seriously contemplating putting a criminal, no, a_ terrorist _, in therapy. He killed a school filled children."_

" _He was a child as well, it could be the equivalent of a four year old accidentally activating his quirk for the first time.."_

" _Are you even listening to yourselves?! That is a killer. He does not deserve any sort of mercy from us."_

 _The day of the trial, Torino was asked to escort him to court. Not once during the travel did he raise his head up, seemingly to have drowned himself in defeat. When they reached the court, the man finally looks up and stares Torino in the eyes._

" _This won't end well."_

" _For you, then sure. But the rest of the country will surely be glad of getting rid of you." He replies back to him. The man's tired eyes crinkled a bit, a small smile on his lips._

" _For anyone, this will not end well for anyone …"_

 **0o0o0**

Torino stares at Izuku, feeling his throat dry up before he could continue. Izuku was staring at him confused, so entranced with the story that his sudden pause of the ending must have jarred him.

How can he say it?

How can he tell him, his honorary grandson, that he was a monumental reason for another disaster?

Source quirk holders by his time were rare, any information concerning them is locked away into a country's archives, trying to forget a long forgotten history of a crumbling society that depended on people with such powers to fight for them.

But these people were always ruled by their emotions. It takes a long time for them to learn how to control it, and he was surprised that Izuku even has this much hold over his own quirk. Not when Source quirk holders usually receive them when they are older, when at least two decades of their lives were wasted and they were suddenly pushed out into the open with devastating and powerful abilities.

That man, Quantum … he was holding it all in, trying his best not to let his quirk overtake him.

He couldn't.

The events were too much for him, from every direction there was an onslaught, and he had no one to help him.

His quirk only activated because he was bullied, and the quirk worked on its own to protect him. If he only had someone with him …

He was glad, just glad that Izuku has such a loving and supportive family. Or else, he shudders to think of a world where a rampant and anger filled child or man would be like. To let the loathing burn in his heart and his emotions control his abilities.

A world where gravity itself was mute, and physics controlled under a child's own hands.

Instead, Izuku …

"He died at the end."

"He received a death sentence? Isn't that rare?"

"No … no, he was put in an isolation ward, a prototype of the current jailing system. It didn't end well."

"..."

"Humans could be cruel at times, Izuku, and incredibly selfish. If someone asks to listen, please do. It could change everything." He tells him, a small piece of wisdom that he is willing to bestow.

"… Alright." The teen says, he nods and smiles at him. Torino smiles back, but on the inside, he holds a promise.

He will never let Toshinori's kid go through what Quantum went. Not the isolation, not the ridicule, not the fear and sadness. Izuku will always have a place to go back to and someone to lean on.

"Hey, grandpa, do you have a messaging app?" Izuku suddenly asks, pulling out his phone to show him said app. "We can add each other! Dad always calls you up, doesn't that eat your phone bills?"

"And let myself get eaten up by the internet bills instead?!"

"I'm just asking." The teen complains, pulling back his phone to check the screen. He tsks at the behavior.

"You millennials, always on your phone, even when someone is sitting next to you."

"Come on grandpa, it's cheaper to talk through an app than a phone. And like, it has a news too!" He says, typing something on the phone. Looking at it for a split second, he reads the name Tenya on the screen. "And there are games. Mom knows lots of games that you might like, all the adults always love playing same puzzle games-" He hits the teen in the head, Izuku yelps in response, dropping his phone.

"Did you just mock my age!"

"You read gag manga?! I bet it's one of those really old obscure ones that just relies on stupid hand movements."

"Those are the fine arts you brat!"

Somewhere, near them at least, they heard laughter.

" _Look, an old and a young hero. Isn't that kind of cute? It must be that time of the month with the internships."_

" _Oh, isn't he the second winner of the sport's festival?"_

" _You're joking, oh my god! It's the powerful kid that lifted up the stadium!"_

Right. Not now, he was a professional, he shouldn't be acting so familial while on the job and Izuku should be working on his quirk.

"Brat, recite to me the laws pertaining vigilantism _while_ ," He takes out two pieces of gums. Izuku squints at it, his eyes trailing at him before looking back at the gum with suspicion. "Writing them on air with the gum."

He opens one and eats it in front of the teen, Izuku gapes at him.

"Minty fresh."

"Grandpa, you have got to be- You know what, never mind, alright." He starts reciting the laws glumly, the gum now moving like it was a pencil in mid-air. Torino mentally grins as he chews his own gum. He noticed the slow and stilted movement of the sugary treat and sighs.

"How many times do I have to say this, don't visualize it, let it move by it's own."

"I have to visualize it, that's how I use my quirk."

"Do you visualize your own hands as you write?"

"Eh …" Izuku stares blankly at him, and not a second later, realization sprouts in his eyes. Torino would remember this moment as the first he ever witnessed the acclaimed 'lighting a light bulb on top of your head' moment he always sees on tv.

"Eh- EH!"

"You don't. You don't visualize yourself moving, you just do. You don't visualize yourself picking anything with your quirk, you don't formulate your words unless you sing, you just _do_. It's instinctive. And like a singer, you will have to practice it until it comes out naturally without the need to formulate it."

"This whole time. No way …" Izuku was slowly divulging himself into a mess, holding his face in panic as the idea just suddenly clicked in his mind. "Even mom told me that!"

"You really are an idiot." Torino facepalms, Izuku just looks down as he slowly shakes his head and starts muttering in that odd scary low voice of his.

 **0o0o0**

He stares faraway, at the fading lights of the sunset as it shines a bright golden color behind the city skyline. His helmet obscured no view, letting him enjoy the full range with a slight discoloration on the edge.

A man walks in front of him, talking to him in a kind and slightly worrying voice. He was giving him another drill story of when he was in the army.

When one looks at Manual, one would think of him only as an ordinary guy. An average hero among the assortments of Japan's hero scene. He wasn't bad, in fact, he was good, but in their landscape, heroes needed to be amazing, and not just good.

Yet, he can see him as a diligent and hard-working man, law-abiding and ready to protect anyone in danger.

Tenya would have looked up to a man like him, greet him and call his name in enthusiasm, if it weren't for the fact that Manual has discouraged him from seeking out the hero killer. Manual did not mean anything by it, he only looked after his health and well being, but Tenya still couldn't help but hate him for what he has told him.

Tensei was in a hospital bed, close by to him for when he finishes his routine. He would take off his hero uniform and run off to him, and he might spend the night with him in the hospital room. Manual didn't begrudge him that, he lets him go even though he was obligated to keep Tenya in the quarters that the agency was supposed to provide.

He has accepted his less than stellar attitude for three days now, and even though Tenya should be grateful for a man like him, he unexplainably hates him.

His feelings of hate that were directed at the hero killer was somehow splintering off slowly and redirected itself to a man like Manual, and Tenya did not like it. He detests this feelings, and he knows that the only way to dispose of these feelings was to get him.

Hero Killer Stain.

Try as Manual might, but Iida knows that the villain will come back.

He has studied him ever since his brother got injured. As every other psychopathic serial killer, Stain has a pattern with a motive. His targets always consisted of heroes, though which type of hero was inconsistent. He always heavily injured at least four victims before jumping into the next town or city.

And in Hosu, the only injured person was none other than his brother.

Stain will come back, and he will finish the job. This was an edge Tenya will not let pass by.

He felt his phone vibrate, and he pulls it out, expecting his mother messaging him.

Instead, he finds Izuku's icon on screen.

 _[_ _ **Izuku**_ _: I'll be passing near Hosu! Who knows, maybe I'll spot you in the streets with probably Manual, since he's the only one with an agency there, so it's like his city. How are things going with you, Tenya?]_

Tenya sucks in a deep breath and closes the phone.

He can't answer that now, not when he was angry. He wouldn't put it past his friend to know that something is wrong, and he was ever so thankful that he wasn't pushing him into telling the truth. Izuku was a more sensitive type of person as well, and he would feel morally obligated to come by sparing just to see to his safety.

It would be shameful to have Izuku see him as he is now.

 **0o0o0**

Shoto was following his father for the third day now, trying to catch the hero killer.

It was a surreal experience for him, in all honesty.

He has spent his whole childhood hating the man and trying his best to defy him in the smallest way possible without aggravating him, and now, he finds himself walking behind him, following his every footstep.

He hates it.

But he has no other choice.

By this point, his father is nothing more than an asset to him. He was an encyclopedia of how the hero system works. After the loss in the sport's festival, his interactions with the man has become flinty and filled with apprehension. He always second guessed how the man would say, and the only respite he received was visiting his mother for the first time since her admittance to the hospital.

It was obvious that his father wants to lash out, to scold him and to admonish him of his weakness, but he has become tongue tied, meaning that a serious matter has occurred, and the only logical reason would be his attention on the hero killer. If it weren't for that, Shoto would not delude himself into thinking that his father wouldn't beat him relentlessly in matches and disguise it as training.

Not even reaching the top 3 of the festival …

But he will abide.

Summer would be soon, and he would use up all his free time till then, to garner as much freedom as he could.

This was only a small price to pay, to receive top tier information, training, experience, and possibly lessen any hostility the man would still hold in his heart till summer.

He looks at the setting sun. The sky was now colored red, and he couldn't help but feel something ominous was about to occur.

Especially with the way the sky seems to bleed.

 **0o0o0**

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ _Grandpa said that fighting at night would be more interesting than at day.]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki**_ _: You shitting me?! I'm in the fourth top hero's agency and all I did with him was walk around the streets to learn_ popularity _of all things. This place sucks.]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku**_ _: Come on Kacchan, maybe he's just easing you into it. It's the third day after all.]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _It's the third day, and you're already out at night fighting villains.]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ _Technically, it isn't the night yet. It's evening.]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _Izuchan, not to call you dumb or anything, but you're dumb. This internship is a week, and I've already wasted three days.]_

He looks up for a moment and grimaced before texting more.

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _Now, I'm sleeping next to this weird guy who thinks that 80s delinquent hair is stylish. This is fashion, Izuchan, FASHION.]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _(Picture of a drooling man with a pompadour and a crop top).]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _FASHION.]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ (⋟﹏⋞) (⋟﹏⋞) (⋟﹏⋞) _so mean, Kacchan! I'm not dumb. Maybe it's his aesthetic.]_

Katsuki snorts outloud.

"Aesthetic my ass." He mumbles to himself as he turns himself away from the snoring man and continues to text to his friend.

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _Beast jeanist is such a letdown. He's all skills, and strategy, but he isn't trying to teach me any of it. Everyone else here wears some ridiculous thing too. The only people I've seen who actually look good is this lady with those belts that loops over your shoulders, but she's wearing a fedora, so no.]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ _It's called suspenders, Kacchan, I use wear them when we were kids, remember. And what's wrong with a fedora?]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _She's trying too hard. What's the point of the fedora? Does it have face concealing technology? No, it's a normal fedora. She's just wearing it because it looks nice.]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ _Aesthetic_ _ **.**_ _]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _NO. NO NO NO NO AND FUCKING NO. During battle it'll only fly off unless she tightens it so much that it causes headaches. If she uses it for stealth, it'll only attract attention, because who the fuck wears fucking fedora in Japan?! WHAT IS THE POINT?!]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ _Uncle Naomasa wears a fedora!]_

"Hey, rookie, close off that phone, you have a busy day tomorrow." Someone calls out on him, and Katsuki grumbles before texting the last message to him.

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _He's a detective, only they can wear fedoras.]_

 _[_ _ **Katsuki:**_ _Goodnight, don't let any crook get you, I know your gramps will be the one hurting you if that happens.]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ (￣□￣;) _]_

 _[_ _ **Izuku:**_ _Don't be such a meanie! I can take care of myself, don't scare me like that! Grandpa's hits are so hard too. It's like an omen waiting to happen.]_

Katsuki snorts at the emoticon before closing the phone and turning again.

He still couldn't shake off the bad feeling that was coming to him now.

 **0o0o0**

Izuku closes his phone and stares at the chair at the window next to him. Talking to Kacchan might have eased up his mind a bit, but something has been encompassing his mind tonight. It was a strange, sickening feeling that has been filling him with dread for days now.

He doesn't remember when it started, but it has been in the back of his mind as he trained, and with nothing to currently do, it was at the forefront of his thoughts.

Like a heavy murky fog, trying to warn him as it obscured his thoughts.

That's when he heard someone gasp.

"That building just exploded!"

"Where? Where?" A lady replies, Izuku floats up slightly to spy over his chair as his grandpa leans over.

"What's going on this time?" Grandpa complains.

"You're right! There's smoke everywhere!"

"Is it a fire?" Izuku asks, feeling nausea slowly come up. Their heads look up as an announcement was heard, telling to hold onto the seats-

A loud crash was heard, a tremor was felt across the train, the passengers screamed, and a second later, a gaping hole on the side appeared with a bleeding hero trying to stand up in front of it.

"Back away-" But before the hero could finish his words, his head was stomped down by a greenish monstrous foot. Izuku's eyes widen as the aura that he has been feeling for days now suddenly hits him full force in the guts. He trails the foot slowly and looks upwards to find the head attached to it.

He sees an exposed brain and protruding lifeless eyes.

An inhuman screech came out of it.

Izuku was sure that the sound wasn't from the mouth.

"Nomu!" He warns. In a split second, his grandfather crouches down and starts up his quirk.

"Izuku, barrier!" He screams, jumping up at the side of the train then bounces off, hitting the creature's head in full force. Izuku immediately lefts up the barrier, splitting the passengers away from Numor and his grandpa.

"Grandpa!" He screams when the man jumps off of the creature, hitting his own barrier, and bounces off of it to hit back at Numo, pushing him out of the hole that it created. Izuku flies up at the hole, holding onto the shredded sides trying to outreach the older man with his quirk.

"GRANDPA!"

But the train moved too fast, his grandfather disappeared faraway with Numo among the city's skyline, and the scene he finds only makes his heart drop.

The city was burning.

* * *

 **AN: -**

Yes, the old villain was inspired by Nitro from the Wolverine and the X-Men. I'll always remember him trying to get away to stop hurting others. Too bad his comic character is just purely evil.

In my headcanon, Gran Torino was a teenager during an earthquake just like the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Because it affected Japan at large, the rate of crimes raised. This led to the acceptance of more heroes and quirks to society.

\- **This will be an apology** -

So … it has been a really long time … *checks date* a four-month long hiatus.

I'm sorry.

I didn't want to update only to say that I'll be on a hiatus, but in hindsight, I realized that I could have updated the summary instead of a chapter. (இ﹏இ`｡) A lot of things happened, but the main reason I didn't post is because of finals and the fact that I was in a car accident.

Whelp, Didn't Expect That Did You!

Sorry, it's just been hectic since then. Nothing bad happened to me, honestly. My car got scrapped on the right side and the radiator was busted, but nothing bad happened to me. I did need to go to the hospital/clinic at least six times by now. That's excluding my brother's own hospital visits. I had to be with him every visit, eating my time. He had a bleeding in the sclera, so when it happened, I looked up and screamed bloody murder.

It was not a fun time.

I was a wreck at the hospital.

In other news, I ordered a butterfly comb, and in the very next day, I received a butterfly knife training tool instead. Basically, a butterfly knife, only with a really blunt edge. How? I don't know, but I find it amusing, and it's a lot more expensive than the comb, so I'm keeping it. It's Benchmade too, so I know it's of the better quality.

I feel like Spy from team fortress!


End file.
